Sálvame, por favor
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Dos almas gemelas que se amaban profundamente se ven forzadas a separarse por un despiadado sentido del deber. Fue tan fácil decir que el adiós era la solución, que con el tiempo se olvidarían, pero lo cierto era que morían un poco más cada día, la ausencia, la nostalgia, los recuerdos... No, ese no era el fin, no podía ser el fin. ¡Epílogo!
1. Un frío adiós

**Disclaimer: **

Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. Yo, Wendy Grandchester, soy la autora de la idea que leerán a continuación. Está siendo realizada para entretenimiento, no con fines lucrativos.

**Aviso:**

Es muy probable que este fic contenga escenas frecuentes de carácter y lenguaje sexual explícito, pero nunca vulgar ni ofensivo o con la intención de herir la suceptibilidad de nadie. Si aún así no te sientes cómoda con éste tema, se libre de abandonar la historia. Si no hay inconveniente, entonces te invito a disfrutar de una historia llena de romanticismo, pasión, amor y los más bellos sentimientos de dos seres que se aman profundamente.

**Mis otros fics:**

-El rebelde y la dama del establo

-Amor de verano

-Tu mayor tentación

-Entre el amor y el odio

-La pasión tiene memoria (En proceso, pero subo un cap. diario)

* * *

**Sálvame, por favor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 1 Un frío adiós**

* * *

-No, Candy... deja que me quede así un momento...

Sus brazos aprisionan mi cintura desde atrás, se aferran a mí fuertemente... en su voz hay tanta súplica, no veo su rostro, pero sé que está llorando. Yo también estoy llorando, no quiero dejarlo, no quiero perderlo luego de haberlo esperado tanto. Sus brazos siguen enroscados en mi cintura, sus manos sobre mi vientre y yo... yo sólo quisiera detener el tiempo y quedarme así para siempre, amarrada en sus posesivos brazos, no quiero soltarlo, no quiero que me suelte, quiero permanecer así eternamente.

-Terry... entiende que no podemos... no podemos ser tan egoístas, tan injustos...- Digo sin soltarme de su amarre, porque no soy capaz. No quiero dejarlo ir. ¡Él es mío! _No, no lo es_, me dice mi conciencia que de pronto toma forma humana y tiene rostro, el rostro de Susana Marlowe, con su cara triste y sus coletas, ni la sombra de la deslumbrante actriz.

-Pero es justamente lo que quiero, Candy. Quiero que te quedes conmigo, quiero ser egoísta... Te amo, Candy... yo sé... yo sé que no podré vivir sin ti... ¿cómo voy a soportar la vida sin ti?- Su llanto es más lastimero, yo me estoy partiendo en dos, me dijo que me amaba. ¡Me ama! Y yo también lo amo, profundamente, eternamente, lo sé.

-Yo también te amo, Terrence. Te amo más que a nada... entiende que no quiero dejarte... esto es lo más difícil y duro que he hecho jamás...- Libera mi cintura y me gira de frente a él, bruscamente, para que lo enfrente. Mis ojos se topan con el azúl de su mirada un poco enjorecida de llanto, de dolor, un profundo dolor, un dolor que no nos cabe, que nos atravieza y nos mata. Sus manos vuelven a poseer mi cintura, como para que no escape, me retiene.

-Entonces no lo hagas. No me dejes.- Se apodera de mis labios... oh, esperé tanto ese momento, desde aquél fallido primer beso en el cual lo correspondí con un bofetón y ahora... ahora deseo que sus labios permanezcan por siempre en los míos. Me está besando duro, con sus labios, con su lengua... yo no tengo idea, pero me dejo llevar, no soy capaz de frenarlo... porque lo había imaginado tantas veces... tantas veces un beso de tantos de los que me daría, pero ese tenía cara de ser el último, algo me lo decía. Voy sufriendo, luchando con mi conciencia y mis principios mientras su boca sigue devorándome... ¿es mucho pedir el querer permanecer así por siempre? Lo es... debo dejarlo, debo apartarlo... pero me está consumiendo con su boca, me está suplicando con cada roce y como si intuyera mis intenciones de alejarme, su amarre se hace más fuerte y lo siento tan cerca de mí, nuestros cuerpos no están ni a un milímetro de distancia y no soy capaz de finalizar el beso. ¡No quiero!

Pero estamos en un hospital y aunque estamos solos, se escuchan los pasos de personas, el agetreo, la faena de los doctores y enfermeras y entonces él va liberando mis labios lentamente mientras me mira... esperando... esperando que yo cambie su realidad, suplicando con sus ojos... esos ojos que tanto amo, que tanto adoro... comprendo de pronto... que nunca más volveré a verlos, a mirarme en ellos... ¡Oh Dios! ¿Seré capaz de soportar eso?

-Tengo que irme, Terry... sabes que esto ya no puede ser...- Pongo mi mano sobre sus mejillas y le hablo dulce, con la voz quebrada, porque estoy hecha pedazos igual que él, puedo tocar en el suelo los restos de nosotros como miles de piezas de rompecabezas esparcidas por el frío suelo de ese hospital. Mueve su cabeza, para seguir rozando su rostro de mi mano, la besa. Lo hace con tanta adoración... con tanta necesidad.

-Sólo contigo, Candy. Sólo contigo me he sentido amado, aceptado. No sabía lo que era ser feliz hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida... con tu alegría, con tu dulzura y ese entusiasmo tan inquebrantable... y esa inocencia, Candy... tu dulce inocencia... eres la dulzura encarnada, señorita Pecas.- Me dice acariciando mi rostro y sonríe débilmente, luego ambos reímos por su apodo final, sin duda recordando los mismos momentos vividos y aunque no lo hablamos, sabemos que estamos pensando lo mismo.

-Debo irme, Terry... Inténtalo... sólo haz el intento.- Él sabe a qué me refiero, su sonrisa desaparece y su rostro se vuelve sombrío, como a quién se le impone un castigo cruel y debe aceptarlo como un esclavo indolente y servil.

-Inténtalo tú, Candy. Intenta olvidarme porque yo no podré.- Su voz es grave, habla muy en serio y sé que es sincero, tiene la fuerza para ser sincero y yo me siento cobarde porque sé que no lo olvidaré jamás y sé que me esperarán días y noches muy oscuras, pero quiero que piense que podré soportarlo, no quiero angustiarlo más.

-Adiós, Terry.- Me suelto de sus manos y de pronto siento frío, estoy en New York y es invierno y la nieve cae implacable, obviamente hace frío, pero el frío que hace afuera no se compara con el frío que hay en mi alma al tener que decirle adiós a la suya, ese es un frío mortal que se ríe de mí mientras muestra sus afilados colmillos de sable.

-Espera, Candy. Al menos déjame que te acompañe...- Fue una súplica y estuve a punto de rendirme ante él, pero sabía que si dejaba que me acompañara, no sería capaz de dejarlo ir o de irme... lo conozco y sé que sería capaz de escaparse conmigo, leo el brillo malicioso en su mirada y lo amo. Amo esa picardía, esa travesura azúl que baila en sus ojos a pesar del dolor.

-No, Terry. Eso solo lo haría más difícil.- Le doy un casto beso en los labios porque no puedo evitarlo, quiero llevarme de él lo más que pueda, suficientes besos que me quemen para soportar su ausencia. Doy la espalda, dispuesta a marcharme.

-Candy.- Me llama y quiero continuar, ignorarlo y seguir porque tal vez si lo miro... pero no soy capaz de ignorarlo y me vuelvo hacia él. Estuve a punto de lanzarme a sus brazos y retenerlo para mí, de arrepentirme y por primera vez ser egoísta y sólo pensar en mí. Me contengo con el único gramo de voluntad que me queda. Él se acerca y toma mis manos entre las suyas.

-Un año, Candy. Un año te doy de prueba para que intentes ser feliz sin mí. Si no lo logras, Candy... ven a mí. Te estaré esperando... tú sólo dime y yo mandaré todo al diablo por ti.- Lo miro con mis ojos verdes aguados y recargados. Su proposición me da esperanzas, esperanzas de recuperarlo alguna vez y sobre todo, veo la esperanza brillando en él.

-Un año, Terry.- Le digo y es una promesa.- Si no lo logro, volveré a ti, volveré por ti.

-Toma.- Saca del bolsillo de su abrigo una cadenita de oro, hermosa, tiene un pequeño corazón azúl, es un zafiro y es precioso.

-Este es mi corazón, Candy. Que siempre ha sido y será tuyo. Quiero que lo lleves contigo siempre y que... lo cuides por mí.- Mi alma se vuelve a quebrar y levanto mi melena para que él me ponga la cadenita.

- Gracias, mi amor. Jamás voy a quitármelo. Pero ahora... ve con ella y sólo... sólo inténtalo.- Él asiente y me deja ir.

Sólo salgo afuera y el frío me abraza, me arropa, es el invierno más frío que haya vivido jamás. En una noche de invierno me abandonaron mis padres y en una noche de invierno... tengo que decirle adiós al amor de mi vida. Voy caminando sin mirar, mis pasos son automáticos, estoy llorando, estoy tan deshecha. Me vuelvo a sentir abandonada, doblemente abandonada y me pregunto si habré hecho lo correcto. A mí misma me digo que sí, porque no sería capaz de vivir con el remordimiento. Abordo el tren que me llevaría de vuelta, antes de lo previsto. Lloro al recordar el momento en que recibí aquél boleto sólo de ida con tantas ilusiones y tantas esperanzas, tantos planes que esperé que se hicieran realidad y ahora regreso sola, con el corazón roto, dejándole el corazón roto.

-¡Candy! Pequeña... pero... ¿qué pasó?- Albert corre hacia mí luego de que Stear y Archie depositen mi cuerpo a falto de vida en el sofá del apartamento que comparto con mi mejor amigo.

-No lo sabemos, Albert. Regresó muy mal de New York y no ha querido decirnos...- Dice Stear con pesar en su voz. No regresé muy mal, regresé muerta, muerta en vida, pero muerta al fin.

-Estoy seguro que algo le hizo el maldito Grandchester. Ella estaba feliz hasta que se fue para allá...- A Archie nunca le simpatizó Terry, lo escuché despotricar en su contra, pero no tuve fuerzas para hablar y defenderlo, yo sólo quería una cosa. Morirme.

-Estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea, nos lo dirá en su momento. Gracias por traerla, chicos. Yo me encargaré.- Albert siempre tan dulce, tan paternal, siempre me ha hecho sentir tan bien, tan protegida a su lado, siempre por alguna razón ha estado ahí para mí y su consuelo es lo único que necesito para no cerrar mis ojos y morir por siempre. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y el coche arrancar. Se fueron y sólo estamos Albert y yo. Se me acerca y se sitúa a mi lado en el sofá.

-Candy... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- Me pregunta con su voz dulce, con sus cálidos ojos de cielo y roza mi rostro con sus grandes y gentiles manos.

-Que me mataron, Albert. Me mataron.- Respondo con drama, porque así es como me siento. Sé que él no entiende nada de lo que hablo, pero no me presiona, espera pacientemente a que yo continúe, limitándose sólo a abrazarme.

-Lo he perdido, Albert... perdí a mi amor.- Sigo llorando y por más que llueven las lágrimas, el dolor sigue dentro de mí, el dolor y una rebeldía profunda por tomar el primer tren y correr hacia él, reclamarlo para mí. Entonces la conciencia encarnada vuelve a mí. ¡Maldita Susana! Vaya forma de robarte a mi amor.- Me arrepiento ante ese pensamiento, creo que es lo más cruel que me ha cruzado la mente jamás. Le cuento todo a Albert con lujo de detalles, vi que varias veces se quedaba boquiabierto, claro, había cosas en la vida que sólo me ocurren a mí.

-Candy... yo pienso que se precipitaron... tomaron una decisión tan drástica y ni siquiera analizaron las opciones... yo no creo que la solución sea...

-¿Y los remordimientos, Albert? ¿Cómo iba yo a construir mi felicidad sobre la desgracia de ella? Sabiendo... que por ella es que aún tuve la dicha de verlo... porque pude haberlo perdido... y de haber muerto él...- Vuelvo a quebrarme en llanto porque no soy capaz de siquiera imaginarlo. Prefiero vivir sin él soñando que algún día regresará a mí que perderlo irremediablemente. Albert no dice nada más, respetando mi silencio y analizando mi perspectiva. Es el mejor amigo que se puede tener, no me arrepiento de haber sacrificado mi reputación por cuidar del hombre que me ha salvado tantas veces y que me ha consolado tanto sufrimiento. A él también lo amo, no con el amor que se ama a un hombre, ese tipo de amor sólo es para Terry, pero sí con el amor de un hermano del alma, casi paternal. Me arrulla en sus brazos y me quedo dormida, confiada. Él es un caballero, el más respetuoso del mundo, puedo cerrar mis ojos tranquilamente y entregarme al sueño.

¿Dónde quedó tu rebeldía, Terrence Grandchester? Ahora te riges por el sentido del honor y el deber. ¿Desde cuándo?- Me pregunto tres meses después de que Candy me dijera adiós, de esa fría noche en que mi corazón se congeló y dejó de latir. Mi refugio es el teatro, ensayo de más, me voy muy temprano, regreso muy tarde, todo por no enfrentar a mis dos verdugos. A Susana con su cara mustia y a su madre presionándome, llevándome a la locura. No odio a Susana, nunca me ha hecho un mal tan grande, por ella estoy vivo o tengo mis piernas intactas mientras ella... ella casi lo perdió todo y su futuro es incierto. Pero yo... yo me estoy muriendo, me estoy ahogando y nadie lo ve.

-Hasta que se digna usted en venir a visitarnos. Mi hija pasa la tarde entera mirando hacia la ventana... esperándolo... y usted...- Pongo mis ojos en blanco, no sé cuál de las dos es peor, si Susana que nunca me reclama y recoge las migajas que yo le doy como una mansa paloma o el ogro de su madre al que me pregunto por qué Dios la habrá dotado de una lengua tan insoportable.

-Disculpe, señora Marlowe. Los ensayos me absorven mucho tiempo y yo soy perfeccionista, me gusta entregarme al cien por cien.- Le digo lo más calmado que puedo y hasta le sonrío mientras voy hasta Susana en su silla de ruedas y veo como su rostro mustio se transforma y brilla, vuelve a ser la joven de dieciocho años, llena de vida y yo me siento tan miserable, tanto que comienzo a odiarla, a odiarme a mí mismo. Beso su frente, más bien a penas la rozo con mis labios, tener mucha cercanía con ella me hace sentir incómodo... siempre mantengo las distancias y más porque el mounstro que tengo por suegra siempre está presente, volviendo todo más pequeño y sofocante.

-Entonces usted debe recordar que mi hija también necesita de usted... que es con ella que se casará y no con el teatro.- Oh su maldita lengua sabía cómo arruinar un momento, o en este caso, cómo hacerlo peor. Respiro profundo, quiero gritarle tantas cosas a esa maldita mujer, pero veo la súplica en los ojos de Susana y me muerdo la lengua.

-El trabajo es también importante, señora. Y yo aún no he dicho que vaya a casarme con su hija. Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, le estoy dando lo mejor de mí, por favor no me exija más de lo que...

-¿Lo mejor de usted? Usted no ha hecho nada por ella... en cambio se pasea y pavonea a sus anchas... viviendo el sueño que debió de ser de ella... sólo le da sus sobras... ella es está inválida por salvarle su miserable vida... ¡usted no la merece!

-¡Y cree que no lo sé!- Ya no pude más, fue como si me hubieran soltado como un globo sin nudo. Con ella me había graduado de paciencia, pero ya no podía más, francamente.

-Hubiera preferido tantas veces que su hija no se sacrificara, que esas malditas luces me hubieran caído a mí y me hubieran matado, porque eso era preferible al infierno en que estoy viviendo. De haber sabido que ésto sería mi vida habría optado por morirme. ¿Usted cree que me siento feliz? ¿Piensa que no me duele ver los sueños de su hija truncados por mi culpa? ¿Qué clase de maldito mounstro piensa usted que soy?- No puedo controlar si quiera el metal de mi voz, la señora por primera vez se nota asustada ante mi descontrol, veo a Susana nerviosa, llorando al ver que se avenía lo inevitable y todo gracias a la boca de su madre. Suplica que me detenga, pero no puedo, ya no puedo.

-Usted piensa que ha sido tan fácil para mí. Yo también renuncié a lo que más amaba por quedarme junto a su hija y lo he aceptado, porque tengo muchos defectos pero no soy un ingrato, no soy el maldito inconciente que usted quiere hacerle creer a todos que soy. Sacrifiqué a mi amor, a la mujer que amo, la que a su vez también se sacrificó al dejarme... y he vivido las horas más oscuras de mi vida, he renunciado a todo lo que más he querido ¡y aquí me tiene! No le he dado la espalda a su hija, no he dejado de apoyarla y lo haría eternamente porque sé que nada igualará el precio de lo que ella hizo por mí, porque una vida no tiene precio... y yo... yo he renunciado a mi propia vida, a mis anhelos más grandes para estar junto a ella y hacerla feliz... pero... no me exija más de lo que puedo dar, no lo haga.

Veo que la señora está temblando, su temor se refleja en sus ojos, es casi pánico y Susana sólo tiene los ojos bien abiertos y el temor también se refleja en ellos, pero no es miedo de mí, sino miedo a que la abandone, que me canse y la deje, puedo verlo, es casi palpable. No quise estallar, no era mi intención, pero todo tiene un límite y llevo tres meses soportando lo mismo, no importaba cuánto me esforzara, la señora se empeñaba en hacerme sentir el gusano más pequeño y miserable del mundo. De pronto las miro a ambas. No quiero seguir mirándolas, no por hoy.

Abandono la casa Marlowe dando un portazo que estoy seguro de que estremeció todos los cimientos. Camino sin rumbo y encuentro un rincón desolado. Subo a un árbol y saco mi tesoro más preciado. La armónica que me regaló la señorita Pecas, mi Candy, mi amor. Voy tocando nuestra melodía mientras invoco todo los recuerdos que tengo de ella. Van llegando uno a uno a mi mente.

_**Despertar en el frío abismo de tu ausencia**_

_**es rogar por las horas perdidas en mi habitación**_

_**recordar cada lágrima que fue tan nuestra**_

_**me desgarra el alma, me desangra el alma**_

_**es andar el sendero que escribimos juntos**_

_**es tocar un silencio profundo en el corazón**_

_**escapar por las brechas de un amor profundo**_

_**es mentir de nuevo por negar tu ausencia**_

Su melodía me inunda. Hoy no tengo un cigarrillo en mi boca, ahora tengo este instrumento gracias a ella y toco para ella, porque una extraña ilusión me dice que tal vez pueda escucharme mientras sigo recordando. Sus ojos, me lleno de ella, de su voz y me pregunto qué estará haciendo, a quién le estará sonriendo. Siento celos ante el sólo pensamiento. Y sigo recordando, la colina donde nos veíamos, las bromas, los enojos, me encantaba meterme con ella, verla rabiar y lo orgullosita que era al responder mis insultos. La amo tanto... creo haberme memorizado cada peca... ella me pellizcaría si me oyera. Candy, pecosa, me está matando tu ausencia.

_**Esta ausencia tan grande**_

_**tan dura, tan honda**_

_**que quiebra en pedazos mi razón**_

_**esta ausencia desnuda**_

_**de dudas y sombras**_

_**me clava tu amor**_

_**esta ausencia que duele en el fondo del alma**_

_**que quema por dentro**_

_**mi sueño y mi calma**_

_**Esta ausencia de hielo**_

_**de piel, de silencio**_

_**que corta las horas sin piedad**_

_**esta ausencia infinita**_

_**de noches y días**_

_**no tiene final**_

_**fue tan fácil decir que el adiós sanaría**_

_**las espinas clavadas**_

_**en tu alma y la mía**_

_**esta ausencia me grita**_

_**que se acaba la vida**_

_**porque no volverás, volverás**_

Sigo preguntándome cómo dejé que se fuera así. Pienso que debí retenerla, buscar otra solución juntos... no se puede pensar cuando la presión es tan fuerte... hasta me arrepiento por no haberle robado más besos, porque compartimos uno intenso... pero no ha sido suficiente para alimentarme de ese recuerdo y seguir viviendo. Su rostro es lo primero y último que veo siempre. Han sido tantas las veces que me he visto tentado de tomar el tren e ir junto a ella y obligarla a que se quede conmigo... estoy cansado de cargar con este baúl de sueños rotos. En soledad, sin apoyo. Puedo incluso imaginar la cara de mi padre riéndose de mí, de mi desacertada decisión por el simple hecho de desafiarlo y venirme aquí a cumplir mi sueño... creo que lo que conseguí fue el fin de ellos. Porque sólo Candy me ha dado luz, me ha hecho soportar el rechazo y la falta de amor de mi padre, de mi madre, porque con su amor ella lo llenaba todo y yo no necesitaba nada más. Candy... no puedo más. No puedo más sin ti. Sálvame, por favor. Pido como si pudiera escucharme y me siento absurdo... pero es que me estoy muriendo día a día sin ella.

_**Ya lo ves, tu partida no condujo a nada**_

_**porque nada hace el tiempo a la sombra**_

_**de mi soledad**_

_**ya lo ves, derrotado y sin hallar la calma**_

_**que daría por verte y olvidarlo todo**_

_**Esta ausencia tan grande**_

_**tan dura, tan honda**_

_**que quiebra en pedazos mi razón**_

_**esta ausencia desnuda**_

_**de dudas y sombras**_

_**me clava tu amor**_

_**esta ausencia que duele en el fondo del alma**_

_**que quema por dentro**_

_**mi sueño y mi calma**_

He llegado al límite, Candy. Quise ser fuerte para ti, te juro amor mío que lo he intentado... he fracazado, rotundamente. No puedo vivir de tu recuerdo y las melodías. Te necesito aquí junto a mí... necesito que vengas y me llenes de ti. Estoy muriendo, pecosa. Nadie se de cuenta, nadie lo ve... pero me estoy muriendo cada minuto que paso sin ti. Sálvame, niña linda, sálvame por favor. Sigo suplicando, hablo solo mientras sigo tocando... es una súplica. Estoy desesperado. Desesperado y cursi, me río de mí mismo.

_**Esta ausencia me grita**_

_**que se acaba la vida**_

_**porque no volverás**_

_**y me desangra tu partida**_

_**y tu recuerdo hace temblar mi corazón**_

_**cómo olvidarte si no quiero**_

_**porque es amor y sin ti yo muero**_

_**Esta ausencia de hielo**_

_**de piel, de silencio**_

_**que corta las horas sin piedad**_

_**esta ausencia infinita**_

_**de noches y días**_

_**no tiene final**_

_**fue tan fácil decir que el adiós sanaría**_

_**las espinas clavadas**_

_**en tu alma y la mía**_

_**esta ausencia me grita**_

_**que se acaba la vida**_

_**porque no volverás, volverás**_

Bajo del árbol. He tomado una decisión. No quiero seguir muriendo, quiero vivir y quiero vivir junto a ella. No creo que me haya olvidado, aunque reconozco que debe estarlo soportando mejor que yo porque es fuerte y yo la admiro.

Al diablo esperarse un año. Ire por ti, Candy. Así tenga que arrastrarte, chatagearte, secuestrarte, lo que sea, pero te traeré de vuelta conmigo. He dicho.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola muñeconas!**

**Estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes, yo nunca hago dos historias al mismo tiempo, pero ésta nació así de pronto, alguien subió una foto mostrando una parte del manga (que nunca he leído por cierto) en esa escena cuando se ven en New York y Candy aún no sabe lo de Susana y se queja del extraño recibimiento de Terry, el cual ella esperó que fuera más romantico. La despedida de ellos vino a mi mente y se me rompió el corazón de sólo recordarlo, por eso no he sido capaz de volver a ver el animé y me he dedicado a redimir a Candy y a Terry. Entonces nació esta nueva historia, tuve que empezar a escribirla en el momento, antes de que se me fueran la inspiración y las ideas.**

**Espero que les guste y no se asusten, también voy actualizar "La pasión tiene memoria" a diario como siempre, es sólo que este fic ha nacido de mi corazón y tuve que hacerlo. Espero contar con su apoyo.**

**Las quiero,**

**Wendy**

* * *

**Canción de Terry: "Esta ausencia" De: David Bisbal**


	2. No puedo volar

**Sálvame, por favor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 2 No puedo volar**

* * *

Siempre he sido fuerte, me admiran por mi tenacidad. Claro, un caparazón puede ser muy duro y protegernos... escondernos de tantas cosas, incluso, de la verdad. Tal vez hubo un tiempo en el que fui fuerte, un tiempo en que pensé que podía con todo. Pero estos tres meses sin él... me han reducido a cero. No duermo, no como, no sueño. Sólo trabajo hasta que el alma y el último chispo de energía se agota. Así voy matando mis horas diarias, las horas que me consumen y que no matan el recuerdo de mi amado. Me deshago en mil pedazos, vivo mil muertes cada día. No puedo olvidarlo... es que ni siquiera he hecho el intento, es que en el fondo... no quiero. Pude sobrevivir dos años sin sus ojos... pero cuando volvía a verlo y volví a perderlo, sencillamente no pude sobrevivir ni al día primero de su ausencia.

Yo, Candice White soy una vida sin alma, un alma sin vida. Tengo a penas diecisiete Abriles y llevo en el alma tanta vejez, es que no hay nada que consuma más que el desamor y no lo supe. No lo supe cuando le cedía a ella a mi amor. Le di vida por vida. Ella salvo su vida y yo... yo en recompensa le di la mía, que se quedó con él en aquella noche fría.

-Candy... Vete a casa ya, deja que Flammy y Molly se encarguen del próximo turno.- Mary Jane se apiada de mí, sí, dentro de su duro caparazón hay bondad o es que... ¿tan notorio es mi desgaste? Me da la tentación de hacerle caso, pero... si me voy a casa... es para llorar su recuerdo... para hacerme daño reviviendo sus besos. Ya ni las palabras de mi querido Albert me dan consuelo. Todos pueden ver que voy muriendo lento.

-No se preocupe, Mary Jane. Yo vivo mi trabajo, esto me gusta...- Insisto para que no me quite el único consuelo que me despeja la mente de él un rato. Sé que las doce y dieciseis horas diarias que le someto a mi profesión matan mi cuerpo... pero créanme, me matan más los recuerdos y hay momentos en que ni aún con tanto trabajo logro detenerlos. Puedo ver su rostro en cada enfermo, en cada rostro apagado, en cada tristeza... recuerdo su gesto partido, su sentimiento herido... doy la vida por tenerlo conmigo... a veces me detengo en la estación del tren... y he pensado tantas veces en... en regresar por lo que es mío.

-Candice White, vete a casa. Llóralo en soledad y silencio.- Mary Jane no conoce mi historia con él, pero las canas y las arrugas son sabias y además... mi dolor es tan grande que puede verse desde adentro, pero no me mata, me mantiene viva, viva para que pueda sufrirlo. Insistí, pero Mary Jane es implacable y en realidad... ya llevo diez horas de faena y hoy es mi séptimo día consecutivo de trabajo, cada hueso de mi cuerpo brama por descanso. Me decido a irme, conciente de que no puedo luchar con el temple de Mary Jane. Llego hasta la puerta y...

-¡Candy!- Annie me llama con emoción, pero su sonrisa se esfuma cuando ve mi rostro, cuando ve mis pasos de fantasma que camina y no oye sus propios pasos, que ve y no mira... que no siente ni la brisa que lo acaricia.- Le sonrío abiertamente tratando de engañarla y sólo consigo engañarme a mísma al huir del consuelo, de las palabras que en el fondo quiero escuchar.

-¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás, Annie?- Soy la maestra del entusiasmo fingido, pero no engaño a mi mejor amiga, al menos mientras no hemos abandonado el hospital, ella finge que me cree.

-Estoy muy bien, Candy. Los chicos están esperándonos en el coche. ¿Cómo estás tú?- Me pregunta con sus ojos azules llenos de compasión, de verdad por una respuesta que ya conoce y sus ojos me recuerdan a los de él, tan marinos y tan intensos y por su habilidad de ver a través de mí. El silencio fue mi respuesta, no me quedaban bajo la manga más cartas para construir otra mentira y decir la verdad... estaba de más, ella me conocía. Ella respeta mi silencio, comprendiendo la respuesta, satisfecha porque al menos no oculto mi quebranto y caminamos al coche. Se repite lo mismo. Archie y Stear me esperaban con su mejor sonrisa, misma que se desvaneció al ver lo que quedaba de mí. Aún así... me saludan y abrazan con entusiasmo, fingen no notar mi desolación.

-Que bueno que hayas salido hoy más temprano, Candy. Albert nos invitó a una cena y a compartir todos. Espero que no te moleste...- Me dice Archie y ¿cómo puedo molestarme? Si todos han hecho su mayor esfuerzo para traerme de regreso y además... creo que será agradable una velada con ellos y junto a Albert... somos capaces de incendiar la ciudad entre su carácter indulgente y los nuevos inventos de Stear... pero si no fuera por esos momentos...

-Me parece genial. Apura ese auto, Stear.- Digo en alta voz y con mucho ánimo de pronto. Pero no es que tenga ánimo, es que no quiero quitarle a ellos el entusiasmo. Llegamos a mi pequeño apartamento, bueno, mío y de Albert. El lugar es pequeño y su mobiliario es escaso, pero puedo jurarles que es mágico estar ahí y a todos nos encanta estar ahí.

-¿Cómo está la enfermera más linda del mundo?

-¡Aquí!- Grito entusiasmada y me lanzo a los brazos de mi Albert. No siento júbilo, pero después de su esfuerzo y ver tanta comida confesionada por él, tengo que ser agradecida y tengo que corresponder su inmenso cariño y preocuapación. Admito que me dio al menos un poco de alegría. Puede que esta noche... mis amigos puedan mitigar un poco mi dolor. Hoy seré como el payaso.

-Mmmm. Abrazo de oso.- Me dice y me aprieta tan fuerte que me muele los huesos, pero correspondo riendo como una niña. ¡Lo adoro! No sé qué haría sin su apoyo.

-¿Y qué tenemos para hoy?- Le pregunto con el mismo exagerado entusiasmo.

-Sencillo. Patatas, pollo al vapor y vegetales. Y... una sorpresa especial, princesa.

-Mmmm.- Contesto con la emoción infantil que a él le gusta en mí. Decido ir a mi habitación para darme un baño a ver si el agua logra llevarse consigo parte de mi cansancio espirtual y físico.

-Candy... Me gustaría comentarte algo. Es que quiero tu opinión femenina...- Annie se las ingenió para arrastrarme a mi cuarto y encerradas ahí...

-Habla comigo, Candy. Deja de tragarte el dolor. Es insoportable, Candy. Ya no aguantamos verte así. Confía en mí, Candy. Sé que una vez te fallé y créeme... me duele tanto que eso haya quebrado nuestra confianza... pero... estoy aquí para ti... como no lo estuve antes y quiero... quiero escucharte, Candy. Quiero ser tu amiga, quiero ser la hermana que una vez fui... que me vuelvas a mirar como antes. Soy capaz de traerte a Terry aquí si con eso consigo verte reir.- Annie está llorando, siempre fue llorona, igual que yo, llorona y frágil, pero sé que está hablando de corazón, sé que su preocupación es genuina y yo... yo estoy tan sensible...

-No lo he logrado, Annie. No he podido olvidarlo. No me lo he podido arrancar del corazón. Lo amo, Candy... y no... y no puedo evitarlo... porque está en todas partes, en todo lo que hago y... lo extraño tanto, Annie. Quiero ir a buscarlo y quitárselo como ella me lo quitó a mí. Quiero sus besos, Annie. Quiero sus bromas, sus enojos, sus celos... quiero todo eso... Me rendí tan fácil, Annie... me rendí y lo perdí...- Me desesperé. Era tanto el tiempo que llevaba tragando mi dolor en silencio... y ahora estaba expulsándolo de mi poca como si se hubiera desbordado un río... mis sentimientos salían a raudales como mi llanto.

_**Es fácil decir, te voy a extrañar**_

_**se siente morir, no puedo engañar**_

_**a un corazón que supo amar**_

_**con otra razón, a parte de dar**_

Annie deja que yo hable, no me interrumpe... pues aunque conoce el trasfondo de mis desdicha, nunca le he regalado los detalles, porque nunca había tenido el valor suficiente de reabrir las heridas y porque también... el rechazo de ella en un pasado me dolió y algo dentro de mí con ella cambió, pero hoy... tal vez porque de verdad la quiero o porque mi necesidad es tan grande, sigo desahogando con ella todo lo que me duele y me atormenta.

-No puedo más, Annie. Ya no sé cómo llorarlo más, como añorarlo y desearlo más. Lo quiero de vuelta... hay momentos en que me siento tan capaz y otros... me vuelvo acobardar...

_**No siento tu voz, no escucho tu hablar**_

_**presiento que dos, es un número impar**_

_**no puedo seguir sin tu respirar**_

_**entiende que yo sólo quiero llegar**_

-¿Y no crees que él debe sentirse igual, Candy? Pienso que debe estarte extrañando y que la carga que tú le dejaste... lo debe estar matando... ¿has pensado en cómo estará él? Creo que le ha tocado lo peor, Candy... tú... tú al menos nos tienes a nosotros y no hay nadie dependiendo de ti... construyendo su felicidad sobre tu desgracia, pero él... él tiene que cargar con ella... demostrarle sentimientos que no tiene... y... no puede sacar su dolor con nadie. Él sólo te tenía a ti. No cuenta con amigos, con sus padres, nadie dispuesto a escuchar y consolar su dolor. Lo dejaste desnudo, Candy. Desnudo y sin fuerzas y si yo fuera tú...

_**No puedo volar si no están tus pasos**_

_**que llenen el tiempo de ti**_

_**no quiero volar sin que extiendas tus brazos**_

_**y sientas la brisa en tu rostro**_

_**y te mojes de mí**_

Las palabras de Annie me dejan en silencio. Nunca lo había visto desde esa perspectiva y por primera vez soy conciente de cuánta razón tiene ella. Terry no quería quedarse junto a Susana. Yo insistí para que él cargara esa cruz y ni siquiera le di oportunidad de analizar las soluciones. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué he hecho? A qué condena lo sentencié. Yo le agradezco a Susana el sacrificio, fue muy grande, pero, francamente... el castigo al que sometí a Terry fue más fuerte que el impacto de aquellas fatales luces. No sólo lo empujé al dolor... sino que le impuse vivir y convivir con el motivo que nos separó. Perdóname, Terry... creí que no estaba siendo egoísta, que no estaba pensando en mí, pero la verdad es... que tampoco pensé en ti y puse la carga más pesada sobre ti... Oh, Terry, mi amor... lo siento tanto... Si aún pudiera hacer algo...

-¿Y qué hago ahora, Annie? ¿Cómo desenredo este desastre? ¿Cómo me presento ante él y rompo las esperanzas de Susana?- Le pregunto llorando, porque aunque sé que es lo más que deseo en el mundo... me falta coraje... y los remordimientos... ¡malditos remordimientos!

-¿Cuáles esperanzas, Candy? ¿Cuándo tuvo alguna? Viste que Terry la trató siempre con la punta del pie. Aún cuando le salvó la vida... Terry estaba dispuesto a seguirte a ti... ¿encuentras en eso alguna esperanza para ella? Su única esperanza fuiste tú, Candy. Pudo convencerte a ti porque a él estaba claro que no podía, pero si tú se lo pedías... era diferente... porque él por ti haría cualquier cosa... y sé, Candy... que ninguno de los tres son felices. Sé que ella debe estar recogiendo las migajas que Terry se esfuerza para darle al menos eso... yo sé lo que es eso, Candy... cuando están contigo porque no hay opción.

Entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir Annie. He visto cómo se ha desvivido por Archie y aunque él es atento con ella... está claro que no la quiere, no como lo quiera ella a él. Es una relación distante... de esas que carecen de espontaneidad... donde cada gesto es calculado y gentil. Me siento mal por mi amiga porque sé cuánto ella lo ama, puedo verlo en sus ojos, puedo captar su dolor, su decepción y no lo deja ir, se aferra a él que no la ama y no lo deja ir y entonces yo... yo que amo y me aman con la misma fuerza... lo dejé escapar de mí. Qué tonta fui.

_**Es fácil decir, mañana vendré**_

_**no puedo fingir que voy a estar bien**_

_**no puedo seguir sin tu respirar**_

_**entiende que yo sólo quiero llegar**_

_**No puedo volar si no están tus pasos**_

_**que llenen el tiempo de ti**_

_**no quiero volar sin que extiendas tus brazos**_

_**y sientas la brisa en tu rostro**_

_**y te mojes de mí**_

-Ay, Annie... siento tanto que él no pueda corresponder a tu amor... lucen tan bien juntos... y a veces he pensado que se está enamorando...

-No, Candy... es que la costumbre a veces puede ser un sentimiento tan grande que llega a reemplazar el amor... yo soy su resignación y por eso... yo voy a liberarlo de mis manos. No quiero que sea un compromiso cada momento a su lado, estoy cansada de vivir así, de mendigar amor, de no dejar que me elijan... tengo que dejar de imponerme y tal vez así... puedan amarme naturalmente, porque lo han sentido... tal vez ese día yo pueda ser la elegida y no el premio de consolación. Por eso puedo entender a Terry e incluso imagino lo que debe sentir Susana...

Tengo que confesar que jamás pensé que de Annie pudieran venir esas palabras, son muy duras, pero son muy reales. No hace falta que me de los detalles, la entiendo. Fue adoptada, pero es cierto que yo fui la primera opción y que al negarme... ella sólo tomó la oportunidad, ella fue el premio de consolación del decepcionado señor Britter. Tampoco Archie la eligió y hoy capto eso como si no hubiera estado ahí antes. Yo no correspondí a su amor y él la aceptó sólo porque ella estaba ahí para sustituirme a mí. Pobre Annie, eso de ser el plato de segunda mesa debe ser horrible, ser siempre el plan B. La abrazo, es mi amiga y la quiero, no importa si ya no es lo mismo, algo cambió esta noche... estamos hablando de corazón a corazón, necesitábamos esa conversación.

Ya he tomado mi decisión. Nada hará que desista. Estoy muy positivo y quiero liberar mi carga, quiero que mis hombros se relajen nuevamente. No puedo seguir cargando a Susana y mis remordimientos en mi espalda. No se puede vivir muriendo y así es como vivimos ella y yo, muriendo. Ella muriendo por mi desinterés en todo lo referente a ella y que no hago a propósito, es que lo que no se siente, no se siente. En cambio... he llegado a tomarle cariño y mi gratitud hacia ella es inmensa, el saberme vivo y completo se lo debo a ella y voy a extenderle mi apoyo hasta el día de mi muerte si es necesario, velaré por ella, pero no puedo seguir llevándola a cuestas porque sé que al final... al final cuando no pueda con el cansancio... voy a caer y ella inevitablemente caerá conmigo.

Voy caminando hacia su casa, ya ha pasado una semana de haber tomado mi decisión e incluso... hablé con mi madre... porque aunque aún mi orgullo me hace guardar las distancias, no puedo ser tan cruel y no reconocer sus intentos, no ha dejado de buscarme ni de estar pediente de mí en todo el tiempo que llevo en New York. Ella me dijo que luchara, que luchara por mi amor... y la entiendo... y no quiero hacer lo mismo que hizo mi padre, quiero pelear por la mujer que amo y sólo con ella quiero un futuro.

Cada vez estoy acercándome más a la casa Marlowe y mi tensión aumenta, pero mi determinación no flaquea. Nada va a detenerme. No estoy dispuesto a soportar ni un maldito día más sin mi pecosa. No estoy dispuesto a ser miserable ni un maldito día más y sobre todo, no estoy dispuesto a renunciar al único amor que he tenido en la vida. Un amor que lo abarcó todo, que me dio tanto en tan poco.

Ya estoy ante la puerta de la casa del calaboso que visito diariamente, me vuelvo a poner tenso, pero toco la puerta. Se abre casi inmediatamente.

-Pase. Mi hija está esperándolo.- Dice la bruja mayor que me recuerda tanto a la cara de cerdo de mi madrastra... ¿serán parientes? Me pregunto y la sigo hasta la sala donde está Susana en su silla y veo que brilla su mundo cuando me ve. _Si supieras, Sussy_. Me digo para mis adentros y me siento tan mal porque voy a destrozarle el corazón y a barrer con todas sus esperanzas, pero que es que de verdad llegué a mi límite y quiero ser feliz.

-¡Terry! Hoy llegas temprano...- Me recibe tan alegre y su rostro se llena de esperanzas y yo no sé por dónde comenzar... me siento como un doctor cuando tiene que anunciar una muerte inminente.

-Yo voy hacer un té, sigan platicando.- Dice mi aspirante a suegra, pero sé que su intención es dejarnos solos como si con eso lograra que yo me enamorara de su hija, nada en el mundo conseguiría eso, el amor sólo llega una vez, cuando llega de verdad.

-No se preocupe, señora, de hecho, quiero hablar con ambas, agradecería que no se retire.- Le digo porque no puedo excluirla de la conversación que pienso tener con Susana, soy un caballero o al menos lo intento y claro... también está el hecho de que odio su té.

-Oh... claro, como no. Tome asiento, por favor.- Se sienta en un sofá cerca de su hija y de pronto una extraña alegría se refleja en su rostro y no logro comprender el motivo, lo único que sé es que esa sonrisa no le durará mucho tan pronto yo comience abrir la boca.

-Prefiero permanecer de pie, si me disculpa.- Le digo porque sé que no le hará ninguna gracia lo que voy a decirles y en caso de que tenga que salir corriendo de esa casa llevar la ventaja.

-Oh...- Es lo único que exclama ella y vuelve a poner una sonrisa tonta en su rostro mientras veo que aprieta la mano de su hija y ésta le devuelve la misma tonta sonrisa. ¿Por qué de pronto están tan contentas? No lo entiendo, pero mejor así, me digo.

-Lo que voy a decirles es muy importante. Es muy serio y sobre todo, es la verdad. Voy hablarles con el corazón en la mano.- Me aclaro la garganta para proseguir y sigo viendo la misma expresión de alegría y expectativa en sus rostro, me vuelvo a desconcertar y continúo.

-He tomado una decisión finalmente, me ha costado mucho, pero al fín he decidido.- Los ojos de Susana casi bailan de emoción y se me parte el alma, no sé a qué coño se deba tanto gozo y como que empiezo a molestarme, pero prosigo.

-Susana, quiero que sepas que te quiero, realmente te quiero, te quiero mucho y he llegado apreciarte aún más en este tiempo que he pasado a tu lado.- Su madre está casi llorando de emoción y no comprendo la razón, ¡vaya vieja loca!

-Eres un ser divino, Sussy. Mereces que te amen por lo que eres, por lo que vales. Lo que hiciste por mí, tu sacrificio es algo que yo no podré pagar ni con mi propia vida, ni volviendo a nacer. Quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a apoyar, eternamente, que no voy a darte la espalda y que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que logres tu independencia y puedas recuperar algo de tu vida, de tus sueños, quiero verte feliz, Susana.- Ella llora de alegría y su madre finge limpiarse unas lágrimas invisibles. Yo vuelvo a tragar hondo porque voy a entrar en terreno difícil, quiero irme sin rodeos, pero... no puedo soltar la estocada sin anestecia.

-Yo sé que no has sido feliz conmigo, Sussy y quiero arreglar eso. Yo tampoco he sido feliz, nadie ha sido feliz, por el contrario, cada vez somos seres más sombríos y pienso que ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie merecemos eso. Por eso... mi decisión es irme.- Suelto finalmente y la bruja mayor se pone de pie con su rostro desencajado, pero no más que el de la pobre Susana que no puede ni cerrar la boca por la impresión.

-¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Es que vino aquí a burlarse de nosotras? Con su discurso barato... Pensé que había decidido finalmente pedir la mano de mi hija y lo que viene es a...- Ahora entiendo el motivo se sus estúpidas sonrisitas. Pensaron que venía a declararme. ¡Dios!

-No me burlo de nadie, señora. Simplemente no puedo seguir con este teatro. Yo no te amo, Susana. Sabes que nunca te he amado y sé que nunca podré amarte. Mi corazón tenía dueña mucho antes de ti y lo sabes.- Ella no dice nada, sólo llora a borbotones, pero en silencio, guardando la poca dignidad que le queda.

-¡Es su deber! No puede zapatearse de ella así no más.- La lengua de la vieja comienza a dispararse y mi paciencia comienza a reducirse.

-Yo jamás retiraría mi apoyo de su hija, señora. Ella salvó mi vida y mientras yo respire le estaré agradecido y velaré por ella, eso se lo juro por Dios. Pero no puedo amarla. No se ciegue, señora. Usted sabe muy bien que su hija no es feliz, que yo no soy la solución. No sea egoísta. Por castigarme a mí, está arrastrando a su hija conmigo.

-¡El que la arrastró a esta vida miserable fue usted!

-Y usted también, señora. Por alentarla a algo que sabe que no tiene esperanza, por llenarle la cabeza de ilusiones que están muy lejos de su alcance, pero lo peor, señora, es su empeño en hacerle creer que es miserable, usted la hace vivir en lástima, no la cree capaz de superarse y se lo expresa cada día, abiertamente. Usted es la que la ha llevado a pensar que es una miserable, le ha hecho más daño que yo.- Ella me mira con los ojos bien abiertos, como no aceptando lo que digo, realmente sorprendida y Susana sólo llora, su llanto se me pega al alma.

-Es una lástima que usted de a su hija por muerta, señora, que la haga sentir que vale tan poco. ¿Sabe lo que yo veo en ella? Veo a una joven intensa, capaz de amar con una fuerza irracional, una virtud que pocos poseen. Veo a pesar de todo a un ser de luz, un ser que aún necesita sueños e ilusiones y que sé que posee las fuerzas y las destrezas de conseguirlos, pero usted la hace sentir pequeña, usted no cree en ella y la está empujando al abismo. Abra los ojos, señora. La tristeza de su hija no es sólo por mí, su falta de fe en ella, la forma en que le está robando la autoestima es lo que está matándola y no yo.

Veo a la señora llorar, muy soprendida, tratando de digerirlo todo, pero no puede articular palabra y al igual que su hija, sólo llora. Me acerco a Susana y tomo sus manos. Ya no siento pesar cuando la miro, siento cariño, admiración y un deseo enorme de que pueda ser feliz.

-Sussy, cree en ti. No me necesitas para ser feliz y sé feliz porque yo también te quiero, no como tú esperabas porque ese lugar está ocupado ya, pero sí como a un ángel, porque me salvaste y gracias a eso... puedo luchar por mi amor, pero tú, debes luchar por tu amor propio, por ti, aún cuando los demás no crean en ti. Me voy, Sussy, tengo que hacerlo... te hago más daño si me quedo, me haré más daño y te comenzaré a odiar sin querer. No quiero eso para ti, quiero que seas feliz. Busca tu felicidad.

Ella llora, pero asiente, no me dice nada, no me retiene. Me deja ir. Yo pongo un sobre sobre la mesa con una breve carta y un dinero, porque no voy a dejar de apoyarla nunca, pero no puedo estar un segundo más en esa casa. Me voy dejando a ambas mujeres desoladas y eso me duele, pero a la vez... siento que he soltado mi cruz.

Consulto mi reloj, aún es temprano. Puedo llegar a la estación del tren. No quiero esperar más.

-Buenas tardes. Quiero un boleto para el primer tren disponible con destino a Chicago.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias mil veces gracias. No conté con tanto apoyo y con tantas palabras hermosas. Me alegro que esta historia se haya Ganado su interés. Esta historia surgió impulsivamente, de mi corazón y tuve que escribirla, tuve que hacerlo, así de sencillo.**

**Gracias por tus comentarios:**

**norma Rodriguez, dulce lu, Vero, Ladygmimi, WISAL, kary klais, anaalondra28, clauseri, Eri, dulce maria, Comoaguaparachocolate, Prisiterry, Laura Grandchester, luz rico, Eva Mara Hernndez, Vicky, Odette. e. arriagada, Iris Adriana, Amy C.L, Betk Grandchester.**

**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313: Tengo intención de actualizar a diario, o al menos intediario.**

**Dali: Esta es una historia que está saliendo de mi corazón, aún no sé cuántos capítulos vaya a tener, pero no creo que la haga exageradamente corta ya que no me gustan, tampoco excederá los 30 capítuos, pues tampoco me gustan los largometrajes, veámos a dónde nos lleva esta Aventura.**

**LizCarter: No tengo idea de con quién se haya quedado Candy, pero algo me dice que no querré saberlo, en mi corazón siempre será Terry su verdadero y único amor, al igual que tú, sólo leo terryfics. ¿qué es anohito? (ni idea). Gracias por tu comentario, amiga.**

**Candy667: Creo que Mizuki nos dejará siempre sufriendo... pues sigamos hacienda fics jejeje.**

**jazmin reyes: Espero que este capítulo haya disipado tus dudas sobre los sentimientos de Candy.**

**Canción de Candy: "El tiempo de ti" De: Playa Limbo**

**Las quiero, dulzuras**

**Wendy**


	3. Volveré junto a ti

**Sálvame, por favor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 3 Volveré junto a ti**

* * *

Siempre me ha costado levantarme en la mañana, nunca fui buena para madrugar y de no ser por mi despertador personal, Albert, creo que llegaría tarde a todas partes, pero hoy... hoy no hizo falta que Albert me despertara, porque simplemente no he dormido, al menos no tiempo corrido. He de decir que la velada con los chicos fue como un bálsamo, reí después de tanto tiempo y también el desahogo que tuve con Annie ayudó bastante, me saqué tanto de adentro, aunque mi dolor sigue aquí conmigo, presente, constante. Hoy mi turno será de ocho horas, se lo prometí a Albert que no sería más de eso y siendo por la mañana... estaré fuera a las dos de la tarde... una tarde larga y hermosa, pero que como tantas, no la compartiré mi rebelde. No estaré en la colina, sentada sobre la hierba acariciando sus cabellos mientras él lee su libro de teatro favorito con la cabeza acostada en mi regazo. Es tan tierno mi niño malo y eso es algo que sólo yo conozco, que sólo a mí me pertenece. A veces me torturo pensando si tal vez ahora ella acariciará su pelo, si leerá junto a ella, ya que comparten la misma pasión. Me muero de celos de sólo imaginar sus dedos entre su cabello, esa caricia me pertenece a mí, con eso yo lo calmaba y muchas veces lo dormía en las inmensas tardes de la colina. Me aprendí de memoria cada respirar, adoré su carita mientras dormía, se veía tan relajado y a veces sonreía en su inconciencia como un bebé, tal vez teniendo algún sueño lindo y se veía tan adorable, han hermoso mi arrogante.

No quiero llorar, no voy a llorar. Me digo y me levanto al fin de la cama. Voy al baño y me doy un baño rápido porque el agua está helada o tal vez sólo sea el frío que vive conmigo desde aquella noche de invierno que lo dejé. Lavo bien mi cara y mis dientes y me seco bien porque estoy tiritando de frío. Me pongo mi uniforme, trato de hacer algo por mis rebeldes rizos y finalmente voy al comedor donde Albert me está esperando con un súper desayuno.

-Y yo que pensé ir a levantarte con un valde de agua helada.- Bromea Albert mientras yo le dejo un beso en la mejilla y me siento en la silla que él caballerosamente aparta para mí.

-Más hielo del que hay en mi corazón, imposible. Digo muy bajito para mí misma y luego me voy sampando el delicioso desayuno, mi apetito había sido afectado desde hace tres meses y he bajado de peso, pero hoy, esta mañana es diferente y de verdad hasta me gustaría repetir otro plato, lo hago, total, una comida hecha por Albert es un privilegio que no todos tienen.

-Candy, ocho horas, No más.- Me dice ya en la puerta mientras me acompaña a montarme en el coche que me llevará a mi destino. Sólo asiento y le digo adiós con mi mano luego de abordar. Estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera saludé al cochero, aunque él me conoce ya, siempre está a la misma hora esperando por mí y hasta un descuento he ganado, cosa que no me viene mal, ya que no cuento con la mesada que me enviaba el abuelo William del que llevo mucho tiempo sin saber y de más está decir que el resto de la familia me odia, quitando a Stear y Archie, claro.

El camino en coche no es muy largo, o tal vez es que estoy tan perdida en mis recuerdos que no tengo noción del tiempo. El cochero tuvo que repetirme tres veces que ya habíamos llegado. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el coche se detuvo. Mi cara ardió de vergüenza ante mi despiste, pero creo que ya todos están acostumbrados a mi torpeza. Entro al hospital y sonrío a todos, hay en mí, en el trasfondo de mi tristeza un nuevo brío que no comprendo. Pero nadie me sonríe a mí, no recuerdo haber visto a Mary Jane sonreir nunca y tampoco a Flammy, Molly al menos de vez en cuando sonríe, especialmente cuando compartía con ella los chocolates que Terry me enviaba... Terry... ¿porque todo me sabe siempre a ti?- Me pregunto mientras acaricio mi corazoncito de zafiro que llevo como un amuleto y que jamás me quito, moriré con él si es necesario.

-Buenos días, White. El paciente de la dieciseis necesita que le tomes la temperatura nuevamente. Debes velar que coma y no dejes que se levante con la excusa de ir al baño, se queda allí encerrado y no regresa hasta que se pasa la hora de comer. Al señor Parker de la veintidós hay que cambiarle los vendajes y darle una aspirina...

Flammy Hamilton insiste en llamarme por mi apellido y nunca tiene contacto visual conmigo, he intentado entrar en su mundo, colarme de alguna manera, pero no he podido y ya me he rendido.

-Gracias, Hamilton.- Contesto con la misma apatía de ella y me pongo a lo mío. Tengo una dura prueba con el paciente de la dieciseis. No debí dejarlo que se excusara al baño, Flammy me lo había advertido, pero estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos y mis recuerdos de Terry que ni siquiera se excusó, aprovechó mi mente retraída y se escabulló al baño. Tuve que amenazarlo de que le pondría una jeringuilla y sólo con eso salió de allí quince minutos después y se sampó el desayuno.

Atiendo al paciente de la veintidós. El dulce señor Parker, siempre tan dócil y conversador. Es agradable pasar un tiempo con él, ese momento se pasa volando.

-Sus ojos brillan hoy, señorita White. ¿Volvió su caballero?- Abro los ojos como platos y se me cristalizan. Los mayores saben tantas cosas sin que hablemos, sin que lo expresemos. Le sonrío, pero mis ojos se cristalizan porque sé que mi caballero está muy lejos de mí y gracias a mí no volverá.

-Aquí está su aspirina, señor Parker.- Se la extiendo en una servilleta y le ofrezco un vaso con agua, ignorando su pregunta, pero sus inquisitivos ojos grises ya por la edad no se apartan de mí y me siento nerviosa, invadida.

-Esté donde esté, debe estar pensando en usted. Sus ojos sería algo que ni un ciego podría no apreciar y muchos menos ignorar.- Me sonríe y luego se traga su aspirina. Le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras lucho porque mis lágrimas no le den la razón.

-No hay tal caballero, señor Parker.- Le digo y para escapar de su mirada me pongo acomodarle las sábanas y la almohada.

-Lo hay en su corazón, señorita. Sufre usted por amor, sufre de ausencia.- Ahí no puedo ignorarlo más y él me sonríe compasivamente y entonces mis lágrimas aprovechan ese momento de debilidad para escapar de mi dominio.

-Ya no lo hay, señor Parker. Vive sólo en mi recuerdo ahora.- Le digo para darle fin a una conversación en la que no quiero aventurarme, aún me faltan varias horas de trabajo y quiero que mi mente permanezca en su sitio, cosa que no he conseguido, por cierto.

-No sólo en su recuerdo, señorita. Vive en usted, en la tristeza de sus ojos, de su alma, en la escasez de su sonreir, en las lágrimas que a veces no puede contener. La he visto llorar, señorita. Su caballero aún vive en su caminar pesaroso, en su añoranza y su ahhelo profundo de volver a verlo. Vive en todo lo que usted hace, puede verse.

No quiero llorar, pero él insiste, el señor Parker con su sabiduría está removiendo todo mi ser y no puedo aguantarlo, me deshago llorando, porque tiene tanta razón en todo lo que dice.

-Vive en todo eso, menos conmigo.- Le digo mientras me seco las lágrimas y le acomodo su almuerzo.

-También vive con usted señorita, aunque usted no lo sepa. Está extrañándola con la misma intensidad. Debe inspirarse en usted a cada momento, seguro recuerda sus ojos al mirar alguna verde colina. Estoy seguro de que su risa lo llena en el vacío de sus días oscuros. A que puede ver esas pecas cada vez que cierra los ojos.

¿De dónde podría sacar el señor Parker tanto conocimiento? Es como si hubiera vivido la historia con nosotros. Terry nunca dejaba en paz mis pecas, siempre encontraba algún sobrenombre que hiciera referencia a ellas. Me pierdo en un dulce recuerdo, aprovechando el silencio mientras él come su sopa.

-Terry, no corras tan rápido. Me cuesta seguirte el paso.- Estoy muy agitada mientras corremos por la colina y cuando finalmente llegamos a nuestro árbol, me detengo en el tronco respirando agitada.

-Te lo dije, Pecas, que no me ganarías. Eres muy floja.- Me dice sabiendo que eso me molestaría, sé que lo hace a propósito y yo siempre le doy el gusto.

-¡No soy floja! Y no me digas pecas.- Le digo molesta y señalándolo con mi dedo índice el cual él toma y lo besa y mis defensas se van al suelo mientras él me sonríe de lado con travesura y lo adoro, lo adoro tanto.

-Yo te digo como yo quiera. Eres mi novia.- Me dice sosteniendo suave mi barbilla y me da un beso en la mejilla que me deja temblando. Quisiera que me besara en los labios, pero luego de aquella bofetada que le di... creo que no se atreve.

-Entonces yo también podré llamarte como yo quiera. ¿Qué te parece mocoso arrogante?- Me mira con sus ojos azules brillando de maldad y con su cínica sonrisa retorcida y juro que me enamoro más.

-Me parece muy bien. Y a ti qué te parece... ¡Tarzán pecoso!- Lo miro con rabia, realmente me molestó y cuando voy a poner mis manos sobre él para hacerle pagar...

-Ya, ya. No te molestes, enana. Sabes que eres hermosa, ¿verdad?- Me dice sosteniendo mis manos que anhelan golpearlo, bueno, anhelaban, porque en ese momento sólo quiero abrazarlo y darle muchos besos.

-Es que a veces pienso que no me quieres nada... siempre te burlas y me haces enojar y creo...

-Te adoro. Adoro todo de ti. Tus pecas me encantan y son toditas mías. Me pertenece esta y esta, y esta de aquí... ah... estas de tu nariz son mis favoritas.- Choca su nariz con la mía mientras lo dice y me río, ya se me fue el coraje y he vuelto amarlo, bueno, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, él es toda mi vida.

-¿Y en serio estoy muy enana?- Le pregunto haciendo un puchero y él aprieta mis mejillas.

-No. Bueno, sí, pero me gustas así. Sólo es cuestión de buscarte una banqueta y...

-¡Terry!

-Ya, está bien. Eres mi pecosa enana favorita.- Me levanta del suelo y me da un par de voltereras que me hacen reir. Soy muy feliz en ese momento, llegué a Londres con el alma rota, pero él me fue construyendo poco a poco y yo a él. Yo me gané el corazón del amargado y aunque seguía siendo amargado y antipático, para mí siempre guardaba su lado tierno y muchas veces se mostró posesivo conmigo.

-No quiero que te escabullas más al cuarto de tus primos, Candice.- Me dijo mientras estábamos sentados sobre la hierba y como de costumbre, yo acariciaba su cabello.- Me llamó por mi nombre, por mi nombre de pila y estaba serio, el tema no estaba a discusión, tenía esa otra adorable virtud, ser un mandón.

-Pero... ¿por qué? Si no hacemos nada malo, sólo...

-Porque no se ve bien, Candice. Además, eres mi novia ahora y no te quiero en el cuarto de ningún chico así sean tus primos.- Me dijo tajante, me molesto aunque sé que en cierto modo tiene razón y si algún día me atrapan haciendo eso... prefiero no pensar... pero sigo molesta y dejo de acariciar su cabello.

-¿Estás molesta?- Me pregunta echando su cabeza acostada en mi regazo hacia atrás y mirándome al revés por la posición.

-No. Estoy bien.- Le digo, pero mi tono de voz me delata.

-A parte de pecosa, mentirosa.- Su cínica sonrisa latente, no dejo que me pueda esta vez.

-Piensa lo que quieras.- Le digo, mientras empujo su cabeza para que se quite de mi regazo. Lo hace y se sienta mirándome de frente, fijo, sus ojos azules me van taladrando, pero no está molesto, la burla brilla en su expresión.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por mi pecosa para que no esté molesta conmigo?- Pregunta con ternura mientras acaricia la punta de mi nariz.

-Por ejemplo, podrías...

-Lo de entrar al cuarto de tus primos no cuenta.- Me advierte adivinando mis intenciones y suspiro frustrada.

-Pues entonces...

-No.

-Al menos...

-Eso tampoco.

-¡Terry!- Me desespero y me pongo de pie, ahora estoy realmente molesta mientras él lo único que ha hecho es burlarse de mí, lo adoro, pero me desespera.

-¡Te tengo! Me grita mientras me abraza sorpresivamente desde atrás, deteniendo en seco mi caminar y rosando mi cara con una flor que no se de dónde habrá sacado. Me bajó las defensas nuevamente, lo abracé y me puse en puntitas para repartir besos por todo su apuesto rostro. No podía estar enojada con él, no por mucho tiempo.

-Ese recuerdo debe ser muy lindo, señorita White.- El señor Parker le cierra las puertas a mi pasado devolviéndome al presente.

-Lo es, uno de los tantos que vivimos en el tiempo del colegio.- Le digo sonriendo con mis ojos aguados.

-Oh, un amor de colegio... dicen que son los más intensos y... candentes.- Finaliza en un suspiro y yo me sonrojo.

Luego de que me aseguro que el señor Parker no necesita nada más, confirmo la hora y sé que es mi descanso. Decido ir a mi lugar favorito en el hospital al aire libre, para seguir recordando a mi amor. Recordar los hermosos días de colegio me ha hecho tomar una decisión. **VOLVER JUNTO A ÉL**.

_**Volveré junto a ti a pesar de mi orgullo**_

_**volveré porque sé que no puedo elegir**_

_**recordando ahora días de otra latitud**_

_**frecuentando sitios donde tú estarás**_

_**repitiendo gestos y palabras que perdimos**_

_**volveré junto a ti como cuando me fui**_

He decidido eso así de pronto, una nueva determinación a surgido en mí y aunque me siento de pronto valiente, también experimento cierto temor. Miedo a que me haya olvidado... que se haya acostumbrando a Susana y me esté olvidando... recuerdo las palabras de Annie, _a veces la costumbre reemplaza el amor_ y me da un escalofrío de sólo pensar en no poder recuperar su amor.

_**Tú dime si estás dispuesto a intentar**_

_**de nuevo conmigo, un largo camino**_

_**si aún eres tú, si ahora soy yo**_

_**como una canción sincera y nueva**_

_**tú dime si estás, si puedo encontrar**_

_**nuestro pasado en tu mirar**_

Algo dentro de mí se niega a creer que sea así. Él me amaba, me lo dijo, lo vi llorar, lo vi suplicar... era amor de verdad... no creo que me haya olvidado. Entonces sonrío y nace en mí un nuevo brío, una valentía. Voy a luchar por mi amor. Quiero volver junto a él, quiero volver a vivir sus besos, sus bromas, todo. Lo quiero conmigo y esta vez... pienso darle todo, voy a demostrarle cuánto lo amo y lo que estoy dispuesta a sacrificar por él, hasta mi vida si es necesario. Iré a buscarlo.

_**Volveré junto a ti, pues te quise y te quiero**_

_**volveré junto a ti para siempre hasta el fin**_

_**volveré porque en ti queda parte de mí**_

_**A respirar el aire limpio de intranquilidad**_

_**al reencontrar tus manos, fuerte soplaré**_

_**no sentirme siempre frágil como ayer**_

Lo siento por todo el mundo, hasta por la misma Susana a la que le debo su vida, pero... ¿de qué vale si a su lado sólo muere cada día? Ya no quiero saber del deber, del honor, de lo que está bien, ya estoy harta de perder, de llorar, de extrañar, de consumirme día a día reciclando recuerdos que me hacen feliz, pero que al final del día vuelven a doler. Sólo falta que tú aún sientas lo mismo, Terry.

_**Tú dime sólo si estás dispuesto a intentar**_

_**de nuevo conmigo, un largo camino**_

_**si aún eres tú, si ahora soy yo**_

_**como una canción sincera y nueva**_

_**tú dime si estás, si puedo encontrar**_

_**nuestro pasado en tu mirar**_

_**Ya no puedo elegir...**_

_**volveré junto a ti...**_

-¡Candy! Al fin te encuentro. Necesito tu ayuda, o más bien, Flammy necesita tu ayuda.- Viene Molly a mí, interrumpiéndome y agitada, desesperada, sus mejillas rollizas están coloradas.

-¿Flammy necesita mi ayuda? Entonces la cosa debe ser muy seria.- Digo con cierto cinismo, ya que Flammy es la súper enfermera que puedecontodo. Resignada, sigo a Molly y me encuentro con la escena que necesita de mi ayuda.

-Señor, cálmese, la enfermera White está en su hora de descanso. Yo puedo atenderlo si desea...

-No quiero que me atienda usted, es muy amargada. Quiero a la señorita White.- Demandó el paciente mientras voy acercándome a la sala de espera y sólo veo un vendaje en su su brazo y a Flammy discutiendo con él.

-Aquí estoy. No te preocupes, Flammy. Yo atenderé al caballe...- Me quedo de piedra mientras él me sonríe abiertamente y a mí se me quiere caer la boca.

-Terry...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola, muñecas!**

**¿Qué tal este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado. Por la tarde o noche actualizaré "La pasión tiene memoria", así que espérenlo!**

**Bueno, gracias por sus comentarios:**

**zucastillo, Eva Mara Hernndez, candy667, Dali, LizCarter, anaalondra28, WISAL, wendolyn mar, wendy angely, kary klais, frank klais, bettysuazo, norma Rodriguez, marla88, Iris Adriana, luz rico, Betk Grandchester, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313**

* * *

**Ivis Sanroman: Bienvenida, amiga y gracias por el apoyo, bendiciones para ti también ;-)**

**dulce lu: Gracias por todo el tiempo que sacas para dejar tus reviews y compartir conmigo tu emoción, lo aprecio mucho, disculpa si antes no saqué el momento a parte para agradecerte. Me alegra contar con tu compañía a través de esta Aventura.**

* * *

**Les deseo a todas un bonito comienzo de semana.**

**Love u,**

**Wendy**

* * *

**Canción: "Volveré junto a ti" De Laura Pausini**


	4. El reencuentro

**Sálvame, por favor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 4 El reecuentro**

* * *

No lo podía creer. Sencillamente no podía creerlo. Terry estaba ahí, ante mí, mirándome con esa travesura y arrogancia que tando adoro, que tanto añoraba. Dios existe y le caigo bien. Luego de quedarme estática por varios segundos corro a sus brazos. Corro hacia él sin cohibiciones. Sin importarme los que están a mi alrededor.

—¡Terry! ¡Terry!— Estoy llorando de emoción mientras él me está abrazando muy fuerte, reteniéndome, como sientiendo el mismo miedo que siento yo de que de pronto él se esfume y se vuelva inmaterial, un espejismo.

—Vine por ti, Candy. Ni un día más aguanté sin ti, he llegado hasta aquí.— Mientras aún me sostiene firme en sus brazos, beso todo su rostro desenfrenadamente, olvidando el mundo y sus prejuicios. No miro a Flammy, pero sé la cara que debe estar poniendo, puedo imaginarme las regordetas mejillas de Molly encendidas de vergüenza. ¡Envidiosas!

—Te traje con el pensamiento, Terry. Yo... estaba dispuesta a ir por ti... no sabes todas las veces que estuve a punto de tomar un tren y...— Me besa, en frente de todos, acallando mi diálogo, cambiándolo por algo mucho más interesante.

—¡Señorita White!— ¡Oh Dios! Mary Jane... me ha encontrado en la situación más comprometedora jamás, estoy en mi lugar de trabajo y estoy besando a un hombre en los labios frente a todos... me separo abruptamente, mis mejillas ardiendo y tengo la ligera sospecha de que mi carrera profesional acaba de culminar.

—Lo siento, Mary Jane, es que... es que...

—La entiendo perfectamente, White. Me alegro que la razón de tu torpeza y distracción esté de vuelta, pero permítame recordarle que está en una clínica y que su compartamiento es por demás inadecuado.— Vuelvo arder de vergüenza, pero siento que no hay nada severo en el rostro de Mary Jane, sino que intenta fingir, pero puedo ver que está feliz por mí aunque en el rostro de mis compañeras resplandece la codicia y hasta cierto aire triunfal cuando Mary Jane me reprende. No captaron como yo, que Mary Jane está feliz por mí y que en la sala de espera en que nos encontramos, no hay nadie más feliz que yo.

—No volverá a ocurrir, Mary Jane, se lo prometo.— Le digo con una sonrisa boba y tomada de la mano de Terry que se había tornado serio, no le gustaba que nadie se metiera conmigo, despertaba su instinto sobreprotector y además, sé que le incomoda la forma en que Flammy y Molly lo están mirando.

—Estoy segura de que no volverá a ocurrir. Y aún sigo esperando que recuerdes una virtud que se llama _modales_ y nos presentes al apuesto caballero responsable de tu cabeza despistada.— Vuelvo a sonrojarme, esto ya se ha hecho un ejercicio.

—Disculpen. Él es...

—Terrence Grandchester, señora, señoritas.— Mi arrogante y galante inglés hizo una presentación magistral y besó las manos de las tres mujeres luego de hacer una venia. Puedo decir que hasta Mary Jane se sonrojó y yo estaba como un pavo real de orgullo.

—Terrence Grandchester... es decir que... ¡Usted es Romeo! ¡Sí! ¡Es usted!— Molly se puso eufórica de momento, sonreía como si estuviese viendo al mismísimo Adonis y no puede ocultar su admiración. Me siento absurdamente celosa, pero es inevitable, Terry además de guapo y robar el aliento... ahora resulta que se va volviendo más famoso.

—Sé que White y su compañía nos trajo mucha distracción, pero les recuerdo que hay trabajo que hacer, Molly, hay algo que quiero enseñarte. White, tu descanso esta por culminar y debes...— ¡Dios! ¿Habría algo en el mundo que le quitara lo aguafiestas a Flammy? Era peor que Mary Jane.

—Gracias, señorita Hamilton, puede llevarse a Molly con usted. La señorita White está libre a partir de este momento y no se presentará en los próximos tres días. Disfrute el descanso, Candice White.— Mi boca no puede cerrarse ante el asombro. Es a penas medio día y Mary Jane acaba de dejarme libre para que disfrute a mi amor. Definitivamente sí, Dios existe. Y le caigo bien.

—Pero Mary Jane... aún...

—¿Cuál es el problema, Hamilton?

—Ninguno. Con permiso.— Dijo la amargada y alta pelinegra retirándose junto con Molly, seguida de Mary Jane. El mundo ahora era nuestro.

Terry y yo salimos del hospital de la mano, como dos tórtolos, sonrientes, enamorados, felices, tanto que parece irreal. Estamos caminando sin rumbo, no sé a dónde iremos a parar, sólo sé que caminar con Terry de la mano se siente increíble después de tanto tiempo y nada puede romper ese momento. Estoy en la luna aunque el sol de primavera es radiante y hasta algo sofocante al medio día. Nos detenemos en algún lugar apartado y verdoso. Hay muchos árboles. Nos miramos... sonreimos con complicidad, sin duda, recordando los tiempos de colegio.

—Ven, Pecas. Aquí, donde nadie nos vea.— Me arrastra de la mano para adentrarnos a ese lugar, corro con él de la mano y estoy riendo, audiblemente, como una niña, estoy feliz, inmensamente feliz. Cansados y agitados nos detenemos en el tronco de un árbol como en los viejos tiempos. Sus manos en mi cintura, su mirada profunda desnudándome el alma, con él aprendí a distinguir el deseo y sus pupilas están destilando fuego. Fuego que me quema y me consume, muero por arder.

—Hace rato que quería hacer esto.— Dice casi en un susurro y antes de que lo piense sus labios están sobre los míos y yo los acaricio en mi boca, con tanta añoranza, sus manos firmes en mi cintura mientras su boca me prueba. Su lengua se va introduciendo dulce y acaricia la mía, siento que me voy quedando sin aire. Él me besa con tanta hambre, con tanta necesidad y yo me voy contagiando por su desenfreno, no le pongo peros. Me recuesto más sobre el tronco del árbol, bastante reclinada, lo que hace que él caiga un poco sobre mí y puedo disfrutar de su cuerpo pegado al mío mientras sigue consumiendo mis labios. Coloco mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y disfruto de su beso, de su candente y ardiente beso mientras cada poro de mi piel se eriza y mil sensaciones nuevas se despiertan. Paso mis manos por su cabello, tan suave, moría por hacer eso durante tanto tiempo.

—Te extrañé tanto, Candy. No te imaginas mi infierno. Haber estado lejos de ti... pensando que te había perdido para siempre... me hizo vivir los momentos más oscuros de mi vida.— Me expresa luego de que culmine nuestro beso antes de que se volviera más abrasador y peligroso. Puedo ver la mezcla de angustia en su voz y su gesto. Odio ver tristeza en el rostro de mi niño hermoso. Me voy rodando hasta quedar sentada sobre la hierba y lo invito hacer lo mismo. El área está totalmente despejada y el espesor de los árboles no deja que nadie tenga acceso a vernos. Separo un poco mis piernas para que él se siente entre ellas. Normalmente era al revés, pero quiero consentirlo. Quiero consolarlo por todo lo que sufrió por mí.

—Yo también te extrañé un mundo, mi amor. No sabes cuánto me arrepentí, fue inmediatamente. No sé cómo pude desprenderme de ti así. No hubo ni un sólo día que no pensara en ti... hasta tuve miedo de que terminaras olvidándome, que te enamoraras de ella...

—¡Eso nunca! Yo a ti no te podría olvidar nunca, pecosa de mi alma. Te llevo en la piel. Además... si te rehusabas a venir conmigo...— Me muestra su sonrisa arrogante y de lado mientras se gira para que yo capte la malicia en su mirada. Le doy un beso en los labios sin poder evitarlo. Es que lo amo, amo todo de él.

—Iba a secuestrarte. Te iba a llevar conmigo aún en contra de tu voluntad. No iba a dejarte escapar esta vez, Pecosa y no tengo intención alguna de dejarte ir.

—¿Serías capaz de secuestrarme?— Se gira completamente hacia mí y su mirada maliciosa me la regala una vez más, me pongo un poco colorada porque se va acercando cada vez más a mí y nuestra posición en el suelo no es muy... decente...me quemo por sus ojos.

—Sí, Iba a llevarte conmigo tal vez amarrada y amordazada... Te metería en la parte más oculta del vagón del tren... y sólo si te portabas bien... te quitaba la cuerda y la mordaza... y no te dejaría nadita de comida para el viaje. Sólo mis besos.—Me besa mientras habla con esa voz que me produce escalofríos y calor a la vez. Estamos tan pegados, tan cerca y me va besando... lo que me está diciendo me hace sentir cosas que no conozco, pero me agradan... son las cosas que él me dijo una vez en el San Pablo que eran malas, pero buenas.

—Durante tu viaje conmigo, sólo te ibas alimentar de mis besos, de mis caricias...— Y según me habla, está besándome y acariciando mi cabello y luego mi espalda. Me estoy volviendo loca, me olvido de respirar.

—Si seguías siendo una buena chica, te dejaría acurrucadita con mi cuerpo mientras te voy comiendo a miles de besos...— Juro que estoy ardiendo, mi respiración se vuelve tan agitada y él, él se ve tan tranquilo, está disfrutando sin duda de mi nerviosismo, de mi cara colorada, lo hace a propósito.

—Yo imaginé muchas veces que venías por mí... soñaba que escapábamos juntos lejos y... y me amabas y...

—Y te amo. Más que a mi vida, Pecosa.— Vuelve a tomar mis labios y esta vez soy yo la que pierdo el control, es que había guardado tantas ansias y todas por él. Nuestro beso estaba siendo ardiente, nuestras lenguas estaban en guerra, nuestros labios dolían, él me los succionaba, me los mordía dulcemente, los enrojecía y yo quería cada vez más de él, de sus besos. Sus manos van cobrando vida sobre mi cuerpo, acarician mi cuello mientras su boca desciende para besarlo, me estremezco toda, la humedad de sus labios mientras besa mi cuello era una sensación que había añorado tanto... y no sé qué pasa, pero hoy se siente mejor que en los tiempos de colegio. Tal vez por las ansias acumuladas, el deseo, no sé... sólo sé que echo mi cabeza hacia atrás porque quiero que siga haciéndolo y lo hace... lo hace y yo acaricio su nuca y pude sentir su escalofrío mientras mis dedos y uñas lo acariciaban dulcemente ahí, como antes.

—Extrañaba tanto poder hacerte esto, estar así contigo... Te amo, Candy. Y te quiero por siempre, por siempre así.

—También te amo, Terry. Amo todos tus besos y tus caricias... ohh..— Se me escapó un pequeño gemido inevitablemente porque él estaba acariciando el lóbulo de mi oreja con su lengua y sus manos... se deslizaban por mi espalda a través de la tela de mi uniforme... me electricé completa al imaginar cómo sería sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Me puse tan roja como una fresa ante mi pensamiento, tanto que creí que él pudo haberme escuchado.

—Candy...—Me llama mientras su voz es agitada porque no ha dejado de besarme ni un momento. Ahora me está acariciando, por los costados, el vientre, sé que hace un gran esfuerzo por no tocar mis senos, está controlándose, lo sé. Me recrimino por el hecho de que me gustaría que sus manos siguieran explorándome, pero no es el momento y mi rebelde, aunque le dejo sus libertades, es un caballero y no abusa de su privilegio.

—Voy a llevarte conmigo. Te vienes conmigo a Nueva York esta misma semana, Candice.— Su voz es agitada por el efecto de acariciarme y besarme, utilizó mi nombre de pila para darme a enteder que hablaba en serio, que estaba decidido y que no era una petición.

—Me iría contigo hoy mismo, Terry. Ahora mismo.— Respondo igual de agitada que él, bajo el efecto de sus caricias, de sus besos, estoy jadeante, deseosa y haría en ese momento cualquier cosa que él me pidiera.

—Hazlo. Vámonos ahora. No te faltará nada, te lo prometo. Te lo daré todo, todo lo que pidas, Candy.— Se vuelve más desenfrenado y me besa con más ardor, siento su lucha interna por no tocar zonas prohibidas en mi cuerpo, pero su voz es tan cargada de deseo, su respirar y hasta yo misma desearía que estuviéramos en otras cinrcunstancias para poder disfrutar nuestro deseo a plenitud.

—Ahora no puedo, mi amor. Tengo al menos que... avisar en mi trabajo y... despedirme de los chicos y de Albert...—Para de besarme de golpe y sus ojos azules ahora me miran con una intensidad distinta, no lo comprendo y de pronto me asusto.

—No quise decir que no me iré contigo, Terry. Lo haré, sólo que no puedo hacerlo hoy, creo que debemos...

—¿Ha mejorado algo Albert con tus cuidados?— Espeta de pronto, interrumpiéndome. Lo conozco bien, hay molestia en su voz aunque está luchando por disimular. Sé que nunca le hizo mucha gracia la idea de que yo viva con él, pero aceptó, aceptó por mí a pesar de sus demonios internos. Sí, porque mi niño hermoso, además es muy celoso y posesivo y compartirme de cierto modo con Albert supuso una prueba de fuego para él.

—Bueno... aún no recupera su memoria, pero se ha superado, trabaja y ha seguido con su vida, enfrenta su realidad muy bien y es siempre muy alegre... él es lo que me ha ayudado a no derrumbarme cuando... cuanto tú y yo nos separamos... es un buen amigo, Terry.

—Lo sé. Sólo por eso acepté ese locura de que cuidaras de él y además confío en ti. Pero no puedo evitar sentir celos, Candy. Saber que él ha estado contigo todo este tiempo, junto a ti, mientras yo sólo vivía de tu recuerdo... a veces sentí miedo de que... te enamoraras de él.— Las palabras salieron de su boca con trabajo, con verdadera angustia y vi su rostro apagarse, odiaba eso, yo llenaba mi vida haciendo feliz a mi niño amargado. Me acerco a él y beso sus hermosos ojos, su pelo y su nariz recta para finalmente dejar un beso tierno en sus labios.

—Terry, cielo. Sabes que mi amor es sólo para ti, nadie nunca podrá hacerme sentir lo que siento contigo. Ese tipo de amor sólo te pertenece a ti. Yo no te olvidaría con nadie y menos con Albert, mi amor, eso sería casi incesto. Albert es como un hermano mayor, lo conozco desde que tengo unos diez años y no lo veo con esos ojos, estoy segura que él tampoco, por el contrario, todo este tiempo, siempre me alentó a buscarte, a luchar por ti. Aún cuando no te recuerda, su lealtad hacia ti tiene memoria.— Beso y acaricio su cabello y veo como se va calmando, cómo la tensión se va liberando y él se acurruca de mí como un niño, mi niño, siempre con tanta necesidad de cariño, de afecto, con tanta inseguridad y yo doy mi vida por cambiar todo eso, me lo he jurado, me lo he propuesto.

—Me deja muy tranquilo saber eso, Candy. Disculpa si te ofendí de algún modo, es que te quiero sólo para mí... soy tan egoísta cuando se trata de ti. Quisiera que tus atenciones fueran sólo para mí... pero sé que es imposible, no se le puede negar tu luz a todos y te amo y te admiro por eso.

Yo me siento aún más orgullosa. Mi mocoso rebelde ha madurado mucho y sabe cómo controlar sus impulsos, bueno a veces no lo logra, pero se esfuerza y eso vale mucho para mí.

—Mi cielo, me encantaría poder quedarme así contigo toda la vida, pero debemos volver. No quiero preocupar a Albert... él no sabe que estás aquí y además... creo que le encantará conocerte... otra vez.

Él se pone de pie y me ayuda hacer lo mismo. Tomamos el primer coche y en unos cuarenta minutos estamos en el apartamento, pero... no fue lo que esperábamos.

—¡Candy! ¿Dónde has estado? Fuimos a buscarte al hospital y no estabas y...— El acto de presencia de Terry hizo que Archie interrumpiera su reclamo mientras los demás nos miraban sorprendidos, Albert estaba alegre aunque con sorpresa. Stear y Patty nos miraban con asombro, pero en su rostro había también alegría por mí, pero Archie no estaba contento y no estaba disimulando, vi el rostro descompuesto de la pobre Annie, sé que se siente humillada ante los celos que aún Archie demuestra por mí y que nunca ha sentido por ella a pesar de que le sobran pretendientes.

—Lo siento. No fue mi intención preocuparlos, es que imagínense...— Digo señalando a Terry que no suelta mi mano y se ha puesto muy serio, está molesto, pero está conteniéndose.

—Ya sabemos que está muy bien, chicos. Tranquilos. Supongo que tú debes ser Terry, ¿no?— Albert le sonríe amable y le estrecha la mano, la cual Terry acepta y le devuelve la sonrisa.

—¡Claro! Y también es la razón por la cual Candy casi se muere luego de haber ido a verlo...

—¡Archie!— Exclamo como advertencia porque además, conozco a mi amado y sé que su autodominio tiene un límite y su mandíbula apretada está indicándome que mi adorado primo está sobrepasándolo.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Holaaaaa!**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo. Chicas, a partir de aquí es que esta historia realmente comienza. Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Tus comentarios han sido bien recibidos:**

**anaalondra28, bebeserena, kary klais, Mayuel, dulce lu, Eva Mara Hernndez, Dali, WISAL, Iris Adriana, Daniela Bascun, Silvia E, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Ivis Sanroman, norma Rodriguez, LizCarter, Luisa, Rose Grandchester, VERO, Comoaguaparachocolate, Betk Grandchester, alejandra, Zucastillo, jazmin reyez, Amy C.L, Laura Grandchester, bettysuazo**

**Un beso enorme desde Puerto Rico**

**Wendy**


	5. Guerra perdida

**Sálvame, por favor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 5 Guerra perdida**

* * *

—Tú no sabes de lo que estás hablando y si no conoces los detalles, mejor cállate.— Ya la cosa no pintaba bien, Terry estaba saliéndose de control y Archie saguía echando leña al fuego. Todos nos mirábamos con preocupación. Yo me siento profundamente decepcionada de que nuestro reencuentro culmine de esta manera, sobre todo ver enfrentados a dos personas que tanto amo aunque en diferentes maneras.

—Sé muy bien de lo que hablo, estúpido. Sé que Candy llegó de verte casi muerta y ardiendo en fiebre por tu culpa. Porque desde que llegaste a su vida lo único que has hecho es arruinarle la existencia y sumirla en un mundo de tristeza...

—Archie, basta, eso no es cierto. Por favor...—Suplico porque veo que Terry tiene los puños apretados, sin embargo no hace movimiento alguno de golpear a Archie, porque con sus palabras Archie le dio el primer golpe y lo aturdió. Entonces comprendo que Terry ahora se siente culpable, que piensa que me ha hecho daño y ahora debe estar sintiéndose indigno de mí, de mi amor.

—Lo que pasó entre Candy y yo no fue culpa de nosotros, fue sólo una mala decisión y por eso estoy aquí. Vine por ella porque...

—Para cagarle la vida otra vez y luego salir corriendo cuando se te apriete la tuerca...

—No voy a tolerarte más, idiota.— Y Terry se abalanzó sobre el elegante lleno de ira y comenzó una orquesta de insultos y puñetazos para horror de las chicas mientras Albert y Stear trataban de separarlos.

—Archie, retírate con dignidad. Deja de estar dando tanta vergüenza. Entiende que Candy no te va a querer ni en esta vida, ni en la siguiente, ni nunca. ¡Perdiste! Déjala ser feliz.— Todos nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos cuando Annie le soltó esas palabra a Archie, la cara de él valía un millón, como si la verdad aunque un poco cruel lo hubiese abofeteado hasta dejarlo aturdido.

—Annie... no, no es eso, no se trata de eso. Esque éste siempre viene a...

—Déjate de excusas, Archie, ya me las sé todas. Puede que te preocupes por el bienestar de Candy... pero lo que te impulsa son tus celos, tu amor hacia ella que no logras arrancarte y yo estoy cansada de estar en medio de todo eso y anhelar que alguna vez tus ojos me vean como la ves a ella. Considérate un hombre libre desde hoy, Archie. Ya no tendrás que cargar más conmigo.— Y fue el turno de Archie para quedarse de piedra. Muchos sentimientos se le agolparon, sobre todo, el remordimiento mientras Annie caminaba hacia la puerta hecha pedazos, pero digna al fin de darse su lugar.

—Annie... espera, no te vayas así, deja que te acompañemos...—Digo con mis ojos empañados porque su dolor me duele, es mi amiga y la quiero y sé lo duro que debió ser para ella tomar por fin esa decisión.

—No, Candy, quiero estar sola. Es temprano... y caminar me hará bien. No te preocupes por mí. ¡Terry está aquí! Sé feliz por fin, amiga.— Sus manos se posan en mi mejilla y me sonríe con sinceridad de que yo sí voy a cumplir mi sueño, pero la tristeza en ella es tan grande que me quiebra y le doy un fuerte abrazo, conciente de que no hay nada más que pueda hacer por ella.

Yo recuerdo nuevamente la pelea y miro a mi novio y a mi primo con reclamo, con coraje porque nunca pueden controlarse y no es la primera vez que tenemos esta situación. Albert aún lo sostiene mientras Stear calma a Patty que se sobresaltó y estaba también llorando por Annie. Me pongo a revisar los golpes de mi amor en su rostro aunque tengo coraje y él me mira con cierta timidez y arrepentimiento, pero no se atreve ni hablar porque sabe que quiero ahorcarlos a ambos.

—Albert, ¿podrías vigilar a éste par de tontos mientras voy por el alcohol?— Digo señalando a los dos boxeadores y me retiro lanzando en ambos una mirada de advertencia. Archie está sentado y Albert se sienta frente a él cuando disimuladamente Stear y Patty se retiraron a fuera para tomar algo de aire.

—No es justo, Albert. Él no se la merece y yo... yo siempre la he querido...

—Eso es algo que tú no puedes decidirlo, Archie. Ellos se aman, ella lo escogió a él. No puedes cegarte porque sabes todo lo que han pasado para estar juntos. Ella es feliz con él... ¿no te fijaste en su cara cuando llegó? ¿No era esa la Candy que extrañábamos? Ella te adora, Archie, a todos nosotros y lo demuestra, pero no nos ve de la forma en que lo ve a él, no llenamos su mundo como lo hace él y no podemos ser egoístas, merecen ser felices.

—Él no ha sido capaz de hacerla feliz. Sólo ha...

—Son felices juntos, Archie. Han habido circustancias que los han afectado, pero sólo un ciego podría decir que no son felices juntos. No podemos imponernos ante nadie, Archie. El amor no se exige ni se mendiga, ya ves la pobre Annie. No has podido quererla en todo este tiempo... porque no se trata de quién sea más digno de tu amor, el amor no se impone y así como tú no puedes amar a Annie, Candy no puede amarte a ti.

Archie volvió a sentir el remordimiento y la culpa por la forma en que ella se fue y él ni siquiera la llamó, no la detuvo, al menos para hablar y tuvieran una ruptura digna. No, porque sólo estaba pendiente a Candy y eso le rompió el corazón. No amaba a Annie, pero la quería, había aprendido a quererla y su compañía le había hecho bien.

—No puedo evitarlo, Albert. Sólo quiero que sea feliz y siento que él...

—Entonces, deja que ella decida cómo ser feliz. No la pongas entre la espada y la pared. Estás acorralándola, haciéndola elegir entre él y tú y sabes bien que la balanza no te favorece a ti y la haces sufrir porque se siente desleal cuando tiene que tirar de un lado mientras se cae el otro.

—Ya estoy aquí. Ven, Terry, vamos a curarte...

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es sólo agua y jabón, Terry. Y esto es un poco de alcohol para...

—¡Alcohol no!— Exclama Terry con terror, como un niño pequeño y yo pongo mis ojos en blanco y suspiro.

—Sólo te arderá un poquito, mi amor. Es para que no se infecte...

—Pues mejor atiende al elegante, él está peor que yo.

—¿Y acaso tú te has visto en un espejo? Te he roto hasta la arrogancia...

—¡Suficiente!— Los amenazo a ambos y de pronto llega un hermoso y celestial silencio mientras voy limpiando los golpes de Terry. Trata de escapar cuando me ve virtiendo un poco de alcohol en una bolita de algodón, pero Albert lo detiene y me lo trae de vuelta resignado.

—Yo estoy bien así. Vámonos, Stear.

—¡De ninguna manera! Ven aquí, Archie.

Son a penas las cinco de la tarde, muy temprano aún y es viernes, fin de semana. Así que mi niño hermoso y yo decidimos dar otro paseo ya que la reunión entre viejos amigos quedó arruinada. Fuimos a comer al restaurant donde trabaja Albert y luego decidimos volver al lugar anterior, ese pequeño bosque oculto, entre los árboles que ya se había convertido en nuestro favorito. Estamos sentados sobre la hierba nuevamente, nos adentramos un poco más y descubrimos un pequeño lago, hay patos en él, parece mágico. Yo estoy sentada entre sus piernas y él tiene mi cintura abrazada y su cabeza descansa en el hueco de mi hombro. Siento el cosquilleo de su respirar en mi cuello y oreja. No cambio estos momentos ni por toda la fortuna del mundo.

—Candy...

—Dime, bebé.— Le respondo con inmenso cariño, siempre lo trato con dulzura, exagero a veces, pero a él no le molesta y yo no puedo dejar de consentirlo, es inevitable.

—¿Sufres conmigo?— Me pregunta y puedo sentir el dolor oculto en su voz, su preocupación.

—No, cielo. Sufro sin ti. Tú eres todo lo que yo quiero para ser feliz.— Acaricio sus manos sobre mi vientre las cuales me mantienen amarrada a él.

—¿Y no te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

—No, cariño. De lo único que yo me arrepiento es de haberte dejado libre para que me olvidaras con Susana.— Ambos damos un suspiro de alivio al saber que ese infierno quedó atrás.

—A veces pienso que debí escapar del colegio contigo. No debí haberte dejado atrás... no sabes cómo odio a la maldita Eliza.

—Hasta yo he logrado odiarla con el tiempo. Todo iba tan bien entre los dos... pero... ya no pensemos en eso, mi amor. Ahora estamos juntos y nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti.

—Yo te amo, Candy. Eres toda mi vida, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, quiero que lo sepas siempre.

Y me gira de frente a él y reparte besitos en mi rostro y en cada segundo que pasa me enamoro más y más.

—Yo también te amo con todo mi ser, no quiero conocer otra vida en que tú no estés. Y quédate tranquilo, mi amor, que yo soy sólo para ti, no pienses nunca que no me mereces porque yo sólo sé ser feliz junto ati. Yo no podría vivir jamás sin estos ojitos... ¿me los regalas?

—Yo a ti te regalaría el mundo.

Me dice acercándome más a él, quedo totalmente a horcajadas sobre él y sé que no está bien, pero me encanta. Nadie nos ve y no pienso cohibirme, quiero disfrutar mi amor con él. Me va besando ardientemente y mis muslos enroscados a su cintura son acariciados por sus manos y me voy derritiendo ante su calor y su beso que se va volviendo tan fuerte y demandante. Su lengua me desquicia, es tan ágil, la mía va adquiriendo experiencia y juega con la suya. Me va besando el cuello, pasa su lengua por detrás de mi oreja. Me revuelvo sobre él y puedo sentir su erección y gimo, fue un sonido que se escapó de mi boca, todo es nuevo para mí y es tan... delicioso.

—Te amo, Pecosa.— Su voz es agitada y entrecortada, yo ni siquiera fui capaz de responder. Me seguía besando con tanta necesidad, había sed de mí y yo de él. Sigue acariciándome los muslos y yo lo dejo que lo disfrute mientras lo acaricio también, su nuca, sus brazos fuertes, su pecho duro. Cuando él aprieta mis nalgas yo me revuelvo más sobre él. Estoy ardiendo y algo en mi centro femenino se vuelve casi doloroso por la necesidad... Pero recobramos el sentido y nos detenemos agitados y acalorados, bueno, suerte que se detuvo él porque yo... yo dejo ser yo cuando estoy con él.

—Candy, ¿estás conciente de que vine por ti? ¿De que vine a llevarte conmigo, verdad?

—Sí, mi amor.— Contesto aún jadeando— Voy a presentar mi renuncia en a clínica y le pediré referencias a Mary Jane para poder trababar en otra... supongo que debe haber otras clínicas en Nueva York... que no sea esa donde estuvo Susana...

—Por supuesto que no será esa. Pero eso no corre prisa por el momento, princesa. Te dije que puedo darte todo lo que necesitas. No te faltará nada.— Me dice con un verdadero orgullo. Mi niño ya es todo un hombre a sus veintiún años, yo sigo sentada sobre él aún a horcajadas mientras hacemos nuestros planes.

—Mi amor...

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde me quedaré en Nueva York?— Pregunto de pronto preocupada porque no había pensado en eso antes.

—Conmigo, por supuesto.— Contesta con autosuficiencia como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Pero... Así... tú y yo viviendo juntos sin...

—Aún no me dejas contarte todo el plan, pecosa desesperada. Dices que tu familia te odia y el tal viejo William no aparece ni por los centros espiritistas, así que... nos casaremos en secreto, sea aquí o en Nueva York, no me importa. Pero vendrás conmigo, como mi mujer.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hi girls!**

**Pues sí, el capi estuvo algo cortito, pero como dije, la historia en sí comenzará a partir de aquí, por eso fue necesario que fuera corto el capi, ya que estos han sido la introducción de lo que será la verdadera historia.**

**Gracias por tus palabras:**

**marla88, verito, Laura Grandchester, LizCarter, Dali, Zucastillo, norma Rodriguez, dulce lu, CONNY DE G, Eva Mara Hernndez, VERO, bettysuazo, Amy C.L, maria1972, Guest, Darling eveling, Ivis Sanroman, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, WISAL, Iris Adriana, Silvia E, Mayuel, candy667, Betk Grandchester**

**ccc73: Bienvenida. Si esta es la primera historia que lees de mi autoría, te recomiendo "El rebelde y la dama del establo".**

**Un beso a todas,**

**Wendy**


	6. Es una promesa

**Sálvame, por favor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 6 Es una promesa**

* * *

¡Su mujer! Qué bien sonaba eso dicho por sus labios. Es tan romántica, tan erótica y tan posesiva esa frase, tan... Terry... tan él. Una ilusión tan grande comenzó a crecer en mí, a pasos agigantados. Ser su esposa, su mujer, una vida con él, vivir para él, para nosotros, nuestros sueños reanudándose. Todo parecía tan irreal...

—Terry... ¿y cómo vamos a casarnos... ya tienes en mente dónde o quién...?

—Cuando hay dinero, el cómo es lo de menos, Candy. Una buena donación a la iglesia y nos declaran marido y mujer. Si no es aquí en Chicago, será en Nueva York o dónde sea, pero vas a ser mi esposa.

Yo me dormía con sus palabras, nunca había visto en él tanta determinación y yo... bueno, yo lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Ni muerta volvería perderlo.

—También necesitaremos al menos dos testigos...

—También pensé en eso, Candy. Albert bien podría ser uno de los testigos y el otro... bueno... ese lo buscamos por ahí. Le ofrecemos algo de dinero y ya está, eso es lo de menos, Candy.— Me dijo con cierta desesperación, como perdiendo la paciencia por mis dudas, tan temperamental siempre, mi malcriado. Me vuelve a besar, como para que deje mis dudas, sabe cómo envolverme porque en cuestión de segundos me olvido de las trabas, de los contras y estoy perdida en su boca, estoy bailando con su lengua y ¡oh Dios! Estoy a horcajadas sobre su regazo y de pronto pienso... lo mejor de las bodas es... la noche de boda... y no pienso en nada más mientras me besa y me acaricia, mientras me toca y lo toco y mientras esa parte de él dura y erguida me rosa... está despertando por fin mi deseo, mi sexualidad y es un campo que de pronto me muero por explorar, pero con él y sólo con él cuando sea oficialmente su mujer, oficialmente suya. Creo que vamos perdiendo el control porque no puedo evitar gemir y él también gime cuando involuntariamente me rozo de él y por primera vez... se aventura a tocar mis senos y... y yo se lo permito porque estoy tan ardiente como él, porque lo deseo, porque nadie nos ve... porque se siente tan bien... y porque además... me ama, lo amo y algo dentro de mí me dice que muy pronto seré suya. Seré su esposa para siempre, por siempre su mujer. Siento que me voy empapando en lo más íntimo de mi ser, es algo electrizante, siento espasmos... convulsiono y un gemido más agudo sale de mi boca. ¡Dios! ¿Qué ha sido todo esto?

¿Qué ha sido todo esto? ¿Será que mi pecosa ha experimentado su primer orgasmo? Pero... si no le he hecho nada... _todavía_... Pero si va a ser así... ya quiero casarme, me urge la noche de bodas, quiero que ella conozca hasta dónde podría llevarla con mis besos y con otras caricias mucho más atrevidas que durante este tiempo he reservado sólo para ella. Las ganas de hacerla mía en este mismísimo instante son enormes, pero... quiero hacerlo como mi esposa, no quiero que nadie me la señale, no quiero que nadie levante un dedo sobre ella y además... si mis planes no resultaran... no quisiera dejarle el estigma de mi bastardía, no lo merece y yo jamás la mancharía de esa manera. Pero fue tan fuerte y excitante verla convulsionar sobre mí que por poco me corro en mis pantalones. Es que ¡Dios! Ella es tanto, es todo. Es dulce, es cariñosa y aunque recién ella lo esté descubriendo, es ardiente, sensual, receptiva, además de hermosa y noble. Con ella quiero el resto de mi vida, no importa a lo que tenga que renunciar, ella es lo que más quiero. Quiero amarla por siempre, tener hijos con ella, hijos que tengan un destino diferente al que tuvimos. Me detengo de besarla porque si no... ahí mismo adelanto la noche de bodas y no es justo, quiero que sea especial, quiero darte sólo lo mejor y sé que puedo ofrecerle mucho más que un revolcón sobre la hierba, aunque no suena mal en el sentido fantasioso, pero no para su primera vez, esa quiero que ella nunca la olvide. Calmo mi respiración y la abrazo luego de colocarla nuevamente entre mis piernas, pero quedando ella de espaldas a mí, como hace un rato. Ella levanta su mano y acaricia mi pelo. Ella es tan tierna, fue ella que me enseñó el cariño, la ternura, el amor sin condiciones y me amó tal como soy y sé que no es cosa fácil, no soy fácil de querer, pero ella así me ama y yo la adoro con mi vida, es mía. No sabía lo celoso y posesivo que era hasta que la conocí, la quise siempre para mí.

—Terry...

—¿Qué pasa, enana?

—Es que creo que hay otro detalle que no hemos tomado en cuenta para... casarnos...— Respiro profundo, me siento frustrado, a ver ahora con qué me saldrá mi pecosa esta vez. Siento que lo que quiere es desalentarme con tantos peros.

—¿Cuál es el problema ahora, Candice? ¿O es que no quieres? porque no has hecho más que buscar todas las maneras para desairarme...

—¡Por supuesto que quiero! No hay nada que quiera más, no seas tan... grr... Sólo que quiero que nada nos lo impida y por eso pienso en todo. Acabo de recordar que soy menor de edad... que necitaré el permiso de los Andrew y ellos... ellos me odian... y el abuelo William... a saber Dios dónde está...

Su preocupación y frustración es genuina, me arrepiento de haberle dicho lo que le dije, tengo que trabajar más en mi carácter impulsivo, se que en cierto modo la hice enojar e incluso la herí.

—Lo siento, Pecas. Es que me frustra que no pueda llevarte conmigo sin tantos contratiempos... siempre todo quiere interponerse entre nosotros... Perdóname...— Beso su pelo y la aprieto más fuerte, ella aún sigue molesta y se ve tan hermosa, me la quisiera comer a besos. Morderle esa naricita respingada y orgullosa.

—Me llamaste por mi nombre... sólo me llamas así cuando te enojas conmigo...— Me dice con sus ojitos tristones y haciendo un puchero. Me derrito inmediatamente, me derrito por ella y sólo quiero hacer lo imposible porque vuelva a sonreir.

—Lo siento, enana hermosa. No estaba molesto contigo, sólo fue un momento de frustración, de que nuestros planes vuelvan a verser truncados.— La aprieto contra mí con más fuerza, sintiendo un escalofrío de sólo pensar que me vuelvan a separar de ella.

Puedo entender el miedo de mi niño hermoso, sentirlo en sus ojos aunque no estoy viendo su cara y hasta yo misma tiemblo sólo de pensar en que algo vuelva a interponerse en nuestro camino. Primero la trampa de Eliza que tanto nos costó a los dos y luego Susana... no es justo que venga más, no quiero perderlo más.

—No dejaré que nada nos separe esta vez, mi amor. Nada impedirá que yo sea tuya, nada va interferir en nuestros planes y tengo muchos, muchos junto a ti, tampoco me importa si tengo que renunciar a todos y a todo por ti... te elijo a ti mil veces, niño lindo.— Me giro hacia él para besar su rostro y añoñarlo un poquito, estoy engriéndolo a morir y me encanta hacerlo.

—¿Me platicas de esos planes?— Me pregunta con su mirada tan tierna y tengo que besar sus ojos. Mi niño tiene los ojos más bellos del mundo, tan azules y profundos como el mar, así mismo de misteriosos, de temperamentales y cambiantes, a veces hay en ellos un destello verde, él es el mar y yo me pierdo en lo profundo de su inmensidad, lo amo.

—Quiero verte triunfar y crecer a mi lado, yo apoyándote, aunque sé que has crecido bastante y tus esfuerzos han sido muy reconocidos sin mi ayuda. No aspiro grandes cosas, sólo estar siempre a tu lado y darte todo mi amor, seguir creciendo yo como enfermera, pero que al final del día siempre estén tus brazos esperándome. Quiero verte cumplir tus sueños y ser parte de ellos, verte feliz y que siempre puedas sentir cuánto te amo.

Es él quien me besa en ese momento, como si nunca pudiera cansarse de mí, como si nunca nada fuera suficiente y yo aún tengo mucho para darle y no me cansaría, todo lo que tengo es para él.

—Tú no eres parte de mis sueños, Candy. Tú eres mi sueño y yo lo descubrí un poco tarde. Yo me embarqué hasta acá, alejándome de ti, pensando que era lo correcto, lo mejor para los dos. Perseguir mi sueño de ser actor y al dejarte a ti atrás... lo que hice fue dejar mi sueño, Candy. El teatro me gusta y me ha dado grandes gratificaciones, pero con tu ausencia, con lo de Susana... comprendí que irónicamente mi sueño estuvo siempre en mis narices, tú eres mi sueño. Comprendí que mi anhelo más grande era sentirme amado, aceptado, conocer el cariño, la ternura y estuve a punto de perder todo eso. Amar, ese era mi sueño, Candy. Y mi sueño eres tú.

Y nos besamos intensamente mientras va cayendo ya la noche, anunciando que debemos despedirnos. Ha sido un día largo y excitante, no quiero separarme de él, pero tengo tres días que dedicaré por completo a él y luego una vida entera. Mientras me besa, veo cómo se proyectan mis sueños junto a él. Me veo viviendo a su lado en una casa llena de amor, teniendo siempre sus caricias y besos tras puertas cerradas y también veo... veo a un niño de ojos azules y mejillas rellenitas. Un niño de los dos, nacido de nuestro inmenso amor. No, no renunciaría a esa vida por nada ni por nadie ya. Él es mi vida y lo será siempre.

—Terry...— Lo llamo con mi voz aún afectada por su beso y mis miles de emociones que revolotean como mariposas monarcas.

—Dime, preciosa.— Su voz también es agitada y no para de besarme, él es siempre tan intenso, me embriago de él, lo llevo bajo la piel, su amor me ha golpeado realmente fuerte.

—Si no podemos casarnos... me voy contigo de todas formas. Seré tu mujer, tuya completa. No me importa si tengo que fugarme, no voy a dejarte nunca más.— Sigo besándolo con la misma desesperación, pero siento que él de pronto se detiene y se tensa.

—Yo buscaré la manera de que podamos casarnos, Candy. No quiero que nadie te señale, no quiero arruinar tu reputación. No quiero que pagues el precio que he pagado yo y mi madre... No quiero ensuciarte con mi bastardía.

Veo su desesperación y sus ojos azules aguados ahora parecen un río de agua pura y cristalina. Se me encoge el corazón. No soporto verlo sufrir.

—Mi reputación se fue al traste hace tiempo, Terry. Todos piensan que vine aquí detrás de ti, que me deshonraste en el establo, que he convivido en pecado con Albert... ¿qué más da? Si tú y yo conocemos la verdad y nos amamos. El amor que tú y yo sentimos no es nada sucio y mucho menos los frutos que nazcan de él. Nada en esta vida ni en la siguiente impedirá que yo sea tuya.

Él me vuelve a besar intensamente, queriendo creer en mis palabras, queriendo llenarse de seguridad e ilusión, contagiarse de mi optimismo y seguridad y yo intento transmitírselo todo a través de mis besos.

—Si no puedo llevarte conmigo como mi esposa, entonces te quedarás en casa de mi madre hasta que cumplas dieciocho. No voy a dejarte lejos de mí, pero tampoco voy a terminar de mancillarte, te quiero demasiado, Candy, más que a mis deseos y a mi lujuria. Esperaremos esos meses que te faltan para ser mayor de edad si es necesario, pero vienes conmigo.

¿En qué momento mi rebelde se volvió tan determinado? No lo sé, pero lo admiro y lo adoro más. Nos levantamos y componemos nuestra ropa arrugada y con rastros de hierba, de nuestros deseos y me acompaña hasta el apartamento. En lo que yo tomaba un baño se quedó hablando con Albert, platicándole de nuestros planes como los amigos que antes fueron, además, porque si hay una persona en este mundo en la que podamos confiar a ciegas, es Albert. Me despido de Terry con la promesa de vernos al siguiente día. Esa noche he dormido como nunca, creo que dormí entre carcajadas, vestida de amor, de ilusión.

Me levanto temprano porque Terry compartiría el almuerzo con nosotros y aunque Albert se negó a que yo lo ayudara en la cocina, al menos dispongo la mesa y preparo el apartamento lo mejor posible. Me puse hermosa, porque quiero que mi rebelde no dude en llevarme con él, quiero si es posible, enamorarlo más.

—Creo que llegó un coche, Candy. Debe ser Terry, ve a recibir a tu amor.— Dice Albert y me pongo toda colorada, pero voy corriendo y abro la puerta, quiero ser la primera en recibir a Terry.

—¿Lo ves, mamá? Es aquí donde vive Candy con ese vagabundo.

—Neil...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola, preciosas!**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, ya ha dado un giro a lo que será la historia y sus conflictos. Terry y Candy tienen ahora mucha determinación, veámos si se mantienen tan firmes como dicen y luchan en contra de todos y todo lo que venga a empañarles la felicidad.**

**Es para mí un honor saber que ustedes sueñan como sueño yo con un final feliz para Candy y Terry y que de alguna manera yo pueda cumplirles parte de ese sueño al igual que muchas colegas que me permitieron soñar a mí con sus hermosos fics, los cuales me inspiraron a crear los míos y los cuales continúo gracias al inmenso apoyo que me han brindado todas desde mi comienzo. No las conozco, pero se han ganado una parte grande de mi corazón Terrytano.**

**Gracias por tus comentarios:**

**CONNY DE G, Verito, Mayuel, Dali, LizCarter, dulce lu, norma Rodriguez, VERO, maryanita, Amy C.L, Betk Grandchester, Silvia E, comoaguaparchoc, Eva Mara Hernndez, Darling eveling, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, WISAL, maria1972, Zucastillo**

**Por la noche actualizo "La pasión tiene memoria" y por la cual también es agradezco el apoyo.**

**¿Les he dicho ya cuánto las quiero? Pues hasta el infinito y más allá como Buz Light Year jejejeje**

**Wendy**


	7. Un mal presentimiento

**Sálvame, por favor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 7 Un mal presentimiento**

* * *

—Pues claro que vive aquí, mamita. En este apartamentucho de mala muerte como concubina de un vagabundo.— La maldita Eliza también andaba. No saben lo fuerte que tuve que resoplar para no tirar de sus tiezos rizos y arrastrarla por toda la vencidad. No sé qué querrán los Leagan después de tanto tiempo, pero algo me dice que no es nada bueno. Recuerdo que Neil hace unos días había estado acediándome de forma extraña, un repentino y dudoso interés en mí y ahora esta peculiar visita.

—No sé a qué se deba esta nada grata visita, señora Leagan, pero como me interesa muy poco cualquier cosa que venga de ustedes, les agradecería que se largaran.

—¡Ja! Es que sigues siendo la misma chusma de siempre, por eso tuviste que regresar a tu entorno. Los años que te dedicó la tía Elroy han sido totalmente en vano.— Ardo de rabia ante sus palabras y juro por lo más sagrado que quiero degollar a esa mujer y sobre todo a su hija, que gracias a ella fui separada por mi primera vez de mi amor, yéndose mi reputación al suelo.

—¿Y qué puedes esperar de esta huérfana limpia estiércol, mamá? Esa no sería una dama ni naciendo de nuevo.— Algo dentro de mí estalló como pólvora. Todos los años de agudo dolor y sumisión, de maltrato, tanto físico como emocional. Tenía que sacarlo fuera, Eliza Leagan estaba brindándome la oportunidad perfecta.

—Voy a demostrarte mi habilidad para deshacerme del estiércol, Eliza.— No le di tiempo ni a que pensara. La tomé de los rizos y la arrastré hasta que cayó al piso. Escucho a la señora Leagan gritar horrorizada mientras voy limpiando toda la acera con la piel y el costoso vestido de su hija. No puedo parar, el idiota de Neil trata de alejarme, pero siempre ha sido un pusilánime, no pudo conmigo y yo como endemoniada de repente sigo acabando con Eliza, tengo pelo de ella entre mis manos, creo que parte de su piel está en mis uñas y ella está pataleando en el suelo. Estoy dispuesta a seguir golpeándola, pero los fuertes brazos de mi Albert me apartan de ella.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? Señorita... ¿se encuentra bien?— Pregunta Albert sorprendido, con desconcierto, sosteniéndome firme porque aún forcejeo para seguir golpeando a Eliza, he perdido el control, por primera vez he explotado contra tanta injusticia, ni yo misma me conozco. Albert caballerosamente le extiende su mano a Eliza para ayudarla a levantarse y ella con desprecio lo mira y lo rechaza y se pone de pie tambaleando y se refugia en los brazos de su madre.

—No se atreva a tocar a mi hija, vagabundo asqueroso. Ella no es como la cualquiera esta que ya se ha enredado con dos...— Albert tuvo que sostenerme otra vez porque iba a repetir la misma lección con Sarah Leagan.

—¿Se puede saber con qué moral habla usted de mi novia, señora?— ¡Oh no! Aparece Terry justo en ese momento. Terry tiene mucho menos paciencia que yo y escuchó los últimos insultos de la señora Leagan. ¡Que Dios nos ampare!

—Terry...— Murmura Eliza como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Dios, sus ojos ambarinos se iluminan, pero mi rebelde la mira con un desprecio y un odio casi palpable, podía sentirse y respirarse. Yo sigo bien sujeta en los brazos de Albert, porque si me sueltan, si me sueltan...

—¿Y usted quién es, joven insolente?

—Es Terrence Grandchester, mamá. El actorcillo por el que Candy abandonó el colegio para ir detrás de él...— El puñetazo que le lanzó Terry a Niel terminó por lanzarlo a la puerta del apartamento, tragándose sus palabras junto con un par de dientes.

—¡Dios! Neil...— Gritaron las dos mujeres Leagan con horror mientras yo observo todo con la boca abierta, pero aún prisionera en el agarre de Albert.

—La próxima vez que tú, maldito cobarde infeliz, se te ocurra hablar de mi novia, vas a saber lo que es el mismo diablo.— Iba a lanzarle otro golpe, pero entonces Albert me soltó y lo detuvo a él, Neil se arrastró hacia su madre como un gusano.

—Esto no va a quedarse así, Candy. Vas a pagar esta humillación y no sabes cómo.

—Las he pagado todas desde ese maldito momento en que me llevaron a vivir con ustedes. Entre su casa y el infierno, no ha diferencia alguna.— Le grité con rabia, pero con mis ojos inyectados de llanto por el recuerdo de las injusticias que cruzaron mi mente como un flachazo. Sólo los brazos de mi amado que se enroscaron unos segundos en mí aplacaron mi dolor.

—Tu infierno será mucho peor, Candy. No sabes la sentencia que acabas de firmar. Me encantará la idea de tenerte de nuera. Otra vez bajo mi yugo.— Me desconcerté y me horrorizé con las palabras de esa señora que no pude comprender, o más bien no quise comprender.

—¿Su nuera? Ni a diez años, luz, señora. Ninguna mujer de verdad querría a la rata cobarde de su hijo como compañero. Siga soñando.— Le digo con burla, pero Terry estaba totalmente desencajado y miraba a Neil de una forma que a todos nos dio miedo.

—Me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo te durará esa sonrisa cínica cuando se anuncie el compromiso. Ya está decidido, Candy. Te casarás con Neil y la órden viene de la tía Elroy, ya sabes lo que eso significa.— Me dijo con la sonrisa más maquiavélica jamás.

—La señora Elroy no tiene ese poder sobre mí. Eso debe decidirlo el abuelo William...

—¡Ja! ¿y lo ves por aquí?

—¡No! Pero estoy yo y tendrá que matarme antes de pensar si quiera que el pendejo de su hijo va a tocar un sólo cabello de mi novia.— Terry me defendía con un brío casi heróico y de pronto las arenas movedizas sobres las cuales yo caminaba se sintieron un poco más firmes.

—No sé cómo aún sigues defendiéndola, Terrence. Sabes que ha estado viviendo con éste sujeto... segura estoy de que ha estado con todos mis primos y aún así...

—¿Sabes que estás haciéndome considerar la idea de dejarte desdentada como a tu hermano? O tal vez te arranque la maldita lengua esa que tienes. No se me olvida todo lo que nos hiciste a mí y a ella. Todo lo que tú y tu repugnante familia la hizo padecer. Si yo fuera tú, maldita arpía, cuidaría de no dirigirme la palabra si quiera.

Terry estaba totalmente fuera de sí, de no ser un caballero habría cumplido su amenaza, lo sé. No se me borrará nunca la expresión y reacción que sus palabras dejaron en el rostro de Eliza y su compañía. Me sentí tan orgullosa de mi novio, de saber que mi dolor es también el suyo y que no olvidó todos los horrores que yo le conté sobre lo que esa familia me hizo.

—Esto a penas comienza, Candy. No te sorprendas si muy pronto despiertas en mi lecho nupcial.— Casi muero y mi sangre salió de mis venas cuando Neil dijo eso. Si Albert no se vale de sus buenos reflejos para detener a Terry, Neil habría terminado su misión en el mundo, dejaría de formar parte de él. Los Leagan se retiraron furiosos y yo me quedé en los brazos de Terry. Llorando a lágrima viva, con un mal presentimiento horrible.

—Chicos, yo voy a terminar con la cocina. Los dejo, necesitan hablar.— Albert se retira y yo me voy al patio con Terry.

—Ya no llores, pecosa. No creo que vuelvan a molestarte más.

—Es que no los conoces, Terry. Me han hecho la vida tan miserabale desde que los conocí y no entiendo... no entiendo el por qué de tanto odio...— Lloro en sus brazos, él me aprieta fuerte y lo siento resoplar, conteniendo su rabia mientras yo me voy volviendo más pequeña e insignifacante.

—Eso va a cambiar, mi amor. Mañana mismo nos iremos. No quiero dejarte aquí un día más. Nos casaremos en Nueva York y si no se puede... entonces te quedarás en casa de Eleanor. Pero aquí, Candice, no vas a quedarte ni un maldito día más, ¿entendiste?— Podría sonar como una orden, algo que no estaba a discusión, bueno, no había sonado, era un orden, pero más que eso, hay mucho temor en los hermosos ojos de mi niño y en los míos... en los míos raya el pánico.

—Sí, Terry, llévame contigo, por favor. Me da miedo quedarme aquí... hace unos días...— Me callo de golpe, no muy segura de continuar... miedo de echarle más leña al fuego si le digo a él sobre los intentos de cortejo de Neil.

—¿Hace unos días qué, Candice?— Tiene sus manos sobre mi cintura y estoy pegada junto a una pared, nuestros cuerpos muy cerca, pero Terry no está de buen humor y no está bromeando, quiere una contestación y sus pupilas azules me miran con impaciencia.

—Hace unas semanas defendí a Neil de una pelea callejera en la cual él como siempre iba en desventaja y...— Veo a Terry resoplar con rabia, con incredulidad y me mira intensamente, queriendo reprenderme y hasta azotarme por tonta.— Y bueno... pues desde esa vez él está raro... me acedia, me ha estado regalando flores e invitándome a salir...— No llego a decir nada más porque él da un puñetazo sobre un panel de madera que había apoyado en la pared. Me estremezco y sé que eso debió dolerle, pero yo no me atrevo ni hablar. Tengo mi temple, pero Terry enojado es otra cosa totalmente a parte.

—Con todo lo que ese maldito te ha hecho ¡y tú lo defiendes! No te entiendo, Candice. De verdad que no te entiendo.— Grita y mis lágrimas caen, pero su ira no se aplaca, está al límite, aunque sé que no está molesto conmigo directamente o al menos no completamente.

—Y las flores... las invitaciones... ¿cuándo pensabas decirme todo eso? ¿O pensabas ocultármelo? Dime, Candice.— Ahora sí que rabiaba y volvió acorrarlarme en la pared, lleno de furia, sus ojos centelleaban y a pesar de que yo estaba muy asustada... puedo admitir que Terry se veía cien por ciento deseable en ese estado, él era la pasión misma y yo sólo quería que con esa misma rabia me besara y me diera con sus labios y su lengua toda su furia para yo bebérmela con él.

—No iba a ocultarte nada. No te lo dije antes porque lo olvidé...

—¿Lo olvidaste?— Me pregunta incrédulo y con reclamo y entonces la ofendida soy yo y la misma rabia va recorriéndome.

—Sí. ¡Lo olvidé! Yo estaba muy ocupada pensando en ti durante todos estos días. Estaba ocupada reviviendo tus besos, tus recuerdos, llorándote, extrañándote y pensando en alguna manera de estar junto a ti... y cuando te apareciste ante mí... no he sido capaz de pensar o razonar en nada más que no sea...

—Sus labios por fin están en los míos, así de pronto, abruptamente. Su rabia se une a la mía hasta que se consumen y todo al rededor vuelve a ser azúl y verde como el mar mismo, como nosotros. Él es mar abierto y profundo, yo soy la playa calmada de arena blanca y espuma. Somos el mar con todos sus matices, a veces sereno y otras veces bravío, así de intenso es nuestro amor. Sigo perdida en sus labios, necesito de ese alimento para vivir. Sus manos le devuelven la vida a mi cuerpo con cada roce mientras aún me besa. Me cuelgo de su cuello y hundo mis dedos en su cabello mientras sus manos me recorren. El bullicio de la vecindad nos recuerda que no es el lugar apropiado y renuentes, nos separamos.

—Perdóname, mi amor. Yo no soy quién para reclamarte nada. Lo siento... es que... tengo tanto miedo de perderte otra vez, preciosa.— Me dice con arrepentimiento y veo su miedo y su dolor en sus hermosos ojos, los cuales beso y consuelo como de costumbre.

—No vas a perderme nunca más, cielo. Yo ni muerta me casaría con Neil...

—Shhh... ni lo digas. No quiero ni pensarlo... quiero matarlo cada vez que lo recuerdo... me estoy muriendo de celos, Candy.

—No tienes por qué, mi vida. Sabes que yo soy todita para ti, soy sólo tuya, no lo dudes nunca.— Vuelvo y lo beso para borrarle el miedo y la duda, pero aún no consigo borrarlos de mí misma, no puedo sacarme esta mala premonición, pero logro olvidarla un rato mientras su boca se enlaza a la mia y de pronto sus manos me acarician desesperada y yo estoy en la luna aunque resplandece el sol de mediodía.

—Tengo miedo, enana. Tengo tanto miedo...— Me dice besando mi rostro con tanta adoración que me derrito por completo y sólo quiero abrazarlo fuerte y protegerlo de todos sus miedos. Mi niño es tan vulnerable cuando tiene miedo y sólo ante mí los confiesa.

—No tengas miedo, bebé. Mañana mismo me iré contigo a dónde tú digas, a dónde tú quieras.— Le digo y es una promesa. Me brilla el mundo cuando veo sus ojos sonreir al fin, llenitos de ilusión y me juro en ese precismo momento sólo vivir pra hacerlo feliz.

—Tortolitos, la comida está lista.— Albert nos interrumpe deliberadamente con una sonrisa pícara y nos dirigimos al comedor. Cuando terminamos de comer, nos quedamos platicando un rato en nuestro pequeño y modesto salón.

—Chicos, luego de los sucesos de hoy... no quiero meterme, pero si yo fuera ustedes... me iría lo antes posible... no confío en esa gente y ustedes... creo que ya han sufrido demasiado...— Me alegra ese aplomo y ese apoyo por parte de mi querido amigo, es saber de algún modo que no estamos solos.

—Eso mismo habíamos hablado, Albert. Mañana Terry y yo nos vamos a Nueva York... a primera hora...

—Una decisión bastante inteligente, pequeña. Los voy a extrañar mucho...— La nostalgia y cierta tristeza brilla en sus ojos claros y nobles y se me encoge el corazón. Dejarlo es muy duro porque lo quiero demasiado, recuerdo lo perdida que me sentí la vez que él se fue sin decirme nada y casi me volví loca. Él es el hermano que nunca tuve, un lazo más fuerte del que jamás tuve con los niños del hogar. Mi niño hermoso puede ver a través de mí. Soy agua cristalina a sus ojos.

—Albert... ven con nosotros.— Declara mi amado de pronto y yo me lleno de emoción y juro que lo amo más, como si fuera posible.

—Gracias por la oferta, chicos, pero no creo que eso sea...

—Por favor, Albert... no nos rompas más el corazón... acepta venir con nosotros, por favor...— Suplico con mis ojos aguados y lo veo respirar, siendo débil ante mí porque sé que él también me adora y haría cualquier cosa por mí.

—Más te vale que aceptes, Al, porque no voy a tolerar que hagas llorar a mi enana.— Él se rie y finalmente acepta, resignado y yo lo abrazo fuerte, emocionada. Luego me retiro porque sé que aunque Terry ha superado sus dudas de mis sentimientos hacia él, no le gusta que abrace a ningún chico, así que no me excedo aunque la tentación me mata, mi niño hermoso es adorable cuando se pone celoso, pero no es el momento para jugar con fuego y menos si se trata de nuestro mejor amigo.

—Hay más restarurantes en Nueva York, Al. Podrías conseguir trabajo en alguo de ellos, yo tengo mis influencias.— Dice Terry con su arrogancia a la que ya estamos habituados.

—Y podemos compartir el apartamento, ya que la enana se quedará con mi madre hasta que nos casemos.— Me voy en una nube cada vez que él habla de casarnos, floto y reboto de alegría.

Nos despedimos de Albert, ansiando estar solos y para planificar mejor nuestra huída del destino cruel que quieren imponernos nuevamente. Caminamos por las calles de la mano y veo un bonito y sencillo hotel no tan lejos del apartamento.

—¿Ahí estás quedándote?

—Sí. Es modesto, pero el servicio es excelente. Además yo sabía que no me quedaría mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres ver mi habitación?— Me pregunta con aspecto inocente e indiferente, pero aún así, mis mejillas se encienden, pero acepto.

Apenas cerramos la puerta tras nosotros soy prisionera de los besos y las caricias de mi amor. No me interesa mirar la habitación ni sus detalles. Sólo quiero seguir perdida en las sensaciones que me proporciona su lengua... sus manos me recorren otra vez y siento ese escalofrío seguida de un calor... mariposas en el estómago, lo que sea, pero vuelvo a volar.

—Candy...

—Humm...— Murmuro porque sus besos no me dejan hablar y sus caricias en mi cuerpo muchísimo menos.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento... Quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor. Quédate aquí.— Me ruega sin dejar de besarme ni un sólo segundo y sus manos... oh... esas benditas manos...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola muñecas!**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Les mando un beso grande y les deseo un bonito Sábado.**

**Hasta mañana y gracias por sus preciosos comentarios.**

**Su amiga,**

**Wendy Grandchester**


	8. Somos el mar

**Sálvame, por favor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 8 Somos el mar**

* * *

Que me quede con él, me suplica con sus ojitos azules tan bellos y yo me voy derritiendo lentamente. Me ve indecisa y me sigue besando, acariciando y voy flaqueando cada vez más. Me muero por quedarme aquí con él. Disfrutar de sus besos, sus caricias, mimarlo y cuidar su sueño, pero...

—Terry... no creo que sea correcto que me quede aquí contigo y además...— Hablo a tropezones porque me sigue besando y yo le correspondo, me está besando el cuello y la oreja y vuelvo a sentir aquella sensación divinamente palpitante y dolorosa en mi intimidad. Comienzo arder.

—¿Por qué no es correcto, Candy? ¿Por qué nunca quedarte conmigo es lo correcto?— Deja de besarme y está molesto, me alzó la voz y sus manos que antes acariciaban mi cuerpo ahora están agarradas fuertemente a mis caderas y yo estoy acorralada en la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Sus ojos están en llamas, está tan serio, tan molesto, tan Terry y se ve tan... irresistible. Quiero besarlo hasta morirme en ese momento.

—Terry, mi amor...— Le hablo dulce como si fuera un niño pequeño y acaricio su mejilla con una mano y él aunque está molesto, besa mi mano y se queda acariciándola con sus labios mientras yo sigo hablando.

—Ya te he elegido a ti, me voy contigo. Pero no creo que esté bien visto que me quede aquí y además... no avisamos a nadie, Albert podría preocuparse...

—Él sabe que estás conmigo.— Me dice y su tono no es nada amigable, más bien me raspó las palabras.

—Me muero por quedarme aquí contigo, Terry, pero...

—Quédate entonces. Por favor, Candy, quédate conmigo.

Otra vez me está besando y otra vez me pierdo sin ser capaz de pensar en nada más que sus labios en los míos y sus manos deslizándose con tanta libertad por mi cuerpo. Me siento feliz de haber elegido un vestido ligero, me hace gozar más de sus caricias. Vuelve a mi cuello, a mi oreja y sus manos pasean por mi espalda. Siento ese escalofrío que me recorre por toda la columna y termina en un palpitar ahí abajo. Él se detiene por un momento y me mira, sus manos en mis caderas, muy pegado a mí mientras me mira fijo. Sus ojos azules están mirándome con intensidad, está suplicándome como lo hizo aquella vez en el hospital. Ya me venció. No puedo negarle nada a esos ojitos. Nada.

—Voy a quedarme contigo, mi amor.— A mi bebé le brilla el mundo y me abraza fuerte mientras besa mi cara con adoración, como si yo le hubiera entregado un pedazo de cielo.

—Gracias, enana. No vas arrepentirte de mí, te lo prometo.— Vuelve a besarme y hasta me carga, se siente tan divino, él es tan alto, tan fuerte y yo... bueno, soy baja y de complexión delicada y cuando estoy en sus brazos... me siento más pequeña y vulnerable aún, somos un entero. Él es mi otra mitad.

—No me arrepentiría de ti nunca, bebé. Sabes, es temprano aún... creo que deberíamos volver al apartamento y así arreglo mis cosas, mi ropa... para irnos...

—No.— Contesta enérgico y tajante y me saco de onda. No estoy pidiéndole permiso, ¿quién se cree para decirme que no? Respiro profundo porque sé que se avecina una discusión.

—Terrence...— Traté de parecer serena cuando lo llamo por su nombre completo, pero no pude, soné molesta y él se dio cuenta, se puso más serio, preparándose para la pelea.

—Necesito mis cosas. Acepté quedarme aquí contigo, pero no puedo llegar a Nueva York sólo con lo que tengo puesto. Deja de ser tan irracional y...

—No vas a regresar al apartamento, Candice.— Lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que me dio más rabia aún, tanta que quise bruscamente apartarlo de mí, pero él no cedió, vi que iba atravezándolo la misma rabia que a mí.

—¡No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer! Hace tiempo que nadie lo hace.— No pude más y le grité, porque lo amo, pero en momentos así lo odio.

—Ahora lo hago yo. Si digo que no vas al apartamento, no vas.— Mis ojos están que queman y por la forma en que lo miro casi puedo consumirlo. Me mira con desafío y un atisbo de sonrisa burlona se asoma por su boca, aunque sé que está molesto y mucho y yo aún más.

—¡Por qué eres tan insoportable! Sólo quiero buscar mi maldita ropa y mis cosas...— Me salí de control y él me mira sorprendido, aunque aumenté su furia y ahora es su turno.

—Porque en el maldito camino podrías toparte con los Leagan o con alguien que intente cualquier cosa para hacerte daño o separarnos. Porque no quiero que vayas arrepentirte. Porque hemos pasado demasiado ya. Además, no sé que tanto apego le tienes a un par de trapos si yo puedo comprarte todo lo que necesites una vez estemos en mi casa.— Me estaba gritando, pero había en cada gesto y expresión un miedo atroz. Temía que si me dejaba sola por un segundo, yo me desvanecería o me apartaría de su lado. Nuestra despedida lo marcó para siempre y no lo culpo. Me pongo a llorar. Por muchas cosas, porque su miedo me atravieza a mí también, porque me duele verlo así de afectado y porque me está gritando y también estoy molesta. Cuando se percata de mis lágrimas, su ira se va aplacando, desaparece por completo y su rostro se desencaja, se desfigura y lo embarga algo parecido al dolor.

—Candy... Siempre te hago llorar... ¿verdad?— Su mano sujeta suave mi barbilla y me mira a los ojos y puedo notar el nudo en su garganta, su duro arrepentimiento y esa angustia, sé que ha vuelto a sentirse indigno de mí.

—No es eso, Terry...

—Sufres conmigo, Candy.

—¡No! Terry, ¡por Dios! Yo sólo estoy molesta. Tengo mucha rabia y coraje, eso es todo. Tienes que diferenciar una cosa de la otra. Cuando te adoro y cuando simplemente quiero matarte porque eres verdaderamente insoportable, pero fuera de eso... nunca había sido tan feliz desde los tiempo de colegio. Te amo demasiado y nada me haría sufrir más que verme lejos de ti nuevamente.

Éstoy gritándole y él permanece en silencio, ni siquiera me interrumpe y yo sigo molesta. Él ya se ha calmado, pero yo estoy como la pólvora. No he dejado de adorarlo ni por un segundo, pero tengo tanta rabia...

—Yo también te amo, más que a mi propia vida. Ven.— Me extiende su mano con gentileza para que me siente en la cama.

—No. Déjame aquí.

—Candy, por favor... Lo siento...

—Dame un momento, Terrence. Estoy molesta y no quiero nada contigo ahora.— Se lo dije con total sinceridad aunque sé que le dolió, pero es como me siento. Doy la espalda y me quedo asomada a la ventana, mirando hacia el vacío mientras trato de serenarme.

—Quiero ver todas las noches contigo, Candy.— Está abrazándome desde atrás y dejando un sutil besito en mi cuello mientras acomoda su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro. Siento que algo me moja y comprendo que son sus lágrimas. Toda mi rabia se va y me giro hacia él que me mantiene aún abrazada y sus ojitos me miran suplicantes.

—Yo también, Terry. Quiero todo contigo, mi cielo.— Limpio sus lágrimas con mis dedos y en puntitas le doy un beso en la barbilla porque no alcanzé sus labios.

—¿Sigues molesta?

—Ya no. Sabes que no me enojo por mucho tiempo.

—Pensé que ya te habías arrepentido.

—Nunca. Sólo porque tengamos una pelea no quiere decir que yo deje de quererte, Terry. Eres insoportable, pero yo así te amo. Además... hemos estado peleando desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos.— Le sonrío y él también recordando aquél momento.

—Cierra los ojos, Candy.— Dice de pronto,desconcertándome y luce nervioso, impaciente.

—¿Para qué?— Respondo llena de dudas y desconfiada.

—Sólo ciérralos, enana. Confía en mí.— Los cierro y él me besa dulcemente, un beso distinto, no arrebatado, más bien con una entrega y ternura nunca antes vista. Toma mi mano sin dejar de besarme, coloca algo en mi palma y luego me la cierra, empuñada y abandona lentamente mis labios. Cuando salgo de mi estupor abro mi mano y el estupor regresa a mí. Mis latidos se vuelven más intensos y pierdo mis sentidos. Abro la cajita de terciopelo y me encuentro con un precioso anillo, deslumbrando mi vista y aún no soy capaz de decir nada. Es de oro blanco, con una esmeralda en forma de corazón en el centro y en el centro de ese corazón hay otro corazón más pequeño, un zafiro. Es maravillosa e imposiblemente hermoso.

—Terry...— Su nombre sale atropellado de mi boca mientras mis lágrimas caen por la emoción.

—Quiero que seas mi esposa, Candy. Quiero que seas mía eternamente.— Saca el anillo de su cajita y me lo coloca para luego besar mi mano.

—Terry... es precioso. Simplemente hermoso... es tan...— No sé ni qué decir, estoy conmocionada y sólo lo abrazo y lo beso anticipadamente, con arrebato. ¡Dios! Lo amo tanto.

—Lo llevo conmigo desde aquél día que te envié el boleto de ida solamente... iba a dártelo luego del estreno de Romeo y Julieta... pero... no me fue posible. Sé que no es nada romántico habértelo dado aquí, pero... no quiero dejar nada para después, Candy. No quiero darle la oportunidad a nada ni a nadie de que me aleje de ti nuevamente.— Me besa, con necesidad, adorándome, amándome. Puedo decir que nadie en el mundo me ha amado más en tan poco tiempo como Terrence Grandchester. Mi malcriado, arrogante, voluble, temperamental, insoportable, celoso, posesivo, insufrible niño hermoso que me ha robado el alma.

—Te amo, Terry. Seré tu esposa, tu mujer, por siempre tu mejor amiga. Todo lo que tú desees lo seré para ti y sólo para ti.— Me cuelgo de su cuello cuando sé que va a besarme otra vez, pero él me carga y yo cuelgo mis piernas a su cintura mientras disfruto de su beso. Él me sostiene muy firme mientras nos devoramos en un duelo de labios y lenguas. Luego me conduce a la cama y me sienta.

—Vuelvo en seguida, enana.

—¿A dónde vas?— Le pregunto desconcertada y ardiendo aún por su beso.

—No tardo, hermosa. Voy a mandarle un mensaje a Albert para que no se preocupe por nosotros.— Me lanza un beso y se va mientras yo me quedo sentada en su cama, mirando todo a mi alrededor. Me pregunto cómo será pasar la noche a su lado... ¿podrá ser posible? Un deseo inmenso va creciendo en mí e imagino tantas cosas. Tal vez no esté bien, pero deseo tanto entregarme a él, entregarle todo, amarlo de esa forma tan irracional como lo hace él y no pensar en nada más.

—Ya estoy aquí.— Me saca de mis pensamientos y se acerca a mí con su hermosa y arrebatadora sonrisa. Se sienta en la cama y me hace señas para que me acomode sobre su regazo, lo hago más que encantada y él me acuna y besa mi cabello. Hace un momento éramos un mar enbravecido, aguas turbulentas y tormentosas que nos ahogaban en pasiones, furia, rabia, fundiéndonos en un sensual desafío y ahora... ahora éramos playa en calma, lo azul profundo y lo verde templado juntos. Estamos en silencio, perdidos en las olas de nuestros sentimientos, porque cuando se siente no se habla, simplemente se siente.

—Soñé con este momento desde que volví a verte, Candy. Pensé en mil formas de tenerte mía para siempre.

—Siempre he sido tuya.— Busco sus labios porque necesito que su boca me alimente y deseo que la marea me arrastre y me lleve. Me va besando ávidamente y yo buscando la comodidad, me acomodo sobre él a horcajadas mientras seguimos besándonos. Sus manos se van deslizando por mis muslos y me echo un poco para atrás al gemir de placer dejándole espacio libre para besar mi cuello, pero esta vez lo hizo diferente. Su lengua fue humedeciéndome desde mi oreja hasta la garganta y entonces al cuello, sigo gimiendo porque la sensación es desorbitante y allí abajo se siente irresistible. Algo instintivo me lleva a frotarme de él, lo siento tan duro y tan grande... vuelvo a gemir cuando él me toma de las nalgas para acomodarme mejor y que su erección antes de lado pueda rozarme en el mismo centro mientras su lengua no para de recorrerme. Siento punzaditas en mi intimidad y mucha humedad, me siento temblando, vibrando... tantas cosas. Acaricia mis pechos de arriba hacia abajo y vuelvo a gemir, clavo mis uñas en su nuca y gimo en sus labios, siento como su respiración se acorta y él también gime. Me va desabotonando la parte de al frente de mi vestido ligero y vuelve a tocar mis pechos... siento que me desharé. Ya es visible mi corpiño, él gime mientras me lo retira y yo trato de cubrir mis pechos. Esto es muy nuevo para mí y me da cierta vergüenza, pero sus manos son fuertes e insistentes, logran retirar las mías y acarician mis pechos totalmente desnudos, mis pezones se ponen como piedras y vuelvo a gemir y a rozarme desesperadamente de su erección. Pienso que nada puede ser mejor que eso hasta que uno de mis pechos es besado y succionado por su boca. Comienzo a gemir como loca, es desquiciante la sensación, indescriptible, todo dentro de mí se fricciona y él toma el otro pecho para darle la misma atención. Es demasiado para mí.

—Terry...ahhh... ohh...— No sé qué me pasa, vuelvo a experimentar ese placer aplastante del día anterior, como si me fuera rompiendo en pedacitos, derritiéndome y me vuelvo gemidos y contracciones y cuando estoy a punto de estallar...

—Candy...— Me llama él casi sin fuerzas y temblando no puede dejar de tocarme y besarme, pero mi momento de gloria placentera fue interrumpido, detenido y aún guardo las ansias de que termine.

—Dime...—Balbuceo a penas porque aún tiemblo y quiero satisfacer esa necesidad de mi cuerpo.

—Tienes que pedirme que me detenga ahora mismo... hazlo.— Me desconcierto por completo. ¿Que se detenga? ¡Dios, no!

—No, por favor... no quiero...— Suplico frotándome de él, no soy capaz de detenerme yo misma, mucho menos podré detenerlo a él.

—Mi amor, por favor... no puedo hacerte mía ahora, si tú me lo pides yo me detengo... pero tienes que pedírmelo... si te quedas dispuesta...— Él mismo me roza más fuerte de él y me besa con más violencia, sus manos tan inquietas en mi cuerpo, está enfermo de amor.

—No quiero que te detengas. No puedo pedírtelo porque no es lo que quiero. Quiero ser tuya, Terry... por favor...— Suplico ardiendo en sus besos y sus caricias, me desconozco.

—Candy, por Dios... ayúdame a frenar esto. No puedo hacerte esto... te podría... embarazar... y...— Su preocupación vino acompañada de terror auque no detenía sus caricas y sus besos y yo estaba volviéndome loca, no era capaz de razonar, de ayudarlo.

—Pero nos vamos a casar...—Él logra detenerse mientras su respiración es agitada. Se pone de pie luego de levantarme cuidadosamente de su regazo y lo veo pasarse las manos por el cabello. De pronto soy conciente de mi semidesnudez y me cubro, me siento avergonzada. Él regresa a mí más calmado.

—Candy...— Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me mira directo.— Nada deseo más que hacerte toda mía... no sabes cuánto. Pero no podremos casarnos hasta dentro de unos meses en que cumplas dieciocho... Si yo... te hago mía aquí, ahora... podría dejarte embarazada y no quiero eso, Candy. No quiero eso para ti. No quiero que tengas otro bastardo como yo.— Sus palabras me golpearon muy fuerte, me llegaron al alma y mi boca se abrió en una O mayúscula mientras me traspasaba su dolor.

—No vuelvas a decir eso, Terry. No eres ningún bastardo. Tus padres te aman y además... estaban casados cuando tú naciste. Tú vales mucho, por favor...

—No es cierto, Candy. No sabes todo lo que he sufrido con eso y no lo deseo para ti ni para ningún niño.— Está desesperado, dolido y desesperado y agita mis hombros, desesperado porque yo comprenda.

—Ningún hijo tuyo será un bastardo para mí, Terry. No habría nada en el mundo que yo cargara con más orgullo que un bebé de los dos.— Veo como su hermoso rostro se llena de asombro y me besa la cara con mucha vehemencia.

—¿Es cierto eso?— Me pregunta con la misma desesperación.

—Te lo juro.— Beso sus ojos y lo envuelvo en mi calidez, su mundo vuelve a brillar como el de un niño.

—Candy...

—Dime, cielo.

—Cuando nos casemos... quiero que tengamos un bebé pronto. Quiero una familia y quiero mi hijo creciendo feliz conmigo...— No era una exigencia ni una orden. Era su desesperación, sus sueños rotos y frustrados que él quería realizar en sus propios hijos.

—Claro que sí, mi amor. Tendremos muy pronto a tu bebé y seremos muy felices. Voy a curarte todo ese dolor que tienes tan hondo en tu ser.

—Quiero que te embaraces pronto. Te verías tan hermosa, Candy. Te he imaginado así tantas veces...

—¿Ah sí?— Lo miro divertida y veo su expresión soñadora y soy tan feliz, mi niño está haciendo planes, tiene ilusión y se ve tan adorable. Me conmueve tanto la simpleza de su sueño. Casarse y tener una familia que lo ame y que él pueda amar. Estoy derretida.

—Sí, Candy. Porque aún no lo concibimos y yo ya siento que lo amo, que lo voy amar con toda mi vida y por eso... no logro entender por qué no me quiso mi padre. Por qué no me quiere.— Mi mundo volvió a quebrarse y mi corazón se encogió.

—Yo no creo que no te quiera, Terry. Tal vez no sabe demostrarlo. A las personas de su clase, mi amor, no les enseñan de afectos ni de sentimientos, los crían para gobernar, para liderar, para un propósito y amar... es lo que menos importa... es el entorno que él conoce y aún así es imposible que seamos inmunes a los sentimientos... y a su manera sé que te ama.— Acaricio su cabello y lo veo analizando lo que le digo.

—No me ama, Candy. Nunca me ha apoyado ni defendido en nada. No me ayudó contigo cuando se lo pedí y eso no le costaba nada, simplemente no quiso, se negó sin razón alguna.

—Digamos entonces que no es perfecto. Pero te ama porque te llevó con él y pudo haberte dejado con tu madre. Pudo dejar a cualquiera de sus otros hijos como su sucesor y te ha elegido a ti. No le ha importado que te consideren un bastardo, para él tú eres su heredero y es a ti que quiere que ocupe su lugar. Es una manera de mostrar su preferencia hacia ti.

—Candy... ya no me apetece hablar de él. No me quiere y lo sé. Tú siempre ves lo bueno en todos, pero no es así.

De pronto mi niño volvió a cerrarse en vanda. Inteligentemente, no insisto. Ya tendremos tiempo para trabajar con él ese punto. Es muy obstinado y después de todas las cosas lindas que nos hemos dicho, no quiero otra discusión. Me quedo dormida en sus brazos hasta la mañana siguiente. Nunca había dormido mejor en la vida, acuné y mimé a mi amado como un niño y lo observé dormido, adorable, encantandor. Pasaría la vida sólo mirándolo. Amaneció y él me despertó a besos.

—Tenemos que irnos, enana. Albert nos está esperando en la estación.

Me alisto lo más pronto que puedo, aún tengo mucho sueño y no me levanté hasta que Terry me levantó a cosquillas por hacerme la remolona. Me lavo la cara y refresco mi boca y salimos luego de la mano. A penas estamos haciendo señas para detener al cochero cuando...

—¡Candice White Andrew! ¿A dónde piensas que vas?

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Buen inicio de semana, aquí les dejé este capítulo y como siempre, espero que hayan tenido una feliz lectura.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Eva Mara Hernndez, Norma Rodriguez, Ingrid quintulen, zucastillo, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Nerckka, Darling eveling, dulce maria, Mayuel, kary klais, verito, Guest, LizCarter, Dali, Amy C.L, dulce lu, WISAL**

**Un beso**

**Wendy**


	9. Planes frustrados

**Sálvame, por favor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 9 Planes frustrados**

* * *

—Tía abuela...— Fue todo lo que pude balbucear por mi asombro, el miedo y la rabia, todo junto de pronto. La mano de Terry aprieta muy fuerte la mía y me retiene. Siento pánico. Un gran pánico y creo que me vuelvo tan pálida como un papel. Trato de esconderme detrás de Terry que también está asombrado.

—¿A dónde pensabas ir, Candice? ¿Ibas a fugarte con este joven? ¿Es que no puedes parar de deshonrar a esta familia?— Me dice indignada y aunque alza la voz, no se sale de sus principios. Usa la elegancia hasta para discutir y yo palidezco aún más. Viene con los Leagan, George y otro hombre que luego deduje que era el chofer de la familia.

—Si me disculpa, señora, hace al menos dos años que ninguno de ustedes se ha preocupado por Candy. Nunca dieron la cara ni la procuraron. ¿Cuál es el interés ahora? ¿Por qué no simplemente la dejan ser?— Dijo mi amado en apariencia calmado, pero no lo estaba, para nada, yo lo conozco bien. Me quedo refugiada de su mano y casi detrás de él mientras mis lágrimas caen. Presiento que me nos van a separar nuevamente y a pesar de todo, no me atrevo a enfrentar a la tía abuela porque en el fondo le tengo respeto, nunca me ha hecho daño intencionalmente, su aberración hacia mí ha sido alimentada por los Leagan a través de los años. Puedo ver un gesto malévolo y lascivo en Neil aunque está a una distancia prudente y un brillo de triunfo y maldad en los ojos de Eliza mientras que Sarah Leagan me mira como si fuera el bicho más asqueroso del mundo. De pronto me siento enferma. Esta situación, toda esta gente me pone enferma.

—No sé quién sea usted, jovencito, pero veo que sus modales son pésimos. Pensaba llevarse a una joven de familia decente con usted y los problemas referentes a ella no son de su incumbencia. Haga el favor de soltarla.— La tía ni siquiera alzó la voz, tenía la arrogancia de pensar que Terry simplemente obedecería sólo porque ella lo decía. ¡No lo conoce!

—Lo siento, señora, pero Candy se va conmigo. Bastante han disfrutado humillándola todos estos años, ¿no cree que ha tenido ya bastante sufrimiento? Ni muerto la dejaría con esta cuna de arpías.— Su última frase fue en voz alta y señalando despectivamente hacia los Leagan con mucha rabia contenida.

—Mida sus palabras, joven...

—Grandchester. Terrence Grandchester.— Le escupió él con arrogancia y veo que los ojos de la tía se abren como platos.

—¿Gran... Grandchester?—Balbucea estupefacta.— ¿Usted es el hijo del Duque de Grandchester?

—El mismo, señora.— La tía deja de mirarlo con petulancia, aunque mantiene su desconfianza y su gesto severo, aún así tengo miedo... muchísimo miedo.

—¿Se ha puesto a pensar en lo que diría su padre si se entera que planea llevarse a la fuga a una señorita de familia distinguida, joven?

—No. No me interesa y sobre todo, porque en lo único que ustedes la han hecho sentir distinguida es humillándola por su procedencia, atropellándola por su humilde condición. ¿Si tanto les asquea su existencia, por qué no la dejan ir?

—Usted no sabe de qué está hablando. Lo único que hemos hecho es apiadarnos de ella para que tuviera una vida mejor, pero siempre nos ha pagado con...

—¿Una vida mejor? Claro, porque ser la sirvienta de su inescrupulosa sobrina es el sueño que toda jovencita aspira, ¿no? Lo siento, señora, pero nos están retrazando. Vámonos, Candice.

Tira de mi mano y yo lo sigo sin mirar a nadie, no quiero verlos, no quiero saber de nada. Sólo quiero irme lejos de ellos, de todo ese pasado de infelicidad y escribir una página nueva con Terry.

—Usted no ha entendido, joven. No puede llevársela. Candice está comprometida.— Por poco me desmayo mientras los Leagan me miran con burla y prepotencia. Terry aprieta sus puños y respira profundo, luego vuelve a tomar mi mano con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos se ponen blancos.

—Eso lo sé, señora. Está comprometida conmigo, como puede ver.— Alza mi mano donde llevo el anillo que él me puso y veo que la mandíbula de todos se cae y a pesar de mi miedo y nerviosismo, siento tantas ganas de reir a carcajadas, pero me contengo.

—Se han tomado el atrevimiento de comprometerse sin tener la bendición de sus padres. ¡Es insólito!— Por primera vez pierde el tino y grita mientras que los rostros de los Leagan, en especial el de Eliza, están totalmente desfigurados.

—Me encantaría seguir discutiendo, Lady Elroy, pero... Candy y yo no queremos perder nuestro tren. Si nos disculpa...

—¡No vas a ninguna parte, Candice!

La voz de la tía es furiosa, me hizo dar un salto por lo inesperado, pero Terry seguía sosteniéndome firme y mi miedo se hacía cada vez más grande.

—Con quien vas a casarte es con Neil. Déjate de estupideces y ven. Son órdenes de William.— Y con esa sola mención de ese nombre estuve cerca de desmayarme.

—¿El abuelo William? ¿Él apareció? ¿Él quiere que me case con Neil?— Mis ojos no pueden ocultar el asombro, la incredulidad y hasta el pánico. Veo los rostros de los Leagan volver a brillar de triunfo.

—Así es, Candice. Eres su hija legalmente y debes hacer lo que él ha dispuesto para ti.— Terry me mira y por primera vez veo el pánico en él. Hay una súplica muda en sus ojos, como si fuera algo que me está dejando decidir a mí, algo contra lo que él no puede competir y se me quiebra el mundo al ver esa desolación en él. Me encojo y me hago pequeñita. Vuelvo a ver a ese niño pequeño de ojos azules que siempre se le niega ser feliz.

—¡No! Dígale al abuelo William que gracias por todo. Que nunca podré pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero lamentablemente no puedo complacerlo en esta idea tan... descabellada. Puede repudiarme y revocar mi adopción si lo desea. Pero no me casaré con Neil ni aunque él fuera el último hombre en la tierra.— La mandíbula de la tía cae nuevamente mientras yo me aferro a Terry dispuesta a irme y sólo hemos dado un par de pasos cuando...

—George, deténgala. Ella no va a pasar por encima de mi voluntad.— George se queda dudoso, pero va hacia mí mientras Terry me sostiene con tanta fuerza que creo que va a partirme.

—¡No se atreva! No va a llevársela, lo amenaza Terry y veo al pobre George abatido, no quisiera acatar la orden de la tía, pero sé que está entre la espada y la pared.

—¡Dije que no se acerque!— Grita Terry enroscándose en mí como una serpiente, pero George, el chofer y otro sujeto que aparentemente iba en el coche me arrebatan de los brazos de Terry y me lanzan dentro del auto mientras sostienen a Terry que está lanzando puñetazos y logró propinarles un par de golpes al chofer y al otro sujeto, pero al fin y al cabo eran tres los que lo sostenían y perdió la batalla.

—¡No! Terry...— Grito e intento salirme del coche, pero entre la tía y la señora Sarah me agarran fuerte. Comienzo a gritar y patalear y llorar como despeserada.

¡Plaf! Una bofetada se estampa en mi mejilla, propinada por Sarah.

—¡Sarah!— La reprende la tía mientras yo hiervo en rabia e iba a molerla a golpes, pero la abuela me sostuvo firme. No puedo sencillamente creer mi suerte y lloro con tanta amargura.

Al fin llegamos y bajo del coche como un alma ausente, los pies me pesan al caminar. Me siento derrotada y muerta, como aquella noche fría en que dejé a Terry. Podría morirme ahora misma, estoy lista. Morir es preferible a un matrimonio y emparentamiento con los Leagan.

—¡Candy! Pero...

—Sin comentarios, Alistair, Archibald, Candice necesita tomar un baño y reflexionar. Dorothy, por favor, encárguese del baño y arreglo de la señorita Candice.

Ordena la tía mientras mis primos siguen mirándome con asombro y luego veo que ella y los Leagan se sientan en el salón. Sigo con Dorothy al que fuera mi cuarto. No ha cambiado nada y me guardarropa está repleto, muchos vestidos nuevos, finos, hermosos y yo los miro todos con tanto desprecio. Odio todo lo que veo y odio al abuelo William por hacer me esto.

—Yo me bañaré sola, Dortothy...— Le digo mientras ella trata de desvestirme.

—Sabe bien que no puedo hacer eso, señorita. Ya he sido advertida con anticipación.

—Por favor...

—Tampoco puedo llamarla por su nombre y no debe perdirme nada por favor, sólo debe ordenar lo que desea que yo haga.

Sé que eso a Dorothy le duele tanto como a mí. Ahora no cuento ni siquiera con una amiga, con un aliado que me ayude a sobrepasar este infierno. Pienso en Albert que debió quedarse esperándonos y seguro tendrá que recibir a Terry con todos sus sueños truncados nuevamente, nuestros sueños...

—Señorita... no llore...— Me pide Dorothy con sus ojos verdes aguados, en un tono diferente a los míos.

—No puedo evitarlo, Dorothy... ¿te imaginas mi vida casada con Neil? ¿Teniendo como parientes a los Leagan?— Ella conoce de más mi horror y todo lo que viví con ellos, pasa la mano por mi cabello tratando de consolarme, pero no hay consuelo para este dolor, para esta amargura. Sólo pienso en Terry y en la impotencia que debió haber sentido al no poder luchar con los tres... y confío en que entre él y Albert tengan algún plan. No quiero que éste sea mi destino. No quiero aceptarlo.

—¿Cuál vestido quiere, señorita?— Me pregunta Dorothy trayéndome de vuelta.

—Ninguno, Dorothy, búscame una bata, permaneceré aquí.— Le digo porque lo único que quiero es llorar y llorar, llorar hasta morirme.

—Eso no será posible, señorita. Hoy es su fiesta de compromiso.

—¿Mi fiesta de qué?— Estoy más que alarmada. Definitivamente esta familia no tiene vergüenza. ¿Creen que de verdad mi ánimo está para fiestas? ¿Hoy? Luego de la forma en que fui arrastrada hasta acá...

—Elige cualquiera, Dorothy. Me da igual. No pienso casarme de ninguna manera.— Veo que Dorothy pone sus ojos como platos, pero no dice nada. Escoge un vestido amarillo, digno de una princesa, tipo corsé, cuello en V, magas caídas, ceñido en la cintura y falda hasta los tobillos ancha y vaporosa por toda la cretona que lleva debajo. Me hace un bonito y elaborado peinado y me coloca una especia de tiara en combinación, unos aretes y me calza unos bonitos zapatos. Me siento como la _Puerca de Juan Bobo_. Ella me maquilla sutilmente y trata de disimular mis rastros de llanto. Pero no puede maquillar mi angustia y lo poco emocionada que está mi cara. Soy un robot.

Voy bajando las escaleras y al pie de éstas está esperándome Neil con una sonrisita idiota, luciendo totalmente deslumbrado y yo quisiera matarlo, sólo eso, matarlo.

—Te ves hermosa, Candy. Linda en verdad.— Me dice como si algo en él de pronto hubiera cambiado, me lo decía con total sinceridad y muy bajito, para que sólo yo lo oyera.

—Disimula, Candy.

—¿Qué?— Le pregunto desconcertada, porque de verdad no lo entiendo. Hay una mirada distinta en él, una extraña amabilidad mientras me da su brazo para que yo camine con él, susurrándome al oído parecemos una parejita enamorada. Quiero vomitar de pensarlo.

—Esto no es lo crees, Candy. Confía en mí.— Vuelve a susurrar. ¡Confiar en él! No es cosa fácil y cada vez entiendo menos. Ya estoy en el salón de actividades y hay unas cuantas personas, no muchas, la familia Leagan, la tía, mis primos, varios sirvientes y un par de personas que no conozco. A Stear y a Archie no les cabe el asombro y yo sigo caminando hacia el centro del brazo de Neil y sonriendo.

—Señoras, señores, mi sobrina Candice White Andrew y mi sobrino Neil Leagan.— Todos saludan y hacen sus reverencias. Recibo toda clase de halagos y varios caballeros besan mi mano, veo tanto odio en Eliza y Sarah, sólo el señor Leagan me mira con algo de cariño y correspondo a él con una sonrisa.

Luego de la comida, vino un baile. Hice el honor de bailar con varios señores y con mis primos, por supuesto. Pero ahora estoy bailando con Neil, giro en sus brazos mientras sigo pensando que está raro. Me lleva a un rincón apartado sin que nadie lo note, aunque se puede ver a los invitados y ellos a nosotros, pero tenemos privacidad suficiente para hablar sin ser escuchados. Ya estoy nerviosa, no sé qué pueda estar planificando Neil.

—Primero que nada quería perdirte perdón por todo lo que te he dicho y todo lo que te hice. Yo era un niño, en todos los sentidos hasta hace poco. No tenía concienca de lo que te hacía, Candy. Por eso no veías en mí ningún remordimiento. No había amor en mí y fue hasta hace poco que lo descubrí y pude abrir mis ojos para ver tantas cosas y... comprendí cuánto mal te hice, te hicimos...

Los ojos de Neil están totalmente aguados, es algo increíble, pero aún tengo mis reservas, no sé a dónde quiere llegar con todo esto.

—Quiero perdirte perdón en nombre de todos, Candy, porque sé que mi familia nunca lo hará, nunca se cansarán de hacerte daño y ahora que están haciéndomelo también a mí, lo veo más que claro. Estoy enamorado, Candy. Estoy dispuesto a luchar, creo que me has contagiado de tu valor.— Me sonríe, su primera sonrisa cálida y sincera hacia mí y me quedo de piedra. Algo dentro de mí me dice que está siendo sincero y veo que toma mi mano con cariño.

—Neil... sabes bien que yo no correspondo ese amor... que amo a Terry...

—Lo sé, Candy. No te preocupes. Es por eso que tengo más ganas aún de luchar, por nosotros, por los dos.— Me quedo sin habla porque todo es absurdo, ¿a dónde quiere ir él?

—Neil... no hay nosotros...

—Déjame hablar, Candy. No hablo de nosotros, no de tú y yo. Te quiero, lo he descubierto y estoy arrepentido por todo lo que te he hecho, pero no voy a casarme contigo...

—¿Eh?— Mi cara de estúpida debe valer un millón. ¿De qué me perdí?

—No estoy enamorado de ti, Candy. Me enamoré, pero no de ti. Todo esto del compromiso, mis flores, las invitaciones, ha sido idea de mamá y de Eliza, han convencido a la tía de que nos casemos para que tú no terminaras ensuciando el nombre de la familia, pero lo cierto es que quieren que la fortuna pase a nuestras manos.

Me quedo en shock... ¿por qué me confiesa Neil tales cosas?

—No entiendo nada, Neil... ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

—Todo lo que he hecho ha sido seguirles la corriente, Candy. Que piensen que deseo casarme contigo y debía actuar como lo hice para convencerlos a todos... porque si descubren lo que realmente quiero... no descansarían hasta destruirme o destruirla a ella...

Entonces sí que me siento perpleja. Niel está desahogándose, confiando en mí aún sabiendo que con todo el resentimiento que debo guardarle, podría hundirlo si tan sólo abro la boca... pero resulta que está enamorado... y quiere luchar... ¡vaya!

—¿Por qué, Neil? ¿Por qué querrían destruirla?

—Por la misma razón en que siempre han querido destruirte a ti, Candy. Piensan que la clase pobre nació para ser gusanos que debían vivir arrastrados y rogando por no ser aplastados.— No pensé nunca escuchar a Neil decir semejante cosa y entonces lo comprendo. Se ha enamorado de alguien inferior a él... conociendo a su familia... la cosa no pinta nada bien...

—¿Quién es ella, Neil?— Él suspira y traga grueso, para luego decirme muy bajito:

—Dorothy.— Me quedo de piedra nuevamente. Estoy más que sorprendida y confusa. Supuestamente me casaré con Neil y ella... ella se mostró tan amable y servil... a pesar de que voy a casarme con el hombre que ella quiere... porque asumo que lo quiere, ¿no? ¿o Neil se ha quedado queriendo solo?

—Nos enamoramos, Candy. Lo cierto es que estoy loco por ella... nunca lo había notado antes, pero ella es... hermosa, es amable y... es inteligente, Candy. A escondidas le he enseñado a leer y escribir... ella quiere ser escritora... tiene aspiraciones, Candy. Sueños dulces y nobles y yo... yo quisiera que ella tuviera al menos una oportunidad... no quiero dejar que mi familia la trunque... que me trunquen a mí y me vuelvan como ellos...

Estoy casi llorando ante la conmovedora historia de Neil y Dorothy. Jamás hubiera imaginado semejante cosa, el amor es capaz de transformar y Neil es un vivo ejemplo de ello.

—¿Y qué vas hacer, Neil? ¿Qué vamos hacer?

—Por el momento seguir fingiendo, Candy. Debemos ganarnos la confianza de todos, fingirnos enamorados y el día de la boda... te ayudaré a que te vayas con tu inglés y yo... seré el novio plantado...— Me da una sonrisa irónica al decir eso y no puedo evitar corresponder.

—Yo me fingiré desolado por tu plantón y le pediré a mis padres que me dejen irme un tiempo lejos y entonces... me iré con ella. Pero por favor, Candy... esto debe quedar entre tú y yo... ni una sola palabra, por favor.— Me suplica y yo asiento. Luego volvemos hacia donde están todos los demás con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

Todos nos ven sonreir y de la mano. La tía lo aprueba y creo que nos hemos hechado a todos en un bolsillo, todos están comprando nuestra felicidad y Neil y yo nos miramos con complicidad. Quiero reir a carcajadas ante el asombro en las caras de Stear y Archie, incluyendo Annie y Patty que vi que llegaron después.

La fiesta termina y me siento cansada, pero confiada y de pronto mis ganas de morirme se van. Dorothy entra y me ayuda a desvestirme.

—¿Desea otro baño, señorita?

—Sí, pero lo tomaré yo sola esta vez, Dorothy. Y ya deja de fingir, que lo sé todo.— Le guiño un ojo y veo que sus mejillas se sonrojan.

—Yo...

—No te preocupes, Dorothy, encontraremos la manera.— La tranquilizo y ella insiste en ayudarme con mi aseo, luego se va y yo regreso a mi cama. Beso el anillo de compromiso que me dio Terry y que ahora llevo colgado en la cadenita que él me dio el día de nuestra despedida y el que me dio Neil lo guardo cuidadosamente en un joyero.

Alguien toca mi ventana. ¡Mis primos! Seguro buscan una explicación. Abro apresurada y con el corazón latiendo fuerte, como me late cada vez que hago algo indebido.

—Terry...

—¿Me he perdido el compromiso, traidora?— Ya está adentro y me trae una flor, una dulce Candy que tuvo que haber cortado del jardín que puedo ver desde mi ventana.

—Terry... no voy a casarme con...

—Lo sé. Porque vine a llevarte conmigo ahora mismo.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Sorprendidas? Jejejeje. Al menos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y será hasta mañana, chicas.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**dulce lu, marla88, megafanHP, kary klais, Dali, ingrid quintulen, WISAL, Mayuel, norma Rodriguez, LizCarter, Nerckka, Eva Mara Hernndez, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Silvia E, Guest, Amy C.L, Laura Grandchester**

* * *

**verito: Hola amiga, no encuentro para nada ofensiva tu opinión. Comprendo tu punto, lo que pasa es que la misma Candy admite que exagera con sus mimos hacia Terry y le llama bebé, a él no le molesta, es que ella piensa que a él le falta mucho cariño y lo conciente demasiado. Ellos son una pareja especial, son ardientes, intensos, apasionados, pero... como toda parejita y más una tan joven como ellos, pues también suelen ser algo melosos. Él le dice enana, pero enana es algo con doble filo, como cariño, pero a la vez... para molestarla, porque así es Terry, siempre le ponía nombres y es sólo una ternura que le muestra a ella y sólo a ella, por eso no pierde su fuerza e intensidad. Por otro lado, para mí es un honor que siendo fan de Albert, me hayas seguido desde mis comienzos y disfrutes de mis historias y me dejes tu cariño y comentarios. Eso vale mucho para un corazón Terrytano como el mío. Gracias por darme de tu tiempo y nos leeremos pronto. ;-)**

* * *

**Un beso, chicas**

**Wendy**


	10. Retomando el vuelo

**Sálvame, por favor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 10 Retomando el vuelo**

* * *

Estoy tan emocionada y feliz de ver por fin a mi amado, que ni siquiera pienso en lo que acaba de decirme. Lo recibo en mis brazos y cierro la ventana y corro las cortinas.

—Te extrañé tanto, mi amor. ¡Tanto!— Lo beso desesperada y él corresponde con la misma desesperación.

—Yo te extrañé muchísimo más, enana. Aunque no creo que tú me hayas extrañado tanto a mí...— Me dice apartándose de momento y experimento una sensación de pérdida.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque te vi bailando con el idiota ese. Los vi de la mano, conversar y reir... ¿será que te has entusiasmado con tu matrimonio?— No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo y hago un gran esfuerzo por no reirme. Su expresión es súper graciosa, pero no me río, ardería troya si lo hago.

—Pero... ¡Será posible que estés celoso! ¿De Neil?— Le digo en un tono que recalca lo más tonto que he escuchado jamás.

—¿Celoso? ¡Por supuesto que no! Es sólo que... estoy cuidándote porque él... no es de fiar y además...

—Ajá...— Lo interrumpo con la burla latiendo en mis ojos.

—Porque además eres muy confiada y por eso te pasan las cosas que te pasan. No tiene nada que ver con los celos.— Me dice con fastidio y está molesto, muy molesto. Pero se ve tan bello...

—Ya, bebé, no hablemos de eso, no tiene caso. Y sí te extrañé mucho y tuve mucho miedo.— Me le acerco y me cuelgo de su cuello, él sigue serio, pero no rechaza mi beso. Yo reparto besos por todo su rostro hasta que logro ablandarlo y nuestro beso se torna desesperado y ardiente.

—Te extrañé mucho, Candy, mucho.— Su voz está agitada, sus besos son duros y despiadados, sus manos comienzan a recorrerme a través de mi fina bata. Cuando todo se comienza a salir de control se separa de mí en sutiles y lentos besos.

—No podemos perder el tiempo, pecosa. Vístete, tan pronto como se retiren los vigilantes nos vamos.— Y ahí vuelvo a caer en cuenta de lo primero que me dijo, que me llevaría con él.

—Terry... respecto a eso... creo que no es necesario que nos fuguemos así porque...

—¿De qué hablas?— Me pregunta en un tono nada amable y con mucho recelo.

—Es que estuve hablando con Neil... y todo es una farsa...— Le relato todo lo que me contó Neil y veo a Terry sorprendido, pero serio y no puedo descifrar su expresión, lo que está pesando o decidiendo.

—Lo lamento mucho por él, pero lo dejarás plantado antes de tiempo. Hoy mismo nos vamos. Vístete, por favor.— Es tajante y me está ordenando, trata de suavizarlo con un por favor, pero lo cierto es que es una orden y comienzo a molestarme.

—Terry, ¿qué te cuesta? Sólo es una ayuda, de todas formas... no sólo lo hago por él, sino por Dorothy... ella es mi amiga y tiene ilusión...

—Candice, la respuesta es NO. Vístete.— Está apretando la mandíbula, conteniéndose en paciencia y yo cada vez estoy más molesta, no me parece justo no ayudarlos.

—Terry, no seas tan injusto...

—¿Injusto? ¿Se te olvidó que gracias a ellos tu reputación se fue al suelo en el colegio? Que fue esa nuestra primera separación. Luego lo de Susana y ahora el maldito compromiso. ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo, Candice? Tenemos la oportunidad de irnos y me sales con toda esta estupidez de Neil y su supuesto plan... ¿Es que de verdad no quieres venir conmigo? ¿Es eso, Candice? ¡Contesta!— Me sarandea y ahora sí que está furioso.

—¡Claro que no! Y por favor, baja la voz.— Él resopla y trata de controlarse y yo aseguro la puerta por si acaso.

—Estoy más que dispuesta a irme contigo, te amo y lo sabes. Sólo que quise ayudarlos... Es sólo cuestión de fingir por unos días que estamos encantados con la idea de casarnos y...

—¿Unos días? Y lo dices tan fácil, ¿se te olvida que yo tengo que regresar al teatro? Tengo que trabajar, Candice, si no, ¿cómo crees que voy a mantenernos?— Tiene su punto de cierto modo es verdad. Trato de pensar en un plan en que todos podamos salir beneficiados porque de verdad quiero ayudar a Neil y a Dorothy.

—Bueno, creo que sólo un par de días más, Terry. Nos fingimos enamorados, andamos de manitas y nada más para que...

—¡No quiero volver a verte de la mano con él!

—¡Por Dios! Terry, es sólo fingir delante de la gente, sólo tomarnos de la mano y esas cosas...

—¡No quiero! Ni que te mire, ni que te tome de la mano, que te toque un solo cabello. La respuesta sigue siendo NO. Si él la ama, que se las arregle como pueda, tú vienes conmigo esta misma noche y no está a discusión. Vístete. Es la tercera vez que te lo digo.

—¡Tú no me das órdenes!— Le digo molesta y me abstengo de gritar, pero ya estoy eligiendo un vestido de mi guardarropa y estoy que hiervo del coraje. Sé que él tiene razón en la mayor parte, pero siempre quiere hacer todo como él diga. ¡Tan mandón! Se pone de espaldas a mí mientras me saco el camisón y me enfundo en el vestido más sencillo y cómodo que encontré. Yo sigo furiosa y él va calmándose. Vuelvo a darle la espalda para ponerme mis botas y cuando me levanto, sus brazos están abrazándome desde atrás y siento su mejilla pegada a mi espalda.

—No quiero que nos peleemos, Candy. Al fin te tengo conmigo y no quiero perderte, no otra vez.— Volteo para quedar de frente con él y lo miro, no digo nada, pero me enternece tanto verlo con su expresión de niño asustado y le doy un tierno besito en los labios y él va recorriendo mi rostro con sus dedos.

—Entiendo que quieras ayudarlos y que su causa te parezca noble, pero ya no podemos confiar en nadie, Candy, ni en nuestra sombra. Además, siempre te ha hecho daño y te ha despreciado... me parece muy extraño ese cambio repentino y además... ¿enamorado de Dorothy? Disculpa, Candy, pero me parece muy rara y absurda esta historia...— Sé que tiene razón, bueno podría tenerla, pero Neil parecía tan sincero y Dorothy no lo desmintió cuando le pregunté...

—Pienso que puede ser una trampa, Candy. Tal vez quiere asegurarse de que no escapes y te mantengas confiada. Debe ser eso y si no lo es... es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Por favor, ven conmigo, no me dejes otra vez. Piensa en nosotros primero esta vez, Candy. Al diablo los demás, elígeme a mí, por favor...— Veo esa súplica en su mirada, leo ese miedo en sus ojos, un miedo que me invade a mí también.

—Tienes razón, Terry. Discúlpame, no quise... bueno, me voy contigo. Hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario. Sólo me importas tú.— Beso sus ojos dulcemente y lo abrazo. A veces él es tan vulnerable como un niño. Siempre pienso en ese niño pequeño de ojitos azules y pelito alborotado sufriendo por falta de amor, castigado sin razón, siendo repudiado y rechazado en su propia casa y se me encoge el alma. Por eso yo le doy cariño en nombre de todo el que lo rechazó. No me canso ni me cansaré de mimarlo.

—Los vigilantes se retiran a media noche. Tenemos que esperar dos horas y nos vamos. Albert estará esperándonos en la estación nuevamente.— Lo llevo de la mano hacia mi cama y nos recostamos, él tiene su cabeza en mi regazo y yo acaricio su pelo mientras lee un pequeño libro de teatro que había en la mesita de noche de mi cuarto. Está muy concentrado y yo disfruto de la suavidad de su pelo lacio, tan sedoso y no se enreda entre mis dedos como el mío. De pronto viene un inoportuno pensamiento a mí. A él le encanta el teatro y es una pasión que él y Susana comparten... me pregunto si tal vez... mientras él leía sus libretos ella también lo acariciaba de esta manera... si alguna vez se quedó dormido como un niño en su regazo. Los celos me pinchan de sólo imaginarlo.

—Un dólar por tu pensamiento.— Está mirándome y no me percaté, sonriendo, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—Terry... cuando practicabas tus líneas con Susana... ¿lo hacías de esta manera?— No pude resistir preguntar.

—No entiendo, mi amor.— Se ve desconcertado y acaricia con su dedo mi nariz.

—¿Que si lo hacías recostado de su regazo y ella te acariciaba así como yo...?— Se incorpora de pronto, sentándose y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—No, Candy. Este tipo de cercanía, de intimidad, sólo la he tenido contigo. El teatro, es lo único que Susana y yo tenemos en común y yo nunca pude estar muy cerca de ella. No sabes cuánto me costaba darle un simple beso en la frente, lo cierto es que la poca convivencia con ella fue horrible. Hasta practicar mis líneas con ella era incómodo... era como hacer algo que ella no podía y... no sé cómo explicártelo, mi amor. Sólo sé que el único cariño que yo conozco es el que tú me das y no quiero otro.

Me siento llena de dicha al escuchar esas palabras. Me duele que él haya estado tan falto de cariño, pero me enorgullece que yo signifique esa parte tan bonita en su vida.

—Voy a llenarte siempre de mucho amor y cariño, Terry. Y también voy a cuidarte mucho.

—Ya lo haces. Yo también te daré mucho amor, el mismo que me has enseñado. Pero... nunca dejes de ser cariñosa conmigo ni dejes de consentirme... aún cuando nazca el bebé.— Me dice y vuelve acomodarse en la cama, su cabeza de lado recostada en mi vientre y cierra sus ojitos, se ve tan cansado, pero tan hermoso. ¡Dios! ¿Es posible que lo ame tanto?

—Nunca dejaré de consentirte, mi amor. Pero tendrás que compartirme con el bebé que pienso consentirlo mucho también.

—Los bebés. Quiero muchos.

—Entonces tendrás que trabajar muy duro para mantenernos a toditos.

—Entonces me partiré el lomo, pero quiero muchos niños nacidos del amor. Cada uno esperado con amor.

—Claro que sí, mi amor. Ya verás cómo tendremos un bebé muy prontito.— Su rostro se ilumina de pronto con mucha malicia y me sonríe de lado. Me pongo nerviosa y seguro que debo tener las mejillas ardiendo.

—¿Prontito?— Me pregunta con picardía mientras peligrosamente se va colocando casi sobre mí, bloqueándome cualquier vía de escape.

—Sí... me dijiste que tan pronto nos casáramos querías un bebé, ¿no?

—¿Yo dije eso?— Pregunta arrastrando cada palabra como si tuvieran diez sílabas cada una.

—Sí. Dijiste que...— Está casi por completo sobre mí y me está besando el cuello, succionándolo y lamiendo mi oreja. Me estoy derritiendo por completo y no sé cómo frenarlo porque... estoy en un éxtasis.

¿Y tú sabes cómo se hacen los bebés, Candy?— Se levanta un poco y sus manos están a cada lado de mi cintura y está besando mi vientre mientras sube hacia mis pechos y cuello nuevamente. Entierro mis dedos en su pelo... creo que voy a morirme...

—Sí sé cómo se hacen... y... ohh... se empieza justo así...— Está acariciando mis pechos, los besa y yo clavo mis uñas en su espalda. Es tan divino todo. Se me nubla todo el pensamiento.

—¿Y seguro también sabes que se alimentan así?— Liberó mis pechos y los está chupando... me estoy volviendo loca y la sensación allí a bajo es desquiciante.

—Yo... umm... sí, sé cómo se alimentan... ohh...

—¿Y te gustaría alimentar uno muy prontito?— Me pregunta aún chupando mis pechos, pero fue subiendo a mi cuello nuevamente y llegó hasta mis labios.

—Es lo que más deseo, Terry. Ahh... Ohh...— No puedo ni pensar si me sigue tocando de esa manera, mi oreja... me deshago... una de sus manos está rozando mi sexo por dentro de mi vestido y siento que moriré. Algo allá abajo está fuera de control y me comienzo a retorcer.

—No hagas ruido, mi amor. Nos cacharían y arruinarían mi demostración.— Y me besa ardientemente para ahogar mis gemidos, no los puedo controlar, sólo salen de mi boca, se escapan y suenan libres, pero él los atrapa con sus besos.

—Es que... ohh... así no puedo, Terry... si sigues... no puedo callarme porque ahh...

—Sólo inténtalo. Quiero demostrarte lo delicioso que podría ser hacer el amor. Sobre todo cuando se ama, preciosa.

—¿Ahora? ¿Me harás el amor?— Pregunto ansiosa, nerviosa, pero con poca voluntad para negarle nada.

—Me encantaría. Me muero por hacértelo ya, pero no se puede, mi amor. Sólo puedo darte una pequeña demostración, pero no puedo hacerte mía completamente. Aún no.— Se detiene con la poca voluntad que nos queda y yo sigo respirando entrecortadamente, aún agitada y me acomodo mi vestido sin poder disimular mi impresión al mirar la enorme erección de Terry.

—Ya debemos irnos, mi amor. Ven.— Abre la ventana.

—Yo bajo primero y luego tú. Te atraparé en mis brazos.— Asiento y hago como él dice. Caigo en sus brazos y la respiración vuelve a mi cuerpo. Caminamos sigilosos y llegamos al portal. Ya casi en nuestra meta.

—¡Candy! ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola bellezas!**

**Como ven, yo siempre cumplo y espero que este capi les haya gustado. Aunque corto, siempre hay de todo un poco.**

**Gracias por tus comentarios:**

**anaalondra28, Mirna, dulce lu, kary klais, verito, Amy C.L, Mayuel, LizCarter, SILVIA E, Ingrid quintulen, norma Rodriguez, Dali, LUISA, Iris Adriana, WISAL, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313**

**También les doy las gracias por el apoyo a mi nueva y reciente locura: "100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester" Para las que aún no lo saben, ese fic es mi biografía de amor, todos los sapos que besé antes de dar con el príncipe, es una historia real. Van a conocer quién realmente soy, cómo es que soy como soy y por qué. Es Terryfic! **

**Gracias por todo. Ahora tengo que actualizar... "La pasión tiene memoria"**

**Un beso,**

**Wendy**


	11. Contigo

**Sálvame, por favor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 11 Contigo**

* * *

—¿Qué crees que harás Candy?— La voz de Archie nos paró en seco y con él venía Stear, nunca se alteraba, pero también estaba muy serio y Terry resopló con coraje. Yo simplemente no podía creerlo. ¡Dios! Sólo quiero dejar atrás todo este mundo hostil y ser feliz con mi amado. No entiendo por qué el destino se la pasa conspirando para hacernos infelices.

—Archie, Stear... me voy. Me voy con Terry.— Le digo en voz baja para no llamar la atención y porque sé que él no me detiene por maldad, veo en sus ojos preocupación, pero sobre todo, un amor profundo al que nunca he podido corresponder y se me encoge el alma.

—Pero Candy... ¿van a irse así...? Ten cuidado, por favor...— Dice Stear y su mirada es dulce, ya no hay ese amor de antes, ese lugar lo ocupa ahora Patty, pero sí veo su inmenso cariño fraternal. Es tan triste tener que decirles adiós.

—No puedes marcharte así, Candy. Tú eres una dama, mereces mucho más que esto... ¿Por qué te conformas con tan poco?— Casi me grita y sujeta mis hombros.

—¡Suéltala, imbécil!— Terry me aparta de él con brusquedad y yo ya comienzo a temblar, una pelea es lo menos que necesitamos y Archie y Terry son fuego y gasolina.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste por allá? Tenías que volver a complicarlo todo.— Le reclama Archie y aunque Terry sigue retándolo con la mirada, esos comentarios siempre hacen efecto en él.

—¡Basta! Por favor no peleen. Ya no soporto más eso. Sólo queremos ser felices, no se metan, por favor... dejen que seámos felices.— Suplico casi llorando y la mandíbula de Archie se cae mientras yo abrazo a Terry para evitar la pelea que se aproxima, para calmarlo y calmarme yo misma.

—¿Ser feliz? ¿Con él? Candy... con él no has hecho otra cosa que no sea llorar... ¿por qué te lanzas siempre de cabeza al sufrimiento?

—¡Eso no es cierto!— Le grito no muy alto, pero me duele que dijera eso, sobre todo porque sé que a Terry le duele más que a mí y no quiero verlo perder la seguridad.

—Sabes bien que yo vivía sumida en una gran tristeza por Anthony... lo sabes... y sólo cuando conocí a Terry pude sonreir otra vez. Necesito que me entiendan, por favor. No me hagan elegir entre él y ustedes. No me hagan eso.

Estoy de desesperada y me duele el alma, es tan malo cuando tienes que ser feliz por encima de los demás, pero ya no puedo seguir tropezando con la misma piedra. Tengo planes, tengo sueños y quiero cumplirlos con mi amor. Quiero todo lo que nos hemos prometido.

—Candy... no queremos que elijas entre él y nosotros... sabemos bien que ya lo elegiste y...

—¿De qué parte estás, Stear?— Le reclama Archie y Terry vuelve a resoplar.

—Esto es una decisión de nosotros dos. Lo siento, elegante, pero tenemos que irnos. Ven, Candice.— Y me arrastra del brazo hacia la salida.

—¡Candy! No lo hagas... él no te hará feliz...

—¿Y crees que Neil sí? ¿Crees que con él seré más feliz?— Volteo para decirle eso de frente y Archie se queda sin palabras, comprendiendo que al menos en eso tengo razón.

—Ya déjalos, hermano. Tienen derecho a decidir su felicidad.— Stear jala a Archie aunque él sigue renuente.

—Escuchen, chicos. Yo los adoro, los llevo en el corazón, siempre ocuparán un lugar muy grande en él, pero comprendan que quiero y deseo ser feliz. Sé que Terry no es perfecto, yo lo conozco más que nadie y sé lo lejos de la perfección que está, pero yo lo quiero así y aún con todos sus defectos, él me hace feliz. Y yo... yo creo que me enamoré de sus imperfecciones. Entiendan que soy feliz así. Él me llena y me necesita, me ama...— Veo que todos se quedan boquiabiertos, incluyendo el mismo Terry. Fueron palabras que me salieron del alma y nunca antes lo había descrito así, pero es la pura verdad.

—Está bien, Candy. Si es así, me rindo. Sé feliz.— Me dice Archie derrotado y con la voz quebrada y se me forma un nudo en la garganta.

—Adiós, Stear, me despides de Patty.— Le doy un fuerte abrazo a mi adorado inventor. Luego voy hacia Archie y me quedo mirándolo fijo y él a mí. Le doy un abrazo fuerte y permanecemos por unos segundos así.

—Sé feliz, Candy. Por favor.— Es una súplica y besa mi rostro con adoración repetidas veces, hay lágrimas en sus ojos y en los míos también.

—Candice, se nos hace tarde.— Interrumpe la voz grave de Terry, sé que está molesto, debe estar muerto de celos, pero arreglaré eso con él después.

—Cuídense, por favor.— Nos dice y Stear y asentimos.

—Cuídala y hazla feliz, Grandchester. No hagas que tenga que ir a matarte.— Dice Archie con una sonrisa irónica y para sorpresa de todos, Terry le extiende la mano. Archie la estrecha porque en mi amado hay mucha sinceridad.

—Gracias por quererla tanto y cuidarla, Cornwell. Gracias a los dos. Ahora es mi turno. Voy hacerla feliz. Palabra.

Me siento profundamente orgullosa de él y sobre todo porque pudo tolerar los abrazos y los besos que compartí con mis primos, cosa que hace un tiempo atrás hubiera sido imposible. Logramos traspasar el portal y caminamos hasta que me siento muy cansada.

—Podremos dormir un poco, Pecas. Partiremos muy temprano, antes de que descubran que no estás y para cuando se percaten, estaremos muy, muy lejos.— Me detiene en un árbol para decírmelo, está tan feliz, tan emocionado, tan hermoso.

—Estaremos juntos por fin, pecosa.— Me acorrala para besarme intensamente hasta dejarme sin respiración.

—Hasta el fin del mundo, mi amor.— Le digo cuando el beso se rompe y caminamos hacia su hotel. No hay cocheros a esa hora y yo me siento agotada. No es tan lejos, pero de verdad estoy cansada.

—¿Qué pasa, enana?

—Estoy cansada, Terry.

—¿Quieres que te cargue?— Me pregunta tomándome por la cintura y dejando en mí un beso. Amo a este hermoso niño más que a mi vida.

—No, bebé. Estoy bien, caminaré.

—¿Segura? ¿No quieres que te cargue?— Me acerca más a él y me da más besos. Él sí que sabe cómo derretirme. Tan tierno, tan caballeroso, tan él.

—Está bien...— Accedo rendida porque estoy cansada y además necesito dormir al menos un par de horas. Me carga en su espalda, a esa hora no hay nadie por ahí, así que no quedaría mal visto y camina así conmigo lo que falta para llegar a su hotel.

—Ya estamos aquí, hermosa.— Me baja y me deja en la cama. Me quita las botas y las medias.

—¿Te duelen?— Toma uno de mis pies en sus manos y lo masajea levemente.

—Las botas me molestan un poco...—Le contesto bostezando.

—Tal vez ya no te quedan. En Nueva York Te compraré otras y mucho mejores que esas.— Yo le sonrío a mi hermoso arrogante, él siempre queriendo comprarme el mundo y yo sólo lo necesito a él.

—Estoy segura que sí. Eres todo un hombre ya.— Le digo y lo invito a la cama conmigo porque los ojitos se me cierran.

Él se acurruca junto a mí pasando mi brazo sobre él y lo besa. Ahora que estamos así pegaditos se me espanta el sueño y le acaricio su cabello como a él le gusta. Ambos estamos muy pensativos.

—Candy...

—Dime, mi amor.

—¿Tengo demasiados defectos?

—No más de los que tengo yo.

—Pero sufres por ellos... ¿no?

—Terry... tú eres adorable y perfectamente imperfecto. Entiende que te amo así. Me enamoré cuando eras un engreído, petulante, arrogante, grosero y malcríado. ¿Por qué no habría de quererte ahora que sigues siendo tan insoportablemente adorable?— Se gira quedando sobre mí y me mira de frente.

—Me esforzaré por ser mejor para ti cada día.— Lo beso porque no puedo evitarlo y le alboroto el pelito y se ve tan tierno y comible como un niño.

—Terry... no hay nada en ti que yo cambiaría. Amo todo de ti. Eres mi todo. Te amo cuando ríes, cuando eres intenso, cuando te enojas y te cierras en ti... y también cuando eres posesivo y te pones así bien celocito yo quisiera comerte a besos. También amo cuando te pones caprichoso como un niño. Te amo en todas tus maneras, niño hermoso.— Acerco su rostro a mis labios y lo lleno de besos.

—Pues yo pienso que tú eres perfecta. Todo me gusta de ti. Eres hermosa, tierna, dulce, muy cariñosa. Yo quisiera poner todo el mundo a tus pies, Candy. Te amo como no tienes idea. Me encanta tu pelo... es hermoso y tus ojos así tan grandes y expresivos... y esta naricita repleta de pecas que quisiera comerme...

—¡Terry!— Protesto riéndome porque me mordió la nariz de veras.

—¡Oye!— Muerdo su nariz sorprendiéndolo también.

—Prepárate para mi venganza, enana.

—¡No! Jajajajaja. ¡Basta! Jajajaja.— Está haciéndome cosquillas sin piedad y no paro de reir. No cambio estos momentos por nada del mundo.

Cuando al fin muestra algo de compación por mí, vuelve a quedarse quieto como un niño bueno y me mira.

—Te amo, mocoso engreído.

—Te amo babuino con pecas.

—¿Qué?— Trato de ponerme de pie, estoy molesta. No logro ni moverme bajo su peso.

—Trepas árboles, tienes pecas y eres pequeña. Eres un babuino con pecas...

—¡Quítate!— Intento apartarlo súper molesta. Él sabe hacerme rabiar.

—¿Ves lo mentirosa que eres?

—¿Ah?

—Dijiste que amabas todo de mí y que no cambiarías nada y ahora quieres matarme por llamarte babuino.— Me sujeta las manos porque iba directo arañarlo.

—No puedo amarte cuando me dices...— Su boca me ataca en un beso impulsivo y todo mi argumento queda ahogado junto con mi enojo. Estoy perdida bajo su hechizo, bajo su peso y sus besos. Me siento tan entregada. Soy tan vulnerable cuando se trata de sus caricias, de todo lo de él.

—Dime que me amas.— Exige luego de romper el beso.

—No.

—Dime que me amas.— Pide con más exigencia mientras me besa el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja, me voy arqueando.

—No...— Mi negación cada vez más débil.

—Dime que me amas, Candice.— Su lengua va bajando y lame la ranura entre mis pechos mientras los aprieta suavemente. Paso mi mano por su cabeza, enredando su pelo en mis dedos, pero lo que quiero es que siga besándome así, saboreándome ahí.

—No te diré nada. Estoy... ahh... molesta...

—Dime que me amas o me molestaré yo.— Va desatando mi corsé y deja mis pechos expuestos. Los toca primero y se queda jugando con mis pezones. Siento que enloqueceré porque oh... es tan divino, siento el mismo hormigueo en mi zona más íntima.

—Aún no escucho nada.— Detiene su erótica caricia y siento que voy a morir, está abandonándome, interrumpiendo mis sensaciones.

—Ehh... es que... sigue besándome así, por favor...

—No te daré ni la hora si no me dices que me amas de una buena vez.— Me amenaza y jala con sus dientes mi pezón, pero luego lo suelta y no me hace nada.

—Te amo, Terry. Te amo, mi amor.— Suelto entrecortado y empujo su cara hasta mis pechos y él me complace inmediatamente. Succionándolos, acariciándolos y ohh... no puedo parar de gemir. Entonces acaricio su espalda, lo aruño a través de la tela de su camisa.

—Deseo tanto hacerte el amor, Candy. Tenerte todita mía.— Dice mientras acaricia mi oreja con su lengua y yo sigo retorciéndome y gemiendo bajo él.

—Házmelo, Terry. Deja que me entregue a ti, por favor.— Digo entre jadeos y abrazo su cintura mientras me entrego ávida a sus caricias.

—No me pidas eso, Candy, no ahora... no me convenzas, por favor, trato de cuidarte...— Me dice con dificultad y no deja de tocarme. Yo sé que él quiere protegerme de la gente y sus prejucios, pero, ¡Dios! Deseo tanto ser suya.

—Pero... es que de verdad quiero ser tu mujer, Terry. Hazme tuya, por favor...

—Candy... no me hagas esto, no es justo...— Está desesperado, pero yo me propongo desabotonar su camisa y él no tiene fuerzas suficiente para mostrar resistencia. Tengo ante mí su torso al descubierto y es ohh... tan duro y formado, es todo un hombre. Y es mío. Beso su pecho duro, sus pectorales y lo escucho gruñir.

—Ya, Candy. Detente, por favor. Nos casaremos pronto y te haré el amor cada día y cada noche, te lo prometo, pero ahora... déjame que pueda cumplir mi palabra. Deja que te lleve al altar siendo aún pura.— Logra detenerme con esas palabras y casi me hace llorar. Está haciendo todo eso por mí, porque me ama. Está frenando sus ganas sólo por mí y yo me siento tan inmadura, egoísta e impulsiva por insistir.

—Lo siento, mi amor. Será todo así como tú dices. Es que... me haces perder el control.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Sólo quería torturarte un poquito, pero... el torturado he sido yo.— Va acomodando mi corsé y estoy totalmente vestida nuevamente y él vuelve abotonarse su camisa.

—Esperaré a ese día y me entregaré a ti, mi amor. Seré totalmente tuya, ante Dios y ante los hombres.— Nos besamos y al rato me quedé dormida más cómoda que nunca en sus brazos.

—Hola.— Abro mis ojos un poco desorientada y Terry me sonríe con tanta dulzura.

—¿Por qué me despiertas, Terry? Tengo sueño...— Refunfuño e intento acomodarme nuevamente.

—Pensé que querías venir conmigo a Nueva York, pero si prefieres quedarte aquí...

—¡Oh! ¿Qué hora es?— Reacciono azorada y caigo sentada de golpe.

—Hora de irnos, preciosa. Ven.— Me ayuda a levantarme, me lavo la cara y me enjuago la boca para quitarme la modorra y me calzo las botas. Salimos de la mano, aún es muy temprano. Detenemos un cochero y Terry me ayuda a subir.

—¡Albert!— Me sorprende que él ya estaba adentro.

—Pensé que era mejor venir por ustedes en caso de que se quedaran dormidos.

—Siempre piensas en todo, Al. Muy bien. Es mejor que estemos juntos los tres.

Llegamos a la estación y compramos los tres boletos. En diez minutos estábamos abordando el tren hacia Nueva York. Cuando por fin llegamos...

—¡Hijo!— Me sorprendió ver a Eleanor recibiéndonos. Estaba feliz y vi la forma efusiva en que abrazó a Terry. Me sentí tan feliz por él y lo vi corresponder el abrazo.

—¡Candy! Me alegra tanto que hayas podido acompañarlo.— Me abraza con mucha emoción y veo que está casi al borde de las lágrimas. Albert carraspea para hacerse sentir.

—Mamá, él es Albert, nuestro mejor amigo. Viene con nosotros y se quedará conmigo.

—Mucho gusto, señora Baker.— Albert besó su mano muy galante y Eleanor a pesar de sus años se sonrojó. Siempre he notado que Albert tiene unos modales impecables para ser alguien tan sencillo.

—Bienvenido, Albert. Pero vengan, el chofer nos espera.— Así los cuatro nos subimos al choche y fuimos directo a la casa de Eleanor. Cuando a penas llegamos...

—Así que estás aquí, eh...

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Gracias por seguir y apoyar esta historia. Ya nos encontramos en su segunda etapa. Veámos que más tendrá que enfrentar esta pareja.**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios:**

**norma Rodriguez, faty, verito, Dali, zucastillo, Daniela Bascun, LizCarter, Ingrid quintulen, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, luisa, Amy C.L, Mayuel, WISAL, SILVIA E, dulce lu, vero, Laura Grandchester, Betk Grandchester, Iris Adriana**

**Un beso enorme a todas**

**Wendy**


	12. Más trabas

**Sálvame, por favor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 12 Más trabas**

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?— En cosa de segundos mi amado se puso como el diablo. Nos encontramos cara a cara con el Duque. Me entró el pánico. Ya no sabía cómo soportar tantas trabas en nuestro camino. Me preguntaba cómo es que nuestra felicidad le molestaba tanto a los demás.

—No te veo en dos años ¿y esta es la forma en que me recibes?—En apariencia, el Duque estaba calmado, pero no me inspiraba confianza y Terry sostenía fuerte mi brazo mientras que Eleanor y Albert seguían boquiabiertos.

—Tal vez porque sé que no será nada grata tu visita. Porque dudo que hayas venido sólo para saber cómo estoy.— Había rabia y dolor en a voz de mi niño y yo estaba tensa, sujeta al agarre de su mano que se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

—Richard... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no avisaste que venías?

—Porque no tengo que avisar para visitar a mi propio hijo y porque además, no soy idiota, Elly, si hubiera avisado, no me hubiera recibido.

—No peleen, por favor. Señor Duque de Grandchester... es un honor saber que nos visita...— Lo saludo y le extiendo mi mano, la que no está sujetando Terry a ver si rompo con la tensión y el Duque con toda su elegancia y buenas maneras besa mi mano.

—Un placer verla de nuevo, señorita Andrew.— Terry apartó mi mano de él con brusquedad. Mi niño era increíble, estaba celoso de su papá.

—Disculpen mi abrupta llegada. Terrence... de verdad quería verte, hijo.

—¡No me llame hijo! Yo hace mucho que no tengo padre...

—¡Terry! Dale una oportunidad... no le hables así...

—No te metas en esto, Candice. Sabes muy bien que si él hubiera querido...

—Ya, ya... no voy a tolerar estas escenas en mi propia casa. Richard, si quieres compartir un rato con tu hijo, no tengo inconveniente, ahora, sí voy a pedirles que se comporten.— Por primera vez veo a Eleanor alterada y miraba a Terry con intención. Mi amado siempre estaba dispuesto al pleito, otra de sus virtudes.

—No he venido con ninguna intención de discutir. Sólo quería saber de mi hijo.

—Como puede ver, estoy bien, gracias.— Terry estaba siendo petulante y mi pobre Albert estaba incómodo y fuera de lugar en todo esto, yo estaba nerviosa.

—Puedo ver que sí y me alegro.

—Bueno, pasen, por favor...— Eleanor nos hizo una señal para entrar en la casa, ya que estábamos dando toda una escena afuera.

—Pasen ustedes. Yo me llevaré a Candice a dar un paseo.

—¿Un paseo? Pero Terry, yo estoy...

—Sí, Candice, un paseo, ven.— Yo estaba muerta del cansancio y con pocas horas de sueño, la verdad es que no me apetecía para nada un paseo.

—Terry, cariño, Candy está cansada. Deja que entre y coma algo.— Dice Eleanor y Terry me mira y se encuentra con mi gesto y mis ojos suplicantes, un ruego mudo.

—Está bien. Sólo lo hago por ella.— Otra vez petulante y miró al Duque con intención, éste sonrió cínicamente. Oh esa sonrisa, la misma de mi amado, ya sé de quién la heredó.

—Oh, tonta de mí. Soy tan mala anfitriona. Albert, él es Richard, padre de Terry, y Richard, él es Albert, es amigo de Terry y Candy.

—Mucho gusto, Excelencia...— Albert pudo saludar al Duque de la manera correcta, con el respectivo protocolo y una vez más se quedaron todos boquiabiertos.

—Es mi placer, señor...

—Albert, sólo Albert.

—Albert...— Convino el Duque y se quedó mirando a Albert con curiosidad, como si lo conociera de alguna parte.

—Gena, tráiganos un té y unos pastelillos, por favor.— Dijo Eleanor a su empleada mientras organizaba a su visita en el salón. Todos estaban sentados en un lugar separado, excepto Terry y yo, él no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

—Gracias por recibirme en tu casa, Elly. Realmente, vine para saber de ti, Terrence. He estado al tanto de todo. Sé que has triunfado y te felicito por eso.

—¿Habla en serio? ¿No se siente insultado en saber que su bastardo arrastra su ilustre apellido en los burdos escenarios de Nueva York?

—¡Terrence!— Lo reprende su madre y yo me siento avergonzada por la actitud de él. Está siendo totalmente grosero adrede.

—No, Terrence. Te he concedido esa libertad, que hicieras algo que te gustara y te apasionara, que disfrutaras de esa libertad de poder elegir durante el tiempo que pudieras... la señorita White fue la que me abrió los ojos en eso...

—Puede llamarme Candy, señor.— Contesto simpática y Terry me fulmina con la mirada. Recuerdo ese momento cuando Terry escapó y yo convencí al Duque de que lo dejara ser él.

—Candy ha sido una luz en la vida de Terry, Richard. Mi hijo es feliz con ella...

—Candy es una luz para todos, mi pequeña.— Albert me guiñó un ojo con cariño y Terry lo miró serio. Era tan celoso siempre, pero al menos estaba manteniéndose en su sitio

—Lo sé. He notado que son muy amigos y que no es la mala influencia que pensé que era... me disculpo por eso... creo que la juzgué mal, señorita.

—No se preocupe, señor. Eso ya pasó y Terry y yo estamos felices.— Le doy a Terry mi más deslumbrante sonrisa, pero él no corresponde, sé que está molesto, aunque no conmigo.

—Me alegra que lo reconozcas. Pero te reitero que Candice no es mi amiga. Es mi novia. Mi prometida y vamos a casarnos.— Las caras del Duque y de Eleanor se desencajaron de sorpresa y yo volví a sentir nervios, sabía que algo pasaría, lo presentía.

—Terrence... estoy enterado de eso. No lo consultaste conmigo, no tienes mi permiso ni mi bendición, tampoco por parte de los padres de la señorita Andrew y peor aún, la señorita está comprometida con alguien más y te la llevaste... ¿tienes idea del escándalo que acabas de formar?—Yo no lo había visto de esa manera y me aterré. Aferré mi mano muy fuerte a la de Terry. No quería volver a perderlo.

—No. No pedí tu permiso ni tu bendición porque no la necesito, soy mayor de edad y dejé de depender de ti. Y lo de llevarme a Candy, lo haría mil veces más. Si ella no es mía no será de nadie.

—Terry...— Murmuro y lo miro para que se calme, creo que todo se nos está escapando de las manos.

—Esta no era la manera de hacer las cosas, Terrence. Si querías casarte con la señorita Andrew, tenías que hacerlo de la forma en que se espera de alguien de tu clase. ¡Por Dios! Te hubiera ayudado y...

—¿Como me ayudaste cuando la expulsaron del colegio?— Alzó la voz poniéndose de pie y yo brinqué del susto. Vi al Duque bajar el rostro con pesar mientras que Albert y Eleanor se miraban entre sí sin saber cómo intervenir.

—Sé que en eso tienes razón, hijo. No te apoyé y me arrepiento. Entiende que las referencias que me dieron de la señorita y su reputación no fueron buenas y yo sólo quería lo mejor para ti...

—¿Lo mejor para mí? ¿Querías librarme del mal de Candy? ¿Por qué no tuviste esa determinación para librarme de la cara de cerdo de tu mujer? ¿Sabes todas las penurias que me causó esa cerda?

—¡Terry!

—¿De qué lado estás, Candice? Sabes mejor que nadie todo lo que me hizo y él nunca me defendió. Nunca sacó cara por mí. Ah... pero viene a rescatarme de ti que lo único que has hecho ha sido amarme a pesar de lo insoportable que soy.

—Cálmate hijo...— Intervino Eleanor con los ojos aguados, pero mi niño estaba furioso y vulnerable. Ya no habría forma de frenarlo.

—¡No me calmo! No permitiré que me jodan la vida otra vez. ¿Por qué no me defendió cada vez que la cerda me castigaba sin razón? Por el simple hecho de existir como si fuera culpa mía. Pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia confinado en mi habitación, siempre castigado hasta por respirar. Escuchando día y noche el malnacido que era, el bastardo. ¿Sabe que también pasé hambre? Sí, Duque, su esposa me castigaba sin cenar por el placer de verme sufrir y suplicar a los sirvientes por comida... ¿y usted dónde andaba?

—Basta, Terry... no repitas esas cosas, me duelen mucho... tanto como a ti...— Me vuelvo un mar de llanto y lo abrazo fuerte. Logro calmarlo en mis brazos como un niño, como un pobre pajarillo herido. Mi pobre niño carga tantas heridas en el alma. Veo que Eleanor también llora y que en la cara del Duque no cabe más pesar y arrepentimiento.

—No sabía esas cosas, hijo, lo siento. No estuve pendiente a ti y no sabes cuánto lo lamento, pero ya no puedo cambiarlo. Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar. Yo... a pesar de todo, no te cambiaría por nada, no me arrepiento de haberte engendrado, de tu llegada. Puede que la sociedad te llame bastardo, pero tú para mí eres el único hijo que yo tengo, porque tú naciste por amor. Eres el único al que reconozco. Sólo a ti yo dejaría precederme...— Mi bebé tenía los ojos aguados, sé que esperó escuchar esas palabras durante mucho tiempo, pero seguía orgulloso. No sería tan fácil convencerlo.

—Se le ha hecho tarde, señor. Yo no quiero ni me interesa nada de usted.

—¡Terry! No seas tan cruel... ¿A caso no es lo que siempre has querido? Que tus padres te amen...

—Esto no tiene que ver contigo, Candice.

—Sí tiene. Deja de excluirme de tus problemas. Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa. Si quieres que sea tu esposa, no puedes tenerme al margen de tu vida. Si quieres hacer todo a tu modo y como te de la gana, entonces no busques una esposa y haz lo que mejor te plazca.— Me pongo de pie molesta, tenía intención de ir a cualquier parte de la casa, lejos de todos ellos. Él me detiene, por el brazo, suave, sin brusquedad y se queda mirándome con sus ojitos aguados y yo me derrito.

—Lo siento...— Me dice casi inaudible y toma mi mano nuevamente y regreso a mi lugar.

—Terrence, la vida no siempre es justa, no siempre es lo que queremos... yo no elegí esto, no tuve opción. Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar. No puedes cambiar el hecho de que tarde o temprano me precederás y quiero prepararte para ese día. Tienes temple, actitud y buen corazón. Llevarás el título con orgullo, y además, Terrence... la tienes a ella a tu lado... y si ella es suficiente razón para que sigas tu destino, entonces yo moveré cielo y tierra para que te cases con ella.—Mis ojos y los de todos se abrieron como platos, especialmente los de Terry. Lo cierto es que no podíamos dar crédito a lo que escuchamos.

—No le creo. Usted lo que quiere es envolverme para que yo acepte como un tonto y...

—¡Terry! No seas tan terco, cariño. Al menos escúchalo.— La voz de Eleanor es una súplica, al igual que mi mirada.

—Entiendo tu desconfianza, Terry. Lamento mucho no haberte conocido realmente antes... no haberme dado cuenta de lo falto de afecto que estabas y me doy cuenta ahora... eres joven y no es tarde para ti... Quiero que sepas que ahora, aunque tarde, estoy para ti y que... ya no habrá nadie que te impida disfrutar de la casa que siempre te ha pertenecido... que puedes regresar cuando quieras y espero que para entonces... estés casado con ella... Sé que se adoran, puede verse hasta en el aire.

—Todo suena tan lindo, ¿no? ¿Y la Duquesa? Ella nos adora, seguro que estará ansiosa por mi regreso.

—Ella está muerta, Terrence. Hace seis meses que murió.— Todos nos quedamos con los ojos súper abiertos y a Terry por poco se le cae la boca.

—¿Muerta? Pero... ¿cómo?

—Sufrió una pulmonía y se negó a tratarse con un médico... el caso es que ya no está para interponerse entre nosotros. No puedes huir de tu destino, Terrence, es la triste realidad. Tienes que precederme y yo te prepararé para ello. Sé que del brazo de la mujer que amas será mucho más fácil para ti, mucho más de lo que fue para mí. Si tu condición es casarte con ella, está hecho.— Terry me mira, busca mis ojos como pidiendo apoyo, mi opinión y yo le sonrío.

—Acepto precederte. Siempre y cuando me case antes con Candy.— Respondió Terry con firmeza y volvió a tomar mi mano. El Duque asintió y la cara de Eleanor se llenó de júbilo, como si de pronto el mundo sonriera para su hijo y yo también sentí que se me encogió el corazón, sé que veía en nosotros el sueño que ella no pudo vivir, haberse quedado con el hombre que amaba. Era algo que podía leerse también en los ojos del Duque. Esa nostalgia, ese pesar.

—Me alegra poder llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a todos y que a la vez te haga feliz, hijo. Eres muy dichoso.— Vi que los ojos de Richard Grandchester se aguaron, entendimos muy bien lo que quiso decir y vi cómo Eleanor apartó la vista hacia otra parte, para evitar las lágrimas que sé que derramará cuando tenga algún espacio de intimidad y privacidad. Lágrimas de amor imposible, las más tibias, las que más duelen y queman.

—Hay varias situaciones, Terrence, no voy a mentirte. Sé que quieres casarte con Candice y créeme que yo no descansaré hasta verte lograrlo, pero...

—¿Pero qué?— Ladró Terry de mal talante y le apreté el brazo para reprenderlo. Yo también estaba esperando escuchar qué nueva traba habría, pero me mantenía en mi sitio, en cambio mi rebelde, explotaba a la más mínima provocación, así es él.

—Terrence, te has llevado a un joven de buena familia que estaba comprometida, ya con eso esa familia no te ve con buenos ojos y no puedes casarte con ella así como así sin la bendición de sus padres o encargados. Tendríamos que presentarnos ante ellos como Dios manda, ofrecer una disculpa y pedir su mano formalmente, es lo menos que podríamos hacer.

—Padre, a esa familia no le importa Candy. Desde que su padre adoptivo anda quién sabe dónde, la han dejado a su suerte, por dos años y ha vivido de su sueldo de enfermera como cualquier señorita de clase... ya sabes, de clase humilde. Aparecieron hace unos días para casarla con el imbécil de Leagan sólo porque es la heredera principal del tal William Andrew y de esta forma los Leagan meterían sus manos en la fortuna... Poco sabe esa gente de vergüenza y dignidad...

—Terrence, puedo entender todo eso, pero... no es así como se hacen las cosas, para bien o para mal, ellos tienen esa potestad sobre Candice, y más considerando el hecho de que es menor de edad.

—Pero seré mayor en un mes, señor.— El Duque me sonríe con calidez, como si yo fuera una dulce niña que se cree mayor, todos siempre me sonríen de esa forma. Terry dice que es porque yo despierto ternura y porque tengo un aura de niña, pero... yo ya no quiero que me vean así.

—Lo sé, Candice, pero eso no cambia lo que ha pasado. Te fugaste con Terrence y eso... bueno, ya sabes lo que implica. Yo hablaré con la familia, me valdré de todas mis influencias y ofreceremos una disculpa formal, estoy seguro que te aceptarán. Los Andrew no son tontos, Terrence, además tienen un fuerte aire de aristocracia. Dudo mucho que rechazen al hijo de un Duque.— Ni a mí ni a Terrence nos hizo gracia que reiterara eso, pero si con eso haríamos más fácil nuestra unión, pues lo aceptamos.

—Entonces hay que hacerlo cuánto antes, papá. Si podían casar a Candice sin la presencia de su padre adoptivo, entonces bien pueden casarnos a nosotros. ¿Cuándo hablaremos con ellos?— Terry estaba ansioso, se le notaba en cada poro. Yo también ansiaba salir de todo ese trago amargo, me sentía más segura al contar con la sobreprotección y determinación de Terry, pero con el apoyo del Duque y de Eleanor, era mucho más fácil.

—Coordinaré una visita a la mansión Andrew, pero no será todo tan sencillo, de hecho... que te acepten como prometido de Candice es el más pequeño de tus problemas...

—¿Qué?— Pregunta mi amado sorprendido y yo también lo estoy, qué ha pasado que no nos hemos enterado, me pregunto. Por qué tiene que ser todo tan malditamente difícil.

—No me odies por lo que voy a revelarte, hijo. Eso fue en otro tiempo... cuando no veía las cosas como las veo ahora...

—Habla, papá, deja de dar vueltas.— Terry alzó la voz y se desesperó, como siempre.

—Hace dos años... cuando escapaste del colegio... se me acercó una señorita diciendo que era tu amiga, de muy buena familia, por cierto. Me habló bien de ti, de su interés por ti y de la mala influencia que era Candice para ti... de primera impresión me agradó, sus modales, su interés y lo que me pareció un buen juicio... así que con su padre... arreglé un acuerdo de matrimonio para ti...— Se me vino todo el mundo abajo y estaba preparada para el desastre que se desataría en ese momento.

—¿Hiciste qué? ¿Te volviste loco? Ya me decía yo que lo único que te has propuesto es hacerme la vida un infierno...

—Cálmate, hijo, yo...

—¿Quién es? Porque si es quién estoy pensando te juro que...

—Eliza Leagan, pero...— Sentí que casi muero al escuchar eso. Si algún día tuviera que perder nuevamente a mi amor, prefiero morirme que verlo con Eliza, la principal culpable de nuestro destino.

—Ni muerto me caso con esa infeliz. ¿Sabías que fue ella la que nos citó en el establo para que fuéramos sorprendidos por las monjas? Si hay un ser humano que yo odie más en esta tierra, a parte de la maldita Duquesa que espero se haya ido al mismo infierno, es Eliza Leagan. Tengo que controlarme para no vomitar en su presencia.— Terry estaba fuera de sí y ya mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Simplemente no lo podía creer. Me pregunto si Eliza sabrá de ese compromiso... no lo creo, ya me lo habría restregado en la cara.

—Tranquilo, hijo. Eso no pasará. Yo romperé ese acuerdo...

—¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Crees que aceptarán así de fácil perder la oportunidad de casarse con el hijo del Duque?— Dijo mi amado irónico y petulante.

—En el acuerdo había una cláupsula que decía que si la señorita en cuestión hacía algo que la convirtiera indigna de unirse a ti, se anularía el acuerdo. Mi palabra pesa más que la de su padre y cuento con el testimonio de ustedes de la artimaña que ella hizo para destruir la reputación de los dos.— La tranquilidad volvió a nuestros cuerpos.

—Deja que yo me encargue, Terrence. Te doy mi palabra. Ahora tengo que irme. Hay muchos asuntos que debo resolver, especialmente con la familia Andrew. Gracias por recibirme, Eleanor. Albert, chicos, hasta pronto.— Nos despedimos del Duque y mientras Eleanor se fue a dar instrucciones para nuestro almuerzo, Terry seguía muy serio, sentado a mi lado.

—No se desanimen, muchachos. Todo saldrá bien.— Nos dice Albert y queremos desesperadamente creerle.

—Chicos, sé que deben estar agotados, ¿por qué no toman una siesta? Yo los llamaré cuando esté lista la comida.

—Yo no quisiera molestar, señora...

—No es ninguna molestia, Albert. Los amigos de mi hijo son más que bienvenidos en mi casa.— Nos acomodaron en una habitación a cada uno y yo lo agradecí porque de verdad estaba agotada física y mentalmente. Terrence insistió en quedarse conmigo en la habitación a pesar de la reticencia de Eleanor, pero al final aceptó.

—Tengo tanto miedo, Terry... Yo de verdad estoy cansada de tantas trabas... de que no nos dejen ser...

—No quiero que tengas miedo, mi amor. Yo ni muerto dejaría que te alejen de mí otra vez.— Me besa con mucha pasión y me deja en la cama mientras me quita las botas.

—Y eso de que te casaras con Eliza... es lo peor que he escuchado en mi vida... ella...

—Tendrían que matarme primero, Candice. No me casé con Susana que me salvó la vida, mucho menos me casaré con Eliza que fue la que por poco acaba conmigo. Si tengo que fugarme contigo a la misma China, lo hago, pero te quedas conmigo.— Vuelve a besarme con las mismas ganas, está casi sobre mí y yo me entrego con avidez a su beso a pesar de mi cansancio.

—Y hablando de Susana...

—Candy, tú sí que sabes cómo dañar un momento.— Me dice parando de besarme y sentándose de pronto.

—Lo siento, es que la mencionaste y no pude evitar preguntarme qué haremos con ella...

—Tú no tienes que hacer nada, yo ya arreglé eso. Siempre la apoyaré y actualmente dispongo una mensualidad para ella y así será mientras lo necesite.

—Está bien, mi amor. No te pongas tan serio. Ven aquí, conmigo.— Se acuesta a mi lado con su cabeza recostada de mi pecho y como de costumbre, acaricio su cabello.

—Me duele mucho cuando hablas de lo que sufriste con la Duquesa... cuando dices que pasaste hambre, sus maltratos... me duele tanto, Terry...

—Eso ya pasó, Candy.

—Sí, pero yo no puedo sacar de mi mente esas imagenes desgarradoras que se forman. Te imagino pequeñito, con tus ojitos azules siempre tristes y sufriendo y se me parte el alma... yo sólo quisiera llenarte de cariño y muchos besos...

—¿Y tengo que volver a ser pequeñito para que lo hagas?— Se ponte frente a mí de pronto y me sonríe de lado, sus bellos ojos traviesos.

—Sabes que no. Te amo.— Reparto besos por todo su rostro y finalmente en sus labios mientras lo abrazo.

—No sé por qué no te quiso. Seguro que eras un niño precioso.— Le digo mientras acaricio su rostro con mis dedos y él cierra los ojitos ante la caricia.

—Lo era. Te hubieras enamorado de mí desde ese edad.

—Seguro que ya eras todo un arrogante para ese entonces.

—Seguro que eras toda una mona trepando árboles.

—¡Terry!

—Tú empezaste.

—Sí, pero yo...— Yo no dije nada más porque él ya estaba sobre mí y me hacía cosquillas entre miles de besos. De verdad me siento muy feliz, reímos como dos niños, yo me siento llena con él. Comprendo que no habría nadie para mí, que él era mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela y no habría nadie más a quién yo pudiera amar.

—Eres mi niño precioso, ¿lo sabías?

—Lo que sé es que muy pronto te haré uno precioso, ¿lo sabías?— Me pongo toda roja y sé que él está disfrutando de mi nerviosismo y comienza a besarme y acariciarme y yo voy encendiéndome rápidamente.

—Terry... basta, estamos en la casa de tu mamá...

—¿Y?— Dice y no para, está tocándome toda y aunque protesto, no hago nada por detenerlo, me tiene loca...

—Que podría entrar en cualquier momento y... ahh... mi amor, en serio, ya no... ohh...

—Le decimos que te estoy dando respiración boca a boca y que tú... me muestras cómo alimentan a los bebés...— Va recorriendo mis pechos con su boca, lo veo desatando mi corsé nuevamente y quiero pedirle que se detenga, pero no puedo porque me siento tan... ¿ardiente?

—Terry, por favor...

—Dices que soy tu bebé. Entonces tienes que alimentarme...— Va succionando mis pechos los cuales finalmente liberó y yo creo que llevo la guerra perdida. Quise apartarlo, pero lo que hice fue acariciar su cabeza mientras él seguía hundido en mis pechos.

—Terry, Candy, la comida está servida.— Se escucha la voz de Eleanor mientras toca la puerta y yo me incorporo de un salto y súper nerviosa.

—De lo que te has salvado, enana. No tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez...— Me amenaza mientras él mismo me arregla el corsé.

—No quiero tener suerte la próxima vez...— Le susurro al oído y su expresión en la cara vale un millón.

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola otra vez**

**Espero que estén bien, les deseo una feliz lectura!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Guest, dulce lu, kary klais, WISAL, Amy C.L, bebeserena, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Resplandor de la Luna, Betk Grandchester, LizCarter, Mayuel, Iris Adriana, zucastillo, norma Rodriguez, Dali, anaalondra28**

**Un beso y nos vemos al rato en "La pasión tiene memoria"**

**Wendy**


	13. De la mano de mi amor

**Sálvame, por favor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 13 De la mano de mi amor**

* * *

Pude notar que Eleanor estaba muy feliz en tenernos en su casa. Pienso que debe sentirse sola de alguna manera. Su carrera ha sido exitosa, es verdad, sin embargo, nunca rehizo su vida, ni se enamoró, ni tuvo otros hijos. A veces me pregunto por qué, es tan hermosa, tan esbelta, elegante, joven, ni siquiera está en sus cuarenta. Veo la forma en que se deleita mirando a Terry mientras come despreocupado y ajeno a su mirada llena de adoración. Se me encoge el corazón de pensar en lo que debió haber sufrido cuando apartaron al pequeño Terry de su lado, la desolasión de los dos. Yo estuve tres meses sin él y quería morirme y aunque lo amo como a nadie más, ella es su madre y no lo tuvo por años, el dolor, su dolor, es algo que yo no alcanzo a imaginar ni comparar. Yo en tres meses sentía morirme, ella en 18 años debió morir mil muertes.

Albert es muy buen conversador, nos mantiene a todos entretenidos y Eleanor ríe con sus ocurrencias, sí, mi rubio es un encanto, eso no hay quién lo discuta. Terry me lanza miradas furtivas de vez en cuando, cínicas y a veces llenas de lascivia y me pongo rojita y bajo la mirada al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en la habitación. Lo que me muero porque pase.

—Pecas, no te atasques tanto. Quiero llevarte de paseo.

—Hace un día precioso, deberían aprovecharlo. El chofer está a su disposición.— Dice Eleanor guiñando un ojo y sonriéndonos, pero Terry se pone un poco serio.

—De hecho, mamá, estaba pensando que fuéramos los cuatro de paseo. Es temprano y quiero que Candy conozca la ciudad, además necesito que la lleves de compras.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Terry? Candy te arruinará.

—¡Albert!— Me muero de la vergüenza, ¿qué pensará su madre? que soy una vanidosa, botarata e interesada.

—No le hagas caso, enana. Compra todo lo que quieras. El mundo es tuyo, no lo olvides.— Me dice mi amor y me mira con tanta adoración que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no dejar mi silla y correr a sus brazos para comérmelo a besos. No necesito el mundo si lo tengo a él, él es todo mi mundo.

—Me alegra tanto verlos así. Tienen un amor muy bonito... sólo cuídenlo... y respétense siempre.— Ambos asentimos, sintiendo en ella la pena y la melancolía, incluso el semblante de Albert se tornó triste porque conocía la historia.

—¿Y cómo fue que usted conoció a los chicos, Albert?

—Candy dice que la conocí cuando tenía uno diez años y la salvé de ahogarse en el río. Y a Terry, ellos dicen que lo conocí en Londres... que lo ayudé en una pelea callejera que tuvo...— Mientras Terry sonreía, seguramente recordando, yo pude notar los desencajes en el rostro de Eleanor, siempre nos preguntamos cómo Albert con su vida de hermitaño podía conocer tantos lugares, siendo un hombre tan sencillo... de dónde obtenía los medios...

—¡Vaya! ¿Y no recuerda usted nada de su pasado? Algún familiar... es que me va a disculpar, pero sus modales, sus conocimientos... no pertenecen a una persona corriente... tal vez usted pertenece a una buena familia... posiblemente estén buscándolo...— Albert se llevó las manos a las sienes y enseguida me comienzo a preocupar.

—¿Te sientes bien, Albert?— En seguida me pongo de pie y voy a su lado, automáticamente y veo cómo me miran Eleanor y Terry. Muchas personan sospechan de mi devoción hacia el cuidado de Albert, pero yo estoy clara de mis sentimientos e ignoro cualquier insinuación.

—Estoy bien, pequeña. Sólo quería recordar.— Me sonríe con su típica dulzura y me tranquilizo.

—Bueno, reposen la comida, saldremos en una hora de paseo.— Eleanor se retira a su alcoba y veo que Albert se queda en el Jardín con un hermoso labrador blanco, supimos que lo perdimos cuando se trata de animales. Terry y yo aprovechamos ese momento para volver a la habitación.

—Terry... ¿no crees que a tu mamá le moleste que... estemos aquí juntos?— Pregunto a trompicones porque él no deja de besarme y a penas estamos en el marco de la puerta.

—No mi amor, tranquila. Yo pienso que quiere ser abuela.

—¡Qué!— Me aparto de él alarmada, pero no tengo mucho éxito, vuelve aprisionarme entre sus brazos y sigue besándome mientras nuestros cuerpos están totalmente pegados, su duro torso aplastando mis pechos.

—Deberíamos complacerla, ¿no crees?— Todo lo dice entre besos, con su respiración cortada y excitada, su erección rozándome mientras va desatando la cinta de mi corsé y mi respiración se vuelve cada vez más pesada.

—Me encantaría, mi cielo. Muero porque me hagas todita tuya... y también puedas dejarme un bebé...— Tuve que gemir porque me besaba el cuello, me lo chupaba y sus manos apretaban mis pechos, dolía un poco, pero al tiempo era divino y cuando rozaba mis pezones con las yemas de los dedos, experimento también un dolorcito, pero a la vez no quiero que pare, es un dolor placentero y me voy humedeciendo.

—Te amo, Candy. Y te deseo tanto. Tengo tantos planes, tantos sueños para los dos.— Yo me voy envolviendo con sus palabras y caricias, por sus ardientes besos y él me desnuda de la cintura para arriba, la parte de arriba de mi vestido cae descansando sobre la falda y él recorre con sus largos dedos mi espalda y mi vientre, hizo circulitos en mi ombligo que me extremecieron. Sigo sintiendo su erección contra mi vientre y está chupando mis pechos. Quiero tocarlo también. Con timidez agarro su erección y me fascina la experiencia, es tan duro, grande, suave, es todo. Sigo tocándolo, acariciándolo de arriba hacia abajo y lo escucho gemir roncamente. Debe gustarle mucho lo que le hago porque mordió mis pezones y entonces fue mi turno de gemir.

—Terry... ¿puedo verlo...?— Pregunto ardiendo de deseo y vergüenza, pero quiero verlo, tengo que verlo.

—Claro.— Me dice y lleva mis manos hacia su cinturón.— Temblando lo desato, bajo la cremallera y quito el botón. Le bajo el pantalón y aún a través del calzoncillo se ve tan imponente. Se lo bajo hasta que finalmente está ante mí y es impresionante. Lo toco y se siente tan suave, un fino bello cubre su entrepierna y parte de sus testículos, acaricio la punta y mi mano se moja de un líquido transparente y pegajoso, pero no me asquea. Todo lo que voy descubriendo me va excitando. Mientras yo voy explorando, no pierdo detalle de su cara, de sus gruñidos y él guía mis manos mientras lo acaricio.

—Candy... déjame que te desnude. Quiero verte todita.— Asiento y me muerdo el labio, mitad por lujuria y excitación y mitad por vergüenza al verme tan expuesta. Me saca el vestido y cargándome un momento, saca mis pies de él, quedando a un lado mientras ante él sólo estamos mis bragas y yo. Se arrodilla y dejando besos desde mi vientre me baja las bragas. Abraza mis piernas y las besa, comenzando desde mis pies y me deja luego un beso en el mismo centro que palpita y ansía sentirlo a él. Sigue besándome ahí, pero está apretando y acariciando mis nalgas, luego subió las manos y vuelve acariciar mis pechos. Esto es el cielo, juro que sí. No quiero que este momento acabe nunca.

—Terry... quiero tocarte y besarte también _ahí_...— Mis ojos se ponen enormes, no puedo creer lo que acabo de decir mientras que sus ojos se oscurecen y brillan, un deseo profundo brilla en ellos, veo que se relame los labios y yo vuelvo a morder los míos. Es un deseo que ya duele.

—¿Estás segura?— Me pregunta con cierto recelo, pero mis dos manos están acunando su miembro y luego me arrodillo haciendo que en seguida él gima.

—Estoy segura. Sólo dime cómo debo hacerlo.

—Lo haremos ambos, esto es de dos, mi amor.— Me dice cuando me atrevo a darle el primer beso ahí y él vuelve a gruñir.

—Puedes empezar por succionar un poquito la punta o lamerla suavemente, así... ten cuidado con tus dientes, mi amor.—Vuelvo asentir y lo miro un momento. Lo acaricio mientras sigo succionando sólo la punta y descubro el sabor de su líquido preseminal. No lo encuentro desagradable y esto está entusiasmándome cada vez más.

—Lubrícate un poco las manos, usa esa misma saliba que has dejado en mí y desliza tus manos de arriba hacia abajo, suavemente, cielo. Ohh.— Era evidente que le estaba gustando y yo hacía todo lo que él me decía.

—Poquito a poco, trata de entrarlo más. Ten cuidado que no... ohh... que no te ahogues y cuidado con los dientes, preciosa.— Hago justo lo que me dice y acariciando sus testículos me introduzco su pene hasta la mitad y succiono suavemente teniendo en cuenta no rasparlo con mis dientes.

—Ohh... así mismo, mi amor. Lo haces perfectamente... ahh...— Veo que hecha su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos se ponen en blanco y acaricia mi cabeza mientras me la mantiene quieta y yo me emociono cada vez más al descubrir lo que soy capaz de hacer en él. Aumento el ritmo de mi succión y veo que haces esfuerzos por silenciar sus gemidos.

—Cuidado con tus dientes, cariño. Ohhh...— Tomo eso en cuenta y para darle algo de descanzo, me lo saco y comienzo a pasar mi lengua por toda su longitud como si fuera una paleta helada y entonces vuelvo al ataque e introduzco en mi boca todo lo que pude en un ritmo rápido, pero cuidando de no lastimarlo.

—Ohh... Candy, cariño, retírate un momento.— Me dice mientras su cuerpo se contrae y al apartarme lo veo recibir su placer derramado en sus manos.

—Ahora vuelvo, princesa.— Se fue al baño y lavó sus manos, luego regresó a mí y yo lo miro sonriendo, pero aún con vergüenza.

—¿Lo hice bien?

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer bien, amor?— Alza mi barbilla con su pulgar y me besa.

—Lo hicimos bien, es de dos. Ahora es tu turno.— Mi pulso se acelera y estoy tan caliente y excitada. No sé qué me hará, sólo me abandono confiada ante todas sus intenciones. Me acuesta en la cama y coloca una almohada debajo de mis nalgas, quedando yo más levantada. Me separa las piernas totalmente y se mete entre mis muslos.

—Ohh...— Se me escapa un gemido sorpresa cuando siento sus labios y su lengua ahí por primera vez. Introduce en mí uno de sus dedos y vuelvo a gemir, me vuelvo loca. Su lengua entra en mí y se mueve de arriba hacia abajo, hace círculos y toda esa zona palpita como loca.

—Tienes que decirme si te gusta, mi amor. Háblame. Si quieres que siga... más lento... más rápido...— A mí todo lo que me hace me parece absolutamente perfecto.

—Cuando... cuando me rozas y succionas el...

—¿Esto?— Termina por mí succionando y rozando mi clítoris con sus dientes.

—Sí, sí... cuando haces esos. Ahhh... Ahhh...— Quiero ser silenciosa, pero no puedo. No está en mí, sólo sé que no quiero que este momento termine nunca. Entonces mientras su boca permanece en mí, sube sus manos y aprieta mis pechos mientras yo me doblo de placer.

—Me gusta tu olor, cariño.— No alcanzo a entender bien, pero su lengua está haciendo estragos en mí y sigo retorciéndome. De pronto la siento muy adentro y está moviéndola muy rápido y siento que da golpecitos en mí y la sensación va aumentando hasta llevarme a la locura.

—Mmmm... Terry... esto me encanta... me gusta mucho, por favor... ohh... ahhh... no lo detengas, por favor.— Le suplico perdiendo toda vergüenza porque es algo fuera de toda regla, fuera de lo común, muy parecido a lo que sentí aquella vez en el pequeño bosque, pero mucho más fuerte y delirante.

—Déjate ir, amor. Deja que corra.— No comprendo bien lo que me dice y me sigue succionando y lamiendo hasta que algo profundo se derrite por completo de mí luego de hacerme convulsar y dejarme totalmente débil y plena.

—Ohh...— Exclamo sin aliento y él se coloca sobre mí un momento y acaricia un mechón sudado de mi cabello.

—Eres divina. Hermosa y divina. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. Soy tuya.

—Eso lo sé. Pero lo serás completamente cuando nos casemos. Guardaré ese momento especial para ese día. Esa parte de ti voy a dejarla intacta para nuestra noche de bodas.— Me besa y yo correspondo llena de ilusión y anhelo.

—Chicos. Estamos esperando por ustedes.— Escucho la voz de Eleanor mientras toca la puerta y doy un respingo y me pongo roja, como si ella supiera lo que hemos estado haciendo.

—Enseguida bajamos, mamá.— Grita Terry de lo más calmado, como si nada mientras que yo no tengo cabeza ni para encontrar mi ropa.

Luego de recorrer diferentes calles de Nueva York y reir como cuatro tontos felices de la vida, Terry le entrega un dinero a Eleanor para que me lleve de compras mientras él llevaba a Albert a entrevistarse con el dueño de un restaurant.

—Mira, Candy. Estas botas están hermosas. Se parecen a ti.— Eleanor me muestra unas botas altas y blancas de charol y me quedo fascinadas de ellas hasta que veo el precio.

—Están hermosas en verdad, Eleanor, pero yo no puedo tenerlas...

—¿Por qué no?

—Son muy caras... no quiero abusar del dinero de Terry...

—Cariño, ¿no recuerdas sus órdenes?

—Eh... no...

—"Ve y compra el mundo". Terry quiere darte el mundo, Candy.— Recuerdo ese momento y me convenzo. Buscan las mismas botas en mi talla y luego se nos fue el tiempo escogiendo vestidos, sombreros, todo un guardarropa nuevo y aunque comprendo que no puedo hacer a Eleanor desistir, estoy segura que ella ha puesto parte de su dinero en todo lo que me han comprado.

—¿Han terminado de desfalcar la tienda?

—¡Terry! Sí. Compramos mucho. Muchas cosas y todas para mí.

—Claro, mi reina. Para ti el mundo.— Terry me da un beso casto y me pongo rojita ante la dueña de la tienda, mi suegra y Albert que me sonríe con maldad.

—¿Adivina quién tiene trabajo?

—¿Te han dado el puesto de cocinero?

—¡Sí!— Exclama con emoción y me separo de Terry para abrazarlo y él me alza y da conmigo una voltereta. Eleanor nos mira y se ríe, pero Terry se pone muy serio e inmediatamente Albert me baja, toma fuerte de mi mano mientras en la otra lleva parte de los paquetes.

—Terry... ya suéltame la mano. Me duele mucho.— Me la suelta de mala manera y me mira feo. Está muy molesto y no encuentro la razón. Bajo la vista y me encojo. Me siento más pequeña aún y a pesar de que le dije que soltara mi mano, me siento falta de calor y se me aguan los ojos.

—Mamá, pueden ir a casa y dejar los paquetes. Por favor, vuelvan por nosotros en dos horas. Quiero llevar a Candice a otro paseo.— Declara Terry, pero su voz sigue sonando molesta y yo lo miro perpleja... no creo que su ánimo esté para un paseo.

—Claro... como digas. No anden por ahí hasta muy tarde...— Se suben ella y Albert al auto y Terry vuelve a tomar fuerte mi mano y comienza a caminar. Yo no tengo idea hacia dónde vamos, así que me limito a caminar junto a él, moviendo mi mano de vez en cuando para que afloje su agarre.

—Terry... ya... ¿por qué estás molesto?—Pregunto sobándome la mano y quemándome por su intensa mirada llena de coraje.

—¿No lo sabes?— Me espeta serio tomando mi cintura. Afortunadamente estamos en un rincón apartado de Central Park.

—No... ¿fue porque gasté mucho? Es que... no hubo forma de convencer a tu madre...

—No, Candice, no es por eso. Te di dinero para que compraras lo que quisieras, no con la intención de que me lo regresaras.

—¿Entonces?— Pregunto bajito con mis ojos cargados de agua y lo veo suspirar, alzar sus manos queriendo gesticular algo y luego vuelve a bajarlas con un suspiro.

—Nada, Candy, no me hagas caso. ¿Quieres una manzana acaramelada?— Señala de pronto a un vendedor, queriendo cambiar el tema y capto eso.

—No, Terry. Quiero que me digas por qué estás molesto. Confía en mí.— Paso mis dedos entre su pelo y él baja la cabeza disfrutando la caricia.

—Que siempre abrazas y besas a Albert en frente de quién sea, eres muy cariñosa con él y eso me molesta. No quiero que lo hagas más.— Me suelta así todito serio y enojado y se ve tan hermoso.

—Terry... yo siempre he sido así con Albert, es como un hermano para mí y si hago esas muestras de afectos en frente tuyo... es porque no tengo nada que esconder... soy transparente.— Me le acerco y rozo su nariz recta con mi dedo índice, él lo toma y lo besa.

—Eso lo sé, por eso no lo he matado todavía. Pero aún así... controla esas muestras de afecto tan efusivas. No se ve bien.

—Está bien, mi amor. Pero ya cambia esa carita, me gusta, pero prefiero verte sonreir.

—¿Te gusta mi cara?

—Sí. Me encanta y sobre todo cuando te pones así celocito. Eres adorable.— Pellizco sus mejillas y le doy un beso en los labios, luego lo abrazo.

—A mí me encantaría ver la tuya cuando Karen me bese y me abraze y yo le de una voltereta en el aire...— Lo aparto de mí inmediatamente y estoy seria, furiosa. Recuerdo cuando ella me dijo que siempre los que protagonizan Romeo y Julieta terminan juntos...

—Llévame a la casa.—Digo de pronto y me pongo de pie.

—¿Por qué, Pecas? Es muy temprano. Deja que te siga abrazando.

—Estoy cansada, Terrence. Si quieres que te abrazen, sólo ve al teatro. Ahí Karen te recibirá con los brazos abiertos.— Comienza a reirse a carcajadas y quiero matarlo. Comienzo a caminar ignorando su risa y sus gritos entre carcajadas llamándome.

—Candy... ven...

—¡Déjame en paz!— Le grito luego de que me da alcanze y lo manoteo.

—¿Por qué estás molesta, cariño?— Me pregunta con todo el cinismo del mundo y quiero ahorcarlo.

—¿No te lo imaginas?— Le grito sujetando su camisa y roja de furia.

—No... ¿fue por no comprarte la manzana acaramelada? Es que tú dijiste que no la querías...

—¡No te hagas el idiota! Sabes que no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Y entonces, enana... ¿qué pasa?

—¡Sabes lo que pasa! Y no me digas enana.

—Vale. Mi hermosa señorita Pecas, nada de enana, ¿podría decirme por qué está molesta?

—¿Te suena abrazar y besar a Karen? ¿Te dice algo eso?—Grito muerta de celos y coraje mientras él me mira burlón y siento tantas cosas. Quiero matarlo y a la vez, comérmelo enterito a besos.

—Sí. Me dice algo eso. Me dice que es mentira. Yo no abrazo ni beso a nadie, Candy. Eso lo sabes. Sólo a ti te beso, te abrazo, te molesto, te celo y te adoro. Sólo a mi madre beso de vez en cuando... ¿no estarás celosa de ella también?

—No. De ella no, pero de la Karen esa sí y de todas las que están cerca de ti y...

—Y tú eres la única que me importa.— Me toma y me besa así desprevenida y mi pasión se enciende, me vuelvo ardiente y olvido que estamos en un parque, ese beso es furioso y anhelado, esa mezcla de rabia-lujuria.

—¡Qué degerados! Asquerosos.— Nos dice alguien y nos separamos abruptamente. Me muero de vergüenza y Terry está furioso, realmente furioso, su mirada es de fuego. No quiero ni pensar en lo que se avecina.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy de vuelta. Me tomé Jueves y Viernes santo para mí, jejeje. Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo. Tengo varias sorpresas preparadas para esta trama, ya lo verán.**

**Agradezco tus comentarios:**

**Laura GrandChester, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, norma Rodriguez, cesar cruz, Guest, kary klais, Ingrid quintulen, Amy C.L, Dali, Resplandor de la Luna, anaalondra28, bettysuazo, dulce maria, WISAL, zucastillo, dulce lu, LizCarter, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Rose Grandchester, 1997**

**Un beso y nos vemos al rato en "100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester"**

**Wendy Grandchester**


	14. Aves de mal agüero

**Sálvame, por favor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 14 Aves de mal agüero**

* * *

Siempre es vergonzoso y desagradable cuando te pescan en un beso o en los arrumacos de parejas, pero que de toda la población que hay en Nueva York, tengas que ser sorprendido por Susana y su madre, es algo más allá de la mala suerte. Veo que Susana me mira con sus ojos aguados llenos de dolor y su semblante mustio como siempre, pero a la vieja no puedo tragarla y sobre todo, llamarnos asquerosos y degenerados, no me duele que me lo dijera a mí, pero sí que se refiriera así de mi novia, lo más grande y preciado que tengo. No hay que ser adivinos para saber que estoy furioso. Mi pecosa me mira suplicante, sé que se asusta cuando yo me enojo y no me gusta asustarla, pero la verdad es que esta vieja tiene una gran habilidad para sacar lo peor de mí.

—¿Y quién es más asqueroso, señora? ¿Nosotros por mostrar al mundo nuestro amor o usted por estar acechando a las parejas en asuntos que no le incumben?— Veo el rostro de la vieja desencajarse y sonrojarse hasta que casi le explotan los capilares. Mi enana me da un codazo, haciéndome ver que me he pasado, pero no me importa y al ver que ella se aleja, sostengo su mano y la mantengo firme con la mía. No me avergüenzo de ella, de nosotros ni de mi amor. Odio a la gente y sus prejuicios, sólo ha sido un beso, yo jamás manosearía ni le faltaría el respeto a la niña de mis ojos en público e incluso en nuestra intimidad, jamás le haría algo que la pusiera incómoda o la hiciera sentir degradada. Como siempre he dicho, el deseo es de dos, para safisfacernos a los dos y cuando hay de por medio amor, uno tan grande como el nuestro, la caricia más ardiente se vuelve romántica, el más simple de los besos en un afrodisiaco y lo prohibido es sencillamente divino, divino cuando se ama.

—Hay que ver que usted no tiene ninguna clase, claro, por eso prefiere lo fácil que a una dama como mi hija.— Me comienza a hervir la sangre y esta vez ni la mirada angustiada de Susana ni la súplica callada en los hermosos ojos de mi novia podría detenerme.

—La hipocrecía es atrevida, señora. Este parque podrá ser público, pero esta área está alejada y no hay salida, aquí, sólo está este muro, ¿qué pretendía hacer usted por acá?— Le viro la tortilla y ella vuelve a sonrojarse indignada y me alegro, no tiene derecho alguno de insultar a mi novia.

—Yo vine a pasear a mi hija, para que tome un poco de aire libre, cosa que usted jamás se dignó hacer porque se avergonzaba de ella, pero para besuquearse con esta sinvergüenza veo que no tiene inconveniente...— Le retengo con fuerza el dedo con que está señalando a Candy y quisiera rompérselo, pero me contengo.

—¡Suélteme! ¡Salvaje! ¡Animal!— Me grita y yo la miro con una sonrisa perversa, aunque sigo furioso.

—Es tan extraño que usted diga eso, señora... cuando usted mandaba a su hija con bizcochos y cuánta chuchería se le ocurría sola, al aparamento de un hombre soltero... ¿con qué intención hacía eso, señora? Porque al menos, Candy es mi novia oficialmente, mi prometida y bajo la bendición de mi padre, Duque de Grandchester.— Ahora sí veo su mandíbula caerse al piso, yo nunca presumí del título de mi padre, lo cierto es que ni lo quise, pero a ciertas personas, sobre todo a las hipócritas hay que ponerlas en su lugar.

—Mi hija sólo quería ser amable, ser su amiga y ganarse su simpatía, eso era todo... y mire como terminó.— Siempre me ataca por ese lado porque siempre los remordimientos de su sacrificio vivirán conmigo y ni con mi propia vida yo pagaría eso que ella hizo por mí, pero una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. Susana interfirió en mi relación con Candy, me acosó y estuvo dispuesta a todo y sé que de no haber yo estado tan amargado o dispuesto sólo para mi pecosa, habría cedido a mis bajos instintos y Susana se hubiera salido con la suya.

—Claro, como mandarla sola y de noche a mi apartamento, sin avisar, sólo así. ¿Es eso correcto de una dama? NO, señora, no critique la paja en el ojo ajeno si no ha visto la viga que tiene en el suyo. Buenas noches.— Me despido y tomo a Candy fuerte de la mano en caso de que le diera otro ataque de generosidad y vuelva a cederme a Susana.

—Susy, a pesar de todo, todos cometemos errores, no somos santos, no somos intachables, tenemos nuestras manchas, pero aún así, tú vales mucho, no dejes que tu madre siga influyendo así en ti, reduciéndote a mendigar por un amor imposible.— Le digo arrodillándome un momento ante ella y para que sólo ella pudiera oirme y ella asiente, no me mira con recelo, ni odio, ha cambiado y acepta su pérdida, su defecto más grande es su madre.

—Me alegra mucho saber que están de vuelta. Ya la cena está lista... ¿Pasó algo?— Pregunta mi madre al vernos llegar y adivino que notó mi cara de perros y el abatimiento en el rostro de mi pecosa.

—Nos encontramos con la vieja y su hija.— Digo suspirando mientras invito a Candy a tomar asiento, sé que está agotada, física y emocionalmente.

—Pero... ¿te dijo algo? ¿Le dijeron algo a Candy?— Cuando me fijo, los ojos de mi enana están a punto de reventar por las lágrimas y me da más rabia. Mi madre se acerca a ella y veo el rostro abatido de Albert.

—La insultó. Le dijo que era asquerosa y una fácil...— Digo mordiendo cada palabra mientras mi madre se queda con la boca abierta y yo considero ir a matar a la maldita señora Marlowe.

—Oh, Candy, cariño, no les hagas caso. No dejes que nadie influya en el amor tan bonito que se tienen. La señora sólo está resentida porque Terry no se casó con su hija como ella esperaba.— Veo que mi madre se arrodilla para quedar a la altura de ella sentada y la abraza y consuela mientras ya es audible el llanto de mi hermosa y me rompo en miles de millones de pedazos, no soporto verla sufrir, verla llorar. Me quedo mirando a Albert y la rabia sigue buyendo en mí.

—Es que... fue tan horrible... y... quizás tenga razón la señora y...— Cuando oigo a Candy decir esas palabras me recorre un temor inmenso, tengo miedo que vuelva a dejarme, estoy aterrado.

—Oh no, claro que no. Esas mujeres no son mejor que tú, Candy, tú te has sacrificado tanto como ella por mi hijo y has luchado por permanecer a su lado desde los tiempos de colegio y ese sacrificio que ella hizo por Terry, sé muy bien que tú lo hubieras hecho mil veces igual si estuvieras en su lugar. Jamás, Candy, te sientas indigna del amor que mi hijo te profesa. Tú eres todo su mundo, su debilidad, tú lo haces feliz y ustedes se necesitan más que nadie.

Agradezco que mi madre le diga esas palabras mientras yo tímidamente me acerco a ella y nuestros ojos se encuentran, le sonrío a pesar de mi temor y ella me devuelve la sonrisa mientras siguen rodando sus bellas lágrimas, gotas saladas que yo muero por enjugar a besos hasta que se calme y se duerma en mis brazos.

—Candy, pequeña, ya son varios contra uno, nadie es más digna del amor de Terrence que tú. Ahora, vamos aliviar las penas comiendo.— Dice Albert y le guiña un ojo a Candy y enseguida ella recupera su sonrisa, siento celos, pero agradezco que él la quiera así, que pueda devolverle el ánimo o al menos parte de él.

—Si a Eleanor no le molesta... me gustaría tener mi cena en mi habitación, lo siento... estoy cansada.

—Claro que sí, Candy. Ve tranquila. Terry, llévala a su habitación, yo enviaré a Millicenth con su cena.— Como si hiciera falta que me lo pidiera, por supuesto que la llevaré a su habitación y también me quedaré con ella, no me iré hasta asegurarme de que esté bien.

—Así, otra acá... ¿Estás cómoda ahora?— Le pregunto colocando dos almohadas detrás de ella y ella me asiente, pero la veo tan apagada que me duele y me atravieza.

—Candy, enana, cambia esa carita. ¿Vas a quedarte así toda la noche? ¿Quieres que me vaya sabiendo que estás mal?— Ella me mira haciendo cucharitas y pucheros, naturales, como una niña mientras sus ojos vuelven aguarse y yo no lo soporto. Está tan triste y se me estruja el alma.

—Ven, princesa, ven aquí.— Me palmeo el regazo para que ella se siente sobre él y entonces la abrazo fuerte, no le digo nada y la dejo llorar. Dejo que se desahogue porque sé que con tantos prejuicios, sé lo duro que pueden ser esas palabras para ella y maldigo nuevamente a la señora Marlowe.

—No voy a dejarte, Terry. Ni ahora, ni mañana, ni nunca. Ni por la Susana ni la maldita Eliza, así tenga que fugarme contigo al fin del mundo, pero no voy a quedarme sin ti nuevamente.— Me dice mientras la abrazo, pero con sus palabras ella me está abrazando el corazón que se había encogido de sólo pensar que ella pretendiera abandonarme nuevamente.

—Lo sé, mi amor. Yo no te permitiré que me dejes otra vez, tendrán que matarme primero. Además, tú me prometiste ser todita mía, tienes que cumplir tu palabra.

—Voy a cumplirla ahora mismo, Terry. Nada ni nadie va a separarme de ti, nunca más.— Se gira y ella inicia el beso, la posición no ayuda, la tengo a horcajadas y mi voluntad se achica cada vez más, entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir, pero no puedo permitirlo por más que mi deseo por ella se despierte. Ella lo hace inocentemente sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero yo... yo pienso en la gente, en el mundo y su maldad, en mis padres y no, no quiero eso para ella ni para mi hijo.

—Candy, mi amor. Detente, no tienes que demostrarme nada ahora. Yo sé que eres mía, cielo. Yo puedo esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario y no tenemos que llegar tan lejos... Candy, hay algunas cosas que debemos pensar antes...— Estoy agitado y excitado porque ella sigue a horcajadas sobre mí, pero me contengo y es una de las pruebas más grandes que atraviezo.

—Primero hay que resolver lo de nuestros compromisos con los desagradables Leagan... Tengo que tener una conversación con mi padre acerca de nuestro trato y dentro de poco, un Ducado que seguir... y tú serás mi esposa, una Duquesa, es algo fuerte, Candy, no podemos complicar las cosas más de lo que están. No sé qué tiempo nos vaya a tomar todo eso, cariño y si... si te hago el amor ahora, te lo haré todas las noches y todas las veces que tenga la oportunidad, entonces.— Le hablo dulce como si ella fuera un niña, una niña hermosa, rubia y pecosa.

—Entonces te dejaría un bebé, que empezaría a formarse en un momento un poco frenético en nuestras vidas y posiblemente ni siquiera estemos casados aún y la gente te señalaría y señalaría a mi hijo y eso, Candy, yo no voy a permitirlo. ¿Entiendes, cariño? Arriezgaríamos demasiado, cuando esperándonos un poquito más, podríamos disfrutar de todo ese hermoso proceso tranquilamente, ¿hum?— Ella asiente y le beso su rostro y entonces llega la mucama con su bandeja.

—Terry... realmente no tengo hambre...

—Sólo prueba un poquito y ya decidiremos si te la acabas o no.

—En serio, Terry, no quiero, yo...

—Candy...

—Está bien, sólo probarla.— Me dice seria, pero parece que lo olvidó porque se la ha comido toda en tiempo récord y se encuentra apurándose el jugo.

—Muy bien, buena chica.

—¿Hay postre?— Pongo mis ojos en blanco y me río. Está de vuelta, mi enana está de vuelta.

—Mira, Candy, son...

—¡Fresas!— Grita y me arrebata el platillo y veo como las engulle una a una. La adoro, yo no podría vivir sin ella ni en esta vida ni en la siguiente.

—No, Terry, no te vayas.— Me suplica la enana y retiene mi pierna como una niña, se me quiebra el alma, pero aunque quisiera, no puedo quedarme.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, Pecas, tengo que irme a mi apartamento con Albert. Vendré mañana temprano por ti.— Le doy un beso, pero ella hace que yo caiga sentado en la cama nuevamente y se pone a jugar con los botones de mi camisa distraídamente.

—Sé lo que estás intentando, enana, pero no. Tengo que irme. Deberías descansar, vengo por ti muy temprano.

—¿Y a dónde vamos?— Me pregunta y me jala para que vuelva a sentarme cuando ya me disponía a irme.

—A que me acompañes a mis ensayos y a presentarte al grupo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¡Ya quiero que sea mañana!

—Entonces duérmete, así mañana llegará más rápido.

Y mañana llegó volando. Tal vez por lo cansados que estábamos que caímos dormidos rápidamente. Quería que Albert también nos acompañara, pero empezó su primer turno en el restaurant, así de rápido. Candy va de mi mano, mirando todo emocionada, con su alegría infantil. Todos están reunidos ensayando, pero al vernos llegar, todos los ojos se posan en nostros.

—Buenos días, Terrence. Me alegro que llegues temprano y no sé si necesito anteojos, pero... ¿estás sonriendo o son ideas mías?

—Ya, Robert. Yo también te extrañé. Ella es mi prometida, Candice White Andrew.

—Es... es un placer... señorita.— Robert Hathaway, mi jefe y dueño del teatro no pudo disimular su asombro, nadie sabe aún que dejé a Susana, el tipo se ha puesto hasta tartamudo de la impresión.

—El placer es mío, señor Hathaway.

—Eres muy linda, Candice, hermosa.— No me hizo ninguna gracia la salamería de Robert aunque pudiera ser el padre de Candy y aprieto su mano hasta que ella protesta, no me doy cuenta cuando hago eso.

—Ella es Karen, que ya la conoces...

—Candy, un placer verte de nuevo.

—Igualmente.— Le responde mi enana con una sonrisa forzada y sé que está celosa y me encanta.

—Él es Henry...

—A sus pies, bella dama.— Dice el pelirrojo de Henry haciendo una exagerada venia y besando su mano y respiro profundo para no matarlo porque sé que sólo lo hace por fastidiarme, ese no tiene ni un pelo de caballero.— Le presento a todo el grupo y luego comienzo a ensayar mientras mi pecosa se sienta y entabla animadamente una conversación con la señora de limpieza que no alcanzo a escuchar.

—Ahí, está, papá. Ahí está Terrence.— Dejo caer mi libreto cuando escucho esa voz que tanto detesto.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí, Eliza?— Sí, no demostré educación alguna ni por ella, ni por su padre. Su presencia, su familia entera me da vómito. Miro hacia donde está mi pecosa y su expresión es de asombro, de miedo, de coraje, de tantas cosas.

—Vinimos a darte la noticia de tu vida, querido Terrence. Tendrás la dicha de casarte conmigo. Eres mi prometido, lo has sido por dos años.— Grita la maldita pelirroja del infierno para asegurarse de que todo el mundo escuche, sobre todo Candy y todos están al pendiente de nuestra escena, sólo necesitan palomitas.

—¿Has visto una cucaracha voladora, Eliza?— Le pregunto y me mira con desconcierto y con un geso asqueado.

—Sí, pero por qué preguntas eso, Terrence, ¡que asco!

—Exactamente, me casaría con una cucaracha antes que contigo.

—Voy a pasar por alto su ofensa, señor Grandchester. Sólo por el hecho de que sé quién es su padre y de que ya hay un contrato de matrimonio de usted con mi hija.

—Y justo de ese contrato quería hablarte, Rupert Leagan.

Irrumpió en ese momento el Duque silenciándonos a todos.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen la ausencia, era semana santa, ya saben, jejeje.**

**Gracias por tus comentarios:**

**marla88, Amy C.L, bebeserena, Darling eveling, norma Rodriguez, anaalondra28, LizCarter, Iris Adriana, Resplandor de la Luna, dulce lu, maria1972, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Laura GrandChester, Rose Grandchester, Dali, WISAL, Eri**

**Amy C.L: Yes, there's always a fly in the soup, and yes, it was a horny chapter, hahaha, and you haven't seen anything yet, lol.**

**Un beso, chicas**

**Wendy**


	15. Contrato de amor

**Sálvame, por favor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 15 Contrato de amor**

* * *

Cuando la voz grave y fuerte de Richard Grandchester resonó en el Teatro, hasta el mismo señor Leagan tembló. Por alguna razón miró hacia mí, ya no me miraba como antes. Si bien antes nunca me defendió, tampoco me trató mal, siempre fue amable conmigo, pero ahora... ahora siento que me mira de la misma forma en que me miró la señora Sarah, con la misma repugnancia que me está mirando Eliza en estos momentos. Trato de entender el por qué de su mirada... tal vez el haber dejado a su hijo plantado sea la razón, pero algo me dice que hay más, me sacude la intuición. Veo la arrogancia en el rostro de mi Rebelde, está furioso, pero la burla brilla en sus ojos azules, creo que al igual que yo, disfruta de ver a padre e hija reducirse ante su presencia.

—Señor Duque de Grandchester, es un placer verle de nuevo, Excelencia.— Dice el señor Leagan y juro que Richard lo está mirando con la misma sonrisa cínica y ladeada que tanto amo de Terry. No le respondió al saludo.

—El placer es mío, Excelencia, es un honor encontrarme con su presencia.— Suelta Eliza con sus impecables modales, pero reluciendo en ella la hipocrecía y extiende la mano para que el Duque la bese. Su mano se quedó en el aire porque si el Duque se dignó a mirarla siquiera, mucho fue.

—Buenos días a todos. No me iré con rodeos. Les invito a mi casa, tenemos que discutir sobre ese contrato matrimonial.

—Claro, señor Grandchester, precisamente para eso hemos...

—Iremos ahora mismo. Terrence, ve por Candy, tenemos una reunión.— El Duque ni siquiera dejó al señor Leagan terminar, tenía determinación y aunque sigo aterrada por lo que pueda pasar, me da cierta confianza.

—¿Por Candy? ¿Por qué tiene que ir por ella si su prometida soy yo? Además, ¿qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?— La pobre idiota de Eliza no puede disimular su indignación y veo a Terry casi hacer náuseas cada vez que ella menciona algo sobre el compromiso. Mi amado va caminando hacia mí con cara de perros, aún así es abrumadoramente guapo.

—Ven enana. Tenemos una muy interesante reunión.

—Pero... Terry, no quiero ir... no quiero verlos a ellos ni estar con ellos...

—Candy, no tienes que tener miedo y no te harán nada. Además, mi amor, no te estoy preguntando si quieres venir, ven.— Toma mi mano y me levanta con su sonrisa, pero no es broma y me molesto.

—Si tú piensas que me tienes en tus manos, estás equivocado. Tú no me das órdenes.— Me suelto de su mano con brusquedad y veo que su gesto se suaviza, la diversión brilla en sus ojos.

—Candy, preciosa mía... ¿tú me conoces, verdad, cielo?— Me está hablando con una sarcástica salamería mientras acaricia suave mi mejilla.

—Sabes bien que poco me importa cargarte y sacarte de aquí como una niña frente a todos. Y sólo por aclarar, no es mi intención darte órdenes, pero cuando tú saltas con cosas tan absurdas, como por ejemplo no querer venir conmigo en algo que tanto de incumbe y tiene que ver contigo, no dejas que uno tenga otra opción. Así que por favor, no juegues con mi paciencia, mi amor, ven.— Vuelve a tomar mi mano y me la aprieta tan fuerte que aunque quisiera no puedo safarme.

Seguimos a Richard hasta su auto y los Leagan también caminan detrás de él.

—Terry, puedes venir en nuestro auto, es bastante grande.

—No te preocupes, Eliza, también lo es el de mi padre, sin embargo... yo tengo mi propio auto.— En ese momento Terry me abre la puerta del pasajero y yo me subo disfrutando una vez más la humillación de Eliza, que no son nada comparadas con todas las que ella me hizo pasar a mí desde el primer día en que la conocí.

—Ya no estés molesta, enana. Sabes que siempre te dejo hacer todo lo que quieras.— Terry roza mi mano un momento mientras conduce y me sonríe de lado, él me encanta, pero yo sigo molesta.

—No parece que me dejes hacer lo que quiera. Siempre estás ordenándome.

—Porque eres una cabezota que al parecer no aprende. Sólo a ti se te ocurre no querer venir. Si fuese el caso al revés y tuvieras que reunirte con Neil, cuenta y jura y que yo te daría dos opciones. La primera, voy contigo y la segunda, no te dejo ir.— Me dice serio, tajante y deja una sonrisa irónica y dura.

—Y dices que no ordenas...

—Te ordeno que hagas lo que quieras. Excepto querer evadir esta reunión. Y cambia esa cara si no quieres que te coma a besos aquí en la vía pública.

—No lo harías.— Lo reto y cruzo los brazos.

—Veámos.— Apaga el motor de pronto y me invade el terror. El Duque y los Leagan están al frente de nosotros y además hay otros conductores y peatones... no... no creo que él sea capaz...

—Terry, por favor, continúa, estás obstruyendo el tráfico...

—¿A qué le temes?

—A nada, Terry, es sólo que... continúa, por favor, tu padre y el señor Leagan se han volteado a mirarnos... No me quejaré más, pero por favor... continúa.

—Sólo porque usted me lo pide, preciosa dama. Sus deseos son órdenes para mí.— Repite esa frase tan popular, me da rabia, pero la disimulo antes de que intente alguna otra tontería y llegamos hasta la casa del Duque. Es una zona privilegiada de Nueva York. No es muy grande ni ostentosa, pero es elegante, bonita y digna de un hombre como Richard.

—Bienvenido, Excelencia. Señores, señoritas, bienvenidos.

—Gracias, James.— Le dice el Duque al mayordomo y entonces todos pasamos.

—Tomen asiento, por favor. Betsy, tráiganos un té.

—En seguida, Excelencia, con permiso.— Dice Betsy, una mulata alta y curvilínea con el pelo rizado y por alguna razón, sonríe con mucho interés al señor Leagan, al que también veo detallar con sus ojos cada curva de la mulata. Nunca había visto en él esas actitudes. Terry también se da cuenta y me guiña un ojo mientras roza mi mano. Estamos sentados uno al lado del otro, ante la mirada acusadora de los Leagan.

—Señor Leagan, iré al grano.— El Duque nos puso tenso a todos aunque él estaba muy tranquilo moviendo su té con la cuchara mientras hablaba. Los Leagan centran toda su atención en ellos.

—Hace dos años, cuando Terrence abandonó el colegio luego del escándalo que protagonizó con la señorita White Andrew, voy a confesar que yo mismo la repudié y que me negué rotundamente a cualquier lazo que pudiera mi hijo tener con una señorita que tuviera la reputación tan mancillada...— Veo cómo me mira Eliza, una maldad y un atisbo de sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, el señor Leagan me ve con cierto asqueo. Terry aprieta su mandíbula e iba a decir algo, pero el Duque hizo un gesto para que se retractara y le sonrío. Sé que mi niño esta molesto, pero sobre todo, tenso, lo sé por la forma en que está apretando mi mano. Muevo mis dedos para que afloje su agarre, me murmura un lo siento y me da un besito en mi mano. El Duque continúa.

—Juzgué mal a la señorita Andrew, pero me di cuenta mucho tiempo después y no moví ni un dedo para ayudarlos. Entonces conocí a su hija. Me abordó y me deslumbró con sus impecables modales, bien podría decirse que se educó en la corte inglesa. La vi tan elocuente, dijo ser amiga de mi hijo y apreciarle bastante. Se mostró ante mí afligida por la mala influencia de Candice y como a veces sólo vemos lo que queremos ver... su hija en ese momento me pareció perfecta para Terry. Me dije, es una señorita hermosa, decente, de buena familia, con principios, ideal para mi hijo.

—Así es, mi hija tiene muchas virtudes, nos hemos esforzado en su crianza.— Dice el señor Leagan con orgullo y yo no puedo creerlo, la rabia bulle en mi rostro y en el de Eliza sigue brillando el triunfo.

—A ese punto quería llegar, señor Leagan. Elegí a su hija porque además de bella, poseía esas virtudes admirables en una dama. Por eso es que el contrato prenupcial era bien claro en la cláupsula que indica que si la señorita en cuestión falta de cualquier manera en algo que la haga indigna de ser la esposa del futuro Duque de Grandchester, el contrato perdería su validez en cualquier momento.

—Por eso no deberá preocuparse nunca, Excelencia. Mi hija ha mantenido una conducta intachable.— Me hierve la sangre cuando escucho al señor Leagan decir eso. Sobre todo, porque yo conozco muchas andadas de Eliza.

—También el contrato estipulaba que yo, como Duque, podía prescindir del compromiso en cualquier momento...

—Pero no encuentro razón para que haga eso...— Dice Leagan nervioso y por fin veo el rostro de Eliza desencajarse y desfigurarse.

—Le aseguro que no habrá nadie más digna de su hijo que yo, Excelencia.— Musita ella tartamudeando y veo en sus ojos ambarinos bailar el terror.

—Justo eso mismo pensé yo, señorita Leagan.— Veo que el color y la sonrisa vuelven al rostro de Eliza. Todo es tan extraño. Ella jura que se casará con Terry y yo estoy sentada a su lado con mi mano entrelazada a la suya... no sé cómo es que aún no lo capta.

—Me he dado cuenta de que las apariencias engañan, señorita. Los colores y los matices pueden confundir a uno, sin embargo, la transparencia... hace que puedas ver todo claro y a tras fondo. Usted señorita, no sólo destruyó la reputación y truncó los sueños de la señorita Andrew, sino que manchó también la de mi hijo.

—Disculpe, Excelencia... ¿a qué se refiere?— Se puso de pie el señor Leagan visiblemente indignado y confuso, con una sola seña que le hizo el Duque, volvió a sentarse. Eliza estaba tan nerviosa que darramó un poco de té sobre su vestido y yo le guiñé un ojo y le sonreí con ironía.

—Me refiero a esto, señor Leagan. ¿Podría mirar estas cartas?— Para nuestro asombro, el Duque le extiende las cartas que ella había escrito la noche que nos tendió la trampa.

—Son cartas de mi hija...— Murmura Leagan sin siquiera prestar atención.

—Veo que reconoce la letra, señor Leagan.— Dice el Duque y Eliza está más pálida que de costumbre, creo que tiene vértigo.

—Claro que reconozco la letra de mi hija, yo mismo le enseñé caligrafía...

—Me alegra escuchar eso, señor Leagan. Sin embargo, si fuera usted más observador, se habría dado cuenta de que esas cartas no están dirigidas a su hija ni vienen por parte de ella, sino que una de ellas está dirigida a Candice y la otra a Terrence. Están citándose en el establo... pero... es la letra de su hija, como bien usted lo reconoció.— Eliza está sudando frío, no olvidaré jamás este momento. Leagan cada vez entiende menos.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar?

—A que su hija fue la que les tendió esa trampa. Que su hija fue la que provocó el escándalo en la familia Andrew. Su hija hizo que mi hijo abandora el colegio con la esperanza de limpiar con eso la reputación inmerecida de Candice. Que su hija es una hipócrita mentirosa que puso en entre dicho la integridad de mi hijo. Porque si bien Terrence no es ningún santo, jamás le faltó el respeto a ninguna dama, ni siquiera mi hijo con toda su rebeldía e influencia se atrevió a llegar tan lejos. Por lo tanto, señor Leagan, su hija no es digna de ser la esposa del futuro Duque de Grandchester y doy mi bendición para que Terrence se case con Candice.

—¡No! Usted no puede hacer eso. Yo soy una dama... no he vivido con hombres, en cambio ella...

—En cambio ella es la mujer que yo amo y con la que me pienso casar. Las cucarachas voladoras son insectos, Eliza y no se casan con los humanos.— Ni siquiera el Duque pudo reprimir su carcajada. Mi niño hermoso no perdía el encanto cuando hacía sus comparaciones.

—Usted nos ha humillado, señor. Mi hija es una dama y no es capaz de hacer las atrocidades de las que usted la acusa.

—¿Me está llamando mentiroso, señor?— Veo a Leagan temer, retroceder y empequeñecer ante la imponencia de Richard Grandchester.

—De todas formas, Candy no puede casarse con su hijo porque está comprometida con mi hijo Neil...

—Pues lo siento mucho por su hijo, señor Leagan... me temo que eso no sucederá. Candice se casará con mi hijo y con nadie más.

—Usted no cuenta con la bendición de la señora Elroy y Candy es menor de edad, tiene que seguir órdenes y en este preciso momento, se irá con nosotros.

—Usted que se atreve a tocarle un solo cabello y no vivirá para contarlo.— Mi rebelde se pone de pie y Leagan vuelve a reducirse, ya mi amado no se ve como un adolescente, a sus veintiún años está más alto que cuando lo conocí, tan alto como su padre, sus hombros son anchos y su complexión es fuerte, intimidó y redujo a cero al señor Leagan.

—Cálmate, Terrence. Vuelve a tu asiento con Candice.— Él regresa a mi lado, estoy nerviosa, siento que esto terminará muy mal, intento calmar a Terry y voy acariciando su cabello mientras Eliza me mira con tanto odio, sé que desea matarme en estos momentos.

—No es que pretenda llevarme a Candy a la fuerza, pero debo llevarla conmigo, aún si usted desea que se case con su hijo, necesita la bendición de la señora Elroy y no la tiene...

—Tiene razón, no tengo la bendición de la señora Elroy Andrew... sin embargo... tengo el compromiso firmado por su padre, el señor William Andrew.— Todos nos miramos sorprendidos, Terry y yo sonreímos mientras que los Leagan ni siquiera podían cerrar la boca.

—Eso es mentira. El señor William está desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya vamos a darlo por muerto.— Dice Leagan y me lleno de horror de sólo pensarlo.

—¿Usted creen en los fantasmas, señor Leagan?— Pregunta el Duque y sonríe con el mismo sarcasmo de mi amado.

—No, no creo en fantasmas, Duque... así como tampoco creo que en la misteriosa y repentina aparición del viejo William.

—¿Entonces quién ese ese que está parado justo detrás de usted?

Todos miramos hacia la parte de atrás donde se encuentra el señor Leagan, parado de espaldas a la ventanas, hay un hombre rubio vestido con un impecable traje y se va girando lentamente hacia nosotros.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo. Bueno, no piensen que estamos terminando aún, quedan ciertos misterios en esta trama, espero sorprenderlas.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**luz Rico, nila, Iris Adriana, anaalondra28, dulce lu, rose, Mayuel, marla88, Darling eveling, norma Rodriguez, Laura GrandChester, LizCarter, verito, Eva Mara Hernndez, Ingrid quintulen, WISAL, Rose Grandchester, 1997, Dali, Lulu G., Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313**

* * *

**Gracias por todo. Diculpen si ayer no pude continuar el maratón de "100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester" se me complicó la situación, pero hoy haré lo posible por dejar al menos dos capítulos de esa historia para que puedan conocer a Terry jejeje.**

* * *

**Bueno, preciosas, agradezco mucho el apoyo, me han hecho sentir querida y aprecio el alta estima en la que me tienen a pesar de que yo sé, acepto y reconozco que no soy una escritora profesional, que aunque me esfuerzo, mi ortografía no es excelente, pero lo intento y si bien mis fics contienen contenido sexual picante, entiendo yo que nunca he usado un lenguaje ofensivo ni he descrito escenas aberrantes que denigren a la mujer, nunca he hecho una escena sexual donde el acto supere las cosas comunes que hace una pareja en la intimidad. En algunos fics sí he tocado temas como la violencia y abuso sexual y doméstico, situaciones reales que se viven y yo nunca he dicho estar de acuerdo con ellas o que las apoye, pero son situaciones que vivimos y si al momento de crear mi historia entiendo que debo ponerlas lo hago, porque es parte de mi creatividad y es mi idea y siempre dejo la advertencia para evitarle el amargo sabor a alguien que haya pasado por algo tan horrible. Yo por pornografía entiendo que es simplemente un acto sexual crudo, exhibicionista en el que se espera expectadores, en el cual no existen los besos, ni las caricias, ni los te amos ni nada de eso. En cambio, no veo nada de pornografía en el acercamiento y experiencias sexuales de una pareja que se ama, se respeta, y que en los momentos más ardientes no dejan de profesarse su amor, de hacerle saber al otro cuánto lo ama y que sencillamente se entregan al deseo que surge de ese mismo amor, como algo natural y fisiológico viviendo su sexualidad a plenitud, considerando siempre a su pareja ya que es un acto de dos y siempre y cuando se realice con amor, respeto y en mutuo acuerdo, no importa que tan ardiente sea el acto, es el amor mismo expresado en otra faceta que surge de él y se llama "pasión".**

**No tengo nada en contra de la pornografía, no estoy en contra ni a favor, cada quien hace con su vida personal lo que le plazca y dependiendo del cristal con que se mire, tampoco juzgo. Pero es importante que sepamos ver la gran diferencia que hay entre la pornografía o simplemente sexo y el acto sexual entre una pareja que se ama y se desea.**

**Por otro lado, en el primer capítulo y antes de comenzar con el mismo yo siempre advierto que el fic contendrá escenas sexuales explícitas y exhorto a las personas sensibles al tema que abandonen el fic, no porque yo quiera decirles lo que deben leer y lo que no, sino, porque no es mi intención ofender la suceptibilidad de nadie, yo me hago responsable por lo que escribo, pero usted es responsable de lo que lee. Si aún con la advertencia y a sabiendas de tu sensibilidad hacia el tema, decides continuar leyendo y te ofendes, entonces no es mi culpa porque yo cumplí con advertirte para que no te topes con la desagradable sorpresa.**

**Aún así, como bien dicen, esta página es pública y todos tienen el derecho de dejar su opinión y yo también tengo el derecho de defenderme cuando entiendo que se me está juzgando mal.**

**Aclarando estos puntos y dudas, espero que hayan disfrutado de un capítulo más.**

**Las quiere, su amiga**

**Wendy Grandchester**


	16. William Albert Andrew

**Sálvame, por favor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 16 William Albert Andrew**

* * *

Él estaba de espaldas, pero lo reconocí. Puedo reconocer a ese hombre en cualquier manera que se presente. Lo que no entendía era por qué estaba aquí, vestido así. Es como si estuviera teniendo un sueño absurdo.

—¿Albert?— Pregunto incrédula, sé que es obvio, pero no pude evitar lanzar mi retórica. Él se gira y sonríe con porte y autosuficiencia y yo trato de recoger mi mandíbula del suelo al igual que Terry y los Leagan.

—Buenos días, familia. Soy William Albert Andrew.— Se presentó con una sonrisa irónica y cínica y Eliza no pudo evitar fijarse en el rubio endemoniadamente guapo, alto, actractivo, sí, Albert era eso y mucho más y si yo no amara a Terry con toda el alma, tal vez mi reacción sería la misma que ella. El caso es que mi niño rebelde no tiene comparación y no puedo tener ojos para nadie más. Porque Terry siempre ha sido tanto, demasiado, mi rebelde es fascinante, él es pasión, desenfreno, locura, irreverencia y esa ternura tan exclusiva que sólo tiene para mí y vuelvo a concluir que en esta vida y en la siguiente sólo a él yo amaría.

—Con todo el respeto, Excelencia, ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?— Era palpable la indignación en el señor Leagan, pero su hija seguía mirando a Albert embobada.

—Ninguna broma, señor Leagan. Tiene ante sus ojos al mismísimo William Andrew, jefe de la familia y padre de Candice.

—Eso no es cierto. Disculpe, Excelencia, pero este hombre no es más que un impostor. Es el vagabundo que vivía con Candice...

—Cuida tu boca, Eliza. Desde ahora, tendrás que cuidar la forma en que te diriges a Candy. Podrías quedarte en la calle junto con tu padre.— El rostro de los Leagan se desencajó con horror, pero Albert seguía muy tranquilo, seguro de sí mismo, admirable.

—Para hacer eso, tendrías primero que corroborar tu identidad. No creas que nos dejaremos engañar tan fácil. Pero si eres quién dices ser, ¿por qué no haces algo para el joven Terrence cumpla y se case con mi hija?

—Porque resulta que a quien ama Terrence es a mi hija y no a la tuya y porque Eliza no es digna de emparentar con una familia noble.

—¿Pero que está diciendo? Mi hija ha sido educada para ser una dama, tiene modales impecables, es gentil y obediente, sería una esposa excelente y además no es cualquier fulana, ella también pertenece a la familia Andry.

—Sí, por desgracia forma parte de nuestra familia. Pero lamentablemente, tu hija no posee ni la mitad de las virtudes que adornan a Candy. Es altanera, maquiavélica, inescrupulosa y envidiosa. No sabes lo que me ha costado no deseheredarla luego de lo que le hizo a Candy. Así que si yo fuera tú, Leagan, me iría por donde vine y no intentaría seguir provocándome.

—O si tanto desea casar a su hija, busque una enciclopedia para que aprenda acerca del apareo de las cucarachas...

—¡Terrence!— Reprendo a mi amado, pero estoy muerta de la risa al igual que el Duque, sólo Albert permaneció serio aunque lo vi guiñarle un ojo a Terry.

—No tengo por qué soportar estas humillaciones. Ahora entiendo el empeño que tienen estos dos por casarse. Claro, son tal para cual... y tú, Candice, maldigo la hora en que te llevé a mi casa, nunca fuiste más que una...

—¡Terry no! Déjalo.— Me levanto de mi asiento como un resorte para detener a Terry que sostenía al señor Leagan y estuvo a segundos de estamparle el puño en la cara.

—Déjalo, hijo, es muy asqueroso tocar a una cucaracha.

—Sobre todo esas que vuelan.— Convino Albert y le reclamé con la mirada. Lo cierto es que me está encantando esto de ser su hija.

—Te miro y no me lo creo, Candice... te saqué de aquella pocilga con las mejores intenciones... quise que tuvieras una vida diferente...

—Y lo consiguió, señor Leagan. Realmente tuve una vida diferente. Dejé el cariño del hogar para convertirme en la sirvienta de su hija, para soportar los maltratos de su esposa, creo que olvidaron que me llamaba Candy y me bautizaron "huérfana". ¿Sabe que aún siento los dolores de espalda por la incomodidad de dormir en el establo? En el hogar de Pony yo dormía en una habitación y aunque ayudaba en las tareas... mis manos nunca tuvieron cayos del exceso de trabajo. ¿Sabe lo que yo pensé cuando me enteré que ustedes me adoptarían?— Nadie dice una palabra, Eliza pone su gesto indiferente, sé que Terry, Albert y Richard están abatidos, como siempre sucede cuando hablo de mi vida y el señor Leagan sólo me mira atento y yo continúo.

—Brinqué de emoción. Pensé ilusamente que al fin yo tendría una familia, una que sin conocer comencé a amar por haberme elegido. Me enteré que tenía una hija de mi edad, me hice todo un cuento de mejores amigas, hermanas inseparables, una cómplice a la que yo pudiera amar, compartir travesuras, penas, alegrías... pensé que nunca más estaría sola, tendría una mamá, un papá...— Comienza a llover en mis ojos y mi voz se quiebra. Albert se me acerca para detenerme, pero no se lo permito. Quiero que Leagan escuche todo lo que yo tengo que decirle.

—Pero nada de eso sucedió. Nunca en la vida me sentí tan marginada hasta que los conocí y me hicieron tanta maldad, tantas cosas que aún cuando las cuento la gente ni siquiera me cree. Es cierto que usted fue amable, nunca me defendió, pero siempre fue amable conmigo y por eso yo a usted lo saqué a parte de la escoria del resto de su familia y ahora... ahora no entiendo por qué me ve usted con otros ojos... ahora me mira con el alma envenenada, como si no fuera digna de ocupar un espacio en este universo.

No sé si fue una ilusión, pero me pareció ver los ojos del señor Leagan aguarse, tal vez sean lo remordimientos.

—Creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy. Señor Leagan, señorita, voy a pedirles que se marchen. Lo siento, pero no puedo tenerlos en mi casa luego de enterarme de tantas cosas que le hicieron a esta pobre niña. Háganme el favor y váyanse.

Los Leagan se marcharon totalmente indignados. La mirada que me dedicó Eliza daba miedo, pero la expresión en el rostro del señor Leagan me desconcertó por completo. Me aferré fuerte a los brazos de Terry que me consolaban.

—Candy, tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar, pequeña. Ah y no llores, recuerda que eres más linda cuando ríes.— Abro mis ojos enormes, esa frase... esa frase es la de...

—Tú... ¿Tú eres el príncipe de la colina?— Pregunto estupefacta y él me sonríe mientras que Terry se vuelve todo serio y sé que no entiende nada.

—No era un príncipe, Candy, sólo tenía un traje de gala. Pero tú, tú si eres una princesa, por eso vas a casarte con el Duque.— Me guiñó un ojo y yo miré soriendo a mi rebelde con toda la adoración que hay en mi corazón para él y le di un casto besito.

—Pero recuerda que soy tu padre, nada de besuqueos, no tienes mi permiso para eso.— Me pongo roja como un tomate y miro a Terry recordando todo lo que hemos hecho y me da miedo que Albert pueda ver en mis recuerdos.

—¿Ahora serás el padre celoso, Al?

—¡Bah! Claro que no, a la pobre Candy le basta con lo celoso que eres tú. Ni el difunto Anthony se ha salvado de tus celos.

—Bueno... supongo que ahora deberás hacer una presentación formal...— Dijo el Duque y volvimos a recordar el asunto de la familia.

—De hecho sí. Tendremos que volver a Chicago para eso y además para hacer oficial el compromiso. Ya Candy podría quedarse en Lakewood si desea, es su casa.

—¡Claro que no! Me la traje a Nueva York para tenerla cerca, no se irá a Chicago.— Mi niño siempre es tan mecha corta y no pone atención a los detalles, no escuchó que Albert dijo "si desea".

—Cálmate, Terry. Candy es menor de edad y es mi hija, ya te he dado mi consentimiento para que te cases con ella y la tendrás de sobra durante el resto de tu vida. Lo que quiero decir es que debemos quedarnos en Chicago al menos unos días para hacer las respectivas presentaciones incluyendo la fiesta de compromiso. Si Candy desea quedarse aquí en Nueva York contigo, no tengo inconveniente, siempre y cuando, se quede en casa de tu madre.— Recalcó bien eso último y Terry y yo nos miramos con complicidad.

—Albert tiene razón, Terrence, no te preocupes, nadie va a quitarte a Candy, es tuya. Por otro lado, Terrence... no hay desespero, me precederás cuando cumplas veinticinco años, así que tienes cuatro años a tu favor para seguir en el teatro, casarte y disfrutar de una larga luna de miel de la que espero que puedan traer a mis nietos.

—Pues no te preocupes, no tardaremos cuatro años para eso...

—¡Terry!— Me pongo roja hasta la raiz del cabello y me vuelven a asaltar las imágenes de nuestros últimos encuentros.

—Ya, no tienes que avergonzarte, Candy. Luego de un matrimonio, lo más natural es que vengan los niños.— Dice Albert y me sonríe dulce.

—Así es y yo ya le dije que quería muchos monos pecosos.

—¡Terry!

—¿Qué, mi amor? Tú me dijiste que querías muchos bebés...— Me dice Terry haciéndose el inocente y tocando la punta de mi nariz con su dedo.

—Bebés, no monos ni ninguna de las tonterías con las que tú sales.

—Está bien, bebés pecosos trepadores de árboles entonces.

—No, arrogantitos malcríados con ojitos azules.— Le digo con voz añoñada y le alborto el cabello.

—Ejem, ejem.— Carraspea Albert porque de pronto nos olvidamos que no estábamos solos y me pongo roja nuevamente mientras que Terry y su padre sólo sonríen.

—Albert... ¿por qué has ocultado tu identidad todo este tiempo...?

—Esa es una historia larga y aburrida, pequeña, así que te la resumiré en breve. Mis padres sólo nos tuvieron a mi hermana y a mí, luego ellos murieron, mi hermana murió pocos años después y yo era el único heredero y futura cabeza de la familia, pero... tenía ocho años, así que no podía hacerme cargo, pero si se enteraban que la familia Andrew estaba a la deriva, nunca faltaría el arribista que tratara de hacerse con nuestra fortuna, así que inventamos el mito del abuelo William hasta que yo pudiera hacerme cargo de la familia.

—Pero ya tienes como veinticinco años, Al.

—Bueno, sí, me aproveché un poco de la situación para viajar y conocer antes de que me llegara la hora cero. Así que todo eso ya se acabó, ahora voy hacerme cargo de mi responsabilidad.— Sonrió y suspiró y hasta sentí pena de que tenga que llevar todo ese peso sobre sus hombros, pero sé que no habrá nadie mejor que él para dirigir una familia.

—Y es gracioso que Candice se case primero que tú...

—¡Terry!

—Pues es que ustedes son unos desesperados. Aunque no falta mucho para que yo decida echarme la soga al cuello también...

—¿Qué? Albert... ¿tienes una novia?— Pregunto sorprendida y de pronto muy seria.

—No, aún no, pero... digamos que ya casi cae.— Sonríe con picardía y guiña el ojo.

—Vaya con el abuelo William, todo un donjuan.— Dice Terry y le doy un codazo.

—¿Ahora eres la hija celosa?

—Pues claro que sí. Tengo que ver que la señorita en cuestión tenga buenas intenciones y no sea una arribista caza fortunas que...— Las carcajadas de Albert acortan mi argumento y río también.

—¡Ay, Candy! Nunca crezcas, por favor.

—No, pues eso no tienes ni qué pedirlo. La pobre se ha quedado pegada del piso...

—¡Terry!

—¿Qué pasa, enana?

—¡No me llames así!

—Vale. ¿Y Campanita? Es el hada de Peter Pan... así pequeñita, rubia...— Me va envolviendo con su voz y acariciando mis mejillas.

—Ejem, ejem... ¿por qué no dan un paseo por ahí, chicos?— Nos despide Albert al ver que nuevamente olvidamos el mundo a nuestro alrededor cuando comenzamos nuestros arrumacos.

—¿A dónde vamos, Terry?

—A un lugar donde podamos estar solitos, mi amor.— Me toma por la cintura y me da un besito mientras nos dirigimos a su auto.

—Sí, pero... ¿a dónde...?

—Ya lo verás, enana, tranquila. Nadie nos va interrumpir ahí.

Llegamos a su apartamento. No había nadie por el área y entré con él. Todo estaba limpio, en perfecto orden y todo olía a él. Se me aguaron los ojos al recordar cuando estuve ahí hace unos meses, lo que compartimos, cuando lo escuché reir y luego nos caímos uno encima del otro.

—Sabes, enana, cuando te envié aquél boleto, tenía la intención de pedirte matrimonio, que te quedaras conmigo y pues de momento, ambos viviríamos aquí. Y ahí mismo donde estás parada, te imaginé esperándome todos los días y que corrieras y te lanzaras a mis brazos como siempre hacías. No era mucho en ese momento, pero... yo tenía tantas ganas de darte todo, no te iba a faltar nada y yo iba hacerte muy feliz, ni siquiera iba a dejar que trabajaras, yo quería darte una vida de princesa y por eso... me había esforzado tanto para sobresalir y triunfar para que tú no tuvieras que trabajar y que... los únicos desvelos que tú tuvieras fueran nuestras intensas noches en las que yo te haría el amor como si cada día fuera el último y que tu cansancio sólo se debiera al cuidado del bebé que siempre he imaginado contigo.— Mi niño tiene sus hermosos ojos aguados y en los míos hace rato que está lloviendo. Nunca lo había escuchado expresarlo de esa manera y se me hizo un nudo al recordar esa despedida tan triste.

—Pero ahora estoy aquí, bebé. Estoy aquí contigo, para siempre y podemos hacer todas esas cosas que querías. Me tendrás aquí o dónde tú quieras, esperándote siempre con los brazos abiertos y por supuesto que me dejaré consentir mucho.— Me acerco a él y me abraza mientras me mira con adoración, nos miramos a los ojos, largamente, como deberían mirarse todos los enamorados.

—¿Me lo prometes? ¿Que no te irás a desgastarte al primer hospital que te contraten?

—Te lo prometo. Sólo seré tu enfermera personal. Mientras, sólo voy a prepararme para ser tu esposa, recibirte siempre. Consentirte mucho y cuidar a tus bebés.

—Y te faltó hacer el amor todas las noches. Divertirnos y jugar siempre como desde los tiempos de colegio. Seguir siendo mi amiga, mi confidente y pues soportarme aunque yo sé que...

—Eres insoportablemente adorable, mi amor. Nadie me hará más feliz que tú.

—Hoy mismo, mi amor, quiero coordinar con Albert y mi padre la boda, no quiero esperarme más, quiero tenerte todita mía, para siempre.

—Yo también quiero que ese día llegue, mi amor. Lo he imaginado tantas veces...

—¿Ah sí? Cuéntame.— Me dice abrazándome desde atrás mientras va sentándose sobre la alfombra de la sala conmigo en su regazo.

—Me imagino que ese día voy a verme linda, con mi vestido blanco y mi velo... siendo entregada por el abuelo William, sólo que ahora me imagino a Albert... que todos los que amo me miran sonriendo mientras estoy más cerca de ti y tú me esperas de pie, con tu sonrisa arrogante y con tu traje impecable...

—Ajá... y luego decimos que sí, bailamos el vals mientras recordamos el festival de Mayo y en cuanto tengamos la oportunidad, te secuestro y nos escabullimos de la fiesta para llevarte a casa y así cargada dirigirte a nuestra habitación y una vez allí...— Se me va acelerando el pulso y mi sangre no circula porque está hablándome al oído, suspirando en mi cuello y dejando en él calientes besos que hace que se me erize toda la piel.

—Te comienzo a dar muchos besitos así, por aquí y por aquí...— Sigue besando mi cuello y luego mi oreja, me da sutiles mordiscos y gimo, me revuelvo sobre sus piernas, conciente de su erección rozando mis nalgas.

—No me resistiría a besar toda esta boquita jugosa mientras acaricio estos hombros tan bonitos y delicados... dejaría unas pequeñas marquitas en tu cuello y estos pechos, sobre este vientre... para dejar en claro que eres mía, que tú todita eres mía.— Siempre tan posesivo y lo amo, me gira hacia él y quedo a horcajadas, nuestros labios se encuentran y comenzamos a besarnos desesperada y ardientemente.

—Te amo, Candy. Amo todo de ti, cada día junto a ti. Cada momento vivido a tu lado, todo lo que eres y lo que soy cuando estoy contigo. Me está costando una barbaridad no hacerte el amor ahora mismo, que seas mía.— Yo no soy capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso, se me nubla el pensamiento y sólo pienso en ser su mujer. En entregarme a ese hombre que me amó siendo todavía un niño y que me ha dado los momentos más hermosos e inolvidables. Me ha dado un gran sentido de pertenencia, de que pertenezco a alguien, le pertenezco a él.

—Nada te impide hacerme el amor, Terry. Déjame que me entregue a ti, deja que te de todo lo que soy, mi alma, mi amor, mi cuerpo.— Me está deborando el cuello y como un ritual va por mis pechos y los libera para gozar de ellos. Los besa, los succiona, los moldea y yo entierro mis dedos en su cabello y lo dejo hacerme, me entrego a sentir. Luego disminuye su ritmo y con lentos besos va cubriéndome nuevamente los pechos, me acomoda el corsé y aliza mis mechones rebeldes con sus dedos, me mira diferente, con amor, quedando atrás el momento de lujuria que hemos compartido.

—Y tú déjame que pueda llevarte al altar con tu virginidad intacta. Quiero ese tesoro para mí en nuestra noche de bodas, luego de aceptarte ante Dios como mía. Deja que por primera vez yo pueda hacer las cosas bien aunque me esté muriendo por portarme muy mal. Quiero demostrarte todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti. Aguantarme mis ganas será el más pequeño de mis sacrificios porque yo por ti sería capaz de mudarme al mismísimo infierno, Candy.— Me vuelve a besar y luego vuelvo a quedar de espaldas mientras sus brazos se enroscan en mi cintura y yo sigo sentada en su regazo, su cara está pegada a mi espalda.

—Te amo, Terrence. Lo cierto es que te amo y te admiro, admiro y adoro el hombre en que te has convertido. Hasta vergüenza me da cuando insisto en...

—Ninguna vergüenza, Candy. No sientas vergüenza conmigo, de lo que nos sucede cuando estamos juntos. Es sólo uno de los hermosos matices que tiene el amor, la pasión. Van juntos de la mano, como si fueran el corazón y el cerebro. Un amor no podría sobrevivir si no hay pasión y la pasión sin amor termina muriendo, lo mismo que sin un corazón que funcione no podrías seguir viviendo y sin un cerebro que ejecute las funciones necesarias, tampoco. Así que no se permite la vergüenza, no conmigo. Tú y yo somos diferentes, Candy. Al diablo el mundo con sus prejuicios y sus hipocrecías, total, nadie sabe lo que pasa en la habitación de cada pareja tras puertas cerradas.

Una semana después:

Estamos en la mansión de Lakewood. Es la presentación de Albert como cabeza de la familia Andrew y yo estaré a su lado como su hija y heredera. La casa viste sus mejores galas, siento en cada poro el aroma de las dulces Candies. Toda la familia y la élite de Chicago está reunida en el salón de actividades. Los Leagan también, por desgracia.

—Candy, te ves preciosa, como siempre.

—Divina.

—Stear, Archie. Los extrañé tanto.— Los abrazo a ambos y luego abrazo a Patty, pero me quedo buscando a Annie, por costumbre.

—Es un placer volver a verte, Candy. Y sobre todo que estés tan feliz. Reconozco que el arrogante ha cuidado muy bien de ti.

—Los ingleses somos caballeros de palabra, Elegante.— Dice mi amor y sonríe cínicamente. A pesar de que ya no se pelean, el sarcasmo es parte de la extraña amistad que han iniciado.

—¿Y Annie?— Pregunto cuando ya no puedo esperar más y cansada de buscarla en la multitud.

—Se fue a Francia. Está estudiando diseño de moda...— Dice Archie y noto en su voz cierto pesar, como melancolía.

—De hecho, recuérdame entregarte una carta que ella dejó para ti.— Me dice y yo sólo asiento mientras trato de digerir la información.

—Candy, ¿me acompañas un momento...?— Me dice Patty y capto la indirecta y entonces miro a Terry indecisa.

—Ve, mi amor.— Me guiña un ojo dejándome saber que está todo bien y que no lo encontraré moliéndose a puños con Archie en mi regreso.

—Quería decirte solamente que Annie no sólo se fue a estudiar moda en Francia... ella quiso poner distancia entre ella y Archie, ya sabes, tratar de superarlo, estaba muy triste...

—Sí, entiendo... un amor no correspondido... a pesar del tiempo...

—Ella hacía muchos esfuerzos, pero parecían no progresar, sin embargo... en los días previos a que se marchara parecían estar más unidos, compenetrados... desde que rompieron su relación, de alguna manera fueron más libres, reían y no se seperaban...

—Bueno, tal vez algo de distancia sirva para aclarar sentimientos. Annie es bellísima y ella y Archie tienen mucho en común, en el fondo son tal para cual, el problema fue la forma forzada y poco natural en que se dieron las cosas. Tal vez ahora que no tienen ese compromiso sobre sus hombros... puedan verse realmente como son.

—Sí. Al menos ella sólo se fue por un año...

—Vaya, vaya, la huérfana trepadora y la ex-gorda platicando. Que ternura...— Tenía que aparecer Eliza y honestamente no me dio rabia lo que me dijo a mí, pero sí lo que le dijo a Patty, vi sus ojos aguarse, Patty es muy dulce y sentimental y un tanto vulnerable con su físico, aunque es hermosa y ya no está gordita, creció, su cuerpo maduró y se moldeó, pero las inseguridades siguen en ella.

—Y la envidiosa cucaracha Leagan está envidiosa porque la huérfana se va a casar con el futuro Duque, es la hija del patriarca de la familia, anteriormente le había quitado el amor de Anthony y robado toda la atención de sus primos y ahora tiene que presenciar todo eso esta noche mientras muere por dentro. También le molesta que Patty ahora esté mucho más hermosa que ella, que ya esté comprometida mientras que ni el carnicero o el frutero se dignan a mirarla a ella... ¿alguna propuesta de matrimonio sobre la mesa, Eliza? ¿Esta noche bailarás con alguien que no sea tu hermano?— Patty me mira sorprendida y veo en ella una sonrisa triunfante mientras que el rostro de Eliza luce totalmente desencajado.

—Sí, ríete, ríete ahora, maldita huérfana. No te durará mucho esa sonrisa, ya lo verás...— Me tapo la boca y finjo un gran bostezo mientras ella habla y la dejo con la palabra en la boca mientras vuelvo con Patty a la fiesta donde están todos.

—Señorita Pony, hermana María.— Casi corro hacia ellas y la tía abuela me mira reprobándome por mi falta de delicadeza, pero no me importa. Yo no reprimo mis sentimientos y estoy muy feliz de verlas.

—Mi niña hermosa...— Exclama la hermana María y sus ojos aguados me miran fijo, con mucho orgullo. Siempre veló por mí y me amó mucho, pero hay algo diferente en ella, una admiración, la siento como una verdadera madre, como mira una madre a una hija de la que se siente orgullosa y doy gracias a Dios por ponerla en mi camino.

—Las extrañé mucho. Señorita Pony, usted se ve muy bien con ese vestido. Y los niños, qué hermosos están todos.— Todos estaban muy elegantes vestidos y se comportaban a la altura, disfrutaban de los bocadillos ofrecidos.

—Aquí está Terry, ¿lo recuerda?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, Candy. Tan guapo y galante como siempre.

—Buenas noches, señoritas.— Se acerca mi amado y besa la mano de ambas, me siento tan orgullosa.

—Buenas noches, Terry. Le recordamos con mucho cariño, gracias por hacer tan feliz a mi niña.— Dice la hermana María y otra vez sus ojos están aguados. La noto más sentimental que nunca.

—Es ella quien me hace feliz.— Dice Terry y toma mi mano con orgullo ante todos los presentes. Nos quedamos luego en silencio porque el maestro de ceremonias toma la palabra y yo debo colocarme al lado de Albert.

—Buenas noches, distinguidas damas y caballeros. Estamos aquí para dar la bienvenida a casa al patriarca de la ilustre familia Andrew, el señor William Albert Andrew y su hija, la hermosa señorita Candice White Andrew.— Se escuchan los aplausos, pero también las exclamaciones de asombro porque nadie nunca imaginó que el misterioso abuelo William fuera un hombre tan guapo y joven. Ambos nos sonreímos con complicidad al ver la expresión de la gente y yo bajo las escaleras de la mano de Albert con orgullo.

—Es un honor para mí estar por fin en casa junto a mi familia y junto a mi hija que es mi mayor orgullo. También quisiera aprovechar este momento para agradecer a mi amigo, el distinguido Richard Grandchester, Duque de Grandchester por su presencia aquí.— Todos aplauden y el Duque hace un gesto en saludo hacia la multitud, luego Albert continúa.

—Ya que estamos todos aquí presentes, me honra anunciarles el compromiso de mi hija Candice con el joven Terrence Grandchester.— Me quedo de piedra porque no sabía que el compromiso se anunciaría hoy, fue una sorpresa y veo a Terry sonriendo, acercándose a nosotros junto con su padre. La gente no sale de su asombro porque los mismos invitados estaban presentes cuando se anunció mi supuesto compromiso con Neil. De hecho, no veo a Neil por ninguna parte.

—Así es, señoras y señores. Me honra tener como nuera a la distinguida señorita Candice y por eso esta noche, le doy a ella y a mi hijo mi bendición para que unan sus vidas por siempre. Terrence...— Dice él haciéndole una señal para que se acerque a mí y Terry se arrodilla mientras va a colocar el anillo en mi dedo y yo estoy a punto de llorar por la emoción.

—Esto es absurdo. Es todo una comedia... un teatro.— Todos voltean a ver, buscando esa voz, Sarah Leagan que no pudo evitar arruinarme el momento mientras que Eliza sonríe malévola y el señor Leagan trata de controlar a su esposa mientras me lanza su mirada dura.

—Sarah, te recomiendo que te comportes y dejes de hacer el ridículo. No permitiré que arruines el compromiso de mi hija, no provoques que te heche de aquí en frente de todos.— La gente estaba sorprendida. Albert habla con tanta autoridad, su voz retumbaba y era imposible no doblegarse.

—¿Con qué moral se atreven anunciar su compromiso? Luego de que el distinguido joven Grandchester humillara a mi hija al cambiarla por esta huérfana sin nombre...

—¡Cállese! No la llame así, usted no tiene ningún derecho de llamarla así.— Dice la hermana María en alta voz y con los ojos aguados nuevamente, siempre resintió el hecho por la forma en que me trataron los Leagan, el maltrato de ellos nunca le pasaron desapercibidos. Lo que me sorprendió fue que me defendiera con tanta vehemencia.

—¡Suficiente! Sarah, hazme el favor y retírate junto con tu familia, la verdad es que aquí no componen nada.

—¡William! Ellos también son parte de la familia.— Declara la tía abuela poniéndose de pie y reprendiéndolo como si fuera un niño.

—Vaya tía. Ojalá alguna vez hubiera defendido a Candy con la misma pasión que defiende a las arpías que tiene por sobrinas, porque además, Candy es mi hija, dueña de esta casa y heredera de todo lo mío, tiene muchísimo más derecho aquí que todos ustedes juntos.—Me voy poniendo nerviosa ante todo este espectáculo. Terry se puso de pie y yo me quedo abrazada a él, estoy casi llorando, no puedo creer que hayan arruinado un día tan importante para mí y para Albert.

—Tu hija, dejó a Neil plantado para fugarse como una indecente con este joven. Si te consideras un hombre de palabra haz que Candy se case con Neil como debía ser.— Al fin habla el señor Leagan y yo me espanto y al fin diviso a Niel a lo lejos, cerca de Dorothy, un poco escondidos y Dorothy no está vestida de sirvienta, ya me imagino lo que está pasando, que Dios nos ampare.

—Ese compromiso no lo establecí yo, entiende de una vez que aquí la autoridad soy yo y mi hija no se casa con nadie que no tenga mi bendición.— Adoro a Albert, su temple, seguridad, mejor padre no podría tener a pesar de que por su edad yo podría ser más bien su hermana.

—Se estableció cuando tú estuviste perdido quién sabe dónde y olvidaste que tenías una familia mientras de dedicabas a tu fama de trotamundos. Ahora quieres ser el más digno. Bien, haz que tu hija cumpla con el compromiso que aceptó en tu ausencia. Quiero que se case con Neil.

—¡No! ¡Por Dios no! Señor Andrew, no permita eso. Candice no puede casarse con el hijo del señor Leagan... eso es... ¡es imposible!

—¿Y usted qué tiene que ver en esto? ¿Por qué es imposible que mi hijo se case con Candice?

—No te hagas el tonto, Joseph Leagan. ¡Son hermanos! ¡Candice es tu hija!

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Me extrañaron? Sorry, tenía la agenda llena, pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**valentina-Candywhiteandrye-Eri-Serena Candy Andrew Graham-Mirna- VERO-Mayuel-vero capilla-verito-Resplandor de la luna-Daniela Bascuan-zucastillo-faty-Laurita White-LUCYLUZ-dulce lu- Amy C.L-anaalondra28-kary klais-Nerckka-LizCarter-Cascada-Melina-MARIA 1997-nila-Dali-ingrid quintulen-odette. e. arriagada- dulce maria-WISAL- Iris Adriana-Lulú G.-Rose Grandchester-silvia e-Guest-norma Rodriguez-1997-Eva Mara Hernndez**

* * *

**Por otro lado, mando un caluroso beso a México, la mayoría de ustedes son mexicanas y las lectoras más cariñosas vienen de allá, gracias por sus palabras amigas mexicanas, un día de estos nos vemos porque alguna de ustedes me tiene que preparar los chilaquiles, los tamales, el guacamole, el pozole y todas esas cosas deliciosas que no he probado y luego nos damos un tequilita mientras cantamos "Amor a la Mexicana" en karaoke jejeje.**

**Pero tampoco se me pongan celosas mis otras amigas de: **

**Venezuela (Betk Grandchester, me debes las arepas y la chicha) **

**Chile (Nerckka de lo que sea que coman allá me preparas algo) **

**El Salvador (Zafiro Azul cielo, ve pensando en el platillo que me prepararás) **

**Costa Rica (Prisiterry, espero que sepas cocinar y me brindes algo también) **

**Brasil (Wisal,alguna delicia brasileña me tendrás que preparar)**

***Si me faltó algún país, me lo dejan saber con un review y vayan pensando en el platillo que me van a preparar jajajaja. Yo pertenezco a la Isla del encanto, Puerto Rico y también a Santo Domingo, República Dominicana, así que orden sus platillos de doble nacionalidad jajajaja.**

**Bueno, ya, hasta mañana jejeje**

**Wendy**


	17. Escándalo en Lakewood

**Sálvame por favor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 17 Escándalo en Lakewood**

* * *

Estoy segura de que escuché mal. Tuve que haber escuchado mal. Soy huérfana. No tengo a nadie, me dejaron en el hogar de Pony en una fría noche de invierno. No tengo nada que ver con los Leagan. Esto debe ser sólo una broma de mal gusto. Siento que me voy a desmayar, se me van las fuerzas y todo se vuelve borroso. Caigo como una hoja en los brazos de Terry.

—¡Candy!— Vuelvo inmediatamente a la realidad con la voz de Albert. Veo que el señor Leagan y todos los demás tienen la boca abierta y la que hizo la revelación está llorando, pero firme. Mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas. Si toda esta absurda locura es verdad, entonces llevo dieciocho años engañada y para ser parte de la familia Leagan, hubiese preferido vivir en el engaño.

—¿Qué estupidez está diciendo usted?— Estalla el señor Leagan luego de salir de su estupor.

—¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar que esta pordiosera es hija de mi esposo?— La señora Sarah me lanza su mirada feroz, que se amedrentó cuando mi Albert la miró con sus ojos asesinos. Lloro de tanta rabia y confusión y Terry sólo me aprieta fuerte.

—La única hija que tiene mi padre soy yo.— Dice Eliza con sus ojos inyectados de veneno, pero con señas de llanto por ser una revelación que no es capaz de sorportar. Sólo Neil parece indiferente y me mira con compación mientras sostiene la mano de Dorothy a la que por estar tan distinta con su peinado y su vestido elegante, nadie ha reconocido.

—Un insulto más a mi hija y ustedes se irán para siempre de esta casa y de todas las propiedades de los Andrew. Es mi última advertencia. Señores, señoras, me van a disculpar, pero la fiesta terminó.— Los invitados se van y sólo la familia y la señorita Pony con los demás miembros del hogar se quedan.

—William, no creerás semejante locura, es imposible que Candice sea hija de Joseph...

—No es imposible, señora. Candice es hija de este señor. Sólo mírala, Joseph, ¡mírala!— Le exige ella, pero él no soporta verme y yo me voy quebrando más. Richard me mira con compación, mis queridos primos y Patty se acercan. Incluso Neil con Dorothy.

—¡No es mi hija! Jamás la reconoceré como tal.— Grita y me mira lleno de odio y resentimiento mientras su mujer y su hija, porque no quiero imaginar que de verdad sea mi hermana, me miran triunfantes, con el asco y desprecio habitual.

—Y no necesita que lo hagas, Joseph. Yo soy su padre. El único padre que tendrá. Vivió dieciocho años sin ti, soportará el resto de la eternidad, además, alejándote de ella sería lo mejor que pudieras hacer por ella.— Albert me defiende con tanta pasión, como un hermano, como un padre y por eso yo lo amo. Hay algo que aún no se esclarese. ¿Quién es mi madre? Me pregunto si tampoco quiere saber de mí al igual que el señor Leagan.

—Insinuar que esta vulgar sirvienta es parte de mi familia, ¡qué horror!

—¡No la llames así, madre! No vuelvas a llamarla así.— Nos sorprende a todos Neil con los ojos aguados y nunca, nunca le había escuchado una voz tan firme y decidida, el niño mimado y cobarde había quedado muy atrás.

—Déjate de estupideces, Neil. ¿Desde cuándo te importa la sirvienta?

—Desde ahora en adelante. Desde que he descubierto cosas, sentimientos que nunca han existido en ustedes. El amor, la lealtad, el afán por luchar. Si ustedes no la reconocen, yo sí y desde este momento la amo, no como mujer, sino como lo que ahora es, mi hermana.

Los Leagan se quedan boquiabiertos y las palabras de Neil me hacen llorar nuevamente. Todos están tan envueltos en el escándalo que no se han dado cuenta que Neil sostiene firmemente la mano de Dorothy.

—Te han lavado el cerebro a ti también, no cabe duda. Esta no es mi hija, no es tu hermana. Y ven, que nos vamos.

—No iré con ustedes a ninguna parte.

—Mira Neil, ya fue suficiente estupidez. Soy tu padre, ¡Ven!

—Lo siento, pero soy un hombre casado. Así que no tienes potestad sobre mí. Sólo me debo a mi esposa y mi nueva familia.— Mi boca se cae, la mía y la de todos los presentes. ¿Se casaron?

—¿Qué has dicho, Neil? ¿Tu esposa? ¿Con quién te has casado? ¿Con qué permiso?— La tía abuela vuelve a perder el control y alza la voz ya que los Leagan son incapaces de reaccionar.

—Con el permiso mío. Además, Neil ya es mayor de edad.

—Así es madre, padre. Les presento a mi esposa. ¿No la reconocen?— Los Leagan se quedan mirándola fijamente...

—No... ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es la sirvienta, mamá! ¡La sirvienta! Todos en esta familia están locos, todos se fijan en arrastradas.

—¡Suficiente! Eliza, Sarah, Joseph, lárguense de mi casa y por favor no vuelvan.

—¡No puedes echarlos!— Otra vez la tía abuela los defiende.

—Sí que puedo, tía, sí que puedo. Y si tanto le duele, acompáñelos. Quédese con ellos. Pero sabe, dudo mucho que soporte la vida con ellos, tengo entendido que a usted le gusta el lujo y la comodidad.

—¿Qué insinúas?— Ladra Leagan nervioso.

—Que te irás de aquí, de Chicago con tu familia. Con lo mismo que trajiste cuando llegaste a esta familia, Joseph, NADA.

—¿De qué habla este hombre? Tía, usted no puede permitir que...

—Aquí el que manda soy yo, Sarah, entérate ya. Ustedes no tienen nada, todo pertenece a los Andrew y yo, decido a quién le dejo mis propiedades, lamentablemente ustedes no aparecen en mi lista. Tienen una semana para dejar la propiedad. Vivirán del sueldo de tu esposo, como una persona de clase humilde, como lo que es.

El rostro de ellos se desencaja y aunque yo sigo conmocionada por ver las actitudes de ese hombre que dicen ser mi padre, lo poco que le importo a pesar de lo amable que fue conmigo hace ocho años y ahora resulta ser la misma rata que los demás. Pienso que lo habrá cegado la ambición, el señor Leagan nunca fue así...

— He dedicado mi vida a los negocios de la familia y...

—Y nada has hecho. Sólo fachada y malas inversiones. De no ser por George, ahora mismo estuviéramos en la ruina. Ya estoy cansado de gastar mi saliba en ustedes, por favor, lárguense.

—Yo no pienso irme. Tengo el mismo derecho que tiene esta sirvienta. Y tú que tanto la defiendes, ¿no te da vergüenza ofrecerla al hijo del Duque? Después que tú la usaste a tu antojo y ahora vienes con el cuento de que eres su padre.

¡Plaf!— La fuerte palma de Albert se estampó en la mejilla de Eliza mientras sus padres exclamaron con horror. Yo aún estoy en shock, pero me siento orgullosa, Albert es un hombre íntegro en todo el sentido y haría cualquier cosa por defenderme. Incluso propinarle un bofetón a Eliza.

—Nunca, escúchame bien, Eliza Leagan, nunca en tu vida se te ocurra volver a faltarme el respeto, insinuar semejante atrocidad porque vas a conocerme, Eliza y no te gustará.— Eliza temblaba y lloraba como una cucaracha que teme ser aplastada y ya con eso, ella y sus padres se marcharon.

—Necesito que entiendan que en esta casa y en esta familia, la autoridad soy yo. Aquí mando yo y el que no acepte o no respete a mi hija, puede irse por donde vino y lo hará con las manos vacías. ¿Está claro?—Ladró y todos temblaron y asintieron. Después volvió a mí y Terry me liberó de sus brazos y yo me lancé a los de Albert.

—Ya no llores, pequeña. No llores, me tienes a mí, a Terry y a toditos los que te amamos. Los Leagan no te hacen falta. Tú no eres una de ellos.— Me abraza fuerte, es tan alto, tan fuerte y yo soy tan pequeña y delicada, puedo acunarme en sus brazos como una niña y me siento a salvo.

—¿Y mi mamá, Albert? ¿Quién es mi mamá?— Le pregunto con la voz ahogada por el llanto y él me mira lleno de compación porque no tiene la respuesta.

—Yo, Candice. Yo soy tu mamá.— Me dice ella con los ojos empapados y de lejos, con temor de acercarse. Seguramente el miedo a mi rechazo. Quiero rechazarla, pero no puedo, no puedo porque ella siempre me ha amado, cuidado y consentido y porque yo, sobre todo yo, conozco el rechazo, lo he vivido y lo he sufrido.

—¿Usted? Pero... ¿cómo es eso posible?

—Es una historia larga y trágica, Candy. Sería demasiado para una misma noche. Descansa, inténtalo y luego... luego ve a buscarme, te lo contaré todo. Lo que quiero que sepas es que te amo, hija, que te amé siempre y siempre quise lo mejor para ti. Tuve mis razones para callar y espero que lo entiendas.— Yo asiento y ella besa mi frente y se va.

—Bueno, hoy ha sido una noche dura. Lo lamento mucho, Candy, yo nunca me imaginé que terminaría así... Come algo y ve a descansar.

—No tengo hambre, Albert y quiero irme a Nueva York con Terry...

—Es muy tarde, Candy y además no estás bien para emprender un viaje así ahora.

—Albert tiene razón, Candy. Puedes regresar en unos días con nostros.— Conviene Richard y me quedo mirando a Terry que sigue muy serio.

—Pero me quiero quedar con Terry... por favor...— Lloro y Albert se derrite y respira profundo poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué no se quedan todos? Hay espacio y así podrían regresar mañana mismo a Nueva York si lo desean.

—¿No es mucha molestia?— Pregunta Richard indeciso mientras Terry y yo nos abrazamos y él acaricia mi cabello dulcemente.

—No puedo negarle nada a mi princesa, Duque.— Cuando Albert dice eso yo sonrío de oreja a oreja como una niña caprichosa que acaba de salirse con la suya.

—Vamos, mi amor, come. Al menos la mitad, ¿sí?— Mantengo mi boca cerrada ante la cuchara que Terry extiende hacia mí y me suplica que coma, pero lo cierto es que no me creo capaz de poder tragar nada. Ha sido demasiado...

—No quiero, Terry. Sólo quiero quedarme contigo abrazada.

—Lo sé, pero si no comes al menos un poquito, no voy a darte ni siquiera un besito.

—No puedo con la cursilería de ustedes dos.— Bromea Archie y por primera vez no parece molesto.

—Oh, disculpa, elegante, olvidé que está mal visto comer pan en frente de los pobres.

—Ni tan pobres, sólo observa a Neil y a Dorothy.— Dice Stear y la pareja en cuestión se sonroja todita. Agradecemos que los adultos se fueron a parte y sólo nos quedamos los chicos, es más divertido y al menos yo me relajo más y olvido el drama de mi vida por unos momentos.

—Se ven muy enamorados. Me alegra que hayan podido ser felices y sobre todo, que hayan luchado por su amor. Ahora no vayan a olvidarse de mí.

—Claro que no, Candy. ¿Estás celosa, hermanita?— Bromea Neil y de pronto me doy cuenta de lo cierto que tiene su broma, somos hermanos. Sólo él es mi hermano porque Eliza por mí puede irse al infierno.

Terry me convenció y me tomé la mitad de mi sopa, luego tuvimos que irnos a la cama. Volví a mi antigua habitación. Estaba intacta, como antes. Me siento feliz de que voy a casarme, feliz porque no hay más trabas en mi camino, pero hay en mí un sentimiento agridulce. Es decir, me alegra saber que no soy huérfana, por el lado de que tengo una madre, una que es buena y me hace feliz saber que existe, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi padre y me siento rara... soy feliz y al mismo tiempo quiero llorar. Tengo tantos sentimientos juntos. Entremezclados, queriendo gritar dentro de mí. Me quito mi vestido y sonrío por un momento, me alegra saber que ahora es Dorothy la que goza de las antenciones que ella tan servil me daba a mí aunque yo me negaba. Lleno mi tina y me sumerjo en el agua tibia. Sé que es muy tarde, podría enfermar porque por alguna razón, la noche está muy fría, pero lo necesito. Pienso en todo y en nada, en Terry, en mi boda que será dentro de un mes y en... mi familia... he podido aceptar, perdonar e incluso querer a Neil, pero al señor Leagan... de ese, todo sentimiento se ha desprendido y por Eliza, por Eliza lo más grande que yo podría sentir sería lástima y hasta repulsión por su ilimitada maldad. Tocan a mi puerta. ¡Oh no! No quiero a ninguna sirvienta molestándome. No quiero a nadie aquí. Me levanto, me coloco una toalla y abro la puerta dispuesta a mandar a la doncella por donde vino.

—Hola Pecas. Un delicioso baño... ¿y no me invitas?

—¡Terry! No deberías estar aquí... la casa está llena y podrían...

—Podrían atraparnos en medio de un rico beso, contigo desnuda, mojada...— Me dice besándome y no soy capaz de respirar. Me entrego a su beso con tanta hambre de él, cuelgo mis brazos a su cuello y lo que consigo es que mi toalla caiga, estoy ante él desnuda como aquella vez en casa de su madre...

—Terry... no creo que... por favor...—Le suplico, pero tengo muy pocas ganas de que se compadezca de mí y por el contrario, echo mi cabeza hacia atrás para que él siga besando mi cuello.

—Ya estoy aquí, preciosa. Nadie me va impedir que disfrute de acariciar y besar todita a mi hermosa prometida.— Sus manos aprietan y moldean mis nalgas, su boca va rodando de mis labios hasta mi cuello, lo lame y susurra un te amo en mi oído. Baja a mis pechos y estoy perdida. Los besa, los lame, los chupa y aprieta mis nalgas más fuerte. Gimo y reconozco que podría irme al mismísimo infierno por esto. Cuando él me acerca a él y siento su erección, voy enloqueciendo y busco su boca desesperada. Él me complace y me alimenta de él. El beso es intenso, ardiente, demasiado, abrumador, un beso de Terry y todo lo que viene de él es simplemente intenso.

—No quiero que nada te preocupe, mi amor, nada. Deja que yo te cuide, te mime y te relaje. Pronto nos vamos a casar y te quiero feliz, no quiero ver en ti ninguna angustia. Te quiero feliz, hermosa, radiante, para que puedas ser la esposa y la mami más linda del mundo.— Me dice entre besos y baja, se arrodilla y cubre mi vientre plano de muchos besos y me hace llorar, de tanta ternura. Muchas personas juzgan a mi niño hermoso, no tienen idea de lo adorable y tierno que él es. Cómo me ama y me consiente. Ansío mi boda para entregarme a él y darle mi vida entera. Darle ese sueño que él tanto anhela y yo también.

—Te amo, Terry. A tí y a nadie más.— Le digo cuando él alza sus hermosos ojos hacia mí, esos bellos ojos son mi debilidad y espero que mi hijo o hija que vaya a tener los tenga y pueda convencerme de todo con ellos, como lo hace él cuando me mira así.

—Ven, vamos a bañarte.— Me carga y me devuelve a la tina. Con sus propias manos me va echando chorritos de agua y luego me frota y enjabona la espalda. Se siente tan divino, me relajo y suspiro.

—Eres un sol, mi amor.— Le digo y él me gira de frente. Me da un casto beso y comienza a enjabonar mis hombros. Ya no siento vergüenza con él, me gusta la forma en que me mira, me fascina el deseo ardiente en sus ojos, ese deseo que me consume a mí misma y pido que ese mes pase rápido. Quiero ser su mujer.

—Muy pronto haré que estos pechos se llenen para que alimentes a mi hijo.— Me dice mientras me los enjabona y los frota con tanta delicadeza que me hace gemir. Noto que más que deseo, hay adoración en él y lo amo todavía más. Me termina de bañar y enjuagar y me saca cargada. Busca la toalla que había caido en el piso y me seca, con delicadeza, parte por parte. Los besos están incluídos en todas las atenciones que me brinda. Busco mi ropa interior y mi bata. Se queda admirándome y luego lo veo bostezar.

—Estás cansado, bebé. Ve y duérmete. Gracias por todo, mi cielo.

—¿Me duermes?— Me dice luego de titubear y me mira con esos ojitos azules que adoro.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Soy tu bebé, ¿no?

—Y bien que te aprovechas de eso. Bueno... tendrías que irte tan pronto salga el sol.

—Como tú digas, pero ahora... ahora sólo quiero que me consientas.— Me dice y vuelve a bostezar, se ve tan tierno, como un niño y simplemente lo adoro.

—Ven, mi amor.— Me sigue y se quita los zapatos. Me acomodo en la cama y él se acomoda sobre mí, acomoda su barbilla en mi pecho y me mira con sus ojitos dormilones.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti. Sabes, mi madre para dormir me cantaba una canción hermosa.

—¿Aún te la sabes?— Me pregunta mi niño hermoso lleno de curiosidad y yo asiento.

—¿Me la cantas?

—Claro, bebé. Verás como muy pronto te quedas dormido.— Le doy un beso en el cabello y él se acomoda entre mis pechos mientras sigo acariciando su pelo y entono la canción con los ojos aguados por el recuerdo.

_**En mi ventana veo brillar**_

_**las estrellas muy cerca de mí**_

_**cierro los ojos**_

_**quiero soñar**_

_**con un dulce porvenir**_

_**quiero vivir y disfrutar**_

_**la alegría de la juventud**_

_**no habrán noches para mí**_

_**sin estrellas que den luz**_

_**Gira, gira, carrusel**_

_**tus ruedas de cristal**_

_**recorriendo mi camino**_

_**tu destino encontrarás**_

_**Candy, Candy, Candy...**_

Termino de cantar y veo que él ya está dormido con una sonrisa, como un niño chiquito, adorable, hermoso.

Estamos de camino, iré a ver a mi madre y Terry y Albert me están acompañando. Necesito respuestas, explicaciones, necesito saber el por qué de tantas cosas. ¿Por qué me han hecho creer que fui abandonada? Llegamos y me siento muy nerviosa. Tanto Albert como Terry aprietan cada uno una de mis manos y la veo a ella. Esperándome con los ojos aguados, llenos de amor, de madre, de tantas cosas. Al principio me quedo pegada al piso, mis pies se niegan a moverse, pero luego... luego corro como una niña y me lanzo a sus brazos.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Amiguitas, gracias por todo su apoyo. Esta historia, no sé si lo han presentido, pero ya está llegando a su fin. Tal vez... les haga un maratón el fin de semana, ya que mañana no sé si publicaré porque... mi Terry cumple años y aún no sé qué sorpresa darle... ¡imagínense! Yo, Wendy Grandchester, me he quedado sin ideas... ¡Oh pero qué drama!**

**Por otro lado... gracias a las que me han invitado a probar sus delicias folklóricas, aunque algunas cosas no tengo idea de lo que son, las que me han agregado a Facebook me enviaron algunas fotos, todo me parece delicioso, creo que mejor no las visito, terminaré obesa. Los países que no mencioné anteriormente fueron: Perú y Nicaragua, un beso para ustedes, peruanas y nicaragüences (espero que se diga así).**

**Agradezco sus comentarios:**

**Serena Candy Andrew Graham- dany- Silvia E- Resplandor de la Luna- vero- Amy C.L- valentina- Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313- 1997- Rubi- Ingrid quintulen- eliabeth- Nerckka- Olga- LUISA- Dali- LizCarter- Eri- WISAL- norma Rodriguez- dulce lu- Rose Grandchester- Lulu G.- Iris Adriana**

* * *

**Amy C.L: I'm so sorry, I know you hate the Leagan, so do I, but... that's why I chose them, just to add a little drama here and to be different than the others fics, I knew this would be unexpected. But the good thing is that the Leagan had to go so far from Candy and as Albert said, Candy doesn't need them at all. Thank you for make this story one of your favorites. See u.**

* * *

**LizCarter: La idea de emparentar a Candy con los Leagan es algo que nadie hubiera esperado, así que para ponerle el drama, a mí se me ocurrió, no podía dejar que esta historia fuera una más del montón, tenía que ponerle mi sello. Hablando de la comida, todo me llamó la atención, pero... "los huaraches" Yo pensaba que eso eran unas sandalias... ¿A caso estás ofreciéndome chancletazos? Jajajaja Es que el chavo del 8 lo escuché que eran unas chancletas y un amigo mexicano que tengo le llamaba así a las chancletas... no sé, sácame de dudas. Jajajaja.**

* * *

**Hasta mañanaaaa!**

**Wendy**


	18. Mi origen

**Sálvame, por favor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 18 Mi origen**

* * *

La abrazo fuerte, muy fuerte. Como un impulso, el primer abrazo que le doy a mi madre. No es el primero realmente, pero es el primero desde que sé que es mi madre. Lloro, lloro mucho, ambas lloramos. Nuestras lágrimas caen como un torrente y seguimos abrazadas. Los dos pares de brazos conectados, atraídos como metal y magneto. Quiero hablar, quiero hacer muchas cosas, pero sólo puedo llorar y ella también sólo llora. Sin cortar el abrazo, ella me besa el pelo, la frente, mis mejillas y me mira fijo con sus ojos cristalizados y una sonrisa envuelta en llanto. Me mira con adoración, como si yo fuera su tesoro más grande, como una madre debe mirar a sus hijos. Sé que Albert y Terry me miran y están conmovidos. Mi rebelde hace un esfuerzo por no llorar, pero no lo consigue.

—Candy... mi Candy.— Dice ella y vuelve apretarme fuerte, tan fuerte, con temor de perderme.

—¡Mamá!— Exclamo a viva voz, llevo dieciocho años queriendo pronunciar esa palabra, dirigirla a alguien, pero nunca, nunca, ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que se la dirigiría a mi verdadera madre.

—Entren, entren por favor. Sé que hay mucho de qué hablar. Te debo muchas explicaciones, Candy.— Entramos a la pequeña sala de estar, Terry toma mi mano y en una oportunidad saca un pañuelo y seca mis lágrimas, luego planta un beso ligero y suave en mi mejilla, le regalo mi mejor sonrisa y me siento en la butaca sola frente a mi madre, Albert y Terry comparten un sofá más grande. Me siento ansiosa. Al fin sabré la verdad.

—Candy... hablaré sin tapujos, sin rodeos... sólo la verdad. No más cuentos ni historias inverosímiles.— Asiento y luego de mirar brevemente a los dos hombres de mi vida, enfoco mi mirada en mi madre.

—Yo tenía dieciseis años. Era la doncella personal de la señora Candace Leagan. Ella, ella siempre fue amable conmigo, podría decirte que hasta tuve privilegios y eran más los ratos de ocio que pasaba a su lado que el trabajo que realizaba, la señora sólo quería compañía. Ella no tuvo hijas, tuvo tres varones y creo que me veía a mí como la hija que nunca tuvo. Desafortunadamente, su esposo no tenía la misma humildad de corazón que ella, él siempre me miró y me trató con la punta del pie, la señora Candace me defendía y yo me refugiaba en su protección. Los hijos de ella me trataban con la misma indiferencia y repulsión que su esposo, pero Joseph no. Eso fue lo que creí... Él... él era amable, a escondidas, cortaba las rosas del jardín de la señora Candace y me las llevaba, a veces dulces de la cocina que se robaba, hasta me leía poesías de noche, cuando todos dormían. Él decía que yo era hermosa, que era una princesa atrapada en un disfraz de sirvienta y que él cambiaría pronto eso...

Los ojos de mi madre se vuelven a cristalizar, hace una pausa, esa que estás obligada hacer cuando se forma ese nudo en tu garganta porque no quieres llorar. Mis lágrimas también caen, puedo sentir su dolor traspasarme, sus sueños rotos de juventud y ya me comienzo a imaginar lo que me dirá. Pero no interrumpo, la dejo continuar libremente, a su espacio, a su tiempo.

—Joseph sin duda era el más guapo de los tres hermanos Leagan. Yo era jovencita, ingenua, el blanco perfecto que se derretiría con palabras bonitas y en parte por las ganas inmesas de soñar, de tener un mundo mejor, donde no eres la sirvienta, sino la señorita hermosa que tiene el mundo a sus pies. Una noche de esas que me recitó un poema, se me quedó mirando fijamente, sus ojos brillaban, era diferente su mirada y yo no sabía cómo huir de ella. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso, el primero para mí, pero yo no vi las señales, el peligro extendía un banderín con una calavera negra, pero yo no la vi. Porque su beso no fue el tierno casto beso que esperas del príncipe cuando a penas pasas los quince y tienes ilusión. Su beso fue más bien morboso, pero eso lo comprendí mucho después.

Mi madre comienza a llorar nuevamente, está desempolvando recuerdos, sacudiendo viejas vivencias que al final son ellas las que nos terminan sacudiendo a nosotros. Veo el gesto de Terry con el puño apretado, la mandíbula también. Mi amado siempre ha resentido el hecho de los hombres ricos que seducen y se aprovechan de las muchachas humildes e inocentes. Albert está serio, sus ojos son compasivos.

—Esa misma noche me dice que quiere llevarme a un lugar. El lugar especial de los enamorados, me dice.— Ella pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe con ironía, seguro aceptando la tontería.

—Escapamos sigilosos de la mansión y yo voy riendo de su mano, imaginando todo un cuento, un lugar encantado, con flores, un bosque encantado donde podría correr y caminar de la mano de ese joven apuesto del que me he enamorado desgraciada y perdidamente.

Siento una pena profunda cuando la escucho decir eso. Imagino todos sus sueños rotos y se me comprime el alma. Pienso en Terry, en las colinas, en todos los valles y bosques que me ha llevado y me ha jurado su amor. En los besos tiernos y sutiles y en los no tan tiernos, en los momentos en que la lujuria nos ha vencido, pero sin embargo, en los ojos de mi amado, siempre ha habido amor, un amor grande y un deseo inmenso por darme el mundo, desviviéndose por amarme. Mi madre no tuvo eso y eso me duele. En mi rebelde yo tengo una fe ciega y siento una opresión al pensar que yo pude caer en lo mismo que ella, de no ser porque mi niño hermoso realmente me ama y no presta atención por los prejuicios.

—De la mano de él y sonriendo, nos alejamos de la casa y me lleva a un lugar boscoso, un poco árido, tal vez porque era otoño. Aún puedo recordar las hojas secas crujiendo con nuestras pisadas y el olor a humedad. No era un bosque encantado, pero cuando estás enamorada, todo se ve de otro color, todo es rosa y hermoso. Yo miro a Joseph llena de ilusión, de sueños, de amor, como un dios, un caballero que quiere rescatarme. Pero su mirada, su mirada era muy distinta y en ese tiempo, hace casi veinte años, no lo vi. Su mirada es como la de un animal salvaje cuando ya tiene a su presa acorralada. Me acorrala contra el tronco de un árbol y me besa duro, muy indecentemente. Yo lo quiero, lo amo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme incómoda con su actitud de pronto tan brusca y por la forma en que... está tocándome.

—No es necesario que continúe. Entendemos y no queremos que se sumerja demasiado en la atrocidad que le hizo ese patán.— Dice mi rubio y todos estamos de acuerdo. Mis lágrimas siguen cayendo.

—El caso es que... en medio de su brusquedad me fue diciendo que me amaba y eso me ablandó, lo suficiente para caer y dejé todos mis sueños y decoro y buenos principios en el suelo árido lleno de hojas secas esa noche. Yo seguí trabajando en la mansión Leagan por un par de meses más, me había vuelto un poco callada, retraída, sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Joseph había cambiado mucho conmigo, a veces me ignoraba durante días. Atrás quedaron los días de felices lecturas y dulces robados. Sólo algunas noches me arrastraba hasta su habitación con falsas promesas de que se casaría conmigo y que huiríamos juntos si su familia se oponía. Los meses pasaban y nada, cuando comencé a ver el engaño, lo presioné y entonces me amenazó. Me dijo que le diría a sus padres la forma en que lo seduje y que me quedaría sin trabajo. Eso me asustaba mucho ya que mi padre había muerto y mi sueldo, bastante generoso por parte de la señora Candace sostenía a mi familia. Me quedé callada, desilusionada, rota. Todos mis sueños en el piso y entonces desonhrada. Corría el mes de Abril cuando me entero que estoy embarazada.

Mi madre hace una pausa y sonríe entre lágrimas, lleva disimuladamente sus manos a su vientre, recordando, recordando cuando yo estuve ahí. Crece en mí la profunda ilusión por sentir eso, un bebé dentro de mí, dependiendo enteramente de mí, un bebé fruto del amor de mi amado y yo.

—Cuando me entero, tras una semana lidiando y disumulando con las náuseas, los mareos y malestares, quiero hablar con Joseph para decirle que estoy embarazada. Estoy muy asustada y no era para menos. No encuentro a Joseph, pero la señora Candace me llama con su dulzura habitual, no con la altivez en que las señoritas de cuna se refieren a sus doncellas. Veo que hay mucho alboroto en la casa y no entiendo la razón. Ella me dice que esa tarse se celebra el compromiso de su hijo Joseph con una de las señoritas más finas y adineradas de Chicago. No veo emoción en la señora mientras que yo por poco me desmayo con la noticia. Ella me explica que su esposo confesó que estaban en la ruina, así que era un matrimonio conveniente y que evitaría que la familia se viniera abajo. Mis lágrimas caen y ella no comprende, me hace preguntas y sólo constesto que estoy triste por mi madre que está muy enferma. La enferma era yo, de fracazo, de desilusión y desengaño. Aún así, tuve una oportunidad de estar a solas con Joseph el día del compromiso y quise decirle que estaba embarazada, se lo dije de forma indirecta, pero él no comprendió. Su padre que estaba cerca y escuchó la conversación sí entendió. Me jaló a parte y con su mirada tenebrosa me amenazó. Me dijo que no iba a poner el futuro de su familia en juego por el bastardo de una arrastrada sirvienta. Que buscara la forma de deshacerme de mi problema o si no él mismo se encargaría.

Ella llora y yo me aprieto el vientre con horror al imaginar las cosas horribles que se hombre, mi abuelo, le hubiera podido hacer. Veo a mi hermoso rebelde soltar unas lágrimas y a mi rubio posar una mano en su hombro. Esos dos hombres son incomparables, el mundo sería un lugar mejor si habitaran más como ellos.

—Tuve miedo, mucho miedo de que me hiciera algo, el señor Conrad Leagan era muy cruel, tenía fama y yo no quería que lastimara a mi bebé que no tenía culpa de nada. Huí de allí aprovechando el bullicio y festejo del compromiso, no alcancé a ver a la homenajeada que se casaría con Joseph, ni siquiera quise. Regreso a casa y a las dos semanas mi madre muere, estoy totalmente sola, ya que mi hermana se había casado recientemente con un panadero. Estoy sola, abandonada y embarazada. La sociedad no tendría compación de mí. La miseria me envolvió de tal manera que perdí incluso la casita humilde de mi madre. Tenía mucha hambre y a parte de eso... caminando por las calles veo que el señor Conrad Leagan está meroedando, sé que me está buscando porque no tiene otro motivo para andar en esos lares. Tengo un abrigo grande y me cubro con él. Camino apresurada, sin rumbo, hasta perderlo de vista y entonces... entonces llegué aquí. Al Hogar de Pony. Hambrienta, sucia, con frío.

En ese momento comienzo a llorar a borbotones, la señorita Pony también llora.

—El señor Leagan siguió buscándome incansablemente, llegó aquí por casualidad y casi entro en pánico, mi embarazo no era aún muy evidente, pero dentro de poco se notaría. Aquí vivió un tiempo una monja, la hermana Cassidy, nunca la olvidaré. Me ofreció su hábito y me lo puse para dejar de despertar sospechas, pasé disimuladamente por el lado del señor Conrad y no me reconoció, nadie iba a sospechar de una monja. He vestido el hábito desde entonces para protegerte, para que no llevaras el sello de bastarda, preferí criarte como una niña más del hogar, a que crecieras con la mancha y el estigma de ser la hija de la sirvienta que se metió en la cama del señorito rico. Dejé de ser Charlotte White y me convertí en la hermana María para proteger nuestra identidad.

En ese momento me pongo de pie y voy hacia ella y la abrazo fuerte, muy fuerte porque no tengo reclamos. Porque ella no me abandonó y siempre estuvo ahí para mí, siempre.

—Mamá... Si sabías cómo eran los Leagan, ¿por qué me dejaste ir con ellos?

—Vi a Joseph de adulto, vi que había cambiando, no me reconoció y al ver que no tenía malas intenciones, yo sólo quise darte la oportunidad de una vida mejor, mejor de la que yo tuve, ya que irías como acompañante de la señorita Eliza y no como una sirvienta, evidentemente me equivoqué y lo siento tanto... pensé que tu padre podría darte cosas mejores, aún si no sabía que eras su hija. Perdóname...

—No tengo nada qué perdonarte, mamita, nada. Y... ¿la señora Candace? Me pusiste el nombre por ella, ¿sigue viva?

—No lo sé... tengo un retrato de ella. Lo he cargado conmigo porque fue la persona más dulce y amable que conocí. Sólo hice una modificación en el nombre para que sonara más dulce y entonces nació el apodo Candy.

La hermana María, quiero decir, mi madre, se puso de pie y en unos minutos volvió con una fotografía de la señora Candace Leagan de unos cuarenta años. Me quedo impresionada, sin voz. Tengo su pelo rizado y rubio, sus ojos verdes y mis pecas, ella tiene pecas como yo... tengo su nariz respingona, esa de la que tanto Terry se burla y comienzo a llorar.

—Mira, Terry, soy igual a ella.— Le llevo la foto hasta su sofá y él y Albert se asombran. Soy una réplica más joven de ella.

—Ya veo de dónde heredó mi pequeña tanta hermosura y según describe usted a la señora Candace, sé que su dulzura y humildad vino también de ahí.— Dice Albert y pellizca mi mejilla, como lo haría un padre. Tengo el papá más guapo, joven y cariñoso del mundo. También a le mejor madre del mundo, cuyo amor fue tan grande que renunció a su título para protegerme.

—Cuando se casó mi prima Sarah yo era un niño, así que no recuerdo si conocí a la señora Candace alguna vez, pero me informaré y averiguaré si sigue viva. Pienso que tal vez le alegre saber de Candy.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Claro. Eres mi niña consentida.

—¡Sí! Albert...

—Dime.

—¿Te puedo llamar papi?

—Ehh... no, eso me hace sentir muy viejo... ¡Mentira! Puedes llamarme como quieras, preciosa, si quieres que sea tu papi, seré tu papi.

—Ejem, ejem. Puede decirte papi, pero sólo yo le digo preciosa, eh.

—Claro que sí, mi amor. Y tú eres mi niño hermoso, siempre.— Le doy un beso en la mejilla a mi amado y luego uno a Albert.

Me siento muy feliz, no estoy sola en el mundo. Aún siento dolor por la triste historia de mi madre, pero estoy feliz porque Dios no pudo escoger mejor familia para mí que la que tengo. Estoy inmensamente feliz y agradecida. Luego del almuerzo, llevé a mi niño a la colina de mi niñez.

—Esta es mi colina de Pony, la oficial. Y estes es mi árbol.

—¿Tuyo?— Levanta una ceja y sonríe de lado.

—Sí, mío. Bueno y de Annie, pero ella siempre tuvo miedo de subir...

—Es una miedosa esa Annie. Por lo que veo no le valieron de nada las clases tarzánicas que le diste.

—¡Terry! Cada quién es como es, deja de criticar a la gente.

—No critico a nadie. Yo estoy orgulloso de mi mona favorita.

—¡Terry!

—Soy fan de estas pecas bailarinas cuando te enojas.— Cruzo mis brazos y hago un puchero, me encanta él tratando de convencerme.

—Ya no te quiero, Terry.— Hago bembitas como una niña resentida y él se me acerca sonriendo.

—Awww... ¿ya no me quieres?

—No.

—¿Ni un poquito?

—No.

—Pero yo a ti sí te quiero mucho. Te amo.— Se me acerca y me va a besar, entonces mi orgullo empaca sus maletas y me entrego a su beso dulce, muy dulce y tierno, como lo requiere el momento. Nos sentamos sobre la colina, él recostado del árbol y yo entre sus piernas, escuchamos a los niños jugar y reir a lo lejos.

—Terry... no puedo creer que esté contigo, aquí, en mi lugar favorito en el mundo, en tus brazos... a veces... a veces llegué a pensar que no eras para mí, porque fueron tantas las trabas y las malas pasadas del destino. Primero la trampa de Eliza que barrió con tantos sueños que teníamos y quise alcanzarte en el barco... llegué tarde... luego regreso aquí, tenías a penas media hora de haberte ido. Te veo actuar en Chicago, no pude saludarte... voy a buscarte en tu hotel, la Susana me niega tu presencia... luego tú me dejas aquella nota en el hospital, la vi tarde y traté de alcanzarte...

—Sí, aún te recuerdo corriendo, tus coletas al viento y gritando mi nombre, te llevo en el alma pecosa mía.

—Entonces... entonces me mandas ese boleto de ida y todas las esperanzas y sueños emergen nuevamente y entonces... sucede lo de Susana... renuncié a ti definitivamente...

—No recuerdes eso, mi amor. Ya estamos aquí, juntos y nos vamos a casar, vamos a vivir todas esas cosas que soñamos. Ya nada ni nadie va a separarnos. Me tienes a mí, a tus padres, tus primos, mucha gente que te ama.

—Lo sé. Tú eres lo más grande que tengo. Mi amigo, mi amor, mi engreído mocoso arrogante, mi todo. Quiero todo lo que la vida me ofrezca junto a ti. Y lo que más anhelo. Un niño precioso con los ojitos azules y así bien engreído para consentirlo mucho.— Le beso todito el rostro y él se invade con mi ternura y me devuelve los besos.

—Todo eso será posible muy pronto, preciosa. Ya falta menos de un mes y serás mi esposa, mía, para siempre. Y te prometo que muy pronto también vamos a tener a ese bebé hermoso que describes. De nuestras propias experiencias sabremos darle todo lo mejor y no repetir los errores de nuestros padres.

—Terry...

—Dime, linda.— Me recuesto totalmente de él, aún sentada entre sus piernas y sus brazos se enroscan más fuerte en mí. Descansa su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro y reparte besos en mi mejilla.

—Te amo. Más que al universo entero. Quería preguntarte si no te molesta que nos casáramos aquí. En este lugar todos los recuerdos son hermosos y significa mucho para mí.

—Claro que sí, Preciosa. ¿Hay algo en este mundo que yo te negaría?

—Bueno, no, pero...

—Pero nada. ¿No te he dicho ya que el mundo es tuyo?

—Sí. Y tú eres todo mi mundo.

—Eres todo lo que pido y necesito para ser feliz, Candy. Te amo.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Amiguitas, huele a final, por eso iniciaré un maratón mañana para poder concluir la historia y entonces trabajar de lleno en los 100 sapos. Tengo muchas otras ideas en mente para otros fics, pero tal vez me tome un descanso cuando termine estas dos historias, pues en 8 meses que llevo en Fanfiction llevo 7 historias. Tal vez no me resista y siga publicando, pero si no saben de mí en un tiempo, es que estoy descansando. No me va muy bien últimamente y confieso que estoy atravezando una fuerte depresión, no me gusta aceptarlo ni admitirlo, pero es así. Fanfiction es mi pequeño mundo feliz, pero a veces eso solo no basta. Yo también tengo otra serie de pequeños universos en los que nadie entra ni es bienvenido, es un defecto mío, uno de tantos, soy cerrada. Aún así, no dejaré ninguna historia inconclusa, terminaré ésta mañana y entre el weekend y la próxima semana me dedico a la otra.**

* * *

**verito: Disculpa si alguna vez he sonado presuntuosa, no lo he visto así, pero disculpa si te he causado esa impresión, no fue mi intención, a veces lo hago como broma, por la ironía de que soy todo lo contrario, si fue el caso, entonces, discúlpame.**

* * *

**Gracias por tus comentarios:**

**Ingrid quintulen- Becky- verito- Amy C.L- kary klais- rose- Resplandor de la Luna- Eva Mara Hernndez- Kazy Tailea- LizCarter- norma Rodriguez- WISAL- SILVIA E- Serena Candy Andrew Graham- Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313- 1997- Odette. e. arriagada- dulce lu- Rose Grandchester**

**Un beso y hasta mañana, hoy se celebra el cumple de mi Terry. =)**

**Wendy**


	19. Por siempre y para siempre

**Sálvame, por favor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 19 Por siempre y para siempre**

* * *

Todo lo que no tiene que ver con nuestro amor se ha quedado paralizado de momento. Ahora sólo nos dedicamos a una cosa, a vivir nuestro amor y a nuestra pronta boda. He entendido que la vida son sólo momentos, cada situación, cada enredo son sólo instantes y nada es eterno, excepto la muerte. He vivido muchos momentos en la vida, de felicidad, de tristeza, de maldad, traición, decepción, amor, pasión, lujuria, coraje, pero todo han sido momentos. Hoy sin embargo, cambio de parecer y lo bueno quiero hacerlo eterno. Hoy en mucho tiempo puedo decir que soy feliz. Tengo conmigo a mi madre, siempre la tuve. Tengo un padre, que es un hermano, un amigo, un pañuelo de lágrimas, un guardián. Tengo un hermano, un hermano que lleva mi sangre y aunque no tuvimos un buen comienzo, hoy me ama, me protege y me defiende. No puedo dejar de lado el amor de mis primos, los mejores amigos del mundo y el hermoso recuerdo de mi Anthony, si cierro mis ojos, puedo verlo sonriendo y extendiéndome una rosa. Hoy tengo todo para ser feliz. Tengo a mi rebelde, mi amor apasionado de adolescencia, la intensidad, el desenfreno, la adrenalina, la pasión, la vida misma. Su amor es lo más bello de mi vida y yo por él daría lo que fuera.

—Hace tres años te conocí, ¿es posible que la vida pueda cambiar tanto en tres años?— Me pregunta mi niño hermoso acurrucado en mi regazo en el jardín de las rosas.

—La vida puede cambiarnos en tan sólo un segundo, mi amor. Tú me la cambiaste desde el momento en que te conocí, desde entonces yo sólo he vivido para ti.

—No es cierto, desde que me viste sólo pensaste en tu Anthony.— Se torna muy serio, ya le salió lo celoso otra vez y se ve adorable, reprimo mi risa para no enojarlo.

—Entonces me recordaste a alguien muy especial para mí y eso es bueno. El único amor que yo había conocido era el del Hogar de Pony, porque todos eran como yo, pobres, sin padres, aún así felices. Cuando dejo ese mundo y conozco a los Leagan, sólo encontré maldad, odio, desprecio, hasta crueldad y Anthony, Stear y Archie fueron una luz en mi camino. Sin prejuicios, me amaron, fueron amables, me defendieron y Anthony me adoró en el poco tiempo que permaneció a mi lado, bastó un instante, una caída para que ya no estuviera con nosotros, en un momento ya no existía más. La tristeza fue muy grande, aún con mi alma de niña yo lo amé y lo amé mucho. Cuando te vi a ti, tu perfil me lo recordó, pero nada más. Te vi en seguida a ti y no a Anthony. Me enamoré de tu descaro, de tu risa burlona y más tarde de tu risa natural, de pura alegría, ese atisbo de inocencia que no muere. Más adelante me enamoré de tus bromas, de los matices de tu humor, de tu alma triste y dañada. Del niño de ojos azules muy enojado con la vida. Ese joven que me miraba con cariño y miedo a tocarme, temiendo que me rompa. Me enamoré de ti y de mí cuando estoy contigo. De nuestras tardes en la colina del San Pablo, de ti tirando de mis coletas, de tus abrazos y esos celos irracionales hacia mis primos. Tú eres único, Terry. Tal vez en algún momento de tristeza y desesperación te confundí, pero bastó un sólo instante y te vi, te vi a ti. Ya no sufras si en algún momento te comparé con Anthony, por el contrario, te comparé con lo más bello de mi vida, con el amor y tú eres mi único y gran amor. Mi vida es consentir a este mocoso engreído que descansa sobre mis piernas como un niño. Te amo.

Cuando termino de hablar, él se levanta de mi regazo y me mira profundo, sus ojos vuelven a ser marinos, está llorando y a la vez sonríe. Mi amado está feliz. Este es un buen momento, un buen momento para hacerlo eterno.

—Candy... mi pecosa preciosa. Y si te digo que... que yo te amé desde el primer día y que... tú no me recordaste a nadie, a nadie lindo, ni feo. Lo que yo vi en ti, no lo tiene nadie, no puedo compararte con nadie, ni vivo ni muerto. Te veías tan linda, tan inocente. Toda pequeñita, pecosa e impertinente. Parecías una muñequita, pensé que eras muy frágil y me enamoré de tu carita de niña, de esta naricita, así llenita de pecas, te mirabas tan pura y tu inocencia me mataba. Me di cuenta que esa enana pecosa tenía más fuerza y determinación que cien hombres juntos, aún así, creció en mí la gran necesidad de protegerte, de no dejar que nadie te humillara y te hiciera daño como me lo hicieron a mí, porque yo también he sido huérfano. De cariño, de afecto, dulzura y tú trajiste todo eso a mi vida. Entonces, yo comencé adorarte, amarte y mi amor se volvió posesivo, toda tú, todo lo que tú eras yo lo quería para mí. A veces sólo me enojaba para que tú me buscaras la vuelta y me consintieras, te decía que me dolía algo sólo para que tú me cuidaras, me sobaras y me dieras besitos en el _área afectada._

—¡Terry! Te aprovechaste de mí todo el tiempo.

—Pero es que yo quería muchos besitos y atenciones y tú eras muy antenta cuando yo me _enfermaba._

_—_¡Tonto! No necesitabas enfermarte para que yo te diera besitos y te cuidara.

—Cuando estabas enojada te negabas y sólo así podía convencerte.

—Eres un mentiroso de primera, Terry.

—Mentiroso no, buen actor. Ay, Candy, dejarte fue lo más estúpido que he hecho, lo que más me ha costado y no sabes cuánto sufrí. Debí llevarte conmigo... pero es que... ¿qué podía ofrecerte yo? Me dijiste que me fuera y persiguiera mi sueño, cuando mi sueño estuvo todo el tiempo ante mí y no era la actuación, no era Broadway, eras tú, mi amor, mi pecosa y yo no lo vi.

Me besa desesperadamente luego de esas palabras, como disculpándose por nuestra ignorancia al separarnos o como si temiera que yo desapareciera otra vez y yo a veces siento lo mismo y entonces lo beso y me pego a su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirlo en mi propia alma.

—Ahora me tienes, mi amor. Todita para ti. Ya no pensemos en el dolor. Nos tenemos el uno al otro y recuperamos a nuestros padres, nuestros sueños más grandes se han cumplido, nuestro amor realizado y la realidad de nuestro origen.

—¡Candy! Oh, aquí están. Tienes visita, linda.

—¡Albert!— Suelto a Terry y me lanzo a los brazos de mi flamante y guapo papi y Terry sonríe y pone los ojos en blanco, sabe que no puede competir contra eso.

—Alguien muy especial ansía conocerte.

—¿Alguien especial? ¿Me veo bien? ¿No estoy despeinada?— Pregunto nerviosa y alizando mis rizos con las manos.

—Estás hermosa, pequeña mía. Vengan.— Nos dice a ambos y Terry rápido toma mi mano. Mi celoso y posesivo loco rebelde. Lo amo tanto.

—¿Es ella? Ella es...

—Ella es Candy. La princesa Candy.— Me anuncia mi rubio con orgullo ante la señora de ojos aguados y verdes que me mira sonriendo y está al lado de mi madre que ya no viste el hábito. Lleva a hora un hermoso vestido y me doy cuenta de que también me parezco a ella, la forma de mi rostro, la inocencia que se refleja en él, creo. Observo paralizada a la señora de unos sesenta años. Elegante, su cabello Rubio matizado de gris ondulado, sus ojos verdes un poco grises con los años, pero aún risueños, sus rasgos, su figura pequeña y delicada como la mía... descubro que así me veré dentro de unos cuarenta años.

—Hola, preciosa.— Me dice la señora y sus lágrimas caen, también las de mi madre y más tarde las mías. Ella extiende su mano y yo suelto el agarre de Terry para acercarme a ella tímidamente, con pasos vacilantes. Los nervios hacen bailar mis piernas.

—Hola...—Musito cuando estoy de frente a ella y la miro con atención, todos nos miran, Albert y Terry me sonríen, Stear y Archie están boquiabiertos. Niel no tanto, es nuestra abuela y él ya la conocía.

—Oh... ¡eres tan linda!— La señora me abraza de súbito y llora mientras me mantiene apretada a su cuerpo. Puedo aspirar su aroma dulce de abuelita y me siento cobijada, es una experiencia nueva y lloro. La vida está devolviéndome todo de golpe.

—Soy tu abuela, linda. Yo soy tu abuela Candace.

—Lo sé. Yo soy Candice en su honor.— Respondo con orgullo y me río, descubro que tenemos la misma risa.

—Oh, Charlotte, gracias. Gracias por darme una nieta tan linda.— Se refiere a mi madre, a su verdadero nombre, el que sé que no ha escuchado en años y lo encuentro precioso.

—Me alegra que pudieran reencontrarse. Ya conoce a la pequeña que nos robó el corazón a todos. Él es Terrence, su prometido.

—Mucho gusto, señora. Estoy a sus pies.— Mi rebelde se inclinó y besó la mano de mi abuela. La vi sonrojarse, tengo su aura, definitivamente.

—El placer es mío, joven. Espero que esa sonrisa permanente de mi nieta sea por usted.

—Lo es abuela, lo es.— Respondo y miro con adoración a mi amado mientras vuelvo a tomar su mano.

—Ellos son mis sobrinos Stear y Archie...

—Mucho gusto, señora.— Dicen los hermanos al unísono y se inclinan. La señora se deslumbra ante sus modales.

—Son todos muy guapos en esta familia, señor Andrew.

—Oh, nada de señor Andrew, sólo Albert, por favor.

—¿De mí ya no te acuerdas, abuela?— Dice Neil acercándose de la mano de Dorothy.

—¡Oh Neil! Pero... ¡Si ya eres todo un hombre!— Mi abuela se acerca a él le besa ambas mejillas, Neil se pone colorado y sonríe como un niño.

—Te presento a mi esposa, abuela, Dorothy.

—Hola, preciosa.

—Hola, señora, un placer conocerla.— Dorothy sonríe. Es tan feliz y está tan cambiada. Lo cierto es que hacen una pareja muy bonita. Ella es muy dulce y Neil se desvive por darle todo lo que nunca tuvo, al extremo de agobiarla.

**Dos semanas después:**

El día que ha estado en mis sueños más profundos ha llegado. Mayo, mis dieciocho primaveras, el clima me regala su sol más radiante. Las flores visten su mejor color, pero no logran opacar a las dulce Candies que forran la colina de Pony. Al aire libre, hay mesas redondas vistiendo finos manteles de seda crema perlado. Elegantes jarrones con dulces Candies son los centros de mesa y sus pétalos reposan sobre los manteles. Hay un pequeño gazebo en madera decorado con rosas que forman una enredadera y cortinas finas, ese es el púlpito donde el cura aguarda junto a Terry y Neil, el padrino. A lo lejos, debo confesar que mi amado se ve endemoniadamente guapo con su smokin, su pelo lo lleva en una coleta apretada, peinado hacia atrás y por petición mía, se ha dejado un atisbo de barba, me seduce con sólo mirarlo. Veo sentados a todos los que me aman. A mi madre, Charlotte, la señorita Pony, los niños con sus mejores galas y son parte de mi corte, todos ellos, aunque esté fuera de tradición, lo decidí así. Mis queridos primos están elegantísimos, también Patty que es la madrina. Me hace falta Annie, pero según su carta, sé que regresará en un año. Tom también luce impecable y va acompañado de su esposa, tan guapo y tan hombre, tan diferente a la última vez que lo vi. Mi abuela Candace me sonríe con dulzura y con sus ojos aguados, voy del brazo de mi papá, de mi Albert y desfilo con orgullo. Tengo el vestido que mi abuela usó en su boda, es precioso, digno de una princesa y encajó en mí a la perfección. Es blanco, falda vaporosa de seda, la parte de arriba es en V y tiene un encaje transparente que cubre mi pecho y hombros para culminar en mangas acampanadas hasta los codos, es ceñido a mi figura. Mi pelo está recogido en un hermoso moño, el mismo que llevó mi abuela, sólo que a mí me dejó unos rizos sueltos que me dan un aire más moderno y juvenil, ella misma me peinó. Me colocó el velo y una tiara muy fina con diamantes y esmeraldas que hacían juego con los aretes y la gargantilla obsequiados también por ellas, eran joyas destinadas a su nieta, pero nunca quiso dárselas a Eliza y ahora yo las llevo con orgullo, no por su valor material, sino por la riqueza del significado de venir de ella que yo ya amo con todo mi corazón. He sido sutilmente maquillada por Dorothy. La tía Elroy me mira y aunque no me sonríe como los demás, al menos su gesto ya no es tan severo. Eleanor llora y el Duque acaricia su espalda sutilmente en modo de consuelo. Yo sigo desfilando del brazo de Albert y con mi bello ramo de dulces Candies mientras escucho la marcha nupcial. Todo me parece un cuento hasta que Albert me entrega a Terry y sé que no estoy soñando. Mi amado toma mi mano, me sonríe con amor y sorpresa, su mirada me quema por lo intensa y entonces miramos de frente al cura esperando la ceremonia, yo sonrío nerviosa y mi amado está serio, también nervioso porque su mano aprieta muy fuerte la mía.

—Yo, Terrence Grandchester, te acepto a ti, Candice Andrew, como mi legítima esposa, para amarte, cuidarte, y honrarte en la riqueza, la pobreza, la salud y la enfermedad durante todos lo días de tu vida y la mía. Hoy acepto a una esposa, compañera, amiga, ayuda idónea. Una cómplice para mis aventuras y desventuras por la vida. No una mujer sumisa y obediente, sino una mano amiga que me guíe cuando me pierda, que pueda decidir en mis momentos inciertos. Una amiga eterna con la que pueda compartir mis sueños más profundos, mis ideales, que aporte desafío y renueve mis ideas. Una mujer a la que respetaré, amaré, consentiré y complaceré con todas mis posibilidades y recursos de un simple mortal que sólo vivirá enternamente para amarla.

—Yo, Candice Andrew, te acepto a ti, Terrence Grandchester, como mi legítimo esposo para amarte, cuidarte y honrarte en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la dicha y la tristeza durante todos los días de nuestras vidas. Me comprometo a ser tu compañera idónea, tu cómplice de aventuras, tu amiga más fiel. A ser partícipe de tus sueños y a consolar tus desvelos. A desafiarte si es necesario para mostrarte el camino correcto y llevarte de mi mano hacia lo eterno. Reconozco ante todos que has sido, eres y serás siempre mi gran amor, el hombre que amaré y haré feliz hasta mi último soplo de aliento y más allá de lo eterno.

He pronunciado mis votos con la voz quebrada de tanta dicha, de tanta felicidad y aunque lo intenté, mis lágrimas cayeron inevitablemente, el ramo de dulces Candies en mis manos tiembla con mi emoción y sé que mis seres amados también lloran de alegría.

—Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.— Esas palabras nunca me parecieron tan mágicas como en este momento. Terry echa mi velo hacia atrás y mirándome con el amor más grande del mundo, me besa dulce y tiernamente ante los aplausos de todos.

—Felicidades, hermanita.— Neil fue el primero en abrazarme, nunca un abrazo me había parecido tan cálido.

—Felicidades, pequeña de mi alma. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, a ambos.— Albert besa mis dos mejillas con adoración y yo lo abrazo muy fuerte. También se abrazan él y Terry.

—Oh, Candy, estás tan bonita.— Me abraza Eleanor y luego llorando abraza también a su hijo.

—Candy, estás simplemente hermosa. Bienvenida oficialmente a la familia, señora Grandchester.— Me dice el Duque y caigo en tiempo por primera vez. Soy la señora Grandchester, me fascina como suena eso.

—Candy... eres una princesa. Sé feliz, gatita, muy feliz.— Archie me da un abrazo fuerte con sus ojos aguados.

—Lo seré, Archie.

—Lo sé, sino tendré que matar a cierto arrogante inglés...

—Elegante, no querrás que yo arruine tu elegante traje de una paliza, ¿o sí?— Ambos se ríen y hasta se abrazan, yo suspiro aliviada.

—La novia más linda del mundo y es mi prima, que afortunado soy.

—¡Stear! Nunca cambies.

—Hija...

—¡Mamá!— Me lanzo a sus brazos y ambas lloramos, luego abrazo a mi abuela. Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

**Un par de horas después**

Albert nos ha regalado su cabaña junto al río. Ahora es el refugio y nido de amor mío y de Terry. Me lleva cargada como si yo no pesara nada hasta el umbral y abre la puerta. No reconozco el lugar. Ha sido completamente modificado y remodelado. No reparamos mucho en esos detalles y Terry me conduce directamente a la habitación. Cierra la puerta y me suelta delicadamente. La alcoba huele a limpio, a romance, a amor. Las sábanas de seda son blancas y doradas al igual que las cortinas. Hay velas y rosas por todas partes. Terry me está mirando con tanta intensidad, con tanto deseo que inconcientemente muerdo mis labios, ansiosa y deseosa de él.

—Por fin, Candy. Eres mi esposa.— Me mira y coloca sus manos en mi cintura. Sus ojos arden y a la vez hacen arder mi cuerpo.

—Tu esposa. Tuya, por siempre.

—Así es, mía. Sólo mía.— Dice con la voz ronca y cargada de deseo. Por fin me besa, pensé que no lo haría nunca. El beso es ardiente, apasionado, hambriento y va soltando cada botón de la parte de atrás de mi vestido entre besos. Cuando la parte de arriba cae hasta mi cintura, siento un gran alivio porque ahora puedo sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello, mis hombros y ahora, ahora en mis pechos...

—Terry... esperé tanto por esto... por ser tuya...— Digo ronca y cortada de deseo mientras le ofrezco los pechos que el acaricia y chupa, ganándose mis más sensuales gemidos.

—Ya no tienes que esperar más. Serás mi mujer, ésta y todas las noches.— Murmura contra mi cuello y su lengua lo saborea, me estremezco toda y coloco sus grandes manos en mis pechos, quiero que les de atención, necesito sus manos en ellos, sus manos y su boca.

—Terry, deshazte de este vestido... desnúdame, Terry, no quiero nada interponiéndose entre los dos.— Ni yo misma puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo, el deseo y tanto tiempo de espera están hablando por mí. Terry me ayuda a bajar mi vestido hasta mis tobillos y me salgo de él, quedando sólo en mi fina ropa interior de encaje y veo que Terry se queda boquiabierto, me muerdo el labio con timidez ante su ardiente mirada de la que nunca me cansaré.

—Eres hermosa, Candy. Amo todo de ti. Quiero poseerte, Candy, quiero besar, tocar y hacer mío cada rincón tuyo.— Me besa. Comenzando desde mis tobillos y sigue ascendiendo. Me quita el atuendo sensual y me deja ante él como Eva, pero yo... yo deseo verlo como Adán. Quiero ver la magnitud de la erección prisionera en sus pantalones. Me acerco a él y comienzo a desabrochar su camisa, él desesperado me ayuda y en segundos está en la misma posición que yo, como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Admiro su cuerpo fuerte y perfecto. Este hombre es un dios griego y es mío. Es mi marido y yo muy pronto seré su mujer.

—Bésame, Candy. Quiero sentir tus dulces labios sobre mí.— No lo hago esperar más. Mis labios comienzan en los suyos y luego beso su cuello, lo saboreo con mi lengua y huele a lavanda y a su escencia natural. Sigo besándolo. Su pecho duro y acaricio sus suaves bellos con mis dedos. Dejo besos húmedos por su abdomen plano y duro hasta donde termina su torso en V y vuelvo a morderme los labios ante su imponente erección.

—Terry... quiero repetir lo mismo de aquella vez. Ahora como tu esposa, quiero entregarte todo mi deseo que es sólo tuyo.— Él me mira, sus pupilas dilatadas, brilla el deseo, también en mis ojos resplandece por la necesidad de darnos placer, por ese hermoso matiz del amor, la entrega, la pasión.

—Si mi esposa desea eso, eso tendrá.—Me dice y se acomoda en la cama llevándome con él. Se recuesta poniéndo las almohadas detrás de su espalda y separa un poco las piernas.

—Ponte frente a mí, pero no, no te recuestes, inclínate para que yo pueda ver y tocar tu hermoso trasero.— Lo hago y veo que se muerde el labio con mi posición. Agarro su miembro con las dos manos y comienzo acariciarlo suavemente, sintiéndolo tan duro y tan aterciopelado a la vez. Inmediatamente su líquido preseminal ponen pegajosa mi mano, pero no me importa. Veo su cara encendida, esperando y no quiero torturarlo más. Suavemente lo voy introduciendo en mi boca, cuido de no rasparlo con mis dientes como él me enseñó. Con una mano acaricio su erección de arriba hacia abajo y con la otra acaricio sus testículos mientras succiono y lo escucho gemir inmediatamente.

—Oh, Candy... sólo tú puedes llevarme al cielo en todas las maneras posibles.— Sus ojos se van poniendo en blanco mientras yo continúo con mi misión de darle placer. Sigo succionando suave y luego rápido, luego suave otra vez y cuando menos lo espero aumento el ritmo adueñándome de sus gemidos.

—Ya, cariño, detente. Quiero reservar todas mis energías para ti. Ahora, es tu turno de volar.— Me dice y en esa noticia se encierran tantas promesas placenteras. Mi centro íntimo comienza a palpitar de sólo pensarlo. Soy conciente de mi humedad, siento un escalofrío y mis pezones se endurecen. Coloca dos almohadas, una encima de la otra en medio de la cama y me acuesta, quedando mi trasero sobre las almohadas. Al principio no entiendo por qué lo hace.

—¿Por qué las almohadas?

—Para tener mejor comodidad y acceso.— En cuestión de segundos su cara está enterrada entre mi piernas y ¡oh! Su lengua está acariciándome ahí. Me comienzo a retorcer, ha tocado un punto que hace que mi cuerpo se contraiga y tiemble involuntariamente.

—Oh... Terry... esto es mejor de lo que recordaba...— Le digo sin cohibirme porque la sensación es simplemente enloquecedora, casi irreal. Su lengua va dando chupaditas y golpecitos en mi clítoris y mi cuerpo se retuerce y contrae con más violencia. Ahora uno de sus dedos acompaña la función.

—¿Te gusta, mi amor? ¿O te sientes incómoda?

—No, no... me gusta, mucho... ¡Oh!— No sé qué es lo que hace, pero no tengo control ni dominio de mí, me vuelvo todo sentir, sensibilidad, sensaciones. Me está lamiendo, succionando y de pronto... oh... una sensación cálida, muy cálida se apodera de mi voluntad. No sé cómo describirla, sólo es deliciosa, va incrementando y no quiero que acabe, no puedo dejar de retorcerme, de moverme. Siento un cosquilleo en mis pies y se contraen. La sensación se vuelve más fuerte y comienzo a gemir, gemidos fuertes, casi gritos y me relamo los labios. Esto es la gloria y sin palabras elevo un plegaria que suplica que no pare, no ahora... De la cintura para abajo soy toda contracciones y no puedo frenarlo. Siento que mi sexo se contrae y convulsa, como tratando de expulsar algo y la sensación es arrolladora... Me vuelvo espasmos y con cada contracción me libero y me debilito hasta que mi delirio termina y me dejo ir agotada hacia atrás. Mi cuerpo sigue temblando y aún queda parte de la sensación en mi rincón más íntimo.

—Te amo, Candy.

—Te amo, Terry.— Correspondo con una voz ronca y vacilante, cada palabra dividida en sílabas porque aún siento que me falta el aire.

—Ahora llegó el momento de ser mía... para siempre.— Me vuelvo a excitar con ese anuncio tan ardiente y posesivo, tan suyo, tan Terry. Me comienza a besar y sutilmente se va colocando sobre mí. Mientras me besa, su mano roza y acaricia mi sexo.

—Aprovechemos tu humedad, preciosa. Eso lo hará más fácil y placentero para ti.— Asiento porque no soy capaz de hacer otra cosa y él vuelve a mis labios, sus manos acunan mis pechos y yo voy seperando mis piernas. Sé lo que está a punto de suceder, lo sé, lo quiero y lo deseo. Me humedezco un poco más ante la expectativa de su prometedora posesión.

—Sólo queda un paso para que seas mía completamente, Candy. Necesito que no dejes de comunicarte conmigo, preciosa. Tenme confianza, si no te gusta, si no te sientes cómoda, si te lastimo, habla y yo me dentendré, no importa el momento, me dentendré. Esto es de dos, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí...— Digo débilmente y separo más mis piernas. Quiero que termine de romper la barrera que me impide pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma.

Sobre mí, besa mi cuello y acaricia dulcemente mis pechos mientras se va abriendo paso en mí. Estoy tan húmeda que lo siento deslizar una parte de su miembro con facilidad en mí y me voy llenando y sintiendo plena, el deseo va en aumento. Vuelve a besarme y yo me revuelvo bajo su peso. Empuja y entra un poco más, experimento dolor por primera vez, me muerdo el labio, porque aunque es un dolor muy agudo por la invasión, es a la vez muy placentero.

—¿Estás bien, preciosa? Puedo detenerme ahora mismo si...

—No, cielo. Voy a entregarme a ti hoy, esta noche. Líbérame de este cuerpo de niña y hazme tu mujer.

Cuando le digo eso, sus ojos se agrandan de asombro y luego se achican por un deseo que se ha incrimentado de pronto. Empuja y entra por completo en mí. Gimo y muerdo mi labio hasta que se hace sangre por el dolor y el ardor entremezclado por el placer. No pude evitar emitir un pequeño grito.

—Shhh... tranquila, preciosa mía. Deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mí. ¿Quieres que sigamos siendo uno?

—Sí, mi amor, por favor.— Levanto mis piernas y con ellas enrosco su cintura y hago más presión para que él entre más profundo en mí. Siento mis lágrimas rodar porque me duele, pero a la vez me siento tan llena y tan plena en mi interior. Tenerlo dentro de mí llena un espacio indescriptible, la sensación comienza a ser cálida porque entonces él ya no empuja, la barrera ha sido derribada y ahora se mueve dentro de mí suavemente y acompañado de sus embestidas viene un placer y un gran alivio. Trato de moverme junto con él a pesar de que estoy deliciosamente dolorida. Mientras él me embiste, sus labios se llevan mis lágrimas y sus fuertes manos aprietan mis pechos y es desquiciante. Mis manos empuñan las sábanas porque su ritmo ha aumentado considerablemente. Se mueve y va empujando dentro de mí con más fuerza y gime. Yo también gimo y me vuelve a invadir la sensación anterior. La calidez dentro de mí, el palpitar a pesar de una leve comezón por mi himen desgarrado. Eso no impide que se repita la gloria y vuelvo a sentir mi sexo contraerse mientras es tan apabullante la sensación que puede más que yo y deseo esperanzada e ilusamente que perdure, que perdure mientras me contraigo y mi sexo expulsa su placer satisfecho nuevamente. Me fijo en Terry, veo que se abandona hacia atrás y lo veo sufrir las mismas contracciones que yo. Da un ronco gemido de liberación y siento que me baña en mi interior con toda su escencia. Dejando su semilla en mí y yo espero que germine muy pronto.

—Te amo, Candy. A ti y sólo a ti. Eternamente.— Me dice y se desploma sobre mí. Su respiración agitada, débil como yo y yo lo recibo con los brazos abiertos y acaricio su cabello húmedo por el sudor.

—Te amo, Terry. Te amo y te pertenezco por siempre.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Amigas, es un placer para mí culminar una historia más en la compañía de ustedes, niñas preciosas. Espero que les haya gustado este desenlace. Esta historia nació sin ser planificada, surgió una mañana que recordé la triste escena de la despedida de Candy y Terry. Sé que algunas esperaban una historia más larga, pero dado que esto es sólo una continuación, digamos que cambié el desenlace, no quise alargarlo, no era necesario y tampoco quería que la historia se saliera de contexto. Gracias a las que han estado conmigo mano a mano, apoyándome y animándome y han logrado ver esta historia tal como es y la han disfrutado dejando los prejuicios de lado y entregándose a la magia de una lectura apasioanada y llena de amor.**

**Por supuesto que habrá epílogo. Porque han quedado varios personajes y situaciones inconclusas, varias sorpresas les aguardarán.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Nichita, Resplandor de la Luna, Laura Grandchester, WISAL, Kazy Tailea, Rose Grandchester, LizCarter, Eri, verito, mel cruz, dulce lu, SILVIA E, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, norma Rodriguez, Iris Adriana**

* * *

**Nichita: Gracias por tu apoyo y bienvenida. Espero que muy pronto te animes a escribir tus fics, las lectoras siempre estamos hambrientas, así que gustosas esperaremos a que nos deleites con tu imaginación. Yo también he pasado por momentos de bloqueos mentales, pero son sólo momentos, la inspiración vuelve cuando menos lo esperas. Pues el tip que te puedo dar, no sé si te resulte, pero al menos ha funcionado conmigo, es que escribir es algo que realmente debe gustarte, apasionarte, ya que una vez comienzas una historia, es un compromiso que haces y tus seguidoras esperarán que la termines. Cuando pases por los momentos de bloqueo mental, es mejor detenerte, ya que es mejor una espera que valga la pena a que caigamos en la mediocridad por salir del paso o por la presión. Otra cosa que también me ha ayudado es la narritiva en primera persona, es como si estuvieras hablando tú y es más fácil que describir sentimientos y situaciones en tercera persona, a parte de que le da más carácter y vida a los personajes. (Es sólo mi opinion) Yo no soy una escritora profesional y no he estudiado literatura ni nada parecido y aún me queda mucho por mejorar y aprender. Pero como siempre he dicho y aunque muchas difieren, la magia no está en la perfección, en la ortografía o la idea en sí, sino en ti, en tu escencia, en lo que tú transmitas y la forma en que llegues al corazón de las lectoras. Es bueno mantener un ritmo, un estilo invariable que te distinga y claro, también estar abierta a los cambios para no caer en la monotonía. Otro tip importante, es que recuerdes que la historia es tuya, que tú eres la de la idea y tú eres la autora, es bueno tomar en cuenta sugerencias, ya que tenemos que valorar la opinion de nuestras lectoras, pues cuando escribimos algo es para que sea leído y ellas nos están aportando su tiempo, así que ellas valen mucho. Pero, si no te parec sugerencia y no te sientes cómoda, simplemente continua según tu criterio, ya que cuando compramos un libro que nos atrae, ya está escrito y si no nos gusta el desenlace, ya nada podemos hacer, aquí por lo menos al publicar capítulo a capítulo podemos modificar, cambiar ideas y a veces una sugerencia nos gusta tanto que le da un giro tremendo a nuestra historia, para bien, por eso es que las opiniones hay que valorarlas, nunca se sabe que provecho se puede sacar.**

**Bueno, amiguita, espero haberte podido ayudar, estoy a la órden si me necesitas.**

* * *

**Bueno, en cuanto a mi depre, pues ahora me encuentro un poco mejor, gracias por sus palabras y por preocuparse. Ayer la pasé muy bien con mi Terry, más bien seguí los consejos de algunas, me puse más o menos la misma ropa que usé en nuestra primera cita, fuimos a cenar en Denny's y luego al cine a ver "The quiet ones" ya que por fortuna mi madre se ofreció a quedarse con mis bebés. Las que me tienen en Facebook pudieron ver fotos de lo acontencido.**

**Bueno, chicas,**

**Nos vemos al rato con el epílogo.**

**Su amiga fiel**

**Wendy, Wen, Wendolyne o como alguna de ustedes suelen llamarme particularmente.**


	20. Epílogo

**Sálvame, por favor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Epílogo**

* * *

La mágica noche de boda con el amor de mi vida dio pronto su resultado. Tengo un hermoso y abultado vientre de seis meses donde crece el bebé de mi niño hermoso. Vivo en Nueva York, en una hermosa y sencilla casa de tres habitaciones que compró mi amado para mí. Él continúa actuando, aún nos quedan tres años antes de mudarnos a Inglaterra definitivamente, ya que a mi amor le espera el ducado y yo pertenezco a su lado, de donde nunca debí apartarme.

—Hola, princesa. ¿Qué haces aquí despierta? Es muy tarde, deberías estar descansando.— Me dice besándome a mí y a mi bebé que se mueve enérgico al escuchar su voz y su contacto.

—¿Descansar de qué, Terry? Si no hago nada... además, al bebé y a mí nos gusta recibirte.— Le digo poniendo mi carita de niña que pide indulgencia y me siento en el sofá de nuestra sala, él conmigo.

—Me gusta que me esperen, pero cuando es tan tarde no me gusta que estés aquí despierta.— Pongo mis ojos en blanco y sonrío mientras Terry se pierde en sus pensamientos acariciando mi barriga. Se ha vuelto más sobreprotector que antes. Me complace en todo y hasta hace un par de semanas hizo que viniera Albert de Chicago porque yo quería que él me cocinara. Mi papi lo hizo, no me niega nada, aún cuando eso significó alejarse de su novia de Chicago. Sí, mi papi ya tiene novia. Una hermosa dama, es de buena familia, pero es sencilla y simpática. Tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes, parecidos a los míos. Delicada y un poco más alta que yo. Se llama Madeline, aunque he escuchado que Albert la llama Maddy.

—¿Ya cenaste?— Me pregunta Terry sacándome de mis pensamientos y yo me asusto en darle mi respuesta, no cené y se va a enojar.

—Eh... yo... es que...

—¡No has cenado! Candice, sabes bien que no puedes hacer eso, estás pasando hambre sin necesidad y eso te hace daño...— Se levanta y está gritando, está muy enfadado y yo estoy muy sensible, mis lágrimas caen, comienzo a llorar como niña.

—Es que yo te estaba esperando para cenar contigo, porque... no quería comer sola... y no pasé hambre, me comí media docena de naranjas en lo que llegabas...— Le suelto llorando y su rostro se desencaja, lo veo encogerse y arrepentirse por sus griterías de inmediato y regresa a mí que tengo la respiración cortada de llorar.

—Candy, mi amor, no llores. Perdóname, no debí gritarte, lo siento, cielo.

—Es que... es que...— sigo cortada y sorbiendo mi nariz.

—Ya, cielo. Ya sé que no pasaste hambre, lo siento. Es que me preocupo mucho por ti, por los dos. Pensé que dejaste de comer por esperarme como habías hecho en otras ocaciones.

—Hace tiempo que no hago eso, Terry. Cuido muy bien del bebé.— Me defiendo y lo miro con coraje.

—Claro que sí, mi amor. Yo sé que lo cuidas mucho. Siempre está bailando, míralo. Es un bebé muy feliz.— Me dice con los ojos aguados mientras mi bebé se mueve y se forman montículos que pueden verse a través de mi fina bata transparente que ciñe mi vientre.

—Sé que lo cuidas mucho y eres la mami más bella y la mejor del mundo.— Nos vuelve a besar a ambos y yo me voy calmando, él está arrodillado y su cabeza está recostada de mi vientre.

—El bebé no estaba bailando.— Le digo con reclamo y me gano toda su atención.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Y qué hacía?

—Estaba mostrándote que él también estaba enojado contigo por gritarnos.— Le digo muy seria y con algún indicio de coraje y su rostro se vuelve triste y sombrío.

—Lo siento. Dile que no lo quise asustar. Sólo estaba preocupado y dile que...

—Dícelo tú.— Demando orgullosa alzando el mentón y él sonríe resignado mientras pellizca mi nariz respingona.

—Lo siento, bebé. No quise asustarlos a ti ni a mami. Pensé que estabas hambriento y me preocupé mucho, pero ya no volverá a suceder. Te amo, a ti a tu mami.— Culminó con otro beso y mis lágrimas volvieron a caer, pero esta vez de emoción.

—Bebé dice que estás perdonado. Ah y que ahora estamos muy hambrientos y que te apures en servir nuestra cena.

—¿Que yo sirva la cena?— Pregunta él levantando una ceja todo arrogante, pero me sonríe y yo muerdo mi labio con travesura.

—Pues sí, tú, nosotros estamos muy cansados y hambrientos y además tú nos hiciste enojar.

—Está bien, está bien, haz leña del árbol caído, Pecosa.— Vuelve a sonreir y pone sus manos en alto en señal de rendimiento.

—Huele bien, mi amor, ¿qué es?

—Es salmón con patatas salteadas... es una receta de Albert...

—Se ve muy bien.

—Pues espero que me haya quedado igual a como se ve, no lo llegué a probar...

—Estoy seguro que te quedó excelente, enana. A ti todo te queda bien.— Me regala otra deslumbrante sonrisa y toma dos platos. Coge un cucharón y comienza a servirme.

—¿Así o un poquito más?

—Así, quiero que me quepa el postre.

—Oh... ¿hay postre?— Me pregunta con divertido asombro y yo alzo el mentón con altivez y orgullo.

—Pues sí. Eleanor me enseñó hacer tarta de manzana.

—Lo que significa que has estado todo el día cocinando.

—Pues sí. Tú querías que los consintiera, ¿no?

—Sí. Y tú eres la mejor esposa y mami del mundo, pero no quiero que te esfuerces mucho, ¿eh? Deja que te consienta también a ti.— Suelta el plato en que me sirvió y me abraza un momento, acaricia mi panza y eso me gusta y me hace cosquillas. Pongo mis manos sobre las suyas, ambos dándole amor a nuestro bebé, el más esperado y consentido.

—Delicioso, Pecas. Otra cosa más que tengo que agradecerle a Albert.— Se está chupando los dedos, la delicia de la receta de Albert lo hizo perder sus finos modales ingleses.

—Entonces valió la pena todas las horas que me pasé en la cocina.

—Definitivamente. Pero ya no te esfuerces tanto. Mañana llega la empleada de servicio. Me la recomendó mamá, así que espero que de la talla.

—Al menos no me quedaré sola tanto tiempo... aún faltan dos semanas para que venga mi mamá...

Mi mamá... mamá. Se siente tan bien poder decir eso. Tengo una mamá, una verdadera y es muy dulce. Mi mami Charlotte, que ya no es más la hermana María, me ha cuidado con mucha devoción, pero se ha quedado en Chicago. Agredezco a Dios por tenerla y porque ella pudo encontrar el amor también. Ahora que no tiene que ocultarse en el hábito y le ha mostrado al mundo lo hermosa que es no sólo por dentro, sino que posee un gran atractivo, me tuvo a los diecisiete años, así que sólo tiene treinta y cinco años, no se le asoma ni una cana y es realmente hermosa. Pudo deslumbrar al enigmático y serio George, así como lo oyen, mi madre y George son pareja y van a casarse en unos meses cuando yo de a luz.

—Ven, hermosa, a dormir. Yo te cuido.

—Sí, claro, tú me cuidas. Siempre dices eso y luego te quedas dormidote.— Le reclamo con mi puchero mientras él me acuesta y me descalza y lo veo sonreirme con dulzura.

—No me dormiré esta vez, cielo. Dije que iba a consentirte mucho, te lo mereces luego de una cena tan deliciosa y además por hacerte enojar a ti y al bebé.— Luego de acostarme se sienta a mis pies y toma uno.

—Está hinchado, mi amor, ¿no te duele?

—No... sólo es incómodo para los zapatos. No me quedan las botas...

—Lo siento tanto...— Me dice besando mi pie y luego se pone a masajearlo. Se siente glorioso, divino y cierro mis ojos en puro deleite.

Cuando termina con mi masaje, me quita la bata. Sólo estoy acostada con mi braga y él me contempla. Desde que estoy embarazada, cada noche, Terry se dedica a contemplarme, a ver mis cambios y a su bebé creciendo a pasos de gigante. Se recuesta quedando entre mis piernas, sus codos apoyados en la cama y soba mi barriga, también reparte besos y estos son los momentos en los que yo lloro de dicha. Mi rebelde, mi engreído, mi vida entera.

—Los amo tanto, Candy. Ya quiero que nazca.— Me dice frotando mi panza con la nariz.

—Yo también. No veo la hora de poder cargarlo o cargarla...

—Me pregunto si será una hermosa niña, ñoña y llorona para consentirla mucho...

—No, Terry, un niño, bonito y engreído, con esos hermosos ojos tuyos.

—Umm... bueno, Pecas, lo sabremos en tres meses. Lo cierto es que no importa si es niño o niña, lo amaré y consentiré igual, aunque sabes, también me gustaría que el primero fuera un niño...

—Estoy segura que es un niño, mi amor.

—Y yo estoy muy seguro en estos momentos de que quiero hacerte el amor.

Cambia el tema radicalmente y me acaloro. Sonrío y me derrito ante su mirada intensa.

—Terry... ¿crees que sea prudente ahora que...?

—El amor siempre encuentra la manera, Candy.— Contesta, me sonríe y comienza a despojarse de su ropa.

—Ven, siéntate frente a mí. Eso es, separa bien tus piernas y abrázame con ellas.— Los dos estamos sentados en la misma posición sobre la cama, nuestras piernas abrazando la cintura del otro y nuestros cuerpos pegados como las dos tapas de un emparedado. Puedo sentir la erección de mi esposo rozar mi sexo húmedo de sólo imaginar lo que viene pronto. Sus manos van acariciando mis pechos sensibles, muy sensibles. Mis pezones reaccionan al instante, cada vello de mi piel si enchina. Me besa, me besa dulce, intenso, con pasión, con escencia de Terry.

—Nada nunca impedirá que te haga mía cada noche, como te lo prometí. Te amo, en cuerpo y alma, Candy. Te deseo todo el tiempo, nunca dudes eso.— Sé que es verdad cada palabra. Mientras me ahogo en sus besos y sus caricias, sé que nadie en el mundo me ha amado como lo ha hecho Terrence Grandchester. Terry me convirtió en la razón de su universo desde que me conoció. Nadie en la vida me ha idolatrado, necesitado y adorado como él. A mí me ha dedicado sus triunfos, sus progresos profesionales y emocionales. Nadie me ha celado tanto, se me ha adherido tanto al alma, nadie nunca ha mostrado la pasión que me muestra Terry. Él es demasiado, abruma, es avasallador, su intensidad en todo. Alguien que amas más allá de sus defectos o que amas por sus defectos. Terry es fascinante.

—Yo también te amo, Terry. Eres mi vida. Vivo para que me sientas totalmente tuya.— Mi voz se acorta y jadeo. Bailo en su cintura, me muevo y toco yo misma mis senos ante lo suave y profundo de sus embestidas que me llenan y me siento plena, tan suya y es lo más divino del mundo.

—Yo no podría amar a nadie más, sólo a ti, Candy. Gracias por llegar a mi vida.— Me besa intenso y siento el momento justo en que se derrama en mí luego de que yo exhalo mi orgasmo.

**Tres meses después**

—¡Oh Dios mío! Míralo, Candy, ya nació. Es un niño, un niño precioso.— Grita Eleanor llorando de emoción tras mis varias horas de parto. Estoy agotada, empapada en sudor hasta que el llanto de mi bebé se dejó oir como música a mis oídos. La partera me entrega a mi bebé. Lloro aún más, ahora que lo tengo en brazos y lo beso con desesperación. Es un niño, un hermoso niño.

—¡Candy!— Grita Terry entrando a la habitación como un torbellino. Se queda paralizado a medio camino cuando me ve con nuestro hijo en brazos. Le sonrío con mi bebé pegado a mi pecho luego que nos han preparado y limpiado a ambos.

—Es un niño...— Murmura y lo veo llorar entre una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí, mi amor. Un niño idéntico a ti, como lo pedí.— Sonrío y lloro a la vez. Mi bebé tiene una pelucita castaña en su cabeza, sus ojos son azules, mientras come, lo contemplo fascinada. Es puro Terry, en todo. No sólo sus ojos y su pelo, tiene sus orejas, su boca, su naricita recta y es grande, como él, pujé bastante para que llegara al mundo.

—Cuando termine de comer quiero cargarlo.

—Por supuesto que sí, mi amor. Es tu hijo.

Dicho y hecho. Cuando con ayuda de Eleanor terminé de sacar los gases a mi pedacito de cielo, Terry lo cargó y volvió a llorar. Todos lloramos de emoción en ese momento. Terry cargando a su hijo, a su copia exacta, es algo que no tenía precio.

—Oh, Terry... es tan igual a ti. Igual de hermoso.— Dice Eleanor llorando y contemplando a su hijo y nieto. Ahora puedo decir como debió haberse sentido. Cargar a su nieto, que es exactamente igual a su hijo, es como si lo cargara a él nuevamente.

—¿Se puede?

—¡Mamá! ¡Albert!— Grito al ver a personas que amo entrar a conocer a mi bebé. Entran todos. La señorita Pony, mi hermano Neil con Dorothy que tiene una hermosa niña de dos meses, con el pelito rojito y los ojos ambarinos de Neil. También entra Stear con Patty, se casaron hace tres meses y Patty ya espera un bebé. Mi adorado Albert está cargando a mi hijo y se ve tan bien haciéndolo, seguro será un padre excelente. Y no deberá tardar mucho, está mirando a Maddy con complicidad. Veo a Archie elogiar lo hermoso que es y le da la mano a Terry, se llevan muy bien y me siento orgullosa. Decidí venirme a Lakewood antes de dar a luz, así estaría rodeada de todos los que amo y que mi bebé naciera en un lugar donde he sido muy feliz, rodeado de personas que también lo aman.

—Ya estoy aquí. ¡Llegué!

—Annie... ¡Annie!— Grita Archie y corre hacia ella abrazándola y plantándole un beso en los labios. Todos nos quedamos en shock. Hacía un año que no se veían cuando ella decidió poner distancia entre los dos para sanar a su corazón herido y no correspondido. Hizo bien. Desde el día primero de su partida, Archie la comenzó amar y se dedicó a esperarla y añorarla. Ahora sí estaba feliz de verla, porque la distancia hizo que las cosas surgieran, naturalmente, como debe ser, aunque creo que la misma Annie fue tomada por sorpresa, también se ha quedado de piedra.

—Aquí está, Annie. Este es el bebé de Candy y Terry.— Le dice Archie y de la mano la arrastra hasta Albert. Inmediatamente Annie le quita el bebé y se adueña de él.

—¡Dios! Me voy un año y ya estás casada, están todos casados y con hijos, o esperando... Es hermoso, Candy. Hola, guapo.— No nos pasa desapercibido la adoración de Archie al contemplar a Annie con mi hijo en brazos.

—Buenas tardes.

—¡Papá!— Exclama Terry y Annie en seguida le cede el niño.

—¡Dios mío!— Exclama el Duque con el bebé en brazos. Se pone eufórico. Está llorando.

—Es idéntico a ti, Terrence. Siento, siento que te estoy cargando nuevamente.— Está sollozando y a prieta al niño contra su pecho. Mi amado también llora, al igual que Eleanor.

—Oigan, yo soy la abuela también y aún no lo he cargado.— Se queja mi madre y el Duque resignado le cede a mi hijo.

—Hola, hermoso.— Veo la ternura con que mi madre besa su cabecita, ¡Dios! Podría este momento ser más hermoso. Le extiende el niño a George.

—¿Y cómo nombrarán a esta preciosidad?— Pregunta George mientras lo carga con una delicadeza y destreza admirable.

—Emmanuel.— Responde Terry con orgullo porque él eligió ese nombre para su hijo. "Dios con nosotros".

—Candy... ¿puedo cargar a mi sobrino?

—Por supuesto, Neil.— Veo a mi hermano con Emmanuel en brazos, Neil adora a su hija, Doreen, es la luz de sus ojos, pero sé que también anhela un varón. Él y yo nos llevamos muy bien, hasta es cariñoso y protector conmigo. Lamentablemente, no puedo decir lo mismo de Eliza. Supe desafortunadamente que mi padre, el señor Leagan, anda por las calles como un vulgar borracho dejando a su esposa e hija a la deriva. La señora Sarah se unió en pecado a un hombre casado, sólo por disfrutar del dinero que éste derrocha en ella, mancillando por completo a la familia. A Eliza sus padres la obligaron a casarse con un hombre que casi triplicaba su edad, antes de que el señor Leagan se viniera abajo por completo. No dudaron en casar a su hija porque supuestamente el caballero en cuestión tenía dinero, pero fue todo una mentira, el caballero pensó que por el ilustre apellido de Eliza, ella era la del dinero. Cuando se supo todo el engaño, ya era tarde. Eliza a sus dieciocho años terminó casada con un hombre de cuarenta y ocho, bajito, gordo, calvo y encima abusivo, dado a los vicios, excesos y mujeres de la vida fácil. La tía Elroy se mudó en una casa a parte para cuidar de ella, pues a pesar de estar embarazada, no se libraba de los golpes que su marido le propinaba cuando estaba borracho.

—Mira, Candy. Tengo un regalo para el bebé.

—¡Nooooo!— Exclaman todos cuando Stear dice eso. Un invento y yo sólo me río mientras Terry pone los ojos en blanco.

—No se preocupen, no estallará ni nada por el estilo.— Stear saca un caballito que está en una pequeña carpa de circo, tiene una patita levantada, le dio cuerda y comenzó a girar entonando una melodía muy dulce. Emmanuel abrió sus ojitos y los movía, como buscando la música.

—Gracias, Stear, es hermoso.

**Tres años después**

Emmanuel ya tiene tres añitos. Lo amo con mi vida, mi pequeño arrogante. Es todo un torbellino. Trepa árboles, o al menos lo intenta, creo que es la única característica que heredó de mí porque por lo demás, es puro Terry. Engreído, celoso, malcríado, intenso. Me gusta verlo jugar y su hermoso pelito lacio al viento, es una versión miniatura de mi amado. Tengo una niña de un año, la nombré Charlotte, como mi madre, está en los brazos de Terry, no quiere a nadie más cuando está con él, a veces siento celos, pero la cosa está pareja, porque con Emmanuel, Terry también los padece, pues mi hijo es igual de posesivo con él e incluso con su hermana cuando está con otros niños. Charlotte tiene el pelo rubio como yo e indomablemente rizado, se parece mucho a mí, con sus pequitas y la nariz pequeña y respingada, pero tiene los ojos castaños como mi madre. Es alegre, siempre ríe, como yo, pero a veces también se pone furiosa, Terry sabe como ponernos furiosas.

Yo estoy sentada en un banco del Jardín de nuestra casa en Escocia. Veo a Terry jugar con los niños, tiene a Charlotte sentada sobre sus hombros mientras corre de la mano con Emmanuel y al fin siento que la felicidad se puede alcanzar, sobre todo cuando apreciamos los pequeños momentos, como éste. Acaricio con ilusión mi vientre, aún no se nota, pero estoy esperando otro bebé. La familia ha crecido por todos lados. Todos estamos viviendo en Inglaterra, Terry está preparándose para tomar el ducado y Albert y los demás decidieron vivir también en Inglaterra. George como su mano derecha por supuesto también vino, casado con mi madre y Dios es tan grande que les dio la dicha de tener un hijo. Sí, tengo un hermanito, Georgie, tiene un año y medio y lloré de alegría como si fuera mi propio hijo yo no mi hermano, mi madre se lo merece, merece ser feliz. Nos dio pena dejar a la señorita Pony, peor nos encargamos de remodelar el hogar y que contara con más personal para continuar la hermosa labor de esa noble mujer que sé que Dios le tiene su lugar apartado en el cielo.

Mi papá, Albert, se casó con la hermosa y dulce Maddy. Tienen un niño rubio de ojos castaños, William Jr. Tiene dos años y otro niño recién nacido, Antothy. También rubio, pero con los ojos azules de Albert y por supuesto, los mismos que tenía Anthony. Stear y Patty hasta el momento sólo tienen una niña, Julissa, hermosa, de pelito negro y ojos castaños, tiene dos años y siempre está en el taller de Stear, tiene hasta un oberol de jean, igual que el de su papi y Stear dice que es su ayudante.

Todos encontramos el amor, especialmente, Archie y Annie, no hay pareja más enamorada que ellos en estos momentos. Archie besa el suelo donde ella pisa y me siento feliz, mi amiga se lo merecía, hizo de todo por él, por ganarse su amor y al fin lo consiguió ¡y de qué manera! Tienen una hermosa y terrible parejita de gemelos de un año, Bella y Jeremy, la niña de pelito castaño y ojos azules como Annie y el niño con su pelito azabache y los ojos color miel de Archie.

El amor hace milagros. Mientras mi amado se prepara para ser Duque, finalmente, Richard y Eleanor vieron una gran oportunidad para estar juntos, tan pronto como Terry tome su lugar, ellos se casarán, por el momento crían juntos a los hermanos pequeños de Terry, ellos adoran a Eleanor, porque si bien la Duquesa cara de cerdo los trataba mejor que a Terry, no es que se diga que fuera una buena madre o que fue cariñosa con sus hijos.

Sobre la tía Elroy, lamentablemente partió con el Señor hace un año. Luego de cumplir con su misión, pues aunque no me haya querido a mí, nadie puede decir que no consagró su vida a cuidar y formar a sus nietos, los cuales son un verdadero orgullo y eso se le agradecerá eternamente. De Eliza, bueno, al morir la tía Elroy, ella quedó sola y desamparada con una niña, Milena, es hermosa, tiene casi tres años, es coloradita como ella, pero sus ojos son verdes, para rematar muy parecidos a los míos, son herencia de nuestra abuela, Candace a la que me costó convencer que viniera con nosotros a Escocia. Albert se apiadó de Eliza y le cedió una casita en una zona rural de Escocia. Llegó hacer las paces conmigo y aunque la perdoné, no tenemos una relación, simplemente somos cordiales, sé que eso no podrá cambiar, el daño fue muy grande, aunque me llevo muy bien con Milena, su hija y a pesar de todo, a Eliza no le duele la preferencia de la niña conmigo en las pocas ocaciones que nos vemos, hasta la he visto sonreirme, tal vez algún día limemos asperezas y nos hablemos como hermanas, pero presiento que ese día es muy lejano.

**Dos años después**

Soy Candice Grandchester, Duquesa de Grandchester. Sí, mi amado es ahora el nuevo Duque de Grandchester, el más guapo de todos a sus veintisiete años. Él es mi mayor orgullo, él y mis hijos, Emmanuel, Charlotte y Phillip, otro hermoso niño de pelo castaño, idéntico a Terry, a excepción de que tiene mis ojos verdes.

—Bienvenida a su nuevo lecho nupcial, Duquesa.— Me dice Terry mientras me lleva en brazos a nuestra mejestuosa alcoba. Es impresionante, los muebles, la enorme cama. Siento que a mis veinticuatro años, todo esto es tanto para mí.

—¿Trajiste el uniforme del San Pablo?

—Sí, lo traje, pero no entiendo para qué querías que lo trajera...

—Porque...— Se me acerca y me toma por la cintura, está muy pegado a mí, su erección roza mi vientre y me susurra en el oído. Me siento inmediatamente afixiada por su pasión y su intensidad.

—Siempre tuve la fantasía de hacerte el amor en el colegio... y como no se pudo... quiero que te pongas el uniforme... quiero hacerle el amor a la señorita Pecas colegiala.

Me muerdo el labio y me enciendo a millón. ¡Dios! Terry sí que sabe cómo excitar a una mujer. Entonces de pronto me preocupo... después de varios años y tres hijos... no sé si me quede el uniforme.

—Mi amor... yo no creo que me quede el uniforme... creo que estoy gorda...— Mis ojos se vuelven aguados y miro al suelo con frustración.

—Hey.— Dice él y levanta mi barbilla con su mano para que alce la vista y lo mire a los ojos.

—Primero que nada, te amo, estés como estés y para mí siempre estás deseable. Segundo, no estás para nada gorda, por el contrario, la maternidad te ha asentado muy bien, te ha dado unas curvas que muero por tocar y mira, me tienes como yeso.— Me lleva la mano a tocar su erección, efectivamente está como palo y me vuelvo a encender.

—Nunca serás gorda ni volviendo a nacer, mi amor, eres perfecta, soy fiel admirador de esta cintura y esta espalda.— Me dice luego de quitarme el vestido que caía rendido y resignado a mis pies.

—Estas bellas y deliciosas curvas... harán que ese aburrido uniforme se transforme en la mejor lencería.— Toma el uniforme y lo desliza sobre mí. Me quedo sorprendida. El uniforme me queda, sólo que un poco más corto, mi trasero es más pronunciado, hace que se levante un poco la parte de atrás, mis caderas ahora más redondeadas y pronunciadas se marcan y mis pechos, mis pechos sobresalen bastante, la ardiente mirada de Terry ha hecho que mis pezones se erecten. Me pongo mis botas y le sonrío.

—Aún no terminas, Pecosa.— Riendo con malicia me está extendiendo dos listones rojos.

—Te quiero con coletas.— Sonrío con la misma malicia y me dedico hacerme mis antiguas coletas. Cuando he termidado, a Terry se le cae la baba. Su mirada es pura lascivia. Lo amo. Él es perfecto. El mejor esposo, amigo, padre sobreprotector y cariñoso, cómplice y en mi cama... en mi cama todo un pervertido, las cualidades de un matrimonio perfecto. Saber poner cada cosa en su lugar.

—Usted no ha sido una alumna muy aplicada, White...— Dice con el dedo índice en su labio y medita, yo me muerdo los labios y con las manos tiro de mis coletas con coquetería.

—No, profe, creo que necesitaré refuerzos...

—Lo que necesitas es diciplina.— Se me acerca y de un jalón me lleva hacia él, esa repentina brusquedad me ha hecho arder, me está besando el cuello y sus manos tocan mis senos y mi trasero. Estoy ardiendo.

—Profe... también he olvidado hacer mi tarea...— Me llevo un dedo a los labios y hago un puchero.

—No hizo la tarea... ummm... eso supone un castigo, ¿lo sabía?— Su mirada es tan intensa y promete tantas cosas perversas que por primera vez muero por ser castigada.

—Oh sí, profe, castígueme, mi falta ha sido imperdonable.

—Ya lo creo. Venga aquí.— Se sienta en una butaca y me coloca sobre sus rodillas, levanta mi uniforme, quedando mi trasero totalmente expuesto y como él me solicitó, no llevo bragas. Está acariciando mis nalgas, las está besando y su lengua las va recorriendo. ¡Dios! Si este es mi castigo, creo que dejaré de hacer la tarea más a menudo. Siento que estamos haciendo nuestra propia obra de teatro, sólo que sin expectadores.

¡Plaf!— Esto es para que no olvides tu tarea la próxima vez.—Me da una nalgada, me sorprendió, pero no dolió, más bien lo fuerte fue el sonido. Esa picardía me gustó y me encendió más.

—¿Te está gustando, Candy? Es sólo un juego, una fantasía, si no estás a gusto, sólo...

—Me está encantando el juego. Y por favor, no se desconcentre de su papel, profe.— Respondo mirándolo de lado y sé que se sorprende con mi respuesta. Amo estas locuras tan suyas que mantienen viva nuestra pasión.

—Muy bien. Ahora, quiero que tome ese libro y lo lea... mientras yo... preparo un estudio de su anatomía.— Hago lo que él me dice y cuando regreso con el libro, él me espera sentado en la butaca, su pantalón bajado, con su erección totalmente expuesta y me sonríe, oh, esa matadora sonrisa. Regreso con él y hace que me siente a horcajadas.

—Quiero que mientras reviso cómo vas en anatomía, me leas esas poesías. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, profe.— Contesto con un hilo de voz porque me está hablando al oído, mordiendo mi cuello y estando a horcajadas sobre él, sin bragas, puedo sentir su erección rozando mi sexo húmedo, húmedo y palpitante por el deseo de él.

—Comience a leer, White.— Demanda exigente con sus manos en mis nalgas y su boca besando y rozando con sus dientes mis senos a través de la tela del uniforme.

—**_Puedo escribir lo versos más tristes esta noche... Escribir, por ejemplo_**... ohh...— Me detengo y gimo porque ha desabotonado mi uniforme y liberó mis pechos, los toca.

—Continúe White, nadie le ha dicho que se detenga.

—Lo siento, profe... **_La noche está estrellada, y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos_**... Ahh...— Vuelvo hacer una pausa porque está succionando mis pechos y no me puedo concentrar. Los versos del poema número veinte de Neruda bailan ante mis ojos mientras me contraigo por las ardientes caricias de mi amado.

—Aún no terminamos, White.

—Lo siento, profe es que su... revisión a mi anatomía me provoca mucho...

—¿Ah sí? ¿La provoca mucho?

—Sí, profe, mucho.— Contesto jadeando y me atrevo a besarlo, me parto de deseo.

—¿Desea que me detenga mientras recita?

—Oh no, profe... no deseo que lo haga, quiero aplicar bien esta lección.

—Entonces continúe.— Y me levanta un poco para luego hundirse dentro de mí y me arrancó un gemido muy fuerte. Esto me encanta, es tan nuevo y excitante todo. Amo esta vida de casada.

—_**El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta**_. **_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche_**... Ahh... ohh...

Me está embistiendo y me mueve de alante hacia atrás sobre él, muy rápido, muy fuerte, es casi imposible que le siga leyendo.

—**_Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso..._**

—Suficiente. Necesito tenerte ya completamente. Y por favor... por favor... continúa moviéndote así, cielo.— Me quita el libro y cayó muy lejos, entrelazo mis manos con las suyas y me muevo, nos movemos. Estoy sudando y sigo moviéndome, sintiéndolo, tan poderoso, tan hombre, tan dominante, tan Terry. Me siento tan mujer con cada embestida. Se levanta conmigo enganchada y mientras me besa duro, me va sacando el uniforme, me deja desnuda y lo único que me queda son las coletas que con el ejercicio que estamos haciendo están totalmente caídas y desaliñadas. Me sigue embistiendo y yo grito, grito muy fuerte porque me encuentro en la gloria y él también grite y gime.

—Eres mía, Candy. Sólo mía. Y te amo, completamente.— No puedo contestar porque su intensidad me embriaga, me debilita, me enmudece. Me lleva a la cama y se coloca sobre mí. Lo abrazo con mis piernas y sigo disfrutando cada embestida, cada una es tan fuerte y deliciosa y me siento plena. Estallo en un climax feroz cuando mi cuerpo ya no puede sostener tanto placer y hasta lloro, lloro por la plenitud que me brinda ser su mujer.

—Te amo, Terry. Nací para ti. En esta vida y en la siguiente, si hay otra... yo sería tuya...

—Eso lo sé. Aún si existiera la reencarnación... en esa vida, tú serías mía. Te amo, Candy.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Por fin he regresado con el epílologo. Sorry por la tardanza, me interrumpieron demasiado y me costó tres días terminarlo. Bueno, ha sido más largo que el final y deseo de todo corazón que les haya gustado.**

**Estoy muy agradecida con todas ustedes, por ese apoyo tan grande que me han dado a pesar del poquito tiempo que llevo en Fanfiction, menos de un año y ya he ganado grandes amigas, porque yo no puedo verlas como fans o seguidoras, eso es muy presuntuoso en mi opinión, prefiero verlas como amigas, ya que me han conocido a través de estos maravillosos meses. Algunas han tenido una relación más estrecha conmigo y agradezco eso, especialmente en momentos difíciles de mi vida. Me siento demasiado agradecida, hasta en deuda, cada vez que publico una historia y veo como tan rápido me llueven los reviews y no es alarde, es cariño, apoyo, ya que muchas de ustedes son fieles, desde mi comienzo y eso lo tomo como cariño y no como fanatismo, no porque mis historias sean superiores a las demás, sino el apoyo de amigas tan grandiosas como ustedes. Me alegra que ustedes puedan formar parte de uno de los pequeños universos que forman mi mundo.**

**A pesar de todo agradezco a Mizuki por crear a Candy y pienso que también agradezco en cierto modo el horrible final que ha hecho que nazcan todos estos fics, estas historias alternas, de las cuales me empapé y admiré antes de animarme a escribir los míos y que aún hoy me deleito con la imaginación de las demás colegas. Tengo casi 26 años, pero siento que Candy siempre será esa parte de mi niñez que nunca morirá y sé que muchas también lo ven así. Candy es algo para siempre.**

**Volviendo al epílogo, el Poema 20 de Neruda, según google, fue publicado en 1924, tal vez me adelanté un poquitín al usarlo en este fic, pero me gusta mucho ese poema, así que lo usé, ¿por qué no?**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**Resplandor de la Luna- Amy C.L- Olga- Nerckka- valentina- Kazy Tailea- ingrid quintulen- verito- naila- Laurita White- Odette. e. arriagada- dulce lu- LizCarter- Nichita- Rose Grandchester- kary klais- WISAL- norma Rodriguez- Iris Adriana- Serena Candy Andrew Graham**

**Gracias a todas, preciosas.**

**Su amiga,**

**Wendy Grandchester**


End file.
